


【授翻：Reise ohne Ende/无休止的旅程】

by Lemenlon



Series: 【授翻：RoE系列】 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, 为什么AO3的角色tag这么难搞, 从敌人到恋人, 双向暗恋, 慢热, 私设有, 致郁/治愈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 145,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemenlon/pseuds/Lemenlon
Summary: 一阵不合时宜的浪潮把大黄蜂和闪电卷到了一个荒无人烟的地方，身上的损伤都对现况及其不利。而且他们也对彼此扶持没有半点兴趣。暂时没有，至少。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reise ohne Ende](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712560) by [suna_scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suna_scribbles/pseuds/suna_scribbles). 

> Let's say I've finally remembered to put this here.  
For Suna and her wonderful writing.
> 
> 在A03打中文tag的大概也就我一个了吧？  
主要当补档的，完整版请移步lofter：http://lemenlon.lofter.com/post/30920042_1c5df7cd1

“大黄蜂！注意左侧！”

大黄蜂猛一拧头颅及时躲过了一记轰炸，就远处被惹恼的啸叫声来说那显然来自红蜘蛛。他得意地咧开嘴，冲擎天柱竖了个大拇指。

“谢啦！”

“保持_警惕_，Bee！”

“对！警惕！我很警惕，我是最警惕的！噢，_炉渣——_”

他再次蹲了下来，环绕四周的湖水令他没能有多敏捷但足以躲过那发子弹的过道。停下来松口气，大黄蜂蹬了几下腿游到一块岩石后面加入了他的团队，耸着肩。

“我_以为_ 那块区域内已经清了。抱歉。”大黄蜂讪讪地笑着，耷拉下肩膀，盯着救护车恼怒地叹着气时从他嘴里冒出来的一串泡泡。

“孩子，就这样行动你迟早得下线。”

“我们在水下！我比平时要慢！如果是在陆地上我肯定能——”

擎天柱打断了他，抬手指向慢慢逼近的霸天虎。就那庞大的体型来讲他们是令人吃惊地敏捷，要知道深水的减速效果可不是一般的好。大黄蜂急躁地踢着腿。陆上最快，那是当然的。但对他来说当个水下最快似乎得费点劲。

“看样子他们只有三个，”擎天柱说，从岩石顶上望过去。“螺母，闪电，和红蜘蛛。”

“而我们有_五个，_”大黄蜂插嘴，已经握起了拳。“我们能干掉他们的！拜托！你们不想赢一次吗？”

擎天柱潜回来并摇了摇头，看起来有些泄气。“不能冒这个险，”他决定道，“我们需要撤回陆地上。如果他们决定跟上来我们离了水会更有效率，能在回基地前争取一些时间。警车，你先走。”

警车点头，轻蹬一下毫无阻碍地划过水中并向岸边游去，霸天虎的注意力立刻聚集到他身上。螺母低声咆哮着，低沉的嗓音在水中隆隆作响。

“就这样撤了吗，汽车人？可笑的蠢货。”

大黄蜂是第二个，他叹了口气，不情愿地跟在警车后面。他瞥向身后，霸天虎已经停止了追击，看起来像是被他们的撤退惹恼了。闪电似乎是最受挫败的那个，尽管透过层层涟漪判断不出具体面容，但他愤怒人格的那抹红总能被看得格外清楚。就在擎天柱开始往上游的时候，大黄蜂停下了来。

“工头——他在用那张红面甲！火爆脾气在水下可用不了火，对吧？”

大黄蜂扭身亮出了他的电钻，眯起光学镜，内芯满是兴奋。机不可失！闪电现在是毫无自卫能力，起码在他再换脸之前。

擎天柱似乎没那么高兴。

“停下，大黄蜂！我们需要回基地！你自己说了我们在水下速度不快。跟着警车！”

“我行的！就给我一小会！”

霸天虎的轮廓逐渐扩大，大黄蜂用力地蹬着腿，注意力都集中在闪电身上。那三变战士压低了他的火炮，但大黄蜂只在笑，光学镜弯成了月牙。

“想干什么呢，漏电的？朝我喷火？_在水下？_**”**

在近距离下大黄蜂能把闪电看的一清二楚：呲牙低吼着，愤怒让他的面容变得格外狰狞。

“不准再靠近了，虫子！别逼我把你碾碎！”

大黄蜂几乎大笑起来。他听见擎天柱在身后喊了什么，听上去有些慌，但大黄蜂不在乎。他已经很近了，亮出的电钻开始充能，全神贯注在他的目标身上。他没注意到螺母抬起了手臂，气泡从他手肘处翻滚着涌出来。大黄蜂对自己咧开了嘴，电钻指向低吼着朝他冲来的闪电。

他们正准备撞上，当一声巨响炸开在了大黄蜂的音频接收器旁边。没有能及时作出反应，他感到身周的水突然比之前重上了几百万磅，以一种不可思议的速度把大黄蜂扯出了他的预定道路并卷到一侧。碎石与沙砾在他们身边爆发开来，在变得一片浑浊的深水中翻腾大黄蜂连自己的手掌都看不清楚。自卫本能促使他把自己抱成一团，厚重的浪潮带着他翻来覆去好比卷着的是一片叶子。

很显然，螺母名副其实的‘绝杀之拳*’在水底下和水面上一样威力致命。

大黄蜂什么都看不见，只能感受到身边的汹涌浪涛来回翻滚，要把他卷到普神知道什么地方去。当一股气流撞上他的装甲，他睁开了光学镜，看着晴朗的夏日天空在他面前一闪而过，紧接着就又被浪花扯回了水里。所以潮汐也有一份。完美极了。

“他流水线的——”

某个尖利的物体扎进他身侧，突如其来的疼痛让大黄蜂倒抽了一口气，大量能量液很快搅入了身周那片泥水中。身侧抽痛着完全分不清方向，他试着挣脱开那股激流，然后又撞上一个障碍物，后者差点就把他的手臂扯了下来。

真棒。_礁石到处都是。_

他被摔到了另一个岩块上，机身朝着某个方向倾斜——他被带了有多远了？螺母这拳可真行的。迅猛的水流是他音频接收器旁唯一的声响，也许他本来有逃脱的可能，但随着一记金属敲击的巨响回荡在水中一个米褐色的巨物砸上了他的头雕。

剧痛令他的处理器噼啪作响，大黄蜂的意识闪烁几下之后咔哒了一声便被虚无填满。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *:原文 ‘Punch of Kill Everything’
> 
> 求官译。这玩意听起来真二。


	2. Chapter 2

这花了大黄蜂一会，而当他终于做到了的时候，这个苏醒过程毫不舒适。

他的视力最先回归，图像处理器闪烁了一会才完全上线，紧接着内线警报就填满了他的视野。燃料低、机身受损、电缆失联、系统进水、线路损坏。大黄蜂呻吟一声，装甲自动松开让进的水泼到地面上。

地面。感谢普神，他终于回到陆地上了。大黄蜂兴奋地掘进身下的沙地，让松散的细沙从他指间流过。温和的微风和悦耳的流水声让他几乎大笑起来。多么平静的一幅风景画啊，面前是一望无际的水面，身后是青葱翠绿的树林，被堆成山的猩红色弹窗装点着。

大黄蜂立刻开始调试通信频道，试图联络上汽车人但只收到了一阵杂音。啧，也许他的通信链也被损毁了。他记得自己撞上了有一打礁石，证据差不多都留在了他的机身上——能量液和石油从身侧一道巨大的切口内渗出来，左手臂上一个布满裂痕的的凹坑让它几乎完全无法弯曲。大黄蜂倒抽一口冷气，把受损的那只手臂托了起来，并不悦地意识到一条长裂口已经废掉了他右边肩膀上的轮胎。

要_开_回基地是没指望了。

大黄蜂尝试使用他的定位仪，后者只显示出一张被静电干扰得无法分析的地图。要_走_回基地是没指望了。他检查了余下的机身，看起来似乎除了一些擦伤、凹陷和奇怪的米黄色漆痕之外没什么问题。大黄蜂叹口气，开始清理掉裹着他图像处理器的那层弹窗警报，知道反正自己也完全不明白要怎么修这些。而且它们老是挡住视线，很烦。

他咬牙挣扎着站起来，损坏的那边手臂抽痛着，火星从扭曲金属的缝隙间溅出来洒落到沙地上。脚板陷进细沙之中，大黄蜂开始慢慢沿着海滩行走，祈祷着通信失效只是因为进了点水的缘故。兴许让风吹吹能让他把系统晾干，然后在霸天虎先发现他前联络上汽车人把他接走。

不管他在哪这里肯定不是底特律。这儿的空气要清新许多，天空少了平时盖着的那层烟雾。大黄蜂叹口气然后踢了一脚沙子，看着面前无边无际的湖面。可能他被卷到了对岸然后只需要再游回去，要不是他手臂一动就疼的话完全不是问题。难得的安详和宁静已经开始令人生厌——没有人聊天，没有游戏和电视。自然美是美，看几秒就没劲了。

“换警车在这他得兴奋死，”大黄蜂烦躁地嘟囔着，冲块石子踢了一脚。它飞到沙滩的另一侧后面，接着，_叮 _地一声响打断了鸟儿的啼叫和昆虫的嗡鸣。

大黄蜂停下步伐，眯起了他的光学镜。那个声音可不怎么‘自然’。他再往前走了几步，立刻就注意到了沙滩上的凹陷，似乎是某个又大又沉的物体在沙子中凿出了一道长而宽的痕迹。浪花泼溅在那个水池子的边缘，大黄蜂迟疑地往前爬了几步去观察，紧接着就缩了回来差点把自己绊倒。

很显然他不是唯一被那阵浪潮困住的，以及他装甲上的米褐色漆痕正来自沙滩上躺着的闪电。

_炉渣炉渣炉渣去他流水线的废炉渣，这糟透了。_大黄蜂望向身后的森林，然后看着昏迷的闪电，后者的单只光学镜紧闭着，另一只诡异的单目望远镜发出微弱的咔哒声。也许他能逃走？他爬起来跑了几步，慌乱中把一撮沙子踢到了闪电的机身上，当一个无疑是系统重启的音效响起时不禁又慌上了一分。

_炉渣！_

大黄蜂倒退着绊了几步倒在沙地上，试图通过朝闪电多踢几脚沙子把他活埋住，结果当然是徒劳无功。那霸天虎呻吟着，尝试从他在地面上制造的凹陷中站起来。大量湖水渗出装甲缝隙，他挣扎着扶起自己的庞大机身，手指在沙子中凿出了几道深沟。他猩红色的单光镜聚焦到大黄蜂身上，他们这样对视了有好一会。接着闪电站了起来，恐吓般地压低了炮口。

“将对你感激不尽，这样亲自送上门——”

闪电痛叫了一声，一侧的腿突然崩溃朝着错误的方向扭曲并让他脸先着地摔倒在沙滩上，扬起一片黄沙。大黄蜂本能地往后避开，安静地看着闪电低吼了一声紧抓着他在渗油的腿。

“螺母，我要求锁定我所在地标并. ...螺母？”

_呼_。

“接上他炉渣的通信系统，你个废铁独眼怪！锁定我的坐标，_现在！_”

寂静，然后是另一声轻_呼_。

“噢，天哪！我的通信系统失效了！”

闪电癫狂地大笑起来，露出参差不齐的利齿。大黄蜂抓准时机，抬起右手亮出一个电钻。闪电的状况明显比他好不到哪里去，不说更糟，说不定会是个好打的活靶子。但他刚瞄准冰霜*就回来了,轮廓分明的面甲上一副冷冰冰的表情。

“我并不建议那么做，汽车人。让我断线只能给你带来...短暂的胜利。”

大黄蜂瞪着他，仍然抬着手臂，虽然他确实克制住了射击的冲动。暂时。

“真的？那是为什么？”

“我的信号干扰器似乎失调了，掩盖住了我们两个的信号，那大概就是你还没被救走的原因。如果你熄灭了我的火种，干扰器也就会被完全关闭。”

闪电咧了咧嘴，不知为何让大黄蜂有些战栗——他的嘴唇是向上弯了点，但他的光学镜中没有半点微笑的痕迹。就好像他同时在戴着两张面孔。

“而我的确相信霸天虎要能比汽车人先一步找到你。”

大黄蜂把他的电钻降低了一丁点，努力试图怼上闪电光镜中的那抹威胁。后者似乎完全不受影响。

“所以你会为了自己火种的安危就这么放我走？”大黄蜂嘲弄道，电钻充着能。“还以为霸天虎并不全是懦夫呢。”

大黄蜂试着忽略这点，但他说的的确有道理——如果闪电真的是他们还没被发现的唯一理由，也许现在杀了他并不是什么好主意。他的停顿给了闪电足够的时间把自己扶起来，而且尽管当那条伤腿开始撑不住时疼痛扭曲了他的表情，他仍坚持着直身起跳然后开始变形，机身折叠变化成了那架熟悉的喷气式战机。

“嘿——等等！”大黄蜂朝他开了火，那一击瞄偏了擦过他的装甲。“那是作弊！你耍赖！”

闪电无视了他开始激活推进器，但紧接着一记因痛苦产生的刺耳尖叫划过了半空。大黄蜂捂住了他的音频接收器，惊惧地看着闪电突然转变成一台坦克，在沙滩上砸出了又一个巨坑。他的机身再次展开成本来状态，一张困惑的红色面甲出现了有半秒钟然后就变回了一台坦克，接着一架喷气式战机。大黄蜂盯着面前的机子花了几秒钟不停转换——飞机，坦克，飞机，机器人，坦克，飞机，机器人。_呼 _的一声，闪电换回了他的蓝色面甲，紧抓着身侧，光学镜不停抽搐。

大黄蜂再一次用电钻瞄准了对方，闪电瞪着他。

“别来烦我，汽车人。”

“那炉渣的_怎么回事？_”

_呼_。

“我说了_别来烦我，虫子！_”

“你把你变形齿轮弄坏了还是怎么的？”

闪电对他怒目而视，裸露出带缺口的牙齿，就差从嘴里冒泡沫了。

“在我把你碾成废铁之前_滚开！_**”**

大黄蜂放下了他的电钻，翻了下光学镜然后扑通一声坐到沙子上。

“不，你自己说了，我要是走了霸天虎立马就能找上门来。在我找到个离了你不会被突袭的法子之前，你跟我卡一块儿了，漏电的，管你乐不乐意。”

闪电恼怒地蹬着他，然后用完好的那条腿冲大黄蜂踢了一摞沙子，后者惊叫了一声，黄沙劈头盖脸地打到他身上。

“嘿！”

“我说了_别来烦我！_从我面前_滚开！_**”**

“你能怎么的？再踢几脚沙子？逃跑？你走不了路，蠢货！”

闪电威胁性地压低了炮口，然后大黄蜂迅速抬起了双手以示投降。

“行！我不来烦你。但是我就呆在那边省的暴露信号！懂了？”

闪电看起来仍不怎么高兴，但大黄蜂在那个三变战士能争论前跌跌撞撞地跑开了，把自己安顿在一棵树后并确保闪电还在他的视线范围内。他喘了口气，一把抹开脸上的沙子。

在所有可能陷入的糟糕状况中，为什么，为什么他得跟这个怪胎呆在一块？那流水线上下来的闪电就是个_疯子_。走不了，感谢普神，但还是个疯子。大黄蜂紧抓着受伤的胳膊，意识到它因为先前动作过猛又开始慢慢渗漏，能量液滴落到地面上。他们俩都受了损伤，无法呼叫救援，正一点一滴失去无法补充的燃料。

这烂摊子就没可能有个好下场。

* * *

看那汽车人闪到一棵树后面躲着让闪电几乎要大笑起来，他摆出来的凶狠样在闪电只是压低了炮口的那一刻烟消云散。那虫子不需要知道他的武器显然已经下线了，负责修复的纳米粒子都把注意力集中在他的伤腿上然后无视了余下的受损系统。

闪电咬紧牙，恼怒地抓着机身一侧。他的变形齿轮感觉像是着了火，而就那些冒出他装甲缝隙的烟来说这可能是事实。因为腿伤走不了是一回事，但失去了变形的能力又是另一回事。载具模式是他最强的型态，尽管说不出为什么但它们的缺失总让他觉得有些难受。

他试探性地碰了碰他走了形的伤腿，希望自己身上有任何能用的修理工具。一个医护人员的工作总不见得难到哪去。闪电摸上自己的装甲，搜寻着脆弱些的部位，时不时在擦到了机身内部时痉挛一下。外露线头轻扎着他的手指尖，但他无视了这些刺痛，做好心理准备，然后抓住膝盖喀的一下把脱臼的关节拧回了原位。

疼痛促使他倒吸了一口冷气，几号要把自己的舌头咬破。喉头泄出一声呜咽，大颗大颗的冷凝液挂在机身上，但他勉强保持住了自己的冷静，让剧痛慢慢消减成还算能忍得过去的不适。

仍然站不起来，但这至少能给他的修复系统帮把手。

闪电等着疼痛渐渐退去，开始整理裹着他视感器的那层弹窗警告，试图按重要性把损伤一一列出来。燃料低，属实。关于他伤腿的警报有几打，正常。系统进水导致武器下线、信号干扰器功能失调、推进器下线、左翼脱节、变形齿轮过热，以及遍布机身的凹陷和擦痕。

没有预想中的那么糟。

固执地抓着他仅存那丝乐观心态不放，闪电下令查看自我修复系统的所需时间，得到的答案让他暴躁地闭上了光学镜。_**完全自我修复将消耗六十个循环。本地单位：完全自我修复将消耗两个整月。**_

闪电把手握成了拳，试图克制住自己的愤怒。修理一个变形齿轮能花多久？对，他是个独一无二的，但六十个循环也太荒谬了。尽管没有足够燃料的话自我维修的确相当困难，他的油箱目前也就堪堪29%而附近完全没有燃料源。

闪电看向他成了废铁的腿部装甲，手掌紧贴着伤口，徒劳地想在能量液凝成一个痂之前让它充当一个临时绷带把线口封住。他只希望自己有_什么东西_能给伤口消毒，在他的能量液彻底干涸前把缆线焊在一起，兴许还能缩短些修复时间。他烦躁地又试了几次通讯器，但能听见的只有杂音。

至少那汽车人没再来烦他。但愿他小得可笑的机身会比闪电的更早开始虚弱。就汽车人堪忧的智力来说那小昆虫可能会就这样逃走，霸天虎注意到他的生命信号之后闪电就能摆脱这场噩梦。需要依赖一个汽车人的想法令他的油箱翻搅，但他依赖的仅仅是那个汽车人的愚蠢，至少_那_可以被接受。

闪电看向身后的树林，瞥见其中一棵树后露出一抹显眼的黄。可笑。他现在_连路都走不了_而那汽车人仍然在怕他。闪电把视线移回到湖面上，试图想出个能把那汽车人吓走的计划。要吓唬这个小混账然后让他逃开应该没多难，哪怕只有一会也好。

他叹口气然后躺回沙子中间，机翼折成一个难受的角度令他禁不住抽搐了一下。也许他只需要下线休整一会儿，接着醒来后就会奇迹般地得回一条能用的腿和一个不会在试着变形时烧焦的齿轮。

这期许荒唐极了，但也足以令他安稳下来，看着燃料下降到28%然后慢慢沉入了充电模式。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 冰霜*：Icy，闪电三个人格之一。
> 
> 其余两个会被译成火爆(Hothead)，和混乱(Radom)


	3. Chapter 3

_呼。_

_呼。_

_呼。_

....

“噢，感谢普神...”

...._呼_。

大黄蜂呻吟一声捂紧了音频接收器，在土地上蜷成一个球，好像这样就能帮他下线充电一样。闪电下线时做的梦一定生动极了，因为他个_废炉渣的_一直在_不停换面甲_。这本来也没多大声，但似乎每转一次那噪音都会成倍增长然后碾磨着大黄蜂的音频接收器。他很想走开，就离这恼人的声音再远一丁点，但那还是太冒险了。他们之间的距离能决定他的生死。

虽然大黄蜂开始有点想死了，这声音是_真他流水线的烦人_。

他叹口气，试图隔绝噪音的同时几乎要摁破自己的头雕，但每一道_呼_ 声都能无比清晰地响在他的接收器旁边。到底是什么样的梦会让他换脸换成这样？看着月光明晃晃地照进树丛中，繁星也闪烁得愈发明亮，大黄蜂终于宣告放弃然后站了起来。他自己并不容易被弄醒，所以只要他在闪电之前进入充电模式他应该能勉强过一晚。他是又累又饿而他现在只想休息。

大黄蜂走到闪电旁边然后停下来，看了他有一会儿。闪电的脸现在是黑色的，一条长舌头的末端从那些参差不齐的尖牙中探出来。大黄蜂迟疑了一下，对于要吵醒一台熟睡的机子有些紧张。他清楚地明白着一个被早早弄醒的救护车能有多暴躁，而一个凶狠的霸天虎？

他用足尖蹭了蹭闪电头雕的一侧。

“嘿。”

闪电没有动，不过他的脸从咧着嘴的漆黑换成了冷冰冰的湖蓝，伴随着一声令人难以忍受的_呼_。大黄蜂叹着气，踢得稍微用力了些。

“_嘿。_”

闪电的光镜轻眨了一下，接着换回了黑色的面甲，金属舌吐露出来。那声_呼_ 险些让大黄蜂绷断根保险丝，然后他恼火地变出电钻调低了功率朝闪电的胸口射击。

“_嘿！_”

那一击总算起作用了，闪电立即直起身，条件反射地把炮口对到大黄蜂身上。大黄蜂后退了几步，电钻上仍然闪着电光，想要把他的恐惧掩藏起来。闪电的面甲转到了猩红色，声音里满是凶狠。

“_搞什么?!_”

“你能不能,说,别做梦了？” 大黄蜂回嘴，试图让自己听起来坚实些，还不错，只破了两次音。“你的面甲老是转，那是真他炉渣的烦人。而且我需要下线充电节省些燃料，但我_不能_因为我现在_清醒的很_。”

“那听起来像_你_的问题而不是_我的_。” 闪电呲牙低吼道，让大黄蜂忍不住缩了一下。在听起来吓人这方面闪电比他好多了。

“我-我有好好问的啊！”

“不，你没有，汽车人渣滓！”

大黄蜂又叹了口气，希望自己有足够的勇气去走上前踢一脚他又残破又丑陋还在渗油的腿。“我不叫汽车人，笨蛋，” 他恼怒地嘟囔着。“叫大黄蜂。”

面甲换回了湖蓝色，那冷冰冰的假笑又出现在了闪电的脸上。

“当然了，_大黄蜂_渣滓。”

大黄蜂怒目压低了他的电钻，欣喜地意识到闪电的视线都集中在它身上。那三变战士会怕他，哪怕只是一丁点。这个想法让自信涌过他的传感器，而且就算闪电光是躯干就有他自己那么大，他仍然挺起了胸膛想让自己看起来严肃些。

“好-就-安静点，好吧？”他说，试图模仿闪电话中的那股子尖锐。“我的燃料已经没多少了，而我可不想断线就因为你个蠢底盘子不能像正常机一样充电。”

闪电的表情没变，但他的光学镜冷上了无数倍。大黄蜂禁不住打了个寒战。

“真令人难过，”闪电嘶道。“你可怜的引擎肯定都干涸了。我的那两个也要用燃料，而你可没见我不停抱怨。”

大黄蜂固执地把手臂抱在胸前。“那是因为你能下线充电而我不行！就是因为你我燃料才耗得这么快！”

“那就去睡觉啊。”

“你到底有在听吗?！你这么吵我_没法_睡！我在试着_好好地_请你——”

“好，”闪电低吼着打断了大黄蜂的句子，冰冷的嘲讽溢出他的每一个字。“我会试着突然性地改变我根深蒂固的习惯就为了讨你,我的敌人,的欢心。我看不出这逻辑有什么矛盾。”

大黄蜂无视了话中明显的讥笑然后竖了个大拇指。“棒极了！谢谢。”

他跑回到他的树后面，只想逃开对方冷冰冰的凝视。_他是故意的，_大黄蜂悻悻地想着，闪电本来完全不需要表现得这么凶狠。反正那起作用了，他准会被吓走的。大黄蜂为自己的懦弱叹了口气然后坐回树后，想要把对方冷酷的光镜从他的处理器里移除掉。

现在他又没法下线了，被那样子盯了一会之后谁做得到啊？_干得好，Bee，_他酸酸地想道，看着他的油箱又清空了一点。此时是机生中第一次他恨起自己强有力的引擎：快是快，它并不怎么有效率。虽然他确定如果闪电有两个，他的情况也就一样糟。

反正大黄蜂也不在乎。

他皱了下眉，翻过身背对闪电，手指在身下的土壤上描画着，勾勒出照在它上面那抹白月光的轮廓。他们总会需要去找燃料，大黄蜂只希望他能抢在闪电之前把所有的都解决掉。至少那样的话他在逃离霸天虎的时候油箱会是满的。

* * *

闪电看着那个汽车人——大黄蜂，他没记错的话——落荒而逃躲回了树后面，再一次忍着没笑。可怜的小机子。他在闪电仅是凝视到他身上的那一刻就瘪了，那份自信消失得无影无踪。这感觉很不错，能在食物链的顶端待一回。威震天每天都是这样过的吗？

虽然那个汽车人——大黄蜂——误解了他。闪电看着那支电钻的时候连哪怕一丝的担忧都没有。事实上，就他厚重的装甲而言，他怀疑它们没法对他造成任何伤害。

它们很小，精巧而尖利，那些涌动的电流也足以把它们加温到可以焊铁的程度。

请求一个汽车人的援助，仅是这个想法都令闪电感到难受。不，难受根本无法用来描述这个想法给他带来的感觉——肮脏、厌恶、抗拒，这些可能都是更好的替代词。但几分钟前随着他的燃料下滑到27%，闪电开始担心靠着他的主油箱根本撑不过多少天，而在那之后紧急储备也只能多给他几个小时。

往他的伤腿瞥上一眼，大多数的燃料去向是一目了然。最起码它已经把沙子染成了一片漂亮的粉色并一直在确保自己保持完全废掉。闪电看向身后的迷你金刚，咬着他的牙。车辆——尤其是赛车——总觉得自己的引擎最为重要，别人得把什么都供出来...难怪大多数汽车人都是地面单位，他们高人一等的态度无疑会导致自己的没落。

虽然闪电自己可能也好不到哪去，在这里为了个向敌人索取援助的想法跟自己做思想斗争。随着一声_呼_ 他感到怒火燃过了他的系统，但当他听见那汽车人——大黄蜂——正烦躁地低声咆哮着的时候，愤怒很快就被笑意盖了过去。换面甲这一行为早就成了家常便饭，到现在他能感受到的只有愤怒的燃烧，新奇思维持续性的刺激，以及伴随着策略而来的冷静；而不是转换本身。面甲只是正好对上了匹配的情绪而已。他不知道该把大黄蜂对这声音的厌恶定为好玩还是可笑。

他决定那是好玩，抬头观看夜空的时候让长长的金属舌探出了口腔，一个一个地点着星星然后在数丢时咯咯地笑起来。那经常发生，大黄蜂等会怕不是又要抱怨了。但闪电并不在乎，他忙着画星座呢。

“那是只蝴蝶，那是一只蜂鸟，而那个是只_更大_的蝴蝶，还有那个是——”

“闭嘴！”

一片血红模糊了他的视线，恼怒再次升了起来。闪电抓起一把沙子朝着大黄蜂的方向砸了过去。“_有意见就把它吹出你的废气管，虫子！_”他吼道。

在听到大黄蜂恼怒地呼了口气翻过身之后他很快冷静了下来，一个笑容几乎咧到后脑勺，他抬起手再一次玩起了连线。不过他还是压低了音量以免再被这么粗鲁地打断。

“那个是头狮子...还有那个是头老虎...”

大黄蜂可能太笨了没法自己作维修，而那对他来说有益无损。如果他能说服那个汽车人把自己的腿先修复一下，他就可以直接离开把那汽车人留在身后。然后霸天虎就会发现大黄蜂的信号，熄掉他的火种，让闪电得以带着一个完整修复过的变形齿轮回到自己的充电床上，而不是像个傻子一样躺在沙子里无所事事。

“还有那是一只熊...真好！”

他为自己的聪明才智咯咯地笑了起来，放下手臂，并决定数月球上的陨石坑会比玩连线更有意义些。冰凉的舒适感再次拂过他的全身；一个能帮他摆脱这愚蠢困境的计划已经定了下来，而且用单目望远镜来数陨坑要有效得多。


	4. Chapter 4

清晨灰蒙蒙的暖意并没有那么令人不快，闪电沉着地想道，看着被云雾阻隔的太阳在地平线上探出来。天空渐渐消成一个更赏心悦目的色调，装甲下的细沙凉凉的而不是被毒辣的阳光晒得发烫。

现在是夏季末，末得足以被(因为某些原因)给了每个季节名字的人类定义为初秋。尽管日出是很美，闪电发现自己在担心身下的沙子会不可避免地开始升温。现在这样离水面如此之近，带着湿气的微风拂过他的装甲，那感觉十分惬意，就连他的伤腿都感觉好上了几分。

他已经为被那汽车人烧焦线路的可能性做好了准备，在近距离下这个笨手笨脚的家伙无疑会失手几次，但那也值了。要是一切顺利他将回到自己在报应号上舒适的房间里，这点伤他能忍。

话说回来。

早起总是有好处的，闪电检查过他的伤势，区分开每根断线的来源并确保哪些需要被优先修复。那区域现在是一团糟，乱麻般的电缆中缠着无数碎石沙砾。闪电芯一沉，意识到在摸出点头绪前还得先让大黄蜂把它们清干净。这个想法让闪电皱起了眉。这真的会是个机生低谷，不仅是像个幼生体般让一个汽车人清理，他还得先_请求对方_。光是这个念头就让愤懑渗入了他的线路，但他勉强控制住了自己，生怕换脸会在那一点经验没有的小虫子动手前进一步激怒他。

他往前倾想要从湖里舀些水，但剧痛立刻就让他缩了回去，只得再躺回沙子里。他整条腿都觉着又烫又僵，而试图弯曲它带来的疼痛让闪电几乎想当场断线。

闪电叹着气，花了接下来的几个小时思考他究竟在期待还是在恐惧大黄蜂的苏醒。当他听见身后树丛在沙沙作响的时候他得到了答案——不幸的是，他很急切。并不是急着想再跟大黄蜂打交道,不。他现在总算有了取得一些进展的机会。也许他甚至能在沙子升温前离开。

闪电转过头颅看见大黄蜂正慢慢朝着自己挪过来，当那小虫子凝固在原地的时侯把嘴角咧到了天线后。

“早上好啊小太阳！”闪电唱道，在大黄蜂明显打了个冷颤时咯咯笑着。

“我没有想要偷袭你或者怎么样，”大黄蜂说，试着通过站直身子掩盖自己先前的畏惧，效果因为他还朝一个诡异的角度折着的左手臂打了个折扣。显然那也比闪电的腿好不到哪去。

闪电的那丝兴奋很快转成了轻蔑。至少那汽车人还能_走。_

“我并没有要因此指责你，”闪电冷冷地说。“事实上，我很高兴看见你终于醒了。”

大黄蜂眯起光学镜，那股锐利的蓝跟他身后灰蒙蒙的天空形成了鲜明对比。他的确很显眼，闪电发现自己这样茫然地想着。亮黄色的涂装，天蓝色的光镜，鲜红色的标徽。就是个行走的视线吸引器。

“_很高兴_看见我，”大黄蜂不可置信地重复道，打断了闪电的观望。“_高兴？_”

“感谢你再一次提醒我你不是个聋子。”

“闭-闭嘴！”大黄蜂呛道，闪电发现自己在偷笑。他本以为就一个如此自傲的机子来说那昆虫不会这么容易就慌起来。大概过度膨胀的人格反而更加脆弱吧。

“嘿，漏电的！”大黄蜂呵斥着，再一次把闪电从自己的想法里扯了出来。“_高兴？_你他炉渣的什么意思？”

“字面意思，”闪电酸酸地叹了口气，检查起自己的手指尖。“我相信你的油箱已经挺空的了吧？”

大黄蜂没有回复，狐疑的目光上下打量着自己。闪电没怪他。毕竟自己才是在卖关子的那个。

“并且在没有我跟来的情况下你也不能自己离开，正确？”

大黄蜂撅起来的下唇让闪电联想到了一个爱发牢骚的幼生体，他得集中精力才没有再笑起来。

“嗯哼，”大黄蜂慢慢说道，他摆出的姿势只有一丁点垮。

闪电把自己剩余的自尊心咽下去然后指向他损坏了的那条腿，保持着神情空白。“它需要被清理干净，”他简述道。“而我相信你的电钻能够用来维修一些受损的零部件。”

如同预料之中，大黄蜂毫不迟疑地摇头。“我可不会_帮你！_”他说，听起来像是被冒犯了。

愤怒涌上闪电的传感器，他把手掘进沙子里，准备砸一把到那个迷你汽车人的面甲上。“那就去_生生饿死_吧，你个不值一文的锈铁堆！”

大黄蜂再次撅起了下嘴唇，把手臂——几乎——抱在了他的胸前。“我为什么要_帮_你？”他问道，声音刺耳。“然后你就可以逃跑然后留我在这里被碾成铁片？不.可.能。我甚至都不知道_怎么帮。_”

闪电强迫自己再一次冷静下来，无视了对方在自己面甲换回湖蓝时翻的那下白眼。“我并不会离开，”他谨慎地说道。“我只需要把自己维修一下，那之后我可以帮你照应你的损伤，然后我们分道扬镳。”

“才不！”大黄蜂看起来又好气又好笑，小虫子真够固执的。“而且我也说过了，我不知道怎么修。所以，哪凉快哪呆着去吧。”

闪电怒目而视，白热化的怒火再次烧进了他的处理器。“那你将不得好死，而我会那里_嘲笑_你，看着你小得可怜的机身慢慢烂成废铁！”

大黄蜂似乎挣扎了一会，双手在胸前抱得更紧了。“好吧，他嘟哝着。“但我要先修我自己。给你个证明真的知道自己在做什么的机会。”

“_别做梦了！_”

“那_你_就不得好死！”大黄蜂来回渡着步子，手指不停敲在胳膊上，闪电开始担心自己会绷断根保险丝因为这_他渣的是真烦人。_“你要想让我帮你的忙就别讲价！告诉我怎么修我的手臂，然后我就会修你丑陋的腿。而且你知道我会，因为我要离了你立刻就会有一大群虎子找上门来！”

闪电咬着他的牙。“你个废物汽车人，”他讥笑道。

“大黄蜂。”

“你个废物大黄蜂吧，那就！你觉得你能这样得寸进尺就因为——”

“不，而我觉得你是个肮脏讨人厌的虎子还特么一有空就往空子里钻！”大黄蜂怼回来。“告诉我怎么修我的胳膊！或者把你的信号干扰器修好了让我好离开！”

“_我不知道怎么弄！_”

“看得出来为什么我会觉得你不知道要怎么修一条腿！”

“那是人类的科技！我才不会自降身份去学这么... _逊色_的玩意儿。”

大黄蜂瞪了一会闪电，给了他一个琢磨出怎么摆脱现状的机会。大黄蜂是蠢，但蠢不到能让那奏效的地步，他的计划就这么在自己面前堪塌了下来。闪电烦躁地再嘟囔了一会，给了大黄蜂一个鼓起勇气坐在他身旁的机会，后者伸出了他受损的左臂。

“修好它，”他说，“或者我们一起死。”

闪电在盘算着要不要在他那张蠢脸上挂点彩，提醒一下这只小虫子自己比他强了多少。但他强迫自己冷静下来，明白现在并没有多少选择。大黄蜂的固执真能跟他的愚蠢画个等号。他叹口气托起了大黄蜂的手臂，把他的单筒望远镜聚焦到伤口上检查起来。

“要记住我并不是个医护官，”闪电冷冷地说。“但这损伤似乎没有多严重。”

“反正它疼得要死，”大黄蜂抱怨道。

“安静。这里有几根松掉的线路和一条被截断的输能管线。你的电钻应该可以把它们焊回原位，剩下的纳米粒子就能修好。”他感到有些好笑。“你一直就在抱怨_这个？_”

“很疼的！”大黄蜂再一次生气地撅起了嘴。

“当然。”闪电指向渗着少许能量液的那条输能管。自我维修或许起到了点作用，但它外面仍裹着一层干涸的能量液和石油，还在渗漏的液体弄脏了亮黄色的涂漆。“就从这里开始。调低你电钻的功率，手肘弯曲起来让伤口闭合，把那块区域加热焊起来封住，然后等着在它冷却前不要乱动。”

“但是——”大黄蜂盯着他。“那样会疼！”

闪电差点气炸掉一个衬圈，然后又咬起了自己带着牙缝的牙。“_那就动作快点，汽车人！_”

“是_大黄蜂！_而且别再冲着我发脾气了，你红面甲的时候喊得吵死个人。”

“_要你没这么烦人我才不会喊！_”

“_有本事咬我啊！_”

大黄蜂恼怒地变出右手的电钻，电光在空气中噼啪作响，闪电伸手抓住他的那只胳膊推了回去，几乎被逗乐了。

“我说了调_低_功率，汽——大黄蜂。想把你的系统烧焦吗？”

大黄蜂哼了一声。“这_就是_低功率，”他回嘴。

“那就再调低一点。”

大黄蜂翻了下光镜但还是照做了，费了点劲才把他电钻低沉的嗡鸣声稳定下来。“这不会起作用的，”他说，看起来有些紧张。

闪电耸耸肩。“可能吧。但你没得选。”

大黄蜂咬着他的嘴唇，电钻的尖端慢慢向伤口靠近。闪电再次喝住了他，用力捏着他的手臂。

“别这么没用，”他没好气地嘟哝着。“手抖得这么厉害，你要把自己的线路给毁了。”

“而你在乎？”

“因为如果你在_我身上_失手了，我下一秒就会熄灭你的火种。”

“当我是唯一一个能修好你的腿的时候？几率不大。”大黄蜂花了一会稳定自己，把受损的那边手臂拧回一个适当的角度然后把电钻压到断裂的电缆上。痛苦立即扭曲了他的面甲，以及，如同预料之中地，从他说的每个字里渗透了出来。

“这真的很疼，”他咬着牙关说，每个音都是破的。

闪电翻了下光学镜。“别抱怨了。”

他们安静地看着大黄蜂把电钻按在原位，电缆缓慢转变成深红色然后渐渐融到一起。闪电敲了敲他的胳膊。

“够了，”他说。“把电钻拉回来让它冷却。别动。”

大黄蜂照做了，看样子是松了口气。他的手重新出现在视线中并抓着那烧焦的金属。他喘着气，手还在抖，但看见那条管线慢慢停止渗漏还是令他的表情明朗了起来。

“起作用了诶！”

闪电无视了他的欣喜。“把剩下的弄好然后修我的腿，”他简短地说道。

“好-好的。”

大黄蜂的自信芯似乎又像昨天一样膨胀了起来，开始一根一根把线路拨回原位重新固定住。他进展得不可思议地慢。闪电本觉得那鲁莽的汽车人会把他自己烧成个炉渣子，不过当一台机子要照应自己的痛觉传感器的时候要谨慎点大概是正常的。他怀疑大黄蜂对_他_动手的时候可不会这么小心翼翼。

当大黄蜂终于完成了的时候他开始缓慢拉伸起手肘关节，看起来十分地得意。“看看这个，”他自豪地说道。“我也算半个救护车了。”兴奋令他不禁多使上了点劲，然后抽搐了一下再次抓住了他的胳膊。“嗷。”

闪电叹着气。“自满完了吗？别忘了我们还有个约定。”他提醒道。

“噢，好的。”大黄蜂走近闪电的伤腿，蹲下身戳了它几下。“疼不？”

表情被痛苦扭曲，闪电再次开始考虑要不要给这个混账来上一拳。“是的。”他嘶道。

“真够暴躁啊，漏电的。等着。”大黄蜂爬回湖面附近捞了一捧水，把它淋到伤口上擦拭掉泥沙。闪电强迫自己保持安静，拒绝透露出任何软弱的迹象。不管这有多丢脸，起码他不用**问**那个汽车人去清理他。

“你知道问题出在哪吗？”大黄蜂问，大意中手指缠到了条外露的传输线上。闪电得咬住他的脸颊内侧才没有叫出声。

“不，”他低吼道，但就算在烦躁中他也能感觉到自己的笑容咧得更开了一点。“看不见的东西是挺难诊断哒！”

他咯咯笑着，大黄蜂翻了下光镜，捞起另一捧水淋在伤处抹掉剩余的渣滓。

“你能看一下让我们好把这事结了吗？”大黄蜂问，然后闪电再次咯咯笑起来。

“但你之前看起来那么地专业！”他高兴地说。“你自己做得到的！”

“额，不？我做不到？”

“噢，你做得到！”

“我做不到！”

“_我做不到！_”

“别学我说话！”

“_别学我说话！_”

大黄蜂偷笑起来。“我是个丑陋的大蠢货，”他说，期待地看向闪电。闪电咯得更大声了。

“我不确定是不是‘大’，但‘丑’和‘蠢’听起来挺贴切的！”

大黄蜂以往他伤口里捅了根手指的方式来回敬，令他痛叫了一声。愤怒往上涌着，他挥出拳头正打到大黄蜂的下巴上。那汽车人惊叫着往后退了几步，捂着他的脸颊。

“嘿！”

“_别那么干，死虫子！_”

“是你发起的！”

“是_你_发起的！”

大黄蜂威胁性地再次朝闪电的伤口伸出了一根手指，闪电缩了一下。只会得寸进尺的愚蠢汽车人，他愤愤地想着，生气地把手掘进沙子里，一会后才冷静下来叹了口气。他往前倾检查起他的伤口，正和他预料中的一样糟：二极管和外卡钳错位，膝关节上一道巨大的切口，输能管断裂，铁丝扎进了脆弱的电路之中。

“看上去挺糟的，”大黄蜂默默说道。闪电给了他一个假笑。

“观察得真仔细，”他冷静地回复，几乎可以看见负责烦躁的部件在大黄蜂的处理器里运转着。“你能看见踏板上方的偏转编码器吗？”

闪电应该料到大黄蜂会是一头雾水，但就算做过了心理准备对方的反应还是令他有些恼火。

“什么玩意儿？”

“偏转编码器。”

“谢谢，我不是聋子。”

闪电的叹气声正在变得愈发疲倦。“紫色装甲板下面那个又小又圆的东西。”

大黄蜂检查了一会接着戳了上去。“这个？”

闪电差点咬破自己的脸颊。“对，那个。它不该这样暴露出来的，所以_别碰_，”他呲牙低吼着。

“噢，诶哟。它出什么问题了？”

“它后面的网状管道上有一道口子。那个得先补上，不然渗出来的能量液会妨碍你动手。”

大黄蜂歪着脖子仔细看了会儿，接着仰躺下来挪到闪电弯曲的伤腿下面。“成。”他激活了电钻，上面不停闪着火花。闪电再次抓住了他的手臂。

“_低功率_，汽车人。”

“我正要调，你放松点行不？”大黄蜂压低了电流把电钻尖端贴到闪电腿上，后者立刻明白了对方之前在抱怨什么；就没什么事能比这更折磨人，但至少闪电忍着没有出声。他倒抽一口凉气，显像器被警报点亮起来，接着大黄蜂给他甩了一个奸笑。

“挺疼的吧？”他说，听起来沾沾自喜。

“安静。”

一旦那片区域开始发红冒烟，大黄蜂一点一点开始扳闪电的膝关节，但被他推开了。“我能自己照应，虫子。”他毫不客气地说道，等着断裂的网管自己纠缠住，静静坐着让它融到一起来。大黄蜂撅起了嘴。

“你还想不想要我帮忙的？”他问。

“我什么都不想要。我需要你的_帮助_，不是要你能随时伸出的援手。”闪电冷冷地回答。

“行啊。自己解决剩下的吧。”

“别闹脾气。”

“那你别—别这么丑！”

闪电早已经感到腻烦了，但至少能见到他视线中点缀着的弹窗开始消失让他多少还是有些感激。感谢普神，它们几乎要把他逼疯了。他把大黄蜂拉起来，无视了对方的不快，然后指向膝关节的一侧。

“这边有个松掉的电容器，”闪电说。

大黄蜂扬起一边眉梢，“然后呢？”

“修好它。”

“我会的，只要你别这么混球。”

有那么一会闪电希望自己在湖里就断了线。“请修好它，”他发出一阵嘶嘶声。大黄蜂偷笑了一下然后着手准备着，开始把线路拨回原位。

“但愿你能一直记着自己对我说过那句话，”他咯咯笑着说。闪电视线转红了一下准备再给他来一拳，但考虑到给自己唯一不饿死在这的希望掴上一巴掌可能不是什么好主意，他单纯在内芯里发起了牢骚。

“提醒我自己请求过你的援助只会成为另一项让我在这一切结束之后熄灭你的火种的理由。”

大黄蜂嘲弄一声。“同感啊，漏电的。”

* * *

大黄蜂不确定究竟是什么在三更半夜弄醒了他，光镜猛地睁开的同时一股诡异的感觉让他的油箱打了个结，但他立刻就警惕了起来。坐直身扫描起沙滩，当发觉自己在看见那个三变战士的身影后松了一口气的时候他并不怎么高兴。

依赖着一个霸天虎，就算只是他的信号干扰器，也让大黄蜂感到厌恶。他痛恨这个事实。就算闪电的伤腿现在仍然太软弱了无法行走，大黄蜂知道当他做得到的那一刻，他就会试着跑开。从一个霸天虎身上还能期待什么呢？

噢，该死。他还得每天_早起 _来确认闪电不会逃跑。

大黄蜂躺回去，想要闭上光学镜重新下线。也许是那股害怕闪电会半夜离开的恐惧惊醒了他，但这个念头并没有让他好受点。他只知道自己的油箱储备已经低到了一个危险的15%，他的手臂仍然抽抽地疼着作为损伤的后遗症，而且无论他向自己的队友发送过多少次求救，能收到的都只有显示发送失败的鲜红色弹窗闪烁在他的内置显像器中。

他们大概以为他已经断线了。

大黄蜂靠着那棵树翻了个身，至少他还能用自己的两只胳膊围住它。闪电的面甲又在睡梦中换了一次，然后大黄蜂安静地对自己嘟哝起来。他已经证明了吵醒一个沉睡的野兽是个馊主意。不管那声音有多烦人，他也只得熬过去。

闪电到底梦见了什么啊？大黄蜂听了一会，试图找出一个规律。有几次转换得会很慢，差不多十分钟一次，但有时候又会像闪电不知道自己什么感觉一般一张接着一张疯了一样转，接着稳定成一个更缓慢的节奏。大黄蜂又用一个小时等到了一阵高速转换，开始在想自己干嘛要费这个劲，毕竟光是听着那声音就能让他难受地抽搐起来。

他再次给擎天柱发了条求救。

_ **发送失败。** _

闪电的面甲又转了一次。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 漏电的*：‘Blitzbrain’
> 
> 其实前面就有了在这里列只是想找话说。


	5. Chapter 5

这寂静已经开始让大黄蜂坐立不安了，而他们才刚走了五分钟。

或者说，大黄蜂走了五分钟。闪电在他身后一瘸一拐地跟着，几乎没怎么修好的腿嘎吱作响，那声音在肯定会令警车嫉妒死他们的大自然当中显得极度不和谐。闪电的腿是瘸得很厉害，但他始终面无表情，诡异的红色聚焦镜在大黄蜂每次转过来的时候都会锁到他身上。

大黄蜂仍然确信只要闪电能找到机会他会第一时间逃跑。但以闪电伤腿现在的状况来说，起码再过上几天他才用得着担心这个。

虽然这缓慢的速度能在那之前先把他逼疯掉。

“你就不能再快点吗？”大黄蜂问，得再次折回去因为闪电已经远远地落在了他身后。闪电瞪着他，面甲上冷冰冰的表情令大黄蜂打了个寒颤。

“不，”他咬着牙关说。“你能抑制一下你的多动症吗？”

“不！”大黄蜂怼回来，差不多开始原地踏步了。“我的油箱已经降到了9%。我_不耐烦_是因为我_不想断线。”_

“我的在7%，小昆虫，”闪电不客气地回复。“但你不会听见我无休无止地抱怨。”

大黄蜂几乎——几乎——感到有些内疚。闪电是不可否认地巨大，起码有大黄蜂的三倍大小和两倍的引擎数量，而且腿上的伤就他无比疲倦的换气声来讲显然还在不停刺激着他的痛觉神经。他的内置系统大概从他醒来的那一刻就在尖叫着要他去弄些燃料。但最后大黄蜂选择翻了下光镜，继续在树丛间穿梭搜寻着任何奇迹发生的可能性。

“我都不知道我们在哪，”大黄蜂对自己咕哝着，更多的只是想要打破这股沉寂。“如果我连我们在哪都不知道的话我们能找到什么？而且，对,我是个侦察兵，那是我的活儿，但是这里只有树！没有岩块，没有悬崖，没有_任何_可能包含着超能量体的东西。就连一辆能从它身上偷汽油的车都没有。我们被困在了这个_鬼地方_里边，全都是因为_螺母_和他的_蠢拳头_。我敢说他肯定会引以为豪。我恨那个蠢炉渣，他怎么想的，就在_一个湖中间——_”

“你唠嗑是不喜欢太安静了，还是只是喜欢听你自己的声音？”

大黄蜂转身瞪着闪电，后者脸上又摆出了那一副假笑，宽得足以露出嘲笑的意味但同时沉着得令大黄蜂怀疑他是否真的想要一个答案。不管怎么样，大黄蜂把手握成了拳，大步走到闪电身边然后开始不耐烦地捶着他的大腿。

“你本来也不是什么能发起交流的对象，所以让意见滚出你的促动器,漏电的！”他喊道，一个字一拳，惊走了附近的几只鸟。闪电看着大黄蜂把他的愤怒发泄了出来，扬起一边眉梢。

“弄完没有？”

大黄蜂翻了下光镜给闪电又来上了一拳，接着踏着步再一次走到前面去带起头。他现在比以往任何时候都要精疲力尽，而身后的闪电对于搜寻燃料一点帮助都没有。每一记沉重的脚步声都让大黄蜂的怒火越涨越高，终于忍不住停下来转过身，看着闪电一副漠不关心的样子靠在一棵树上。

“你能不能快点走？”

“如果没有你每过两分钟就过来纠缠的话我们会快很多。”

“不,我们不会！你只想让我跑到跟前暴露我的信号，那不会起作用的！”

闪电的面甲呼 的一下转成了猩红色，一拳头狠狠地砸到那棵树上弄得一只松鼠直接掉了出来然后惊慌失措地绊倒在地。“闭上嘴,虫子！”闪电尖叫道，惊起了附近的每一只鸟。“我几乎走不了，而你还在带着我们兜圈！”

“如果你知道要怎么修一个信号干扰器，”大黄蜂反驳道，声音刺耳，“我们能用张地图！但不，你一点头绪都没有！”

_“跟你的胳膊这么说去！”_

“你知道它还是在_疼！_”

“但那_起作用了！”_

大黄蜂恼怒地叫起来并扯着他的角，踢了几下树干。“这也太他渣荒唐了！”他喊道。“我在用生命中最后的时光跟一个混账霸天虎在一起兜圈子寻找普神知道存不存在的燃料。而如果我们不成功我们就会_死掉_然后变成废铁！”。

_呼。_大黄蜂呻吟起来，看都不用看就知道闪电又挂回了那副大得夸张的笑容。

“兜圈子很好玩的！_玫瑰旁边转啊转——”_

“闭嘴,闪电！”

_“捞一口袋花瓣！花瓣飘，花瓣飘，我们都跌倒！”_

闪电癫狂地咯咯笑起来，然后大黄蜂开始用头撞他才踢过的那棵树。比起这个处理器秀逗了的机子他更情愿跟螺母呆在一块。他跑远了几步，试图从兴高采烈滔滔不绝唱着歌还一瘸一拐时不时撞上棵树的闪电身边跑开。

雷达范围内是没法待下去了。

差不多一个小时之后，远处一阵微弱的声响令大黄蜂停下了脚步并伸出手把闪电也拦了下来。歌声终于停了——普莱姆斯啊，那个怪胎真的一直都在唱？

大黄蜂侧着音频接收器仔细倾听，不禁兴奋起来，他捕捉到了引擎的点火声与车辆启动和行驶时发出的低声嗡鸣，听着它的轮胎碾过枯叶和沙砾。

大黄蜂酸酸地朝自己瘪掉的轮胎瞥了一眼。电钻可修不好_那个。_

“我好像听见了一辆车，”他安静地说。

_呼。_

“而那会对我们有什么帮助？”

大黄蜂翻过了这么多下光镜它们几乎都开始发疼了。“那意味着这附近有车，”他说，伸出一根手指让闪电安静，后者肯定又要开始提醒他他陈述的只是一个再明显不过的事实。“意味着这附近也可能会有汽油之类的玩意。”

他的油箱几乎高兴地嗡鸣起来——汽油并不是什么理想的燃料，但足够在他们寻找能量体的同时充当替代品。大黄蜂向声源奔去，无视了闪电，后者因为伤腿跟不上发起了牢骚。大黄蜂只是加快了步伐。

“快点跟上来，漏电的！这里可能有个车库之类的地方，或者是某种储物室——”

接下来发生的几个瞬间没给他做出反应的机会。大黄蜂一脚踏空，晚了一步意识到森林里还是有悬崖的。他叫出声并试图往后退，足踝上的轮胎转起来溅起一片泥沙。

“炉渣——！”

身后响起一声呵斥，大黄蜂发现自己被紧抓着手臂用力扯了上去。他惊叫了一声然后发现自己回到了坚实的地面上，接着很快把胳膊从闪电的手掌里挣了出来并瞪着他，想要无视自己因为慌乱嗡嗡转着的排气扇。

“搞什么鬼啊漏电？”他喊道，从在他脚底下崩塌了的土壤旁挪开。“你干嘛要那么做？我本来都好好的！”

闪电看起来比大黄蜂还要不悦，如果那还可能的话，并坐了下来捂着他的伤腿。

“要走就太远了，”闪电反驳道。_呼。_“你可笑的鲁莽害得我又扯开了伤口,死虫子！”

大黄蜂瞄向闪电的手掌，浓稠的能量液从指缝间慢慢流出来。“啊哦，” 他讪讪地说。

_“‘啊哦’就对了,蠢货！”_闪电吐了口唾沫，不是一般的暗的护目镜后几乎隐约可以看见一个猩红色警报的一角。“在我得动用紧急储备之前去弄燃料！”

“真是，你_以为_我在做什么？”仍然揉着被闪电抓出一个凹痕的手臂，大黄蜂爬到了悬崖边上。一个小仓库就坐落在底下，屋瓦上撒满了大概是被大黄蜂踢上去的泥沙。

“它就在下面，”他说，几乎垂涎三尺。油箱进一步清空令内线警报又亮了一些。“等在这。”

_“好像我有其他选择似的！”_

“你想不想要燃料的，丑八怪？”

面甲转成湖蓝色，尽管闪电看起来仍十分不高兴，但对于音量的转变大黄蜂是挺欢迎的。“走就是了。”他低吼道。

大黄蜂不需要他说两次。他溜到似乎压根就没有那么高的悬崖的边缘，然后小心翼翼地滑下去，祈祷自己能在里边找到些有用的东西。要不然他俩就会成炉渣了——或者说，他会成炉渣。闪电会直接断线让大黄蜂被霸天虎发现然后摧毁掉。

同时还空着个油箱。

滑到底了，他交叉着十指，四处观察希望能有人类的迹象但是连个影子都见不到。尽可能地保持安静，他朝那间小仓库爬去，轻易地撬开门挤了进去。

走进去的那一刻他差点就要在狂喜之中绊倒在地上。不管他们在哪附近显然会有很多车辆来回行驶，因为那仓库里满是机械维修的所需物资：扳手、老虎钳、锤头、千斤顶、螺丝刀，以及最重要的，燃料。大黄蜂看到排满架的石油和汽油罐时几乎激动地哭出来。

也许这是某种停车场，而他们听见的那辆车是正好路过。管他呢。大黄蜂可不怎么关心这些物资的来源。他立即朝那些架子冲了过去，急切之中差点撞上天花板，然后在自己的怀中堆满了罐装汽油和一些他在救护车的医务室见过的工具。

只要能让闪电别再他炉渣的走得这么慢。

抱着一堆东西爬上山要费劲得多，但当他做到了的时候他几乎一股脑地把罐子都丢到了闪电身上，几天来第一次感到这么兴奋。

“看看，”他喘着气说。“那里有工具！真正的维修器具！还有_燃料！_我的油箱就没这么空过，把那个还回来。”

“你自己丢给我的，”闪电说，面无表情地看着大黄蜂抓走一罐把管口塞到嘴里，饿死鬼投胎似的大口吞着汽油。一个新的警报弹出来告诉他这种燃料质量极低，大黄蜂只是把它扫开，清空完一罐后又拧开了第二个。他的净化系统想要他摆脱这垃圾，要他去弄些真正的能量液，但他的油箱储量正在逐渐升高，尽管仍然有几个内线警报装点在他的视线内。

闪电似乎也就一样急切，不过他的动作要安静许多。他们在寂静中坐了一阵子，闭上光镜几乎是惬意地喝着，有那么一会大黄蜂忘记了闪电的存在，愉悦地看着他的燃料储量从7%慢慢上升到25%，50%，75%。

储量上升到百分百之后，大黄蜂呼出一口气向后躺倒在地上紧闭光学镜，享受着终于填满油箱给他带来的舒适感。闪电解决掉的罐子要有大黄蜂的两倍多，而起码五分钟后大黄蜂才感受到了对方冷冷的凝视。

大黄蜂睁开光镜。“怎么了？”

闪电的确在盯着他。“你知道这是劣质燃料，”他直白地说。

“所以呢？”

“所以这意味着我们很快就会把它们消耗干净。”

“没事儿，下面还有一整屋的罐子。”

闪电看起来仍有些疑芯但什么都没说，伸手抓起大黄蜂撒了满地的工具中的一个并指向他的腿。

“帮我把它加热一下。”

大黄蜂皱了一下眉然后爬过来变出一个电钻，尽可能地调低功率然后把它贴到闪电的伤腿上。因为渗漏的能量液总是溅到手臂上大黄蜂费了好一阵子才把它焊好，然后让闪电自己拧紧松掉的螺栓。

大黄蜂看了一会儿，拿罐子的管口磨着牙，很快就再次对这寂静感到了厌烦。

“嘿，漏电的？”

“怎么了？”

“为什么你要把我抓上来？”

闪电看向大黄蜂，然后低头瞥了眼他的手掌。

“我的腿撑不了多久，”他简单地说道。“我知道我需要你的电钻来再作维修。如果你掉下去了我也只能被困在这。”

“那本来也没多远。”

“我们最不需要的就是让你一直不省人事直到被人类发现，”闪电说，声音愈发严厉。“他们欢迎汽车人。他们可不欢迎霸天虎。”

大黄蜂停下来。那的确有道理。“哦，我是想说…谢了。就算那是为了你自己。”

闪电盯了他一会然后把视线移回他的伤腿上，用一个螺丝刀的尖端拨着腿上的电线，那工具在他的手中小得有些滑稽。

“在我的腿恢复作用前我只能待在这里，”他说，证明他的确无视了大黄蜂的道谢。“你可以自行离开。”

“才不会。”

“我也这么觉得。所以请不要再啃那个汽油罐了。那噪音能把我逼疯。”

“说得好像你还没疯一样。”

* * *

吵了三个小时的架以后闪电和大黄蜂一致同意他们会就在这里过夜而不是回到沙滩上。闪电不怎么喜欢待得离一个明显有人类活动的区域如此之近，但大黄蜂显然对闪电的行动速度感到极度厌烦并固执地要留在这儿。

就他是唯一一个还能好好行动的来讲，闪电别无选择只得把选择权给了这个不可思议地懦弱的汽车人。

大黄蜂早在日落的时候就在走开蜷在了一棵树底下，下线下得令人惊讶地快。闪电本以为他会像之前一样精力过剩不停地翻来覆去，但五分钟之后大黄蜂的蓝色光镜就暗了下来，排气扇转得缓慢而稳定。

对这气氛的转变闪电是挺欢迎的。那汽车人大概是他得忍过的最能烦人的一台机子，而他大多数时侯都在和螺母打交道，那本身就很能说明问题了。

一旦月光明亮到能让闪电看清楚路——仍然十分阴暗，但还能充数——他开始朝着那摞工具和空罐子的方向爬过去，从堆里拉出一支扳手。他尽可能地保持着安静，而且尽管他巨大的身形几乎害得一棵树被连根拔起，大黄蜂仍没有动。

完美。

闪电让一抹微笑挂在了他的面甲上，弯下身再一次检查起他的腿，拨着电缆确保它们不会松脱，把螺栓拧得更紧了一些。这还算稳固，只要他动作别太快应该就没什么问题。何况他不需要走多远。

扶着一棵树，闪电站直起身，涌进传感器的疼痛令他轻抽了一下，不过视野里闪烁着的内线弹窗中似乎也没什么要紧事。他的腿十分僵硬但还能用，再看了一眼熟睡的大黄蜂之后他开始一瘸一拐地向反方向走去。

他要给这一切画上句号。

他走得很慢。闪电完全不知道他信号干扰器的范围有多广，但他知道他总会走到的。没有判断方向的必要，只用一直往前走他就能一劳永逸地摆脱掉那个蠢货。

树枝断裂发出的声响总会让他的火种漏跳一拍，时不时回头看向那抹在月光中分外显眼的亮黄色，但大黄蜂似乎没有在动。他松了口气。

他停顿了一下确保自己的腿还能撑住，接着再次前行，看着大黄蜂的身影消失在远处。看见视野内只剩下了灰与褐让欣喜涌过闪电的处理器并强迫自己加快了步伐。他信号干扰器的范围肯定不会有多远，只要再往前一点，再多走几步，然后他就能让人好好地维修一下他的伤腿。

更重要的是，他的武器和变形齿轮。他愿意做任何事只为了能变成坦克把大黄蜂炸成碎片。

闪电咬着牙，他内线中的警报弹窗愈发显眼强烈要求他慢下来，休息一会好让他的损伤不至于再加重。他把它们一一划去，等待着螺母那熟悉而讨人厌的引擎声来让他摆脱这场噩梦。而且尽管螺母才是这一切的罪魁祸首，闪电仍然会很高兴自己能终于见到——

_“嘿！”_

闪电凝固在原地，视线被猩红色模糊成一片，然后他转过身看见那汽车人在后面正疯了一样想追上来。他看起来似乎仍没完全上线，朦胧的光镜时不时轻眨几下，但他的速度好像并不受影响。闪电压低炮口试图开火，但他的武器只冒着烟溅出了几颗火星。

“_你为什么要跟着我,虫子？_”

大黄蜂没答话，直接跑到身后给他的膝关节后方来了一拳。闪电痛苦地尖叫着，另一条腿踢出去正中大黄蜂的腹部让他狠狠地砸到了一棵树上。但当然那倔得很的小昆虫立马就爬了起来，小心待在他踢腿范围外的同时伸出一根手指指着他斥骂。

“你在逃跑，你个大炉渣子！别那样！我会被抓的！”

“_那就是计划，你个死油鬼！_”

大黄蜂呛了一声，生气地握起拳似乎想给闪电再来上一记但决定这不值得冒那个险。

“你敢再这样来一出就别想再让我修你的腿！”他叫道。“我不开玩笑！我会在你充电的时候把它砍开让你**永远**走不了路！”

闪电狂笑起来。“有本事就动手啊，”他毫不客气地回道。

光镜眯得更紧了，大黄蜂走到闪电旁边，后者本能地想再踢他一脚。但大黄蜂坐了下来而没有攻击，紧紧闭上光镜，愤怒仍然挂在他的面甲上。

“闭上嘴去充电，”他嘟囔着。“我们总会走出去的。在那之前好好合作，在那之后我保证我会让你回炉再造。”

那抹红渐渐从闪电的视野中消去，但那股愤怒并没有降下来多少。

“我恨你，”他简单地说，往后靠到一棵树上把双手抱在胸前。

大黄蜂哼了一声以示赞同。

* * *

大黄蜂决定从现在开始最好等闪电先下线，无论他转啊转的面甲有多烦人。让一个霸天虎离开他的视线是一个他并不想再犯的错误。他甚至都没有躲到一棵树后面不管自己有多想要去——他不可能再让闪电得到一个丢下他的机会了。

入夜半个时辰之后闪电的面甲又开始换了。慢、慢、慢、几下快的...慢、慢、慢、再加快。大黄蜂叹着气，在月光下观察着一小阵气流在他的排气扇旁边流动。

在树冠下过的夜晚似乎还要更加寒冷。

他转过身看着闪电，后者看起来因为梗着脖子并不怎么舒服，以一种半直立半歪倒的方式坐着。大黄蜂开始考虑要不要把他叫醒，睡成这样那三变战士醒了肯定得落枕。但他发现自己现在并不想关心对方的感受。

想想他今天还给闪电道过谢。

_呼。呼 呼 呼 呼。呼。_

大黄蜂拿自己的头雕敲了几下地面，试图把处理器中的恼怒发泄出来，不久之后便被迫接受了他起码还得这样再熬几个星期的事实。


	6. Chapter 6

很不幸的是闪电有一件事说对了——碳基用来给车辆当燃料的汽油用是能用，但质量远达不到要求。他们得每天去一趟仓库就为了确保他们的油箱不会空掉。除此之外他们没说过一句话，两台机子之间的气氛紧绷得几乎能凝固住。大黄蜂还在因为上周闪电试图逃跑而生着气，不然他好歹也会试着把话题挑起来。

于是他现在就坐在地上的一小块阳光中间给自己灌石油，沉默地看着闪电解决掉他那份。四周寂静得几乎令人窒息；大黄蜂过去几分钟一直在抖腿就为了给自己找点事做。

过不多久他终于向自己的好奇芯投了降然后朝闪电丢了一块石子。闪电抬起头，单只光镜锁在大黄蜂身上看起来格外凶狠。

“嘿。”

“你想做什么？”

大黄蜂耸耸肩，从他的油罐里呲溜了一大口。“你知道你下线的时候面甲老是转，对吧？”

闪电盯着他，表情一片空白。“你过去几天一直在提醒我这一点，对。”

“我只是，额...你到底梦到了什么？”大黄蜂试图让自己看起来随意些，啃着罐子的管口。“你好像总是照着某种节奏来转。慢，加快，然后再慢下来。这样循环往复。”

闪电瞪着大黄蜂看了好一会儿然后把视线转移回到他的汽油罐上，轻轻摇晃着里面的液体。

“没什么。”

大黄蜂抬起一边眉梢。“真的？”他追问道。“感觉你好像——”

呼。

_“再问一次，我就会把你揍成铁皮子然后喝你的油！”_

大黄蜂翻了下光镜然后闭上了嘴。

* * *

随着日子一天天过去他们排气扇换出的气流在空中显得愈发明显，尤其是在晚上当温度开始下滑的时候。对于有着两个引擎同时运转的闪电来说这不是什么问题，但大黄蜂每当入夜都会开始打颤。闪电会注意到只是因为那烦人的小跑车拒绝给他留任何空间，就算在他不停发誓自己不会逃跑之后也是一样。

那是个空荡荡的承诺，大黄蜂要是信了他才是真的傻。但闪电仍然对那股子固执感到厌恶。

闪电的腿在缓慢痊愈。他走起来还是一瘸一拐，但不至于让他们的行程被拖延多少。不管他们在哪，这里显然并不是一个在寒冷天气中会常有人类光顾的地方，这点好歹给了他一点慰藉。但也没多少。他仍然得跟一个精力过剩到会跟树木进行单方面交谈的汽车人卡在一块儿，不过闪电发现只要大黄蜂无视他，他要无视大黄蜂也没有多难。

在一次他们去取燃料的过程中闪电再一次试图溜走但很快就被阻止了，换来一记狠踢正中在侧翼上让他痛苦地尖叫起来。大黄蜂似乎很高兴他的机翼会有这么敏感，还时不时威胁说要是闪电再敢做什么出格的事就专冲那儿打。

他真的已经开始对这一切感到无比厌烦了。

跟螺母在一起呆一周听他夸威震天夸得天花乱坠都会比这好得多。

* * *

“你能不能——”

“如果你再催一次，我会让你身首分家。”

大黄蜂嘲弄一声转过了身，在自己的足印中踩来踩去只为了能消去些旅程的乏味单调。空气中现在总是会刮着一阵冷风，大黄蜂尽可能地无视了它，在确保闪电还在视野内的同时不停地跑着圈。蠢炉渣已经两次试图逃跑了，现在大黄蜂对他的信任比零还少，如果那还可能的话。

他们很快回到了那仓库附近。大黄蜂毫不迟疑地滑下山坡，急着想往油箱里填点东西。昨天他们没觉得有摄入燃料的必要，令他俩今天都格外地暴躁。虽然大黄蜂确定闪电本来一直都是个混账，令人完全无法忍受肯定就写在他的编码里边儿。

他挤进门像往常一般开始收集燃料然后停下来四处观望。这里看起来...不太一样。仍然有罐装汽油散落在架子上，这没什么奇怪的，但它们好像轻了些。使用这间仓库的人类总是把汽油罐子重新填装好，大概觉得它们只是被用得有些快了，但今天大黄蜂发现过半数的罐子都是空的。

而且大多数空罐子都有牙印留在管口上。

“哦,炉渣，”大黄蜂低声骂道，紧张地捡起一罐摇了一下。它，像大多数其他的一样，是空的。“炉渣,炉渣,炉渣。”

“你现在又在抱怨什么？”

大黄蜂无视了不远处那个声音，在房间里四处转，摇了摇他能找到的每一个罐子。为什么它们会是空的？有三分之一的罐子还装有燃料，但余下的除了罐底的那几滴油什么都没有。大黄蜂安静地抱怨起来并开始把汽油罐装到他的子空间里。_“炉渣！”_

外面传来_砰_ 地一声响，大黄蜂恼火地发现自己立刻就知道那是闪电。那三变战士进不了门，眯紧了光镜在窗口看着他。

“出什么问题了？”

“这些罐子都是空的，”大黄蜂说，声音紧绷着。“人类不再重新填满它们了。”

“可能是因为天气转凉了，他们没必要大冷天在郊外驾驶，”闪电针对性地说，“_或者是_他们终于注意到了有东西在偷他们的燃料因为你总是像只野生动物一样拿罐子磨牙。”

“闭-闭嘴！是第一个，肯定是第一个。”大黄蜂把能找到的任何燃料塞进他的子空间，然后顿时蔫了下来。“我们现在只剩下这些了。”

“好极了。所以现在只需要找到另一个奇迹般装满了油的仓库，然后我们就能再次安定下来。”

大黄蜂盯着闪电冷冰冰的假笑，很想拿起一个罐子砸到他的头雕上。

“这是你的错！”他叫道。“你喝得太多了！”

闪电翻了下光学镜，双手抱在胸前。“我对此表示怀疑，”他说道，声音尖锐。

“明明就是！你和你的两个引擎，总是——”

“听着！”闪电一掌拍在屋顶上打断了他的句子，在这场争吵能开始之前结束了它。“我们可以在这里争或者找个地方把我们所剩的燃料在人类用光前储存起来。找个掩护可能不是个坏主意，而且你晚上老是打颤也很烦的。”

“我没有——”

“不,你有！把能收集的收集起来好动身。我们不需要被人类发现并跟踪我们留下的痕迹。”

大黄蜂哼了一声然后重新检查过了一遍所有的罐装燃料，在爬出仓库前只多找到两罐塞到身上。离开时大黄蜂把其中之一递给闪电，没有看他。

“一路顺风？”

闪电迟疑了一下，接过那罐汽油对上管口安静地吸着。大黄蜂在做同样的事但一点都不安静，并无视了闪电叹气声中的那丝烦躁。毕竟惹恼他已经开始成为大黄蜂现在唯一的爱好了。

* * *

闪电干巴巴地低头瞥向大黄蜂，看着他双手抱胸并撅起了嘴。

“不。”

“为什么不？”

“它这么小！光是你的胖底盘就挤不进去，别说其他东西一起。”

“你就很小，”闪电纠正道，努力抑制下自己的怒火，忍受着又一阵狂风刮在他们的装甲上。“它能拿来充数。我们可以在早上再找个更好的，但现在天已经黑了而且你冷的时候不停发抖真的很讨人烦。”

“我冷的时候才不会打颤！”

“你现在就在打颤。”

大黄蜂张开嘴想要争论，但闪电已经开始清理开那小山洞里的碎石想让它变得更宽敞一些。它很浅，但足够从任何可能经过的碳基生物眼中藏过一摞罐装汽油。就算大黄蜂一直在试图劝闪电寻求人类的援助，他还是有些底线的。接受一个敌人的帮助，当他们好歹还是同一人种的时侯就已经够糟糕了；接受一个敌人的帮助，当那敌人还是个外星物种的时候将无法被容忍，更何况那些碳基低能儿很可能会直接逮捕他。威震天不可能赦免这一如此愚蠢的行为。

大黄蜂生气的撅着嘴看闪电扫开灰尘和沙砾，把那洞穴打理得起码舒适了一点点。他指向山洞里面，期待地看着大黄蜂。

“行了吗？”

“我不想离你那么近。”

够了。闪电让他的愤怒涌上来并开始恼怒地跺着脚，踩碎了一个岩块。

_“别再他渣的这么倔然后滚进洞里去！”_

大黄蜂大声地叹了口气往前踏了几步，踢走一块鹅卵石来证明他的烦躁。闪电低吼一声但让他的愤怒消了下去被冰冷的笑意所取代。大黄蜂有这么幼稚是挺滑稽的，就算经常能把人烦死。

“我这样做不是因为我想要，”大黄蜂爬进山洞时提醒道，从子空间里拉出来了大概有一打罐装汽油然后把它们摞在后墙边。闪电轻笑一声。

“当然，”他说。大黄蜂翻了下光镜向后靠着一面墙，在闪电跟进来的时候把自己紧紧贴在了石墙上。这里刚够他们俩待在一块，当他们想挪得离对方越远越好的时候也只有大概一米宽的土壤在中间隔着。

闪电捡起另一罐汽油拧开吮着管口，因为洞穴并不高他得弯腰坐着，但至少这里能避风。大黄蜂摆出一副鬼脸然后自己拿了一罐，完全不顾形象地大口咕噜着。

“别喝太多，”他说着，满嘴的油。

闪电给了个假笑。“我尽量。”

* * *

闪电换面甲的声音在这样近的距离下放大了有一千倍，大黄蜂开始担心自己要是再待下去可能真的会被逼疯。

冷风吹过闪电堆在洞口的岩块，寒风时不时钻进来掐灭掉任何刚开始在他装甲缝隙里蔓延的暖意。大黄蜂知道大多数冷风都被闪电构造复杂的双引擎机身挡了下来，而他对于能有某种取暖器在身旁这点还是挺感激的，就算那取暖器是个混账霸天虎。

机身这么容易着凉又不是他的错。大黄蜂本就不是为低温环境设计的，纤细的胳膊，柔韧的机身，和一个专门造来散热的引擎。他的设计初衷是为了速度，而不是耐久性。闪电也会是一样的，如果他没有被建造成某种三变怪胎的话。

大黄蜂瞥向他熟睡的身形，看着他的面甲从蓝转红。他是被这样造出来的？那可能吗？闪电是大黄蜂听说过的唯一一个三变金刚，当然也是唯一有三张不同面甲的。不管他是什么，大黄蜂缩了一下并发现自己竟然有些感激这一点。很显然坦克的引擎总是会排出不少热量。

外面另一阵寒风呼啸着，卷起数不尽的棕黄枯叶，大黄蜂又打了个冷颤。尽管有入口的那摞石块这个洞穴完全不算封闭，让一缕缕冷空气钻进来，像一把把冰做的刀子划开里面的任何一丝温度。大黄蜂揉揉胳膊，蜷得更紧了，但冷风仍然不断拍打在他的背上。

他的视线移向闪电，然后到他们之间相当宽的缝隙上。_呸，_他想。_不，没门儿。_

寒风再次扎到背上，他打颤打得愈发明显了。

他往上瞄了眼。再靠近那么一点点又不会害死他们。要是闪电问起来大黄蜂可以把这怪在地面某个斜坡之类的东西上。他停下来花一会儿放弃了自己的尊严之后才向闪电挪近了一点，小心地在他们之间留下了大概有一尺宽的距离。

闪电的脸换了，大黄蜂差点慌得直接跳起来，生怕自己被发现。但不，只是每晚的例行周期。他大概再换两下就会疯了一样转起来。

发现自己在为空气中那股明显的暖流感到高兴之后大黄蜂有些恼怒地闭上了光学镜。闪电巨大的机身不只是暖，还挡住了不少试图刺进洞里的风。几分钟过后大黄蜂意识到自己停止了颤抖。他轻呼一口气然后放松下来把机身舒展了开。感谢普神，也许他今晚真的能好好休整一次。

闪电的面甲又转了一次。大黄蜂几乎没注意到。


	7. Chapter 7

闪电从停机状态中醒过来，看见大黄蜂就_靠在他旁边_蜷了起来打着盹，面甲上挂着一丝焦虑。闪电的反应是迅速而出自内芯的，他感到愤怒和困惑同时涌过他的线路并抬起手准备把那小跑车丢到洞外去。他个炉渣的有什么权利把闪电当成一台取暖器？

他在动手前停了下来。至少那虫子不再打颤了，也没在抱怨自己着了凉。闪电感到自己的愤怒慢慢退去，把手收了回来。从逻辑上来讲他并没有理由被惹恼，毕竟那小汽车人只是在依着基本的生存本能行事。

就算这本能让他们之间的距离只剩下了几寸。

闪电轻呼一口气然后翻了个身。只要他不用盯着那只小昆虫看靠这么近应该没事。唯一有点遗憾的大概就是他将错过对方醒来时面甲上的窘迫了。

* * *

他们动身去寻找燃料的时候大黄蜂的面颊仍然在着火，而抬头看见闪电挂在面甲上的微笑只加深了那抹红晕。

“我只是觉着凉。”十分钟格外漫长的寂静之后大黄蜂说，发声器莫名有些哑。

闪电被逗笑般抬起一边眉梢。“当然。”

“我没有——我没有想要——我没在做什么_奇怪_的事！”

“我知道。”

“晚上真的很冷的，而且又不是说我们都是_坦克_，而-而且这是你的错！挑了一个这么破的山洞待！”

“有道理。”

大黄蜂丢了一块石子到树上，双手抱在胸前。“所以别-别往歪了想，”他结束了自己的句子。

“我没有。”

大黄蜂差点绷掉根保险丝。去他炉渣的闪电和他棉花一样的炉渣态度。他怎么做到的？大黄蜂整个机都在升着温，视线在闪电的笑容旁边移来移去。大黄蜂_知道_他没有_存心要依偎在一个霸天虎旁边，_闪电肯定也知道，但对方那副狡黠的神情还是令他感觉自己的齿轮转得关节可能都在冒烟。

他们又在沉默中继续走了好一阵子大黄蜂才开口，希望能以一场经典的小规模争吵消除掉他的恼怒。

“我觉得我们走错路了，”他说，停下步子转身盯着闪电。后者看起来一如既往地冷漠。

“怎么会？”他干巴巴地问。“我们没有一条路可走。我们在勘探。”

“是啊-但是-我看得出来这边什么都没有，”大黄蜂继续说，跺着脚。“我们应该回头。”

“为什么？”

“因为我们走错路了！”

有那么一小会闪电看起来困惑得无话可说，然后他的面甲转了一下，深红色的笑容咧得比以往都要开。

“噢,小蜜蜂*，”他轻声叫道，弯下身跟大黄蜂面对面。“你真的被羞死了,是不是？”

“小_什么？_”大黄蜂呛了一下，双手拍在闪电漆黑色的脸上用力试图把他推开。“而且不！我没有”

“对，你就有！”闪电坚持道，往前倾着把面甲贴到大黄蜂的手上，笑容咧到了天线后边儿。“_不然_怎么这么急着否认！_真可爱！_”

“闭嘴！那是正常反应！我当时甚至都不是醒着的！”

“骗子，骗子，被火烧死！”

“闭嘴！”

闪电突然倒抽一口气站直起身，大黄蜂没来得及反应过来，然后惊叫一声因为惯性脸朝下摔倒了地上。闪电似乎无视了他，兴奋地在地上一跳一跳。

“要是擎天柱知道了他会说些什么呢？”闪电大声自言自语道，双手捂着脸颊好像还把嘴角又推高了几分。“他会为了小蜜蜂跟一个霸天虎亲热而生他的气吗？”

大黄蜂瞪着兴高采烈来回蹦跶着的闪电，后者看起来还十分地自鸣得意。

“才-才不！”他说，急于争辩而呛到了自己换的气上。“他-那不是-我们没在_亲热！_我很冷然后你是暖的，就那么简单！我们甚至都没碰到一起去！”

“只是据你所知！”

“才不是！我怎么可能跟——跟你这样的怪物_亲热！_”

闪电突然停了下来低头看向大黄蜂，面甲随着一声_呼 _变成了蓝色。对方突兀的反应让大黄蜂得振作一下自己才不至于绊倒，他摆出一副鬼脸，但并没有听到预料中冰冷的话语。闪电只是看着他，面甲上的神情无法区分。他的脸换成红色，然后又换了回来。大黄蜂本都做好了面对一连串辱骂的准备，但只看见同一副表情出现在另一张脸上。_呼，_就连那张漆黑面甲上血红色的笑容似乎都有点不稳当。他的脸换回了湖蓝色，那副带点酸楚的空白神色摆得几乎是恰到好处。

“我们需要去寻找燃料了，”闪电简短地说，一瘸一拐地走过大黄蜂身边，光镜聚焦在前方。“别拖我后腿。”

大黄蜂花了一会才回过神来跟了上去，光镜中满是疑问。

“你这么生气干什——”

_呼。_“_闭上嘴走路，_不然你很快就会没有腿能拿来走了！”

前所未有地，大黄蜂听从了对方的建议，沉默地低下头迈开了步子。

* * *

他们之间的死寂有多磨人，他们的旅程就有多毫无收获。很显然随便一间仓库在一片坐落在湖边的森林中央并不常见。随着他们越走越远大黄蜂发现自己愈发担忧起来。

而且涌动的好奇芯也快要让他的处理器短路了。大黄蜂不完全确定为什么看见闪电的举止仅是有些怪异会能把他的兴趣勾起来，但他此时只想知道那到底为什么会发生。他并不觉得他说了什么特别伤人的东西，没必要给个这么怪异的反应吧。

那阵换面甲的节奏几乎跟大黄蜂每晚听见的一模一样：首先是一连串的高速转换然后完全恢复常态。难道大黄蜂在闪电醒着的时候无意间唤回了他未知的梦？不管这会有多荒唐他真的很想探个究竟，而控制住不问问题对他来说开始变得越来越费劲儿了。

大黄蜂刚要再张嘴闪电就突然停了下来，抬起一只手臂让大黄蜂直接撞了上去。他惊叫一声，后退几步抬头瞪着对方。

“咋了？”

“安静。”

大黄蜂得踮脚站起来才能让视线不被闪电的胳膊挡住，然后在看见对面是什么之后立刻缩了回来。一只巨大的黑熊正瞪着他们，眼神凶狠，刚毛倒竖，对明显被它当成了入侵者的两台机子呲着尖牙。大黄蜂感到闪电镀层下的线路绷紧了些。

“怎么，你怕熊？”大黄蜂有些轻蔑的悄声问。

闪电嘲弄一声。“当然不，”他反驳道。“但我情愿现在避开它。快走。”

闪电后退一步，那黑熊的一声低吼令大黄蜂本能地展开了护甲。他抓到闪电的小腿上，用力摇着头。

“不行，你不能从熊身边逃跑，”他说。“像他们说的，‘穿棕袄，要躺倒，披黑衣，得还击。’”

“那是什么胡言乱语？”

“你不能从熊身边逃开，蠢货！他们会追上来！对于碳基生物你们霸天虎_这点常识_都没有吗？”

“我们倾向于把芯思放在真正重要的事情上，”闪电嘟囔着。“我认为我跑得过这样一只微不足道的动物。”

“等等——”

闪电无视了大黄蜂然后转身朝反方向走去，那只熊愤怒地咆哮了一声朝着他们的方向冲来。大黄蜂拧过头，看见闪电走近的一棵树里边正躲着两只幼崽，接着听见了身后传来另一声怒吼。

“闪电你个_智障！_”

大黄蜂转身正对上迎面朝闪电扑过去的黑熊。他起跳想拦下它，在半空中跟那只熊撞了个满怀然后紧紧抱住它一起摔了下来。黑熊显然对此并不赞成，呲牙低吼着伸出利爪一掌扇到他的面甲上。大黄蜂试图把他丢开接着挺起身恐吓对方，让那只熊似乎迟疑了一会，然后跃过来一口咬上他的腿。

“嘿——嗷！蠢东西！”

尽管以赛博坦的标准而言大黄蜂是挺矮他仍然比这只被惹恼了的熊高上不少，所以要弯腰伸手把它从自己的腿上掴开也没多困难。他张开护甲，头灯不停闪烁，尽可能地让自己看起来诡异而可怖。看见那只熊似乎因此很快退缩了不禁让他的信芯膨胀了起来。大黄蜂看着它再次咆哮一声，它的——或者说她的——两只幼崽爬下树朝她跑去，三只熊乱成一团。大黄蜂咧嘴笑笑然后在它们后面追了几步，闪着自己的远光灯。

“好！那就对了！”他叫喊道。“快逃跑吧,胆小鬼！嗷...炉渣，她可真行的...”

闪电的面甲不知道什么时候又换了一次，大黄蜂不确定对方咧到了天线后的腥红色笑容是因为自己刚击败的那只熊，还只是因为自己在途中被狠狠咬了一口。闪电溜达到他身旁，双手托着腮。

“你击退了一头熊！”他说，空空的光学镜闪着光。

大黄蜂耸耸肩，试图不让对方注意到他的腿伤的似乎还挺严重。“对啊，”他说，装出一副漫不经心的样子。“还是因为你连这些我都懂的基本常识都不知道。_有够丢人。_”

闪电似乎不怎么在意这点，对此大黄蜂还是有点感激的。争吵早开始变得令人生厌了。但他不怎么感激的，无论如何，是闪电弯下身一把把大黄蜂捞了起来抱在怀里。尽管腿还在抽疼着大黄蜂仍然惊慌失措地猛力挣扎了起来。

“嘿！”他尖叫道。“你在干什么?！放我下来！”

闪电低头喜气洋洋地冲他咧开嘴，参差不齐的尖牙清晰可见。“你受伤了！”他说道，声音中满是阳光灿烂。“伤了的腿不能走！你定的规矩！”

“我从来没说过！”大黄蜂继续扭动着。闪电开始行走，步子轻快得像安了弹簧。“放开我！你才是烂了腿的那个！走路都在瘸着！”

“才,没,有，我在_跳_呐！看见没？”

闪电蹦得更欢了，每一步都把他们带了离地面有十尺高，大黄蜂本能地搂住对方的脖颈，指尖扎进他的装甲缝隙。

“你会让我摔下去的！”

“才不会！”

“放我下来！”

“不要！”

“我自己能走！放我下来，漏电的，我说真的！我只需要稍微补一下！我不用被抬着走！我不是台原型机了！”

当闪电的面甲随着一声_呼_ 换成了红色的时候大黄蜂后悔了，对方喷着滚烫气流的怒容离他只剩几寸。

“_我们现在最不需要的就是让你个可笑的废炉渣子再拖我们后腿！_”闪电咆哮道。“_闭上嘴让我带着走好让你的锈腿不至于断掉！_”

大黄蜂缩起来点了点头。“好，没问题，”他顺从地答应了。

看见闪电湖蓝色的面甲回归让他松了口气，允许自己安静下来被抱着走，至少这比被正对着吼要好。但几分钟之后大黄蜂的发声器又痒了起来。

“我们还是没多少燃料，”他安静地说，手指敲在他漏油的腿上。闪电思索了一下然后耸耸肩。

“燃料改天再说，”他沉着地回复道。“伤势需要被优先处理。”

“我现在就在漏油，漏电的。”

“那正是为什么你得回去然后在泄漏更多燃料之前把自己补好。”

大黄蜂找不到别的理由争辩于是闭上了嘴，耻辱令他的机身升着温。他是一名战士，不是个幼生体，战士不需要被_抱着走_。但不幸的是闪电仍然是正确的——以他们的低储备而言，比起缺失燃料用伤腿走路的害处还要大些。

在当前这样的困境下，大黄蜂宁愿牺牲他的自尊芯来活命。就算再勉强。

* * *

闪电用余下的路程思考着为什么他不直接把大黄蜂的腿扯烂然后离开。那本是个完美的时机——那小跑车跟他的活塞头首领一样有一种愚昧的自我牺牲精神，他应该自己承担后果。换成任何一个霸天虎都会为如此愚行付出惨痛代价的。

或许他只是感到有些荣幸有人会为了他做出这种傻事，这个念头在他的处理器中一闪而过。霸天虎本来并不是会照应同伴的类型，而大黄蜂可以不带半点迟疑地为了他冒险。他把那个想法推开，强迫自己去相信那汽车人只是在依着自己错路的本能行事。汽车人总是会为了保护他们的队友而将自己置身于危险之中。

队友？

他同样丢开了那个想法接着几乎为自己会这么想感到恼怒，哪怕那念头转瞬即逝。他们仅仅是在为了生存而被迫选择合作。闪电低头看着大黄蜂，盘算着把他砸到一棵树上的可行性有多大，然后惊讶地发现对方也抬起了头看着他。

“你这么生气干什么？”大黄蜂问，看起来有些紧张。

闪电眨了几下光镜，怒火很快消解换回了一副漠不关心的神色。他一定是换了面甲没注意到，看见大黄蜂几秒钟之后就放松了点只肯定了那个答案。

“没什么，”闪电敷衍道。大黄蜂抬起一边眉梢但，谢天谢地，没再追问。

尽管他还在一瘸一拐他们仍然很快回到了山洞附近，当闪电把大黄蜂放下来时双方似乎都松了口气。大黄蜂动手用电钻维修起他的腿，闪电耐心地观看着，单筒镜聚焦到那些牙印上。那些看起来不怎么深，但数量是挺多，发现自己在为大黄蜂处理它们的速度感到惊讶让闪电不禁有些烦躁。大黄蜂给洞孔附近加温然后两根手指把金属捏合在一起，留下一道道有些滑稽的凸痕，不过这足够了。他的自我维修系统要把这些痕迹抹除掉也不过几天的事。

“嘿，漏电的？”

一如既往地，大黄蜂以他尖细的嗓音划破了本来那阵宁静，令闪电猛地回过神来。“嗯？”他说，把视线凝到一棵树上徒劳地试图掩盖自己在观察他的事实。

如果大黄蜂注意到了这点，他并没有说什么。“谢谢你,额，没让我漏得到处都是，”他说，拨弄着腿上的线路。

闪电，就像大黄蜂第一次谢他的时候，对此完全没有防备。他不知道要怎么应付对方的道谢，也没觉得这是自己应得的。他两次帮大黄蜂的忙都是为了自己的利益。为什么他会需要被感激？

“我需要你的电钻以免我需要作维修，”闪电说，语气有些急促。“对我来说你活着比死了要有用。”

令闪电惊讶的是大黄蜂咯咯笑了几声。事实上，对方预料外的反应令他如此恼火他发现自己往前倾着，被猩红色模糊了视野。

“你在_笑什么_,渣滓？”闪电斥道。

大黄蜂把视线从他的伤腿上移开，而看到那汽车人的微笑只更加深了闪电的怒火。

“你回应了我的道谢，”大黄蜂说，看起来挺得意。“上次你直接把我无视掉了。”

“你做的事只能说是蠢！”闪电叫喊着，选择对大黄蜂的语义避而不见。“你是电容器短路了还是怎么的?！”

“才不是，”大黄蜂说，再次把注意力集中在了他的腿上。“我们汽车人是挺友好的,你知道吧。我们做好事。比如说不让我们的特大号保镖被熊手撕开。”

“这么一只皮包骨的碳基我自己应付得来！而且我也不是你的_保镖！_”

大黄蜂偷笑着。“承认我对地球知道的比你多不就行了！”他说。

“绝不。”

“那在那之前我只能继续向熊进攻了。”

闪电哼了声，双手抱胸靠在石壁上等着他的愤怒慢慢消退。想在发怒的时候进入停机状态就特么是不可能的，而要尝试也只会进一步激怒自己。正开始担心自己可能得盯着墙过一晚上的时候，他听见大黄蜂开始轻轻敲着他的足尖。他看起来比闪电上次看到的时候要疲倦许多，令闪电不禁疑惑自己花了多久就在那里瞪着山洞的岩壁。

“_什么事_,炉渣汽车人?！”

大黄蜂的光学镜在漆黑的洞穴中显得格外明亮，闪电隐约能那看见自己光镜中的那抹红在他的黄色涂漆上映出来。

“我有一个问题，”大黄蜂说。

“那就_问啊_, 矮子。”

“为什么你之前伤心了？”

闪电是如此地惊讶和困惑他感到愤怒突然就消失了，跟以往让冰冷慢慢渗进电路的感觉形成了鲜明对比。他没有伤心，不是吗？他想不起来自己什么时候有伤心过。那并不是一个会出现在他的编码之中的情绪。

“我不明白你指的是什么。”

“我说我不可能会跟你亲热，”大黄蜂继续，转一圈躺下来把脚搭了在墙上，以一种上下颠倒的视角看着闪电。“然后你就变得...很奇怪。面甲还老换。那是怎么回事啊？”

闪电抿紧嘴，试图让自己的神情保持空白。不过在夜晚的包围下这并没有多难。

“我没有变...奇怪。”

“才怪，你就是有。”

闪电得强迫自己才能把怒火抑制下去，不断提醒自己他的系统需要停机休整。“这又关你什么事了？”他咬着牙关说。

他从来没被问过这种问题，也知道自己现在应对得不怎么样。但他能说什么呢？而且更重要的是，为什么大黄蜂——一个_汽车人_——会在乎他的感受？从来没人关心过。事实上，他知道的每一个人都在一再提醒自己他们不在乎。这样愚蠢极了，让自己的情感，或者说有能力展示的情感流露出来，仅仅是因为一个词，一个每名霸天虎都知道不能说的词，除非他们想让闪电红着面甲把他们揍进一堵墙。

大黄蜂仍然盯着他，蓝色的光晕在黑暗中摇曳。“不知道，”他说，远比闪电预料中的要安静。“我只是不知道你...呃..还能这样。那确实是挺奇怪的，但...你下线的时候大概好像也是这个样子。面甲换得贼快。”大黄蜂用手指在空中画起了圈示意着。“我只是在想，可能你是做了噩梦了还是怎么的。我做噩梦的时候都会告诉隔板，然后它们就没再出现过。所以我觉得你要是做了噩梦，然后告诉我，你大概就不会再做了？”

大黄蜂停顿了一下，光镜望向别处好像在掩藏什么一样。

“你知道...然后你那讨人厌的噪音就不会再老是烦我了。”

闪电研究了一会儿大黄蜂的面甲才让视线移开，漫无目的地让它落在洞穴内，他自己的装甲上，但就是没再去看大黄蜂。他能看见他的排气扇转着，暖流在冷空气之中凝结起来，还有地面上的滑痕，作为大黄蜂在早晨差点惊慌失措地把自己开到墙上时留下的证据。他无法判断大黄蜂是否真的想知道是什么导致了他这样反常的行为，而那股莫名想要去倾诉的欲望只让闪电更打消了这个念头。

他们仅是为了生存而选择合作。记住这点。

“没什么的，”他轻轻说道。“安静，下线。”

他停了一下，知道大黄蜂的光镜仍然锁在他身上。“我不想早上再听你抱怨说没休息好，”他说，声音严厉了些。

大黄蜂又盯了他一会才再闭上光镜在墙角下蜷成一个球。暖流时不时被换出他的排气扇，每次都会让他身周变得有些朦胧。不久之后他就又开始打颤了。闪电叹口气，伸手把他拉过来了点，在大黄蜂猛地睁开光镜时被逗得笑了起来。

“你干什——”

“我们还要继续吵这个？你冷，我暖。现在闭上嘴充电。”

大黄蜂扭了几下作为抗议接着才向自己的基本需求投了降，靠近得刚好够他暖起来，而不会让他们有接触的风险。

“谢了。”大黄蜂的声音不可思议地小。

闪电咕哝了一声表示回应。


	8. Chapter 8

_喀嚓。_

一道把天空一劈两半的电光令闪电睁开了光镜。他自认睡得很浅，虽然像那般震撼的一记雷鸣电闪足以把任何人从停机状态中扯出来。他四处观望着，试图判断现在是什么时候——闪电的内置时钟就跟他的信号干扰器一样焦，而他也无法确定四周笼罩着的黑暗是来自残留的夜晚还是天空中厚重的乌云。

他侦测不到多少日光，周围的气温也不高，所以现在应该是黎明之前，大概午夜过后一两个时辰。他的双腿已经被水浸了个湿透，树木摇动着，冷冰冰的雨滴从枝叶上洒落下来滴到他们的洞穴里。一阵轻微的战栗涌上他的脊柱：寒冷本身是能被忍受，但在这般风雨交加的情况下根本无法保持温度不流失。

大黄蜂已经在睡梦中缩成了一个球靠在闪电的大腿旁边，机身上挂了不少溅进洞里的雨珠。这洞穴的顶部并不能算是个合格的屋檐，让大量的雨水时不时倾盆而下泼到他们身上。

每次被自然馈赠的冰水撒到身上都会让大黄蜂打个寒颤朝闪电挪近几毫米。闪电看了他一会，得意地笑了笑。很显然那汽车人并不习惯在外面待，不习惯这样把自己暴露在荒郊野外之中。现在会被寒冷困扰是可以理解的。

虽然闪电也没什么不同。他想着自己在报应号上的住处，能每晚理所当然地睡在那暖和的卧铺上。他走了这么久之后威震天无疑已经拿那间房另作它用了，他们的领袖从不是会个浪费资源的类型。

闪电对自己叹了口气。威震天该对他有多失望？他已经失踪了起码一个月。可能他们甚至都没组织过一次搜寻。螺母在差不多五十个行星循环周期之后都没有放弃过寻找威震天，但闪电怀疑那家伙的微型处理器里还容不容得下威震天_之外_的任何人。

另一记电光劈开黑夜时闪电的视线投到了大黄蜂身上。那些汽车人大概仍然在找他。他们总是花过多时间照应阶层里的每一位成员，确保每个人都好好地没有断线。就算过了这么久他们也肯定还在外头焦急地搜寻着他们侦察兵的下落。

他是在嫉妒这样的愚蠢行为吗？在单单一台机子身上花费这么多精力和资源是不符合逻辑的，不管他们是谁。并且对于已经虚弱的汽车人势力来说那小跑车的狂妄自大只能是有损无益。但闪电仍然感到一股陌生而无法分辨的情绪敲击着他的处理器。

雷声在天空中隆隆作响。在一道强光照亮那汽车人的金色涂漆之前闪电数了几纳秒。六下。风暴的中心大概只在一英里之外。

大黄蜂又挪近了一点，在停机状态下把尊严丢了开。他现在是紧紧贴在闪电的身边，不管他之后会如何否认这一事实。雨珠被狂风吹得倾斜着打下来，直接对准了往洞内淋。闪电茫然地抬起一只手盖在大黄蜂身上试图挡下些倾盆雨水，不确定自己为什么要费这个劲。但无论如何，这举止显然才刚够护住他的头雕。

小心没吵到那熟睡的汽车人——停机中被惊扰大概会让他一蹦三尺高——闪电翻了个身背对住洞口，一下子又浸湿了一部分机身。那雨水冷极了，在溅到他敏感的机翼上时更是如此，但勉强还忍得过去。

他稍微折起一只侧翼并往前倾，在那打着颤的小跑车和外面的暴风雨之间创造了一个相当不错的掩体。大黄蜂在睡梦中哼唧了一声，扭动着靠在闪电大腿旁边把脸挤到他暖而湿的装甲上。

大黄蜂慢慢停止了打颤时闪电感觉自己的嘴角抽动了下，虽然他细小的手指在自己机身放松下来之后仍然颤动着。闪电好奇地看着它们，单筒镜聚焦到上面。这并不是那种感到寒冷而引起的颤抖——更像是某种痉挛。大黄蜂的手指张合着，像是想够到什么东西。

他没能忍住。闪电感到他的面甲上咧开了一个巨大的笑容，令一抹红光划过了黑暗。大黄蜂紧闭着的光镜弯了下，好似被惹恼了一般。但闪电无视了他，在大黄蜂面前伸出一根手指，当那汽车人抓上去的时候安静地对自己窃笑着。一开始是试探性地，亮黄色的指尖躲闪着他的触碰，但他还是在闪电的手指旁合上了自己的，把他的整只手拉到自己背后肩膀下一块冰凉的部件上。

闪电的微笑过渡成了好奇，不过他没有拉开。大黄蜂是辆汽车，不是坦克：他自然会是一个轻便得多而不那么耐久的机型，不管那会有多恼人。而闪电要帮他保暖并没有什么害处，说不定还有利。要是没休整好大黄蜂可能还会暴躁些。

大黄蜂松开闪电的手指，明显对这张临时毯子感到很满意然后把手蜷到了他的头雕下面。

尽管很不舒服，闪电仍在试图无视掉那些溅到他背上冰冷的雨珠。这感觉还算不错，像那汽车人先前为他干的一样做些带着自我牺牲精神的傻事。这当然十分愚蠢，几分钟前没有那些雨水滴到自己的装甲缝里他要暖和得多。但伴随着善行而来的似乎还有一种被认可的感受。

闪电对自己轻轻笑着。威震天也不总是正确。

这感觉挺新鲜的。

* * *

大黄蜂醒来时差点出于纯粹的惊慌把自己开到墙上。闪电的手离他的脖颈如此之近有那么一纳秒他担心自己是要在睡梦中被扼死。他的机身紧绷，护甲伸张着，轮胎鼓胀起来（没被切烂的那个，起码。）

但靠近点分析就看得出来闪电还在停机状态。光镜闭着，诡异的单筒镜暗上了几分。背对着洞穴口，他的一只侧翼倾斜得幅度比平时要大了些，翼尖就靠在大黄蜂的足踝旁。

大黄蜂诧异地眨了几下光镜望过闪电庞大的机身。外面在下雨。那并不怎么大，顶多算是阵毛毛雨，但大黄蜂能看见大颗大颗的水珠从闪电的背上滴落下来，顺着他的腰滑下去流进地上的积水中。

大黄蜂的处理器运转了一会儿。他十分确信当他们沉入停机状态的时候闪电是朝着另外一边的。难道他转过了身就为了让大黄蜂不被淋湿？为什么？那行为对他而言似乎并不怎么合理。他这么做肯定只会让自己变得_更_冷，这样把整个背部暴露在外而不是因为单纯因为身形巨大没能被遮盖住。但大黄蜂是暖和的很，肩膀上搭了一只手同时面甲旁就是闪电的腿。

也许这是他设的诡计想再让大黄蜂窘迫一次，虽然这当然算不上_亲热_。大黄蜂见识过亲热，而现在这样连边都搭不上。但不管是什么，这也同样不是在避开对方。

大黄蜂试图不让这行为的明确定义困扰自己。闪电大概只是又被他的颤抖惹恼了并想尽可能地让他停下来。也许他睡得很浅，而大黄蜂一直让他不得安宁。

无论如何，他现在很暖和，自从秋天的凉风开始拿他的关节磨牙之后他就再没有感到过真正的温暖了。他可以看在这份上让自己的自尊芯再多缺席几个小时。

* * *

“准备好，小虫子。”

大黄蜂本能地伸出手，一根苗条的树干砸到他的手中甚至都不需要他移开聚焦在面前这摞木柴上的光镜。不过他仍然抬起头瞪着闪电，看着那三变战士从地上的坑旁边移开向另一棵树走去。

“早几秒钟提醒我你会死吗？”大黄蜂喊道。

闪电耸耸肩然后蹲下身开始挖那另一棵树的根。“反正你不还是接到了。”他轻声窃笑着说。

大黄蜂翻了下光镜，抬起那树干的一端把它踏成了两截。“但是我差点就失手了，然后我们就会又有一处损伤得处理。”

“抱怨,抱怨。准备好。”

“嘿！”大黄蜂松开手中的木块好接住另一根，在它的重量下蹒跚着差点绊倒。“这个太大了！”

闪电似乎是轻笑了一下，但那声响太短暂了说不准。“或者只是你太小了。”他嘲弄着说。

“才不是！”

“那就别抱怨说这些太大。”

大黄蜂哼了声把那树干丢到一边，重新开始动手把这些树做成木柴。以闪电的力道他可以直接把它们连根拔起，于是就轮到大黄蜂来负责把它们劈成能用来生火的木块。双方都不确定他们已经在外边待了多久——至少也有好几天了，说不定是几周。唯一时间流逝的迹象就是太阳每天的东升西落与气温的持续下降。晚上生火是闪电的主意，很可能是因为大黄蜂晚上抖得愈发厉害了，但闪电最近都没再对此发表过意见。这令大黄蜂有些困惑，不过他知道最好别问。

没理由去踢倒拦着洪流的堤坝。

更糟的是，他们的燃料储备再一次低到了谷底——寒冷的天气令他们不得不加大引擎功率而他们近来唯一余下的燃料还是从某个可怜的家伙的后备箱里偷的。大黄蜂很希望能看见自己的油箱储量超过60%，但这些天在四十上下浮动已经成了常态。

_最起码比什么都没有要好。_大黄蜂第百万次酸酸地想道，一脚踩到另一截木头上让它裂成两半。

他听到身后一阵嘈杂声然后叹了口气，转过身看见闪电在刨着另一棵树的根部，泥土飞溅到他灿烂的笑容上。要忍着不笑可得费点劲——那景象很容易让大黄蜂联想起那些Sari说叫‘狗’的玩意儿。

“我觉得这些够了，漏电的。”大黄蜂说，再一次克制住才没笑出声，看着闪电朝他皱起眉并失望地吐露出长长的金属舌。

“但是我想要好多好多，”他不高兴地说。“弄一大摞来当枕头！”

“我才不会拿木柴当枕头。”

“哦，但是你会拿我来当枕头。挑剔,挑剔,挑剔的小汽车人！”

“对，因为你是暖的！木头不是！”

“它们点着的时候就暖了！”

大黄蜂抬起一边眉梢。“你会拿一块着了火的木柴来当枕头？”

闪电咧开嘴。“不行吗？”

大黄蜂咯咯笑起来然后从手头那棵树干上再劈开了一小块。“烧伤就是这么来的,笨蛋。那个我可修不了。”他说。在摆弄了一会儿手指之后，他才再抬起头看着闪电。“还有，我在想也许我们应该...别这么安稳？我们没剩什么燃料，这地方大概也都被清空了。而且要是被擎天柱发现我们抢了那家伙的油他肯定会杀了我的。”

_呼。_闪电恢复了冰冷的神色，扶着坐了起来。“你是在建议我们提早动身吗？”他问。

大黄蜂有些诧异地发现闪电的话里没多少批判的成分——事实上，那霸天虎的语调中似乎还带了点赞许。大黄蜂耸耸肩把一块木头丢到他们山洞外的那摞柴上。

“呃，大概吧，”他不确定地说，不知道要怎么回对闪电的语气。“至少我们可以试试。也许搜寻一下,比如说,人类的迹象。一个加油站。类似的东西。”

“我跟你说过人类并不会欢迎我的到来，”闪电叹了口气说道，走到大黄蜂身边帮忙处理起木材。

“那我们就躲开人类呗。”大黄蜂说，为闪电比他快得多了的制造柴火的速度感到有些不服气。“那个湖现在可能已经冻起来了——我们可以试着横跨冰面回底特律。我在城市附近能找到路，不像在这该死的林子里。”

“要让湖冰封起来现在还远远不够冷，”闪电指出，听起来有些迟疑。“我们得绕开走。”

“而整个湖旁边可能还有数不清的树林子，”大黄蜂回复，试图激励一下对方。

有那么好一阵子闪电看起来挺抵触的，再砍了一会儿木柴后才点了点头。“大概确实有这个必要，”他安静地说。大黄蜂轻轻松了口气——冰霜似乎是唯一一个处理器带逻辑模块的，他刚还在担心火爆会为了这个提议冲他大喊大叫。

“是啊，”大黄蜂在感觉安静持续得有点太久了之后有些尴尬地说道。

闪电的嘴角抽搐了一下，让大黄蜂茫然地思索起自己为什么会在盯着对方看。“我本来也在考虑这个，”闪电说。“但风险太难计算了，所以我并不怎么确定。”

大黄蜂偷笑一声。“我根本不去算风险，”他承认道。“我只是差不多...你知道的。”

“储量浮动在45%左右，是不是？”

“...对啊。”

“燃料储备的状况的确是最紧急的，”闪电沉着地赞同道。“我们仅剩四罐汽油了。”

大黄蜂眨了眨光镜。“那么糟？”

“是的。”

“啧，”大黄蜂咕哝着。“唯一的坏处大概就是我们才刚囤好一堆柴火，多亏你清干净了半个森林。”

那声**呼 **让他缩了缩，完全预料到了紧跟其后的叫喊。“你才是那个说要‘能弄多少就弄多少’的！”闪电反咬道，护目镜几乎能炸出火星。“这是你的错！”

大黄蜂有些得意地笑着，耸耸肩。“诶，至少我们能让在你的破山洞里待的最后一晚过得得体一点。”他轻快地说。“让我们生个篝火之类的，也还成，对不？”

_呼_。“哦哦哦，对！篝火！”闪电欢呼道，站起来扭起身子，那摇摇摆摆的动作只有半点像是在跳舞。“让我们做那个！我可以给你看怎么做手影！我们有棉花糖嘛?！”

大黄蜂得再一次抑制住放声大笑的冲动。“不,我们没有，”他说。“反正它们对你也没什么好处。有次Sari吃了一整包搞得她难受了一个下午。”

就算带了一副失望的神情闪电仍然在扭动着，大黄蜂低下了头好让那霸天虎不看见他脸上的笑容。他可以承认在闪电身边待的日子起码还过得去。但他宁可断线也不肯——对他自己抑或是闪电——坦白说这有时候甚至还挺好玩的。任何人见到闪电那副鬼样子都会笑起来的，看他这样皱着眉扭来扭去。

不是吗？

* * *

大黄蜂不确定该不该后悔把生火交给闪电负责，因为日落几个小时之后他们身周一整块区域都在燃烧不停摇曳舔舐着树梢的下界火，焰花中喷撒出的余烬高到能染灰云层。大黄蜂得往后多挪好几码就为了让他的显像器不至于被提醒机身过热的警报填满。

他抬头看向闪电，后者的面甲仍然自豪地扭曲成一个锯齿状的微笑看着枝条上的枯叶被烧焦。“有点大了。”大黄蜂指出。

“巨大而又美丽，就像只大象。”闪电轻声叫着，光镜中满是欣喜。

大黄蜂盯了他一会，试图不让自己的困惑流露出来。“是-是啊，”他回复，“当然。大象是挺不错的...吧。”

他伸出手烤烤指尖，对着火光愉快地微笑起来。那篝火的温度足以把他们两个都熔掉，但他还是忍不住想再靠近些。仿佛已经有几个世纪没感到如此温暖过了一般，他的传感神经末梢贪婪地汲取着空气中的每一寸温度。外镀层已经慢慢开始发烫，但大黄蜂知道要是明天动身的话，他们很长一段时间内都不可能再这样生场火了。所以他要趁还能的时候好好享受一下。

“整堆木头都在里边了吗？”他问，看着闪电在对面坐了下来，面甲透过厚重的烟雾仅是隐约可见。

“大多数,是的！”闪电高兴地说。“没必要省下来，对吧？”

大黄蜂咧开嘴，转过身暖暖自己的背部装甲。“对，”他同意。“不过，呃...这太大了点。”

“我喜欢火，”闪电说，无视了大黄蜂的意见。“嘘。好好听听。”

大黄蜂转身听了一会，很快感到有些不自在，歪着头瞥向闪电。“为什么？”

那副笑容已经占到了闪电的半张脸。“噢，我不知道，”他说，耸着肩。“它们听着挺不错的。”

大黄蜂好奇地抬了下眉并安静下来，思索着为什么一场熊熊烈火所发出的声响能让闪电欣喜若狂。不过闪电似乎总是在，呃，任何方面，都有一种诡异的偏好。有次他醒过来就看见闪电在那里一脸满足地嚼着一块石头，并在那块石头猛地砸上了他头雕的时候明白了自己不该问。

大黄蜂决定最好就让这沉寂再持续一会——一旦动身他和闪电肯定又得开始吵嘴，不如现在感受一下这难得的宁静。他伸展开躺下来让火焰烘烤自己的机身，轻声叹息着闭上了光学镜。

“这棒极了，”他惆怅地说，很快就忘了自己应该享受这安宁。“我们早该想到这主意的。没错，那火光是太引人注目了，但这真的_好暖和。_”

闪电只是咯咯笑起来，模仿着大黄蜂的动作毫无形象可言地大字型躺倒在地。几块木头倒塌下来，碎成了煤炭令火焰噼啪作响。那景象莫名地有趣，当这火里的木柴堆本就乱成一团的的时候更是如此。这场光影秀从没终止过，并且大黄蜂发现自己已经不知不觉地盯了很久。

直到，毫无预兆地，他听见一声轻_呼_。

大黄蜂坐起来往前挪了点望向闪电，后者正目不转睛地凝视着那丛篝火，蓝面甲上的神色一如既往地紧绷着。

“为什么你要换？”他问。

闪电扭头对上大黄蜂的光镜然后眯紧了自己的。“你什么意思？”

“你的面甲换了。你平时都，你知道，不会平白无故这么做的。”大黄蜂歪了歪头。“你完全不会注意到的吗？”

“不怎么会。”

“真怪。所以你为什么要换？”

闪电的神情变化很细微，他的光镜重新聚焦到了火焰上。

“难道我变换情绪就一定要有个缘由吗？”

大黄蜂被闪电刺耳的语气吓了一跳，很快缩回了自己原先的位置。“抱歉，”他嘟哝道。“就是问问。”

* * *

闪电一直等到大黄蜂结结实实地睡了很久之后才把他抬起来安置在山洞后方。热量几乎能从他们的装甲缝隙中渗出来，而且尽管闪电很想让这温度继续注入他的传感器，在休整的时候机身过热会是一件很危险的事。对于大黄蜂这样的小型机来说更是如此。

他又待了一阵子确保那篝火有被完全熄灭，足尖时不时碾过那些准备复燃的死灰。他喜欢火焰发出的噼啪声，其中蕴含的力量是如此纯粹，可以轻易地被约束，被掌控。周遭的碳基动物们早就没了声息，脆弱柔软的身体无法适应现在的气候。能不被外界干扰到，这宁静刚合闪电的芯意。

那丛篝火用了几个小时才熄成一堆灰烬，那之后闪电才能放芯回到洞穴里，尽管仍然无法下线。他盯了大黄蜂一阵子，思索着他早先的举止。那话痨不但闭了将近十五分钟的嘴，也没有再在闪电每次换面甲的时候都抽搐一下。

那声音只是不再困扰他了吗？闪电鄙夷没有答案的问题正如同他痛恨如果无法提供答案的是自己。_为什么_他的脸换了？他本只是在注视着火苗的跃动，忙着试图模仿大黄蜂的坐立不安。他没有做任何按理来说会导致自己转换面甲的事，而且大黄蜂是对的——那不会平白无故地发生，无论是因为内芯波动还是外界影响。闪电自己并不怎么会注意到他的情绪变化，就算那对于他身边的任何人来说都很明显。

闪电咬紧下颚闭上了光学镜。没必要浪费宝贵的内存计算无法计算的问题。也许改天他会琢磨出来的。


	9. Chapter 9

直到早晨两台机子才不幸地意识到了现状，大黄蜂花了至少五分钟就安静地盯着湖面的涟漪思考闪电是不是也在为了同一件事感到羞愧。

“所以,呃，”大黄蜂试探着，尴尬地打破了沉默。“知道我们该走哪边儿吗？”

闪电没有回答，不过大黄蜂能听见他的单筒镜扭转着在试图聚焦。他不耐烦地咂了几下舌，用手肘顶了顶闪电的大腿。

“行了，我不觉得你能瞅那么远。”

“值得一试，”闪电幽幽地回答。

_真的吗？_大黄蜂想着，不过没说出口。在甚至都没上路之前就开始争似乎不是个好主意，而且争吵也早就变得索然无味了。他决定再盯一会儿不远处重叠起来的波浪，等着闪电开口说些别的。天空就和昨天一样灰，好像还更阴沉点，大黄蜂把这怪在了昨晚的特大篝火上。肯定是有些灰烬沾到了上边儿。

“我觉得我们该往那边走，”闪电说，让大黄蜂的思绪脱了轨。大黄蜂朝他指的方向——在他们右边——望去然后皱了皱眉。

“为什么是那边？”

“那是北方。”

“所以呢？”

“所以，我们该往北走。”

“谁说的？”

闪电，前所未有地，看起来有些慌乱，幅度过大地耸了下肩。“我不知道！”他反咬，听上去很恼火。“我们不知道自己在哪，同样我们也没必要明确自己的坐标。只要一直朝着一个方向走我们总会走到一个能用的地方的。一个加油站，一个镇子，_任何东西。_而且_你_可以问路，因为，出于某些原因，这些人类是真的喜欢你。”

大黄蜂考虑了一阵子，认为那逻辑的确无可挑剔。但他的油箱里一个奇怪的感觉在说他们应该走另一边，所以他指向了南方。

“我觉得我们该往那边走。”

闪电神情一片空白地低头盯着他。“为什么是那边？”

“那是南方。”

“所以呢？”

大黄蜂耸了下肩。“不懂。直觉而已。我是个侦察兵，经常会有一些。而它们通常都挺准。”

“而你通常都会配有运转正常的追踪设备。”

“高科技都仅供参考。走啦。”

“这真愚蠢。”

“走就是了。”

大黄蜂开始大踏步往前走，太阳在他左手边，它微弱的光芒徒劳地试图从云层中探出来。他对自己的选择深信不疑，但在闪电恼怒地叹了一声之后，听见他沉重的脚步声跟在自己身后还是让大黄蜂松了口气。那三变战士一瘸一拐发出的声响听上去令人难受极了，一声轻_砰_后面跟了一记宏亮的_锵。_他没有抱怨，但大黄蜂仍然莫名想要转身去问。

“你还好？还在跛着？”

随着一声呼 闪电的脸转成了红色，安静地呲着牙。“_当然，_”他低声咆哮道。

“我们得走上一会儿的,你知道吧，”大黄蜂追问。“可能你只是需要拧下螺栓？某个零件坏了？”

“我需要的是一个医务官，不是一个笨手笨脚的_探子，_”闪电不客气地回复道。

大黄蜂耸了耸肩。“我尽力了，”他为自己辩护说。“你好歹_假装_一下自己有一丁点感激嘛。” 

_呼。_闪电的笑容远比任何时候都要宽，他咯吱笑着，加快了步伐走到大黄蜂身边。

“噢，我喜欢假扮！”他快活地说。“让我们玩猜谜吧！”

“在走路的时候？”

“对！猜猜我是谁！”

闪电蹲下身弯过腰来，明显是在试着让自己看起来矮一点。大黄蜂哼了一声。

“你是我？”

“没错！”闪电放声大笑并直起了腰，但仍然蹲着，在泥土里刨出一道道深沟。“轮到你了！”

大黄蜂咯咯笑了几下让自己站得尽可能地高，闭上一只光学镜并在肩膀上竖了两根手指模仿成大炮。闪电似乎很困惑，直到大黄蜂尽力试图在脸上摆出一副闪电独有的皱着眉的神色，闪电吃吃笑了一会儿，高兴地抓上他自己的火炮扭着炮口。

“我知道！我知道！我知道！你是我，你是我！”

“答对了,漏电的。现在你来。”

* * *

大黄蜂再一次试图把闪电往前推，但他固执地站在原地，双手在头雕上方弯成一个拱，长舌头玩弄般吐露出来的同时把嘴角咧到了天线后。大黄蜂尽可能大声地发着牢骚，把自己的头雕一次又一次往闪电的大腿上撞直到他的处理器开始发疼。

“拜托你快走啦！猜谜游戏结束了！”

“你猜完才会！”

大黄蜂恼火地叫了一声一巴掌扇到闪电的防护板上。“我已经猜过了！”他抱怨道。“你是一棵树！”

闪电宽得不可思议的笑容又咧得开了点。“但是是_哪一棵_树呢？”

“噢,拜托！”

“猜嘛！那是规矩！”

大黄蜂怒视着坐到地上指向一丛长青木。

“那个。”

“不对！”

他指向一棵光秃秃的枫树。“那个？”

“不对！”

“_闪电！_”

“很接近了！继续猜！”

大黄蜂向后仰倒下来随便指了一个方向。“_那个。_”

“哦哦，远了，远了好多！”

“那个？”

“超级远！”

“_普莱姆斯在上，_闪电！我们只有这么多时间的！”

“那就赶紧猜！能猜多快猜多快！”

* * *

闪电有些烦躁地蹒跚着跟在后面，漆黑色的面甲上满是不悦。大黄蜂只用了半个小时来找到正确的那棵树，有什么大不了的？真能扫兴。那迷你金刚就在他身前行进着，身周的树丛逐渐浓密起来让沙滩变得愈发狭窄。 他本希望能一直顺着湖岸走直到他们找到文明社会的踪迹，但随着森林的边缘时不时凸出来挡住他们的道路，他开始考虑就一路往南会不会还好一点。

大黄蜂几乎把头拧到上下颠倒过来，梗起脖子观望着闪电。“想什么呢？”他问。

闪电抬起一边眉梢。“什么？”

“蓝色。”

闪电耸了下肩，思索起为什么那只虫子会这么喜欢打破砂锅问到底并暗暗在芯里诅咒起他的情绪总会流露到面甲上的事实。“没什么。”他沉着地回答。

大黄蜂绊倒在一块岩石上，毕竟他之前完全没在看路，但他仍然很快爬了起来继续拧着头走。“骗子，”他直白地说。

“你明白大多数神志健全的机子可以同时拥有许多思绪并用不着总是提醒其他人，对吧？”

“你才算不上神志健全，”大黄蜂讥讽般咧开嘴。“所以请宽容一下我的求知欲。”

“你的所谓求知欲将只会导致自己的没落。”闪电草草回复道。

大黄蜂正了正脑袋然后开始转身倒着走，时不时回头瞥一眼身后的树木。“我只是——你是个三变金刚！”他说，光镜兴奋地亮了起来，好像他已经等这个话题等了几个星期一般。“我们汽车人，你知道，我们有，大概，两架飞机。仅此而已了！何况是一台飞机兼坦克！我就——我_不想_去觉得这很酷，但它就是！”

闪电花了几秒钟钻研大黄蜂的面甲，其上那副奇怪地闪闪发着光的神色，然后很快开始试着转移话题。“我认为把注意力放在你们汽车人没有空中单位的事实上会更重要些，”他冷冷地说。“很可笑，真的。”

“我们——那又不是我们的错！我们都是民用机！我们从来都不用飞！”

“确定你们真的有想过？”

大黄蜂暂停下来，耸了耸肩。“我有轮子而且跑得很快，”他说。“_你_可做不到那个。”

“你在回避我的问题。”

“额，我是说，那肯定会酷毙了，但我宁愿当一个汽车人而不是个会飞的霸天虎！我们只想要和平，然后你们这帮家伙就到处轰，在那里搞起义——”

“为了给予我们的母星新生命。”

“它是个_星球。_它不需要_生命。_”大黄蜂双手抱在胸前，撅着嘴。“而且你不能告诉我说你们没有特意让自己看起来邪恶到可笑。我是说，看看威震天。那炉渣简直是穷凶极恶。”

闪电漠不关心地点点头，并不怎么想谈论威震天。“他的确具有恐吓性，没错。”闪电赞同。“但一个真正有实力的领导总要好过你们的...通天晓，是吗？在我看来他只不过是个挂名的。”

“才怪嘞！”大黄蜂的嘴撅得更厉害了。“通天晓是最厉害的。而且他真的很强，他只是...在忙，吧？”

“另一个霸天虎比汽车人要优越的理由，”闪电嘲讽道。“最起码我们知道我们的首领在_做什么。_”

“是啊，你知道！你军阶这么高！”地上一个斜坡让大黄蜂脚底一滑，但他勉强保持住了一直向后退的步子。“我半路就辍了，我怎么会知道那些大人物有什么计划？不过我知道所有重要的事，比如你们霸天虎一直想偷走_火种源_，把赛博坦轰了个稀烂，做过所有那些疯狂的实验，看着你们的同胞死去就为了——”

大黄蜂突然停下了脚步，诧异地看着对方。闪电眯紧了他的光镜。

“怎么了？”

“你刚才——你的脸！你又换了一次！为什么你老那样？”

闪电伸手触摸着他的面甲，为自己对那变化的不自觉感到惊讶且烦躁。他的颧骨高而尖利，单筒镜本能地在周遭的环境上聚焦着，但当他努力想回忆起前几秒的时候他意识到自己的视线里曾闪过一抹深红。那色彩很快就回归了，如同他对自己的愤怒伴随着处理器里一股令人作呕的热浪重新浮现了出来。

“别再老他流水线的盯着我的脸！”闪电斥骂道，手握成了拳扭头想找棵树捶上去。“我懂，它们会变！我会有情绪！但不是我们中的每一个都足够幸运_用不着随时随刻都要给其他炉渣看！_”

大黄蜂，睁大了光镜明显被这场爆发吓了一跳，差点向后退着撞到了一棵树上，虽然他事后的确试着让自己看起来对此十分漫不经心。闪电阴沉地对他窃笑起来。愚蠢的小汽车人。

“干得好，虫子。”他咧开嘴嘲讽道。大黄蜂冲他吐了吐舌头，就算气氛变得不那么紧绷了也还是躲闪着他的视线。

“闭嘴。”

闪电强迫他的排气扇慢下来一点，紧握的拳头缓缓松开，让视线中的猩红色渐渐褪去并几乎在大黄蜂公然松了口气的时候大笑起来。比起他们刚被困的时候那汽车人无疑已经镇定了许多，不会再动不动就抽一下，但显然他仍然在害怕这张红色面甲。真有趣。

有那么一小会儿闪电开始疑惑为什么他会为自己仍然能恐吓那辆小跑车感到高兴，但很快决定这儿还有更重要的事情需要担心。他的显像器捕捉到了一个不同寻常的物体，单筒镜前后聚焦着想辨别出它的身份。一棵白桦树，那显然是，有着纸白的树皮和纤细的树干。闪电发现它看起来还挺有趣，他的目光在上面逗留着直到那棵树在他们身后消失不见。

也许这也不是太阳系里最糟糕的星球。

* * *

在他们走路的时候太阳似乎落得快了许多——大黄蜂把这归功于枯燥的缺失，虽然那的确感觉很奇怪，抬头看见天空这么迅速地暗下来。闪电曾试过劝大黄蜂留下来在隐蔽的树丛里过一夜，但大黄蜂固执地要找个有屋檐的掩体待。和早晨一般厚重的云雾看起来像极了一个不祥之兆，而再淋一次雨可没列在大黄蜂的兴趣清单里。

大自然变得愈发稠密且纷乱，仅剩下隐约可见的阳光当他们前行的路标，所以大黄蜂挺庆幸他们能终于遇上了一丝文明社会的踪影：一座桥。一座十分古老且被遗弃了许久的桥，但还是一座桥。他停下来转过身冲闪电咧着嘴，后者低头看着他，神情一如既往地冷漠。

“我们肯定是接近什么了，”大黄蜂说，足尖蹭了蹭上边的木板。

闪电耸耸肩。“它看起来随时会崩塌，”他说，语气中带着一丝犹豫。

“噢，来啦，没事的，”大黄蜂坚持道。

“那底下有水。”

“_没事_的！”大黄蜂往桥上走了几步，他身下的木板呻吟着表示抗议，但它们撑住了。他轻跳了几下来证实自己的观点，然后再迈了几步走到对面。“它都没那么高，大概就，一百多尺而已。而且如果它在这儿的话，附近肯定会有个储物间之类的玩意儿。能有个屋檐会挺不错的，对吧？有东西能拿来挡挡风？”

他又蹦了几次，那木桥在他脚下不祥地嘎吱作着响。闪电看起来更迟疑了。

“我比你要重上不少的，大黄蜂。我们能不能直接绕开？”

“绕开一条河？我对此表示怀疑。只要你别跳就成。”

闪电的面甲转成了黑色，那副血红色的笑容在黑夜中显得格外令人不寒而栗，不过大黄蜂蜷曲起来的线路更多是出于担忧而不是恐惧。 “但我喜欢跳来跳去。”闪电说。

“别——不，馊主意，漏电的，”大黄蜂很快说，抬手试图挡开闪电直到那该死的笑容能滚开。“不准跳。我说了_别跳，不准跳，_那些木板绝对撑不——嘿，别——停下！”

在闪电癫狂地咯吱笑着往前扑过去的时候大黄蜂努力试图阻止他，但没用。闪电一芯只想证明自己能在桥上跳，而他也确实做到了一记飞跃直到脚下的桥崩溃，在空中炸成了一团碎片。大黄蜂挣扎着攀到了结实的地面上，他躲到一侧的那刻又有几块木板断裂了开。在闪电落到水里之前他只看见对方笑容上的那抹血红在他视线中一闪而过。

一道短暂的刺耳笑声后跟随着一记_啪嗒_和一声_砰_，那声响如此之大甚至令木桥的残骸都颤抖着进一步崩塌掉了一些。

“闪电！”大黄蜂趴在深谷的边缘，低头凝视进黑暗之中。他能看见闪电暗沉沉的身影露出了水面，那就意味着这河本来也没那么深。大黄蜂在在芯里咒起自己来——为什么他不事前先检查一下？他们本来可以直接爬下去走水路！不管怎样，大黄蜂很快动手向下攀登了起来，足尖蹬进泥土中创造出一个个落脚处。

沉默地发着誓保证自己不会再犯下同样的错误，大黄蜂小心翼翼地爬下河沟陡峭的侧壁，每次移步前都得先检查确保自己不会滑脱。他没用多久就到了底，在黑暗中摸索闪电的手臂，抓上去然后把他起码大部分机身从水里拖了出来。他喘着气并开始拍打闪电比身周的黑夜都还要暗沉的漆黑面甲，惊讶地发现看见那对歪斜的血红色光镜睁开让自己悬着的一颗火种放松了下来。闪电的笑容没过多久就回归了，但它很明显在摇晃。

“那不是个好主意。”他喘道。

“开什么炉渣玩笑！”大黄蜂呵斥。“你伤到哪了吗？”

闪电的面甲转回灰蓝色，离得这么近大黄蜂都能看见细小的字母流过他的单筒镜片，应该是一次诊断扫描。那些字母发出轻微的噼啪声但最后消失了，闪电摇了摇头。

“我摔到了机身前方，”他说，声音沉着得令人不安。“只是一些岩块撞的凹痕。我没事。”

“你确定？”大黄蜂追问。

“是的，”闪电说，语调尖锐起来，“虽然我会建议你下次别再要我走过一座桥。”

大黄蜂瞪着他，双手抱在胸前。“我跟你_说了_别跳，”他说，决定把因为没想到能攀过河沟而感到的愧疚掩埋起来。“你会出馊主意又不是我的错。”

闪电嘲弄一声，把胸甲上的泥抹掉时四处观望着。“管他呢，”他刺耳地说。“虽然我认为我们应该避免在黑暗中做决定，本来要攀登这河沟也不会那么困难。”

“我...事后才想到这个，”大黄蜂讪讪地回复。“而且照我看来，你不也没想过。”

闪电堪堪翻了下光镜开始直起身，几乎立刻就痉挛了一下并重新坐了下来。罪恶感再次扎进大黄蜂的处理器，不过他没出声。

“你，呃...还好吗？”

闪电神色扭曲。“维修系统会照应好的，”他说，声音有些细。他的排气扇肯定是被堵塞了运转过度。“我们或许该就在这休整。”

大黄蜂点点头，希望让出选择权能消除点自己的愧疚。“那也可以，”他说，有点点过于急促。

闪电给了他一个古怪的眼神。“确定不靠掩体你能存活下来吗？”他讥讽道。

大黄蜂给了他一记肘击，轻得但愿伤不到他但狠得足以让闪电透过厚重的装甲也能感觉到。“闭嘴，”他说。“那个桥也算数的。”

闪电往上看。“表示怀疑。那桥上有个我那么大的洞。”

大黄蜂耸耸肩并偷笑着在地上蜷起来，把一些泥土推到一起做成一个糟糕透了的临时枕头。“那好吧，桥上跳先生，要是下了雨你大概就得当我的屋顶了。”他戏弄着说。

闪电咕哝了一声，大黄蜂不确定那代表反对还是认可。

* * *

闪电感觉自己的胸口上像是压了个铁砧，而且他十分确定他的装甲缝隙里进了泥巴，因为摔下来之后有一个钟他的排气扇都不停发出急促而刺耳的噪声。他的机身是有韧性，当然，除了震几下他的防护甲以外摔一下不可能对他造成什么伤害。

虽然那并不意味着他会觉得_舒服。_

一旦他的排气扇安稳下来能流畅地运转，闪电把自己扶了起来好靠在河谷的侧壁上，背靠着一面墙总让他感觉自在些。现在这样能把四周一览无余，没什么人或者东西可以悄悄接近他——那种忧虑已经过了时，就这个鬼地方里一切物体的大小而言，但仍然符合逻辑。

他整理了一会自己新收集起来有关身周环境的数据，等着大黄蜂先睡着好让自己换面甲的声音不会惊扰到那个敏感的小混球。闪电已经厌烦了总是被问及自己的三张面甲，主要因为他也不知道要如何回答那些问题。

不能提供答案，他痛恨这一点。威震天提醒过他，以各种方式一而再再而三地，告诉他避而不答这一行为是完全无法被接受的。

闪电翻看着有关植物的部分，希望自己能有更多关于它们全貌的资料：枫树、橡树、成打不同种的常青木，和数不清的死灌木、杂草、以及野花。闪电想知道一朵盛开的水仙花会是什么样子，并向自己保证他会在回到报应号上之后再查看。

_如果我能回去的话，_他恼怒地暗自想道。他早该知道跳到桥上，尤其还是这么座快散架的木桥，会是个馊主意。他又是想证明什么呢？自己就和台迷你金刚一样轻盈？还是说他只想证明大黄蜂是错的？

这个问题没有答案，那一点令猩红色渗进了他的视线。大黄蜂在睡梦中翻了个身但没醒。

大黄蜂完全不需要把他从五尺深的河水中拉出来。他自己又没什么事，只是在做微调确保他的排气扇没被堵塞。但那个毫不起眼的小昆虫再一次立刻动起手想营救他。鄙视之情令闪电磨起了牙关，他才是坚韧的那个。不是什么可笑的_汽车人。_

他本以为他已经控制住了自己芯理状况极大的前后反差，但佷显然他还需要再下点功夫。 他叹了口气，沉默地发誓保证自己不会再次犯下同样的错误。


	10. 第十章

水面溅起一阵涟漪，闪电转过身，试图掩藏住自己正在打颤的牙关并朝站在河岸上的大黄蜂嘲弄了一声。后者踢了一块石子到水里，小小的面甲上神色愈发不悦。

“不要，”那迷你金刚第无数次说。

“为什么不要？”闪电感到自己的笑容轻佻起来，胳膊摆动着往大黄蜂的方向送了一小阵浪花。后者惊叫一声惶恐地往后退了几步。“看见没？这水棒极了！快跳下来！”

“漏电的，那水就跟你个炉渣子一样冷，”大黄蜂固执地回复道，把足尖探到水里然后打了个寒战。“我会被冻成废铁块的。不是所有人都有_寒冰之力_的，你知道。”

尽管他已经到了一半并可以轻易地直接爬上对岸闪电还是咯咯笑着往回朝大黄蜂走了几步。“别逼我把你丢进去！”他欢快地说。

大黄蜂蓝色的光镜睁得更大了，他退到河岸后方猛地摇着头。“你怎么敢，”他厉声说，责难般指着闪电。“_你怎么敢！_”

“_你_说了我们得过河，”闪电说道，加大了步子。“我们走路时你不总是要_我_动作快点吗？”

“你就不能直接带我过去？”大黄蜂乞求道，看着闪电靠得越来越近并伸出了手。

“它太深了，小傻鹅！你还是会湿掉的！”

“那就把我放你肩膀上！嘿——_停下_——放开我！”

闪电并不怎么费劲地把大黄蜂拎起来丢到了水里，癫狂地咯吱笑起来，看着那抹尖声叫喊着的亮黄色_扑通 _一声消失在了冰凉的水面下。在一阵很长的停顿和一大串（闪电只能推测是某些位于水底的尖叫造成的）泡泡之后大黄蜂才浮上来，喘息着不停发抖。

“你-你个混-混-_混账！_这水冻-_冻死人了！_”

“噢，你只要习惯就好啦！”闪电轻易地朝大黄蜂走过去，仍然在吃吃笑着，看着对方面甲上的怒容。直接趟过这条河是挺容易的，起码对闪电来说——它深不过二十五尺，只没过了闪电的肩膀，但那得是一个迷你金刚的两倍高。

大黄蜂在水里浸了一会，只剩下他的光镜和一对角露在水面上。闪电朝他窃笑着。

“看见没？”他坚持道。“你习惯了！这不好好的！”

当再浮上水面时大黄蜂的腮帮子鼓了起来，闪电弯下身，冰冷的好奇心渗进了他的电路。

“一切都还好吗？”

大黄蜂笑了下接着把一道水流吐到了闪电的面甲上。闪电叫了一声试图挡开它，随着机身开始升温一抹猩红色糊进了他的视线。“你耍了我,混账！”他厉声骂道，收回一只手准备制造一阵潮汐把大黄蜂淹没。

“_等一下！_”大黄蜂尖声喊起来，一边放声笑着一边尽自己所能地在游泳的时候把他的面甲遮住。“等会！住手！别动！冷静下来！我好不容易赢你一回，就让我一下！”

闪电停下动作只为了瞪着他趟水游过来，河水的深度让他们自闪电的腿最初被损坏之后第一次处在了同一个水平线上。他几乎感觉自己的愤怒退了下去，但在他想起来多亏了蠢螺母自己现在都还是不能好好走路之后烦躁又回到了他的处理器之中。

然后闪电感到了他的脸上有两只小小的，冷冰冰的手掌，令他诧异地眨了眨光镜。大黄蜂正在好奇地看着他，两只手在闪电的下巴上逗留了一会儿，接着移到了他的脸颊上。

“你_他炉渣_在做什么，汽车人？”闪电发出一阵嘶嘶声，炮口本能地摇动起来。

“就是瞧一下，”大黄蜂随意地回复道，拍拍闪电的额头。“我们差不多给你取了三个名字好在打架的时候不至于弄混，你懂吧？冰霜、混乱、还有这张脸是火爆。我想看看如果那是字面意思。”他轻轻皱了皱眉。“隔板_发誓_你在戴着这张面甲的时候要热上好多，但他错得_离谱。_我等不及要告诉他了。”

闪电低吼了一声把大黄蜂推开。“火爆？”他不可置信地说。“什么样的熨斗处理器会取出这么个名字？”

大黄蜂似乎不怎么高兴，闪电叹口气，让他的恼怒慢慢退了去。“_你_取的，是不是？”他简短地说。

“不挺配的嘛，”大黄蜂哼一声，作了个仰泳朝河对岸游去。“我以为你能拿来暖手的，但很显然不行。真是万分感谢。把我丢进冷冰冰的河水里还不帮我暖和起来。这不怎么省油的,你知道吧。”

闪电翻了下光镜并在趟过河水时低下了头，单筒镜锁在某些顽强地在河床上生长着的植物身上。“所以你大概会想叫我...‘冰霜’，是吗？”

大黄蜂咧开嘴，游到了一个自己够得到地的地方之后开始走路，揉着自己的胳膊。“不，”他说，肩膀破开河面以后抹开了些机身上的水。“你只是闪电，那个三张脸的怪胎。”

闪电安静地哼了一声。“而你是大黄蜂，那个特小号的话匣子。”他嘟哝着。

大黄蜂眨眨一只光镜，一只手指向闪电的同时立起了自己的大拇指，摆出一把小手枪。“并深深引以为豪。”

* * *

天空开始慢慢过渡成深浅不一的粉红色的时候他们才再开口，闪电发起的，当他抬了一只手拦在大黄蜂面前。大黄蜂绊了一下，因为忙着在脑内进行深层次的讨论没怎么注意自己在往哪走。回到现实之后他抬头看着闪电，似乎有些糊涂。

“那最好别又是一只熊，”他警告说。

“不是熊，”闪电回复，指向远方。“看。”

大黄蜂朝闪电指的方向瞥过去试图看穿临近的黑暗，他好奇地抬起一边眉梢，“呃...树林子？”他缓缓说。“是啊，我最近见了不少林子了。挺有趣的。”

“不是树林，傻子。人类。”

“什么?！”大黄蜂诧异地抬起头看向闪电并发现自己立刻吃吃笑了起来，捂着他的嘴。闪电低头看着他，皱了皱眉。

“你在笑什么？”

“你放大了的，差不多一路聚焦过去，”大黄蜂说，指向闪电发着微光的单筒望远镜。“不想对你说破的，但是我可没有那样子的视力。”

闪电叹了口气，他的单筒镜扭转着收缩回来安置好。“不重要，”他粗声说道。“重要的是我看见了人类的车辆。白色的，大而方。你知道它们是什么吗？”

“额...可能是露营的，房车，差不多这样？”大黄蜂猜测。“怎么了？有什么大不了的？”

闪电哼了一声。“你废除了油箱警报，是不是？”他嘲弄般说着。

“我——那又怎么样？”大黄蜂怼道。“我还是会检查燃料储量的！它就在——噢。”

之前他显像器中的弹窗变得愈发恼人令大黄蜂直接解除了自己的内线警报功能，不想再在每次移动的时候看着它们在自己的视线内闪烁，而显然没了它们以后他也没想过要瞄一眼自己油箱含量的百分比。那个数字低极了，大黄蜂突然意识到自己要走路燃料几乎都不够，别说游过一条冷得要命的河。_唔，_大黄蜂想。_也许那些死弹窗的存在确实是有原因的。_

“有多低？”闪电问道，打断了他的思绪。

大黄蜂皱着眉。“呃...14%？”

“那是一个猜测还是你的的答案？”

“闭上嘴，挖苦先生。14%。而且我猜你大概是想从那些房车身上偷燃料吧？我向你保证，那主意糟糕透了。”

闪电开始朝那些所谓的房车走去。“为什么呢？”他安静地问道。

“因为！房车不只是车，人类_住_在里面！”大黄蜂回答，小跑着跟了上去。“他们用这些来野营！我们不能像在那间仓库一样就这样走上前把汽油拿走。而且他们肯定会听到你个死底盘的，你差不多比这里所有的树都要高！”

闪电耸耸肩，一丝烦躁在他的面甲上一闪而过。有一会儿大黄蜂在好奇闪电是不是想通过减少面甲的转换来节省燃料。那也会消耗燃料的？或者他只是在冷静下来的时候比较容易做出明智的决定？

“那样的话，也许你可以找一辆空的并取走它的燃料，”闪电说。“现在是傍晚了，肯定有些人类会在外面...做人类做的事。”

大黄蜂叹口气，开始能看见远处几块模糊的白色。“既然外边儿有人类，我们不该先关注一下我们_显然_已经离人类社会很近了这点吗？”他不悦地说。

“不。因为我们_显然_并不在_底特律_附近。”

“所以呢？”

“_所以，_我怀疑在森林里度日的人类会不会了解多少发生在底特律的工业事件，”闪电说，他的声音因烦躁显得愈发沉重。

“那是歧视，”大黄蜂争辩道。“野营的人也可以对工业感兴趣的！”

闪电听起来开始变得极度地不耐烦。“_是的，_但我们不知道自己离底特律有多远。你们汽车人在最初的迟疑之后才被那城市接受，如果我没记错的话，而且在假定你的‘英勇事迹’在这个星球上广为流传的同时，你愚行所造成的大量破坏也将是如此。有关我们霸天虎有多‘邪恶’的故事会是一样的，说不定还配上了我们的图像。就算那些人类刚好会信任你，他们不会对我抱有同样的态度。而且如果我记得没错的话，你仍然需要我的信号干扰器，所以这代表着，你仍需要**我。**”

大黄蜂停下来，清楚地明白闪电的逻辑是无可挑剔的。但他还是赌气般嘟起了嘴，把双手抱在胸前。“嫉妒了？你们虎子才是总把城市搞得一团糟的那个，”他怼回去。“而且我觉得——”

“说话小声点。人类会听见的。”

“_好吧，_”大黄蜂大声地耳语道。“我们不会去问路的,行了吗？为了您能芯安我们只会漫无目的不停游荡直到跑到底特律附近为止。”

“好极了。”闪电给了个假笑，大黄蜂立刻就能肯定他无视了自己话中溢出的讽刺。“那些车辆——”

“房车。”

“你非得时刻纠正我？”

“_‘你非得时刻纠正我？’_”大黄蜂嘲弄般回复道，为闪电的句式选择吃吃笑了一下。“你非得——说话——这么蠢？”

轮到大黄蜂的份假笑了，但闪电只是对他叹了口气，让本来的一切乐趣烟消云散。“走就是了，”他说。“能带多少就带多少回来。”

大黄蜂咧开嘴，十分乐意给对方展示一下自己的潜行技巧。他期待般搓着手。“成啊,漏电的，”他说。“等在这。我一下子就能回来。”

闪电没有回答，单单找了一丛树木坐下来看着大黄蜂掰着指关节往那些露营车走去。那些东西是挺大个儿，起码对他来说是这样，而它们肯定会装有很多的燃料。他咧开嘴，在树干中穿梭着，看着那些露营车在他的光镜中越靠越近。他能听见许多噪音，意味着附近有人类，所以他只挑了俩似乎没在亮着灯的房车并悄悄溜过去，十指交叉祈祷着自己能有些好运气。

* * *

有好一阵子闪电在所有那些方方正正的人类器械中都看不见大黄蜂的身影，人类所发出的微弱声响时不时传进他的音频接收器。他真芯希望他们能有些好运。他的油箱在7%，而且他已经好一会没能把他显像器中的警报清扫开了：**危险。燃料百分比过低即将引发强制停机模式。**

至少他这次没在漏油。

当太阳已经在地平线上消失了一半的时候闪电才听见一连串陌生的噪音，他抬头聚焦过去看见大黄蜂怀里抱了个圆柱状的物体全速奔跑着，面甲上一副神经质的笑容。一小帮脸上长毛的人类，可能有两三个，正愤怒地追在他身后不停叫喊，虽然他们的速度很显然比不过一个腿长是他们的三倍的赛星人。

当大黄蜂也开始喊的时候闪电站了起来，虽然他的语调中几乎有几分窃喜。

“快走,快走,快走,快_走,快走！_”

他跑过闪电身边，后者正试图跟上，令那些碳基生物停了下来惊恐地看着他庞大的身形在树丛中移动。他的表情扭曲了一下——他该死的腿到底还能不能痊愈了？——然后跟在了大黄蜂身后，就算瘸着一条腿也还是勉强赶上了他的步子。

“你_做_了什么啊,大黄蜂？”他在那脚底抹了油般的迷你金刚身后喊道。

大黄蜂扭了一下头，丢给他一个灿烂的笑容。“所以-呼-大多数营车除了人类食物之外都是空的,对吧？”他说，上气不接下气。“那些家伙肯定在玩自驾游还是怎么的，因为他们的拖车里有一大摞容量五十五加仑的油桶！我只扒到了这一个，但还是！而且我们得走了，_赶紧的！_”

“为什么？”

“你是对的，那些人类的确不认识我们！他们对我掏出来一把枪所以我就溜了。”

“你应付不了被人类枪击？”

“应付得了也得起码挂点彩，而我可不想在弄燃料的时候漏光油，那也太荒唐了点！所以现在闭嘴跑路！”

闪电照做了，但仍闷了一股怒火在他的处理器里，尽全力追在大黄蜂后面直到人类的声音消失在远处。大黄蜂仍在兴奋地叫喊着，步子一蹦一跳。闪电发现自己几乎露出了一个微笑。

“为了一点燃料这反应不免过激了些，”他说，缓下步子，忍着没有抓住自己的腿让疼痛进一步流露出来。

大黄蜂大笑起来，转过身并开始倒着走，“五十五加仑？”他愉快地说。“那能让我们俩都补到百分之百！开什么炉渣玩笑，我就反应过激！_我饿了！_”

他坐了下来把那桶像只巨型杯子般举到嘴边，对准顶上的洞给自己灌了一大口并戏剧性般满足地叹息起来。“哦,天哪，那玩意_棒极了，_”他说道，以一种心醉神迷般的语气。“其他的肯定都只是质量差，因为他流水线的，我都忘了一罐优质燃料能有多好喝了。这应该挺高档的。难怪那些人类这么生气。”

他把桶举给了闪电，后者在吮了一口之后只试图掩藏住自己究竟有多赞同。那燃料如同液体黄金一般涌进他几近枯竭的油箱，他得用上全部的自制力才没有直接把舌头探进去一口气把它吸干。他把它传回到大黄蜂手上，让他喝了好一会儿之后才递回来。

“把剩下的解决掉吧，”他轻轻咧着嘴。“我打赌你肯定挺空的了。”

闪电对他抬起一边眉梢。“你确定吗？”他迟疑地说道。

“当然的！反正我也差不多满了。我们应该能多撑几天，然后可以再找个人抢燃料。天，我回去的时候工头会**杀**了我的，但是管他呢。得做你得做的，对吧？”

闪电再盯了大黄蜂一会才点点头，几大口清空了油桶。他的储量垂直上升着，内线警报一个一个地解除直到终于完全消失。他确保自己已经把最后几滴也清干净了之后才把桶碾碎了丢到一边，轻轻微笑着。大黄蜂也在，但他的笑容要宽得多。

“能有一油箱优质燃料的感觉棒极了,是不？”他轻快地说着。

“嗯。”闪电闭上他的光学镜，向后靠在树上，挺乐意休息一会儿让燃料沉淀下来。“谢谢。”

没有回音，而就大黄蜂而言沉默通常意味着灾难，所以他低头睁开了光镜。大黄蜂没在做什么蠢事，令人惊讶地，只是在抬头看着闪电，神色十分古怪。

“你在看什么？”

大黄蜂很快摇了摇头。“没什么，”他说。“只是...不用谢。”

闪电咕哝了一声再次闭上了光学镜。“这风刮得没那么厉害，所以今晚不找掩护应该也没问题，”他说。“而且我也不怎么想浪费这些优质燃料在黑暗中瞎转悠。”

大黄蜂轻声同意了。闪电听他来回摆弄着，应该是在想让自己舒服一点。几道刮擦发出的声响，一阵漫长的停顿，接着闪电就感觉到了一个温暖的身躯靠在了他的大腿旁边。他半睁开光镜，令大黄蜂警觉地抬起头并挪了开。

“我只是——”

“你到底还要再找多少理由？”闪电嘲讽般问。“安定下来去睡觉就好。我不会笑你的。”

他们又对视了一阵子，仿佛是想把对方盯到退缩为止，看谁会先撑不住。好一会之后闪电放弃了，再一次闭上了光镜。大黄蜂似乎对此感到满意，因为几秒钟之后他的身躯就重新出现在了闪电身边。闪电轻笑起来。

“你知道就算看不见我仍然能感觉得到你的，对吧？”

“闭嘴。你那样盯着我没法下线。”

闪电感到自己咧开了嘴，但他一个字都没来得及说大黄蜂就轻轻掴了一下他的大腿。

“那并不是一个邀请。”

闪电呼了一口气，他的微笑消退成了一个皱眉。“我真的有那么好预测吗？”他问。

“就像扑火的飞蛾,漏电的。那些呼呼声也帮了忙。”

“安静。”

“你先。”

“你非得要来说最后一个字？”

“是的。”

闪电叹了口气。“晚安，大黄蜂。”

“...晚安了，漏电的。”

* * *

那晚上大黄蜂醒得比以往都要久，等着让闪电先睡着。这个想法已经缠了他几个晚上，一个他始终没有胆量去尝试的实验，但那句“谢谢”终于给了他足够的勇气。兴许他俩现在还算处得来，不至于让闪电为此扯下他的头颅。

闪电的确很好预测，但与此同时他也完全不可捉摸。对于他的芯思,他的想法，他会如此感受的缘由，大黄蜂从来就没有半点头绪。只能看见他的处理器计算所产生的结果流露在脸上。

不过有一件事是肯定的——一旦进入充电模式，闪电的面甲就会开始转动。一面一面换，接着一起转。在每个夜晚的每时每刻。大黄蜂发现在这噪音带给他的烦躁愈发减少的同时，自己想要一探究竟的欲望也愈发高涨起来。

所以他等待着。

他等着开头几下_呼 _慢慢滑过去。当闪电到达他的第一个高速转换周期的时候，大黄蜂开始不停地敲着他的腿，试图把他弄醒。

“闪电！嘿,漏电的,醒醒！...闪电？”

什么都没发生。闪电仍然深深陷在停机状态中。十分钟之后他的脸才从乌黑换成了火红。

大黄蜂做了一个深呼吸不耐烦地等着他的下一次机会，而当它好一会儿之后终于来到的时候，大黄蜂变出一支电钻并把尖端贴到了闪电的腿上。

随着电光擦出来一阵火星闪电的机身痉挛了一下，他的脸转了没一半就停了下来锁到湖蓝色上，刚来得及让大黄蜂看清楚一个令他诧异不已的神情。闪电猩红色的光镜睁得很大，面甲紧绷，嘴唇微张着呈一个下弯的弧度，直直地凝视进前方厚重的黑暗。接着他才低下了头看着一个十分困惑的大黄蜂。

大黄蜂开口。“怎——”

他没来得及问。闪电立即换上了他红色的面甲抓住大黄蜂的手把他提了起来。“你_他渣的_电我干什么,虫子？”他咆哮道。

大黄蜂继续再盯了闪电几秒钟才猛地摇起头。“没什么！”他坚称。“我-我肯定是在做梦！那是个意外！”

“胡说八道！”闪电叫喊着，比大黄蜂好一阵子内见过的都要愤怒。“说_实话，_你个劣等流水线上出的低能儿！”

“我只是——你在说梦话！”大黄蜂试着。“那真的很烦人！所-所以我才要把你弄醒！放我下来,成不？而且别再叫了，这么下去你得吵醒整个森林！”

音频接收器差不多都在冒着烟，闪电呲牙低吼一声粗暴地把大黄蜂丢到了一旁。他的护目镜闪烁了几下随即熄灭。

“不准再这样叫醒我，”他厉声说。“_永不。_”

“好-好，”大黄蜂很快回复，像往常一样缩成了一团。“懂了。不准调起床铃了。永远不准。”

闪电做了一个深呼吸并紧紧地把双手抱在胸前，大黄蜂合上光镜，对方恐惧的神色被深深烙在了他的处理器之中。所以他的面甲会在害怕的时候转成这样？或者说那神情不过是困惑？兴许两个都有？大黄蜂不知道，他也同样不知道自己的好奇芯现在是增强了还是消退了。

像闪电这样的一台机子还能怕什么呢？


	11. 第十一章

大黄蜂不耐烦地跺着脚，看着闪电的翼尖轻轻晃动。后者正抬头望进一棵树的枝叶之中，手指伸展好像在模仿着抓握一个小物件的动作。 大黄蜂抬起了一边眉梢。

“已经五分钟了,漏电的，你能不能——”

“嘘。”

大黄蜂哼了一声，不耐烦地坐了下来抱着他的胳膊。他老早就已经明白了当闪电脸上戴着那副深红色的笑容的时候要预料他的下一步动作将是完全不可能的，而无论他那时突发奇想要做什么天马行空的事你都对此无能为力。

比如现在，当他正试图抓一只松鼠。

闪电的左翼抽了抽，然后到右翼，然后毫无预兆地，他一跃而起并一头撞到了那棵树上。树皮炸裂开，主干在突然的重压下呻吟起来，以及几只小松鼠，惊慌失措地吱喳叫着跳到了另一棵树上。闪电嘎吱笑着，转过身面对大黄蜂，看起来十分得意。

“我做到了！”

大黄蜂没能忍住——他笑了，放声狂笑着，几乎直不起腰来。“不,你没有！”他吃吃笑着说道，捂住他的肚子。“他们逃了！你什么都没做到！”

令大黄蜂诧异的是随着一声_呼 _闪电的脸转到了蓝色。“谁说我在以捕抓它们为目的？”他平淡地说。

大黄蜂只笑得更狠了，差点绊倒在原地。“你个白痴！”他上气不接下气地说着。“这有什么意义吗？”

闪电看起来并不怎么高兴。他的脸换回了黑色，咧开了嘴。“谁需要意义？”他高兴地说。“那样好玩！”

“管他的，”大黄蜂回复，勉强站直了身，让余下的笑意从喉咙里溜出去。“我们能继续赶路了没？”

_呼_。“当然，”闪电沉着地说，如往常一般跛着脚跟了上来，单筒镜伸缩着聚焦在它能找到的任何东西上。他揉了揉他的头雕，看起来有些烦躁。“那实际上很疼。”

“是啊，你他炉渣撞到了一棵树上。傻子。”

“我发现自己的冲动很难被抑制住。”

继续走着，大黄蜂抬起头看向闪电，有一点惊讶。为了打发时间他们会聊许多事，但很少讨论到他们自己过。“真的吗？”大黄蜂问，表现得尽可能地随意想获取多一点信息。

闪电耸了耸肩。“我以为那很明显，”他说。“有了一个念头之后，它就会地不停纠缠我。按本能行事能帮忙摆脱掉那种感觉。”

“你知道你可以直接...无视那些想法的，对吧？”大黄蜂说道。“你_没必要_为了吓松鼠去给棵树来一记头槌。每个人都会有笨主意，但我们不需要真的把在想着的东西做出来。”

闪电干巴巴地轻笑起来，他的单筒镜旋转着锁定到大黄蜂的方向。“你运气不错嘛，”他回复，语气令人难以捉摸。

大黄蜂停下了脚步。“什么意思？”

“跟上，小昆虫。我们还有很长的路要走。”

大黄蜂哼了一声但迈开了步，努力想让自己看起来十分烦躁，希望闪电能注意到然后打开话匣子。在毫无运气的十分钟之后他叹了口气，把背挺直了点。他离答案已经越来越近了，至少。

* * *

“大黄蜂？”

“什么事儿,小燕子？”

“我的腿在疼。我们能停一会吗？”

大黄蜂转过身，都没注意到闪电已经落在了身后，腿瘸得比早上严重了许多。他跑回来并指向地面，一股子担忧划过他的电路。

“坐下来，我会检查的。我上次看的时候这儿有个旧螺栓，走了这么久的路可能让它松掉了。”

闪电哼了一声才坐下，一如既往地，让自己看起来对此感到十分愤慨。大黄蜂无视了他并挪到他的伤腿旁边，撬开了些铁丝搜寻着先前提到的那颗螺栓。闪电仍是面无表情。大黄蜂发现自己咧开了嘴。

“在装硬,是不？”他自言自语着。

闪电耸了耸肩，他的腿轻微痉挛了一下。“那不怎么疼，”他回复。“你拨那些电路，我是说。除此之外是挺酸的。”

“是啊，我能想象，”大黄蜂说，找到了正确的螺栓后伸出手指开始把它拧回原位。“这样应该能行。给我几秒钟。”

闪电不耐烦地嘟哝一声，等了一会儿之后嘶嘶叫了起来。“嗷，”他呵斥道，当大黄蜂的手指不小心滑开撞上了一块纤弱的软金属。

“抱歉。”

“没事。赶紧修了我们好动身。”

大黄蜂翻了一下光镜，确保那螺栓够紧了之后才后退几步，给闪电留了些位置。“试试，”他说。“感觉好点了吗？”

闪电用了挺长一段时间把自己扶起来，小心翼翼地测试着他的腿。“好些了，是的，”他说。“谢谢。”

站起身时大黄蜂摆出一个巨大的微笑，对准闪电开了几下他的手指枪。“随时效劳,漏电的。”

* * *

闪电仍能清楚地感觉到自己伤口中的那阵子钝痛。他们继续行走，穿过枝叶纵横交错的树林，同时大黄蜂在漫无目的地闲聊着随便哪棵他觉得好玩的树。枯叶时不时从枝头上飘落下来，微型的棕黄色薄片在空中不停翻转，闪电发现自己时常兴致盎然地观察起他们来。

真是一个奇异的星球。

他几乎想再次把大黄蜂叫停，问他再检查一下自己的腿。那伤口近来疼得愈发厉害了，很大可能是由于温度的持续降低以及他们运动幅度的增加，但这么做的念头让他莫名觉得有些内疚。那虫子无疑是在试图帮忙，而去纠缠他似乎不怎么应该。

“漏电！你有在听吗？”

闪电猛地回过神来并低下头。“什么？”

“我问，你知不知道？”

“我...知道什么？”

“为什么叶子会变颜色！”

闪电的单筒镜锁到一片缓缓飘下来的落叶上，一片橘红色的，显然来自一棵枫树。这一带的枫树挺多的，它们的色彩相当地美丽。他耸耸肩。

“我不知道。我只能推测那和气温的降低有些关联。”他试着。

大黄蜂窃笑一声，来回蹦跶着跳进了一从枯叶堆。“呃，废话，就那样一个幼生体都能琢磨出来，”他取笑着。“我想知道的是其中的科学原理！我居然会想念警车的自然课？可能我会跟他一起看点纪录片，我回到去的时候，你懂的，就因为我可以。我是说，看看这个！”

闪电所得到的是拍到了他面甲上的一片红色的小叶子，他皱起了眉，有些不悦。“当你丢它们的时候气氛就毁了，”他评论道。

“呃，是，”大黄蜂同意了。“但是丢来丢去挺好玩的！我在电视上见过，人类会用那些奇怪的扫帚把它们刮到一起去然后往里跳。”

“那似乎毫无意义。”

“嘿！你个拿头撞树的没资格说话！”

闪电干巴巴地轻笑几声向前迈出一步，当神色因疼痛而扭曲了一下的时候立即就后悔了。大黄蜂一下子就站到了他脚边，狠狠地瞪着他并指向地面。

“你的腿还在疼，”他说，好像闪电不知道一样。“坐下。”

闪电抓着他的头雕把他提起来丢到了一边好继续走。“我的腿没事。”他简短地说。

“回来，蠢家伙！”

“我没事！”

闪电转过身去瞪大黄蜂但几秒之后他就感到有什么东西撞上了他的膝盖后侧，他叫了一声，伤腿一下子支撑不住让他摔倒在地。大黄蜂带着一支电钻走上前来，一副得意得不得了的神情挂在脸上。

“没事，胡扯，”他说，玩闹般地吐出他的舌头并蹲在了闪电的腿旁边。

闪电的视线糊成一片红。“你_踢_我！”他吼着。“我的腿_当然_会疼！”

“是啊，而且它在我踢你之前也在疼，”大黄蜂说。“别对着我涨红脸，我只是想帮忙。”

“_帮倒忙还差不多！_”

令闪电诧异不已的是，大黄蜂吃吃笑了几下，贴到闪电伤口上的电钻闪着光。那汽车人通常很讨厌他生气的，而现在他在**笑？**闪电不知道自己该感到被侮辱，被激怒，被奉承了，还是全部三个。“你又在笑什么呢，死虫子？”他低声咆哮道。

“没什么，”大黄蜂说，那副笑容仍逗留在他脸上，嘴角微微弯着。“你就是有时候挺好玩的。”

“我_没有！_你应该_怕_我才对！”

“哦，得了吧。你吓我？我觉得我们老早就过了那个阶段了，”大黄蜂指出。“请原谅我试图享受一下自己被困在荒郊野外的日子。你知道我现在到底有多想玩电脑吗？但是不，我只能在这里嘲笑你的蠢样儿。”

闪电感到愤怒缓缓退了下去，在完全冷静下来之后他抬起了一边眉梢。“你是在说我和电玩一般有趣？”他问。

大黄蜂愣了一下，电钻上的电流熄灭了一阵子，接着他才继续维修起闪电的腿，神情紧绷着。“你比电子游戏要难预料得多，”他慢慢说。“但是...大概吧？可能也许有一点点类似。”

闪电再一次不确定自己该不该感到被奉承，所以他选择了沉默。古怪的是，大黄蜂也一样。他拨过一些线路，翻了翻护板，并把某些东西焊到了一起的同时始终一言不发，直到带着一副满意的神情向后坐下来的时候他才再开了口。

“试试，”他说道，语气比以往要轻上许多。闪电抬起一边眉梢。

“你还好吗？”

“嗯哼，超级好。测试一下那条腿。天要黑而且我也有点累了。这样走了一整天。”

感到稍微有些困惑，闪电再次试了试他的腿，缓缓站起身并试着把重心移到了上面。那阵抽疼仍没有减弱，但那股应该是护甲互相摩擦所产生的酸痛感很明显减去了不少。“好多了，”他诚挚地说。

大黄蜂把光镜眯了起来，显然并没有信。“你之前也是这么说的。”他说道。

“我现在说的是实话，我发誓。它感觉好多了。”

大黄蜂抬头盯了他好一阵子，他的疑心缓缓退去过渡成了一种闪电无法辨认的神色。尤其大黄蜂很快低下了头，对着土踢上了几脚。

“噢，那我们走吧，”大黄蜂说，声音不可思议地小。“天黑之前我们还有一个小时呢。”

“我们可以直接待在这里，”闪电提议道。“这附近没有人类活动的迹象，树冠挺浓密，天空也晴着。额外休整一下对我们有好处。”

也许大黄蜂只是有些暴躁，在走了这么长一段路之后感到精疲力竭。毕竟汽车人，这么一群太空桥技工，肯定不经常锻炼自己的耐久性。闪电的确也不怎么想继续走，而且没了伤处往常那股酸痛兴许还能让他好好休息一晚。

“你可以待在我的机翼底下以免下雨，”闪电坚持。“我——”

“我不需要呆在你的蠢机翼底下！”大黄蜂骂道，突然看起来十分地恼怒并不停踢起了地面。“我自己就能睡得好好的！”

闪电眨眨光镜，完全没料到对方会是这个反应。接着大黄蜂恼怒地叫出了声。

“而且别转了！很烦的！”

“我没有——”

“就...闭上嘴。我们睡这儿就是了。”

大黄蜂在闪电几码之外坐了下来，让那三变战士不知所措地站在原地。大黄蜂是哪根线搭错了？他看着对方蜷成一个小球，如同他们刚被卷进这场乱子时一样。他紧紧合上了光镜，那抹蔚蓝色的光晕消失在闪电的视线中。

“晚安，”他简短地说。

闪电困惑地继续盯了一阵子才终于决定大黄蜂只是芯情不好。_刮的不是我的漆，_他估摸着，自己在地上找了个位置折起机翼侧躺下来。

兴许他不是附近唯一一个喜怒无常的。

* * *

大黄蜂睡不着，油箱不停翻腾的同时始终在试着理清楚自己乱麻般的思绪。为什么发现自己被闪电逗乐了会让他生气？为什么享受起与一个霸天虎待在一块儿的时光会让他如此恼火？

他们已经被困在一起有不知道多久——大黄蜂清楚地明白着自己完全没有时间观念，但到现在似乎也起码得有一个月了。为了保持理智任何人都会在跟自己卡在一块儿的那台机子身上找到些闪光点的，特别是在那么长一段时间之后。

对吧？

大黄蜂翻来覆去几次，试图躺舒服点并一次次失败。与此同时太阳老早就已经潜下了地平线。他放弃了然后在地上仰躺着，希望数星星能够让他入睡。数数很无聊。而无聊就意味着困。

但他反而发现自己在想闪电。想着他。想知道他都做了什么梦，想知道自己给他作的维修能不能起作用，想知道为什么他的脸会莫名其妙一张接一张地转，想着，想着，想着。他抑制住想尖叫的欲望，时不时翻过身来，看着对方的脸随着一声_呼 _从蓝转红。

_你是在说我和电玩一般有趣？_

那带口音的声线一次又一次在大黄蜂的处理器中回响着，而他想破了脑袋也不知道为什么。难道是因为那就是事实？他喜欢电子游戏。他时常记挂着它们。他也时常记挂着闪电。

这是不是意味着他喜欢闪电？

那想法实在是骇人听闻。容忍对方是一件事，但真的喜欢跟闪电待在一起？那个念头让大黄蜂想吐，只因为担心自己的燃料储备才没有这么做。他回想起过去几天，想起他取笑起闪电时胸腔中那股轻快的感觉，想起他被闪电不停转换的面甲勾起来的好奇芯，想起闪电感谢他时自己火种欢快地跳动着的方式。

他_喜欢_被闪电感谢。那让他感觉很开心。那让他感觉很自豪。

_那只是你的自尊芯在作祟，_大黄蜂固执地告诉自己，转过身背对着闪电熟睡的身形并再次闭上了他的光学镜。_你只是喜欢做正确的事。别想太多了。_

简简单单一句话不该让他如此芯神不宁。大黄蜂勉强合上了光镜，但当他醒来的时候明月仍然高高挂在夜空中，而他的机身已经不知不觉地朝闪电挪了有五尺。

大黄蜂猛地站起身，否定掉了脑海中冒出来的每一个念头。他不喜欢闪电，他恨他。他们是敌人。他不能喜欢他。他仅仅是因为别无选择才跟他呆在一起。他没有喜欢闪电四处兴致盎然地打量着那些灌木与树丛的样子，他当然也没有在自己能让闪电因为腿不疼了而神色柔和下来的时候感到舒了一口气。

不。不可能。

_我不需要闪电，_大黄蜂告诉自己，站了起来溜到一棵树后面。_我可以自己回去。我不需要任何这些！_

他猫到另一棵树下，听见一声轻呼 然后扭过了头。闪电仍然侧躺着，红色面甲，阴暗的护目镜，一副莫名有些紧绷的神色出现在那张通常只会被愤怒扭曲的脸上。大黄蜂茫然地想了想为什么才回过神来再次转身。

_你不在乎！_他在芯里尖叫起来，再走远了几步。_你不在乎他怎么想的，好吧？自己回去就行。就算霸天虎看见了你的信号，他们可能也只会无视掉它罢了。他们没工夫理一个笨手笨脚的汽车人的。他们有更重要的事情要操心。_

大黄蜂没再回头。他锁定湖岸的位置，毫不迟疑地决定了闪电的计划很笨而他完全能直接游到对岸去。它不可能有_那么_冷吧。那只是些水。他会没事的。在寒冷中过几个小时，然后他就能回到自己在底特律温暖的房间里。小菜一碟。

“噢，炉渣，”足尖浸到水里的那一刻他倒吸了一口冷气，他的机身抗议般地打起了颤。_炉渣，_那是_真的_冷。但他是大黄蜂。他不会有事的。他不需要什么愚蠢的霸天虎帮他回家。他多走几步，水面没过了他的膝盖，他的身躯剧烈地颤抖起来，内线弹窗警告他完全下潜可以导致系统关闭。

他再次向前迈了几步，扫开那些弹窗。他不会有事的。

在水面没过他的腰线之后，一条没有关闭选项的警告弹出来，通知他湖水的极低温会令系统在四小时之内强制下线。大黄蜂无视了它并继续往前跋涉。他可以用四个小时游过一个湖的。他可以从湖底开过去，全速前进。它肯定也深不到_哪里_去。闪电很笨，他的主意也很笨，而大黄蜂很聪明，他可以——

“你在_干什么？_”

那尖锐的声音差点把大黄蜂吓到脚软，而他本会脸朝下绊到水里如果一只大手没有抓上他的背部装甲把他向后扯了回去。大黄蜂愤怒地剧烈扭动起来试图挣脱，清楚地知道是谁在拉着他而且非常不想去看他此时正好戴着的是哪一张脸。

“放开我！”大黄蜂喊着，冻到僵硬的腿不停乱踢。“我要回_家！_”

“你会跑到我信号干扰器的范围之外的！”闪电叫道，大黄蜂瞪着他。他的脸是蓝色，这挺怪的——通常闪电只会在红着面甲的时候喊叫。

“我不在乎！”大黄蜂喊出声，尽全力狠狠挣扎着被从泥沙之中拖了过去。他是在说闪电信号干扰器的范围，还是在为了自己又一次为闪电不合面甲的语调感到疑惑而生气？困惑与愤怒让他再次尖叫了起来。“我不在乎！我不_在乎！_”

“闭嘴！”闪电呵斥道，到岸上之后把大黄蜂扔了下去。“看在_普神的份上！_你究竟是_怎么想的？_”

他的脸换成了红色，然后他倾下身来，一根手指捅到大黄蜂的腹甲上。“你可能会被发现的，脑子生锈的混账！”他尖声叫道。“霸天虎会_找到_你的，明白吗？而且他们会在汽车人能找到你_之前_先把你_杀了！_”

“我不在乎！”大黄蜂重复着，试图无视自己的身躯抖得有多厉害。“我不在乎！”

“_今早当你就走在我身边的时候你在乎！_”闪电喊。“你什么_毛病？_你的处理器是功能失调了还是就和你的机型一样小？”

“闭嘴！”大黄蜂反咬道。“我不傻！我只是——我想回家！我不想再呆在这儿了！”

_我不想再对你感到好奇了！_他在芯里尖叫着。_我不想再老是想着你了！_

“我恨你！”他这样说道。

闪电低吼一声，呲着带缺口的牙，然后把大黄蜂从地面上拎了起来。大黄蜂尖声叫着想要咬他，于是闪电狠狠敲上了他的脑门。

“别再这么幼稚！”他呵斥。“我不知道你是哪根线搭错路了！你似乎在试着送死！我的确需要你的，你知道，而我只能做这么多来护着你这个笨蛋！”

大黄蜂开口想争辩但又闭上了嘴，他的光镜刺痛着试图把他自己也不理解的泪水忍回去。他打了个战把手臂抱在胸前，任由自己被带回他们林中那块空地上。大黄蜂一路上都在生气地皱着眉，那副表情甚至都比得上闪电恼火地喃喃自语着时脸上的神色。

“愚蠢的汽车人，”他嘟囔着。“绝对的白痴。真他炉渣没用...两秒钟不盯着看都不行...”

大黄蜂没有再吵，让闪电坐下来把自己安置在他的双膝上。他太忙着陷在自己的思绪中了，试图弄明白自己在想什么以及自己到底为什么会为此这么地生气。闪电是个霸天虎。他不能_喜欢_一个霸天虎。他不能_享受_待在一个霸天虎身边的时光。事情不是那样运作的。

“你就给我呆在这，”闪电厉声说，一只手覆在大黄蜂背上。“你要动了，我就会醒过来，然后把你揍到下个_星期。_”

“去死，”大黄蜂悻悻地发着牢骚。

“你不该试着_从我身边逃开，_”闪电反驳。“_你会死，_明白这点吗？或者说你非得要我把它揍进你的处理器里？”

“闭上嘴去睡觉，”大黄蜂尖声回复道，无视了他。

“白痴，”闪电呵斥着。

“_闭嘴。_去_睡觉。_”

一片沉寂。大黄蜂闭上光镜，在闪电的怀里扭动的同时暗暗咒起自己来。炉渣，那个湖冻死人了。此时此刻他只想怨恨起闪电有多温暖，恨他的怀里有多舒适，恨以自己的小机型他有多容易依偎进去。

“向我保证你不会再那样做了。”

大黄蜂撬开一只光学镜抬头看向闪电，后者的脸再一次换成了蓝色，抿紧了嘴唇低头望着他。他几乎像是...在担忧。大黄蜂叹口气，在光镜能再开始疼之前闭上了它。

“我保证，”他嘟囔着。

大黄蜂听见对方轻轻松了一口气，他的油箱打成了一个结。为什么那会让他高兴起来？闪电能松口气不该会让他高兴起来。那恶心死了。

“谢谢，”闪电温柔地说。

大黄蜂生气地皱起了眉，转过身让自己背靠着闪电的腹部。“不用。”


	12. 第十二章

闪电能看得出来大黄蜂有点不对劲，但总说不出具体是什么。他走路时僵直了身子，闭嘴的频率远比平常要高，光镜始终牢牢锁在下方好比是在尽力试着不去看除了自己足尖之外的任何东西。闪电很快明白了打探不是处理现状的正确方式，毕竟凭着简单一句“怎么回事？”他就已经点燃过了两根尖叫的导火索。

所以他们就在莫名令人难以忍受的死寂中继续着他们的旅程。

闪电不确定自己是从什么时候开始喜欢说话声多过寂静的，但认识到这点让他有点讶异。他时常试着发起谈论而都只得到了不过几声咕哝作为回应，几乎好像是他们交换了角色而大黄蜂成为了冷漠的那个。

这很恼人，往轻了说。

闪电最终观察起了周遭的环境寻找着新的生物群系，虽然要找到点什么他没有已经见过了几千次的东西实在是难。空气中的凉意愈发明显已经令树木的枝条成了了无生气的棕褐，枯叶在他们脚下被碾碎而不是四处飘落。花儿凋谢了已经不知道有多久，灌木和常青树提供着在这单调的景观中除了大黄蜂涂漆上那抹明黄之外唯一的颜色。

闪电干巴巴地对自己轻笑了几声。真是个奇怪的念头。

大黄蜂肯定是听到了，他转过身，几个小时以来第一次开了口。“你在笑什么？”他说，语调安静但绷得像根皮筋一样紧。

闪电耸耸肩。“没什么，”他说。“附近只是没什么色彩可言了。”

“而那很好玩吗？”

“那...我估计那不是。”

“对。完全正确。所以请安静。”

闪电不能确定，但他发誓对方转身继续盯着地面时自己看见了一丝玩弄般的微笑出现在了他的嘴角上。

* * *

大黄蜂尽了全力想表现得自然些，但自几天前认识到那点之后他完全忘了自己往常的说辞习惯。他该继续对闪电嘲讽挖苦吗？还是说表现得随意点会更自然？要再开始讥笑他会不会显得自己掩饰过度了？现在_友善_才是正常的吗？

大黄蜂最后落得一直盯着自己的足尖，深陷在自己的思绪中，试图琢磨出一个应对的方法。他不能确定闪电有没有注意到——不对，他当然注意到了。大黄蜂经常一连几个小时忘了说话，而闪电对他无休止的唠嗑的斥责就是没有停过。要重新打开话匣子会不会还没那么可疑？

值得一试。他转过身面对着闪电，从地上拣了一个松果把它举起来。闪电眨了几下光镜，看起来有些惊讶。

“那是一个松果，”在一阵尴尬地延续了许久的寂静之后闪电记道。

大黄蜂愣了一会。炉渣，他可没想过具体应该说些什么。他为了找几个词搜肠刮肚起来，试着想些聪明的话说，任何能发起讨论的话题。_我该说什么，关于一个松果？这只他渣的是个松果！说点什么就行！什么都可以！_

“是的，”他试着。“这是个松果。”

闪电看起来困惑极了，盯大黄蜂盯了好一阵子。“为什么你要给我看一个松果？”他慢慢地问。

大黄蜂慌了起来把它朝闪电丢过去，看着它随着一声_叮_从闪电的头雕上弹了开。“我-我非得什么东西都解释一下吗？”他叫道，声音比平时高上了八度。“让我做我的就行，用不着——用不着叫我_什么_都分析出个具体来！”

他从一个十分糊涂的闪电面前转过身，把手握成了拳继续向前走着。

那本来_可能_会更糟。

* * *

大黄蜂打发时间最好的方式变成了看着太阳在地平线上东升西落，日子过得如此漫长好似是被寒冷冻住了流逝的时间。而当他没在抬头看天的时候，他花了太多的时间就在那盯着闪电排气扇换出的暖流卷入凉风中被分割成一丝一缕，试着偷瞄几眼他的单筒镜看看他可能在观察什么植物。

闪电大多数时候都显得异常镇静，他的脸时常锁在湖蓝上没动。大黄蜂只能希望也许对方也和他一样陷在了自己的思绪中出不来。那完全有可能——大黄蜂知道他表现得很古怪。但任何一次当他试着挑起话题的时候，那些语句都就像太阳一样升起来然后很快消失，被晚秋时节的寒风卷走不见了踪影。

他_想要_说话。他只是记不太起来_怎么样_说，而且他也不想再进一步引起对方的疑心。

有一天太阳在那里高高地挂着没有了云雾的阻挡，热浪钻进清风中给了大黄蜂很久以来感到的第一丝不是来自闪电身上的暖意。那似乎让他紧张的神经融了下来，因为他慢下步子跟闪电并排走在了一起，不安地摆弄着手指并祈祷自己没有显得太可疑。

“太阳出来的时候冷天气也不坏。”大黄蜂安静地说，看着自己的足尖。

他能听见液压变动的微弱声响，知道是闪电拧过了脖子低下头来看着他。大黄蜂紧紧地把视线固定在了面前的泥土路上。_一步一步来，_他提醒自己。_放松点。别这么不自然。_

“是，”闪电说道。他的语调并不刺耳，但这回复的短暂令大黄蜂缩了一下。亏他还想把话头挑起来。随后的寂静是如此地紧绷大黄蜂不禁加快了步伐，终于决定不说话要比试着说话好了太多。

“实际上我更钟情于寒冷，”闪电说。

大黄蜂慢了下来抬头看着他，如此松了一口气他差点绊在一块石头上摔个脸着地。 “真的吗？”他问，再次走在了闪电身边。“我本来会觉得你比较喜欢温暖的。”

闪电摇了摇头。“寒流能确保我的引擎不会过热太快，”他简单地说，单筒镜从一棵枯蕨移到了大黄蜂的面甲上。“它更可控些。更舒适。”

“呐，我喜欢热一点，”大黄蜂说，步子轻快起来。“能确保我的轮胎不会瘪掉，在装甲上感觉不错，更容易在其中放松下来。抱成团一点都不好玩，你被裹在条毯子里的时候什么都做不了。”

闪电轻笑几下俯下身弹了弹大黄蜂的肩膀，转着那个几周前就已经破了的轮胎。“反正那现在也不怎么重要了，”他说，语气中带了点讥讽。

大黄蜂嘲弄一声，试图无视闪电的触碰令他火种中生出的那股异样感。_紧张。你只是紧张。_“额——闭嘴。我还是不喜欢抱团。到处跑跑要好得多，当你的排气扇换出热浪时冷凝液挂在镀层上的感觉...天，没什么能比得上那个。”

闪电的视线移到天空中凝视了一会儿，大概是在仔细观察着那些从东方缓缓飘过来的云朵，他的单筒镜伸缩着聚焦到每一片上面。

“我们霸天虎的藏身处空气要比较流畅，”他说。“我已经挺习惯那儿的了。要躺下来吹吹凉风感觉还是挺不错的。高温总让我联想起爆炸，像是回到了战场上。”

“我以为你喜欢打架。”

“的确。但温暖就意味着战争。寒冷意味着放松。意味着安全。”

大黄蜂衡量了一会，注意到闪电的神色在有些古怪地紧绷着。

“那我猜管你那张理智的面甲叫‘冰霜’是挺贴切的咯，”大黄蜂说，希望能让闪电把戒备松懈下来点。他显然成功了——闪电低头看着他，嘴角微微往上弯形成一个不怎么合格的微笑，但大黄蜂现在早已经知道了那样一副表情是闪电所能做出最接近真正微笑的东西。

“我估计是这样，”闪电同意了。

* * *

地平线正在慢慢暗下来。闪电望到高涨的河的对面，水流奔腾的景象令他有些焦虑。上周的雨水令它涨到几乎溢出来，本来结结实实扎着根的野草被此轻易撕扯掉的迹象就在水面下等着。

很显然唯一要过去的方式就是淌水横跨，有一个湖在一端和不知道多少公里的河流在另一端延伸着。闪电低头看向大黄蜂。大黄蜂抬头看向他。

“我说我们找一座桥，”大黄蜂提议。

闪电坚定地摇了摇头。“我认为我们已经确认过了，人类的桥梁和我处不来，”他说。

“我们能绕过去吗？”

“表示怀疑。现在太阳已经落了这么多，要试着找路绕过去我们很可能会走丢。”

“我们能,呃...你的齿轮有没有已经奇迹般地修好了好让我们飞过去？”

“但愿。”

“觉得我们能跳过去吗？”

“大黄蜂。”

“...你多快能建一条船？”

“_大黄蜂。_”

“好啦,好啦，我知道，”大黄蜂嘟囔着，走上前探了一根手指到水里。他打了个寒颤。“你确定我们不能绕过去？”

“挺确定的，”闪电叹了口气，试着把重心移到他的伤腿上。感觉上它应该会撑得住，他的重量大概足以让他一直踩到河床上。河中央几束水流暗示着它并不比八尺深上多少。但愿大黄蜂不会在途中被卷走。以闪电的现状他可没法作一次救援任务。

大黄蜂邀请性地朝河水方向抬起一只手，戴着一副无比僵硬的假笑。“长者优先吧，那就”他说。

闪电叹口气，小心踏了一步到河里并对着在他的足甲旁溅起层层涟漪的冰冷河水安静地倒吸了一口凉气。“你比我要年长吗？”他问，试图使自己分一下芯。

“那我就不知道了，”大黄蜂说道，紧跟其后，手朝闪电的一只机翼轻抬着。“就算不是这说辞也挺不错的。”

“就算我信了吧，”闪电嘟囔着。

他小心翼翼地趟过冒着泡沫的河水，试探着水下的每一块区域确保途中没有要松脱的岩块。他关于自己的重量能让他沉底的推测是正确的，不过大黄蜂的情况明显不能这么说。闪电时不时在听到一阵刮蹭声之后能感到一只小手扶上他的机翼。在第四次感觉到以后他几乎笑出了声——显然大黄蜂有多能闲扯他也就有多笨拙。

那轻笑很快就被打断了，当他拧着足踝踢上了一个岩块令伤腿痛苦地朝一侧扭曲过来，一记_喀吱 _响甚至透过激流声也能听得清清楚楚。他倒吸一口气咒骂着，滑到了一边差点绊倒。接着大黄蜂就突然出现在了他的面前，胳膊举上来扶稳了他的机身。水流冲刷过大黄蜂的肩膀，但他稳稳站着，把闪电的重压平衡到自己身上，双手高抬紧紧抓着他的胸膛。

“撑着点，漏电的，”他说，吃力地换着气。“加油。到半路了。”

闪电咬着牙关试图忍回腿上不停搏动着的痛楚，但有大黄蜂在他身下支撑着，他们仍旧勉强一脚深一脚浅地踩了过去。他们跌跌撞撞了好一会儿，在闪电试着不把重心压在大黄蜂身上太多的同时后者的步子完全不如闪电那般小心翼翼，但他们还是做到了。感到陆地出现在脚底下让他松了一口气，闪电第一时间坐了下来，抓着他脱了臼的膝关节。

大黄蜂爬过来，湿淋淋地打着颤。他看向闪电的伤腿，脸上写满了担忧。“出什么事了？”他问，手指轻抚过上面的关节。

那触碰令闪电的表情扭曲了一下。“没事的，”他坚称。“没必要大惊小怪。我想它只是脱臼了。”

“明明有事！”大黄蜂瞪着他，覆了一只手在闪电的装甲上。“那炉渣的听起来疼死了！”

“的确很疼。”

“所以就有事！”

“估计是这样 。但我只用把它卡回原位就好。”

“起码让我检查一下，”大黄蜂严厉地说，一点一点地把闪电的膝关节慢慢折弯。闪电感觉自己可能会把牙关给咬破，大黄蜂担心地抬头看着他。“那么糟？”

“是的。”

“好，坐稳就行，”大黄蜂说。“我只是想要检查一下。你看，我有一次也把自己膝关节卡错位了然后那真的特别疼，对吧？然后救护车得把它再卡回来，但是他想先确保某些活塞已经较准了。”

“什么活塞？”

“不确定，我现在就在找那个。然后我当时在一直哼唧嘛因为它真的超级痛，所以他打开了电视要我盯着看，对不？因为他说如果我分了芯——”

大黄蜂的手突然猛地拧了一下，随着一记刺耳的嘎吱声闪电感到他的膝关节错回了原位。为了忍住不痛叫出声他抓了满手的泥土。大黄蜂冲他笑了笑。

“——如果我分了芯，就不会疼得那么厉害，”他结束道。“心理准备才是最糟糕的部分，对吧？”

闪电花了一会儿恢复他的呼吸频率，让伤处的疼痛缓缓消退。“我估计是的，”他咬着牙关说。

大黄蜂抬头朝他咧开嘴然后爬到了他的腿弯下面，失控般打着颤。“那就好，”他说。“因为我_冷死了。_”

“很高兴知道你只把我当成一台暖器，”闪电狡黠地说，合上了光镜等到他的腿不再感觉像是用填满了针头的橡胶做的。

大黄蜂吃吃笑了几声，把自己挤成了一个发着抖的球。“至少你在除了磨练我的医疗技术之外还有别的用处，”他俏皮地说着。

“好啊。找个悬崖摔下去。看我在不在乎。”

“我希望你的腿掉下来然后让熊吃了。”

闪电几乎轻笑起来，腿压低了一点刮着大黄蜂的角。他愤愤扭动起来，双手捂着它们。

“嘿！”

“你应得的。”

大黄蜂没忍回他自己的轻笑声，扭来扭去好让他的头雕不被蹭到，靠在闪电完好的腿旁边并窝在他受损的那条下面。“死开。”

* * *

_为什么他感到如此地沉重？_

_他的引擎感觉怪怪的，肿胀着，好比是停机的时候在自己的底架内扩张了一般。他的肩膀肯定脱臼了，被施加了如此重压在上面，那感觉就像是它们在缓缓开裂。他的变形齿轮抽痛着。他的面甲僵硬极了。他的腿感觉像是被静滞了无法动弹。他出什么毛病了？_

_他的处理器...他的处理器感觉不对劲。有什么东西被漏掉了。他的愤怒呢？他的恐惧呢？他应该感到慌乱，但他做不到。他想要感到慌乱。他想要尖叫，想毁掉什么东西，想伤害某个人。为什么他做不到？_

_有什么东西不对劲。_

_“有什么东西不对劲。”_

_他只能感受到狂怒。他的面甲感觉像是在融化，火辣辣地疼着，像是被一千把灼热的刀子扎了进去。一切都疼，为此他折磨着身周的每个人。这是他们应得的，因为他们无视了他的问题。_

_他到底怎么了？他们对他做了什么？_

_“这是你所需要的。”_

_他大笑着，他停不下来。所有的愤怒都消失了，取而代之的是吱呀作响的癫狂笑声。折磨他们感觉棒极了。他笑得停不下来。他们的痛苦很滑稽。他的不是。_

_“你是个阻碍。”_

_唯一的门是锁着的。模拟，模拟，无休无止的对战模拟，一次又一次。一整天都在打架，跟幻象打架，不停地打，打，打。他的变形齿轮几乎从未停止转动。它在疼，一切都在疼。他的脸，他的脸怎么了，为什么走廊里的所有人都在盯着他看？那感觉就像火焰在从他的光学镜里流出来，燃烧着他的面甲，而除了他之外的所有人都看得见。_

_“看见没？这有那么难吗？”_

_是的，那是，那一直都是，一切都在刺痛，为什么那股痛楚就是无法退去？他宁愿被麻木。他道谢只为了能重获自由，能再次呼吸到新鲜空气。他愿意麻木他自己只为了能不再被折磨。他只希望那该死的灼烧感能够离去。他愿意做任何事只为了能用冰雪把自己掩埋。_

_“你命中注定要成为这样。闪电。”_

_那张脸，那对光学镜，如此寒冷，直直地看穿了他。他什么都不是而那对光镜就是一切。那对光镜控制着一切，那对光镜让他陷入了这个局面，它们给的命令。他永远不想再见到那些，但他现在好多了，那对光镜告诉他他现在好多了，所以他可以一直待在它们旁边。如果这就是他命中注定要成为的，为什么那让他会这么疼？为什么痛苦会让他变得更好？为什么他要被独自跟那对光学镜困在一起？_

_“闪电。”_

“闪电？”

_那对光镜是记忆中最可怖的猩红，他不想再看着它们了，他不想要这些，他只想再当回他自己。猩红色，痛楚，与恐惧，把他深埋其中。那对该死的光学镜会在他犯了错的时候瞪着他，眯起来，满是不悦，为他再覆上更多苦痛。_

“闪电！”

_他要他自己，但现在这才是他。他被改良了，他变得更强了，他是最优秀的那个，所以为什么那对光镜仍然令他如此惧怕？_

“嘿！闪电！”

一阵电流的刺激令闪电倒抽了一口寒气，光镜猛地睁开扭头四处张望着。四周很黑，树木的轮廓仅是隐约可见，潺潺的流水声就在身后不过几码的地方。唯一的光亮是蔚蓝色的，他跟随着它低头看向了大黄蜂，后者举着一支电钻，面甲上一副不安的神色。闪电用力咽了一口气向后靠在一棵树上，过于疲倦而无力对被这么粗暴地吵醒感到生气。

“我跟你说过了别叫醒我，”他说，对自己语调中的不自然感到有些烦躁。

大黄蜂哽咽一下缩了回去。“对不起，”他轻轻说。“只是-你之前——”

“在转，是的，我知道。”

“我是说——是啊，但——对不起。”

闪电抬起一边眉梢。“你什么意思，‘但是’？”

大黄蜂在他的腿旁边蜷了起来，看起来几乎有些愧疚。“那只是...像是，说...更严重了？”他说着，听上去自己都不确定。“通常那只会转几下子，但这个，好像，不会停一样，然后我就——”

他顿了顿然后闭上光镜，抿紧了他的嘴唇。“回去睡觉就好，”他小声说。

闪电看了他一阵子，徒劳地试图透过黑暗读出大黄蜂的神色，但对方几分钟之后就又睡着了。闪电能看见他小小的排气扇缓缓送出一阵阵暖流，显然没有再被一开始吵醒他的面甲转换声打扰到。

闪电叹了口气重新把头枕到地面上。所以那些梦又变得越来越糟了。时机掐得真不是时候，不过现在他有点高兴自己能醒。很显然下了线也和不下没什么区别，而且就算他肯定已经睡了有几个小时，闪电仍旧感到过于疲倦而无力合上光学镜。

他决定索性就一直钻研星座直到天亮，让清冷的微风从他的机身拂过去。反正怎么样都远比睡着了要舒服。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 闪子的噩梦翻译起来莫名爽੭ ᐕ)੭


	13. 第十三章

天上再次下起了倾盆大雨，冷冰冰的水珠中所夹杂着的凉意一路渗到大黄蜂的装甲下面，为他的线路裹上了一层冰。他把双手紧紧地抱在胸前，希望能找什么话说但每个字都早早地被掐死在了他的发声器里。

闪电已经接受了现状走在他前面，时不时回过头确认大黄蜂还在跟着。而每一次那样大黄蜂都会缩一下，看着闪电的光镜在暗沉的天色中闪烁，红色的光晕穿透过层层雨幕。大黄蜂开始把视线固定在下方，看着泥巴和枯叶在他脚下被压烂。

闪电的脚印比他的要大得多——一台机子怎么能有这么大？大黄蜂开始往闪电留下的坑里跳，看着自己小得多的机身溅起一滩滩稀泥，并无视了很快裹到了他双腿上的那层污垢。

“你在做什么？”

大黄蜂抽了一下抬头看向闪电，对方嘴角上那抹浅浅的微笑令他的油箱感觉轻飘飘的。他低下了头，试图掩藏住自己的窘迫。

“没什么。”

闪电安静地轻笑了几声，透过雨点几乎听不见。“你只是在弄得这里一团糟。”

“闭嘴，丑八怪。”

一记轻_呼_ 之后闪电咯咯笑起来，步子轻快上了好几倍。“啧啧啧，那可有一阵子没听到过了！”他唱着。“亏我还以为我们终于开始处得来了呢！”

大黄蜂哼了一下，似乎有点太大声地。“是，才怪，”他不客气地回复道。“你还是一如既往地烦人。还丑。以免你没听清楚。”

闪电吃吃笑着，在雨中不停打转，水坑从一个跳到另一个把大颗大颗的水珠洒得到处都是。“你高兴就好，小蜜蜂，”他说。“但是弄得这么脏我是不会让你继续靠着睡的哦！”

大黄蜂不悦地皱了皱眉，准备跳进地上一个又深又潮的泥坑里。“说得好像我想睡你旁边一样，”他嘟哝着，用力跺了几次脚，给他的整个下半截机身覆上了一层冷冰冰的棕色稀泥。“我只有这么点在乎。我会在泥巴里游泳，我不在乎。”

闪电似乎并不受影响，锯齿状的微笑咧得更开了。“噢，下一个我来吧,那就！”他欢快地鸣道。

“不,等等,别——”

大黄蜂连争辩都没来得及。闪电一跃而起让自己着陆到了一个水坑里面，把泥水溅得到处都是：裹住了树木的主干，泼满了散落在地的枯叶，并打上大黄蜂的胸甲几乎完全糊住了他的涂漆。大黄蜂恼怒地抽了一口气开始把它抹开。

“干得好，漏电的，”他骂道。“我现在看起来一团糟！”

他皱起眉狠狠地朝闪电甩了一团泥，咧开嘴看着它砸上了闪电头雕的一侧。闪电惊叫一声，面甲转到了红色的那张。

“你个小杂种！”他叫道。“你会付出代价的！”

闪电捞起一大把泥朝大黄蜂丢了过去。他尖叫一声，被泥浆浸了个湿透。闪电得意地笑了起来。

_最起码他仍然是一个彻头彻尾的混账，_大黄蜂想道，在被惹恼和被逗笑之间摇摆不定，手中准备起了另一团泥巴球。_如果他继续这么讨人厌我还可以再回去恨他。_

* * *

“不要！放开我！_放手！_”

“闭嘴，死昆虫！我在试着帮你！”

“我不用你帮！_滚开！_”

大黄蜂尖叫着在闪电的手中不停挣扎，把一块块泥斑甩得到处都是。闪电忍回一记尖声叫起来的冲动。“有什么大不了的？”他喊道，再次试图把大黄蜂放低浸到水里，只为再遇上更多的反抗。

“我不需要_洗澡！_”大黄蜂叫着。“我又不是个幼生体！那只是一点泥巴！”

“那就不要_表现得_像个幼生体！你_脏死了！_”闪电恼怒地争执道，试图强行把大黄蜂摁下来好让他自己能把他泡到水里去。“要是不清理干净你会冻死的，白痴！”

“碰了那水我现在就会冻死！”大黄蜂抗议说，不知怎么地第四次从闪电的抓握中扭了出来试图逃走。闪电低吼一声再次把他捞了上来，紧紧抓住他的头雕把他的机身浸到了他们路过的那条河里。大黄蜂尖声叫起来，用力蹬着腿把水溅得到处都是。

“你有什么问题，汽车人？”闪电呵斥道。“那只是水而已！”

“不，它不是！”大黄蜂哀嚎着，动作缓了下来但确保自己仍给闪电泼了不少水过去。“别老_碰_我！很烦人的！”

“你从_什么时候_开始在乎的?！”

“从-从-闭嘴！放开我！我不想洗澡！”

“你现在就要洗，甭管你喜不喜欢,你个侏儒虫子！”

“不要！”

“你_现在就在水里！_你现在就得洗澡！”

“_不要！_”

闪电嘶嘶叫起来双手紧紧抓着大黄蜂的机身，看着他不停地拼死哭闹挣扎起来，他的动作很快制造出一阵浪花立竿见影地清理掉了他装甲上的泥。当闪电把他提起来之后，大黄蜂已经湿透了但是干干净净，他的胳膊紧紧抱在胸前同时双腿在身下耷拉着。

“开心了吗？”他嘟囔着。

闪电干巴巴地笑了几声，他的烦躁慢慢退去。他把大黄蜂拉回到河岸上。“事实上，是的，”他说。

他伸出手想要把大黄蜂机身上的河水擦掉但只令对方再一次剧烈扭动了起来。“我说了不准碰我！”大黄蜂叫道。“别碰！”

“你是电路冻住了还是怎么的？”闪电说，抬起一边眉梢把手收了回来。“就昨天，你还在拿我的腿当毯子盖。你什么毛病？”

大黄蜂抬头看着闪电，脸上的神色难以捉摸，蓝色光镜睁得大大的充满了闪电无法分辨的情绪。“没什么，”大黄蜂说，语气急促。“就——别再那么友好就行了。很烦人的。”

“不好意思，我没有存心要试着_帮_你。”

“好啊。所以请住手。”

“我在挖苦你，大黄蜂。”

当闪电把他放在了一丛枯草上时大黄蜂的神情甚至绷得更紧了。闪电松手之后他第一时间把他的细胳膊抱在了胸前，尖锐地转过了身。

“别再叫我的名字了。”他嘟哝道。

闪电歪了歪头。“再说一次？”

“我不喜欢你叫我‘大黄蜂’，”大黄蜂说，好像那就能把一切解释清楚。“就——侮辱我，或者叫我‘虫子’或者‘汽车人’或者管他什么东西。我不在乎。只要不是‘大黄蜂’。”

“我...不明白。当我叫你‘汽车人’的时候，你——”

“住嘴！”大黄蜂打断，弯下身子。“别——别再听我的了！别再试着对我好，行吗？去当个混账，我不管！我真的很烦你老他炉渣在那里假装自己在乎我怎么想！”

“我没意识到我有。”

“嘿，你给人的感觉就是那样。而且那很恶心。所以收手。我恨你那样子。我也恨你。”

闪电翻一下光镜闭上了嘴。无论那汽车人是出了什么问题，他显然并不想谈这个。

“你饿吗，大——汽车人？”他试探着，希望大黄蜂可能只是缺燃料。

大黄蜂嘲弄一声。“不，”他嘟哝道。“我还有，差不多,一半在油箱里。”

“那是挺低的。”

“那_没事。_你能不能就闭嘴别理我了？”

闪电叹口气坐在了他自己那丛草上，给大黄蜂留了一点点距离。“乐意效劳，”他咕哝着说。

大黄蜂安静地哼了一声作为道谢。

* * *

_他房间里的温度是如此之高，高得令人难以忍受。排气扇抽痛着换进的每一口气都像火焰般灼热，再蒸腾着换出来时载满了水汽。_

_那很热，难以置信地热，他很快就会被熔化掉。唯一的凉意来自他炮口中喷射出的寒流和他脸颊上缓缓滚落的冰冷液体。温度是如此之高，为什么这里没有窗户？他只想呼吸一口新鲜空气，一分钟，一秒。什么都行。_

_更多的模拟程序。他们还在进攻。他的面甲又疼了起来。那里只有愤慨，只有白热化的怒火，而他只在制造更多的热量。这里这么热是他的错吗？用他冒着火的炮口摧毁一切的感觉是如此地好，但普神啊，那热极了，热得令人无法忍受。他什么时候才能被放出去？他在这里面待了多久？_

_门开了但没有一丝凉意。一切都是红色的，但那对光镜要红得多。他感到自己紧紧贴在后墙上，畏缩着，恳请着，乞求着，一次又一次直到他的发声器火辣辣地疼起来。_

_“不。你还没有准备好。”_

_拜托了，拜托了，让他离开就好，让他走出这个房间，这里太热了，这里的一切都太热了。他的装甲感觉像是要熔烂了流下来。一切都在刺痛一切都在燃烧还有这里是真他炉渣的太热了。_

_“那就去学会适应吧。”_

_适应，适应，他要怎么适应？他的脸在疼，他不想再承受更多的折磨，但他没得选。他需要寒冷。他是如此地渴望能得到它就好比他一生中从未想要过任何东西。他换了一口气，两口，三，十，十五，三十，然后他的脸再一次被融化的刀尖扎了上去，但他现在可以驱走那炎热了。他喘着气再次用自己的大炮开了火，只不过他不是在开火，那冷冷的，那是寒冰，那是一种解脱从炮口里破了出去让房间里充满刺骨的凉意。他跪下来，捂住他的面甲，不想让那光镜看到他为了把水汽蒸成烟雾的那股寒流而不停啜泣。_

_“你将一直待在这直到你学会控制自己。”_

_不，不要，拜托了，他不想要留在这里，他不知道要怎么控制那个，他甚至都不知道那为什么会发生。_

_“那就自己琢磨出来。”_

_拜托了，别走，别把门关上，拜托了，他乞求着，他尖叫着，他在...笑？为什么他在笑？_

_“你很有潜力。兴许某天你还可以加入我的私人卫队。证明给我看否则这扇门将会一直锁着，闪电。”_

_他不想要这些，他不想要呆在这里，但要是他想出去他就别无选择。时间流逝带走了伤痛，慢慢地，慢慢地，这房间里的一切都同时在缓慢而迅速地移动着。他不知道时间过了多少，但他准备好了，他终于准备好了。他的光镜眯了起来，他的神情比他的炮口都要冷，他握起了拳。_

_“也该是时候了，闪电。跟我来吧。看见没，这有那么难吗？”_

“闪电？”

_是的，那是，那一直都是，一切都在刺痛，为什么那股痛楚就是无法退去？_

“嘿！漏电的！你怎么又来一次！”

_他宁愿被麻木。他道谢只为了能重获自由，能再次呼吸到新鲜空气。他愿意麻木自己只为了能不再被折磨。_

“看在流水线的份上，闪电！”

闪电猛地睁开光镜，立即就认清了现状然后低头瞪着大黄蜂。牙关呲着，他的视线被红色糊成一片。

“你他炉渣到底什么毛病,汽车人？”他叫道。

“没什么！”大黄蜂说。“_你_他炉渣到底什么毛病？我只想睡觉然后你的脸在那里转得就像个——像——你知道旋转木马是什么吗？”

“什么？”

“那就是不知道，好的，”大黄蜂咕哝着。“就好像是，你甚至都不象平常一样还会暂停几次，只会一直不停地转啊转。那不但很诡异而且还_吵得要死。_你到底是...做噩梦了还是怎么的？”

“我以为你不在乎，”闪电呲牙低吼道。

大黄蜂停顿了一会，似乎是愣住了。他低下头，不安地摆弄着自己的指尖。“我...我没有在乎，”他嘀咕着。

“棒极了，”闪电呸了一声说。“那就好好听话然后_别再吵醒我。_”

“但-但是——”

“给我停下就好！”闪电叫道。“无论你的微型处理器遇上了什么问题都滚去自己解决，因为你能他流水线的把我_逼到上吊！_一下子好好的，一下子又表现得像个彻头彻尾的混蛋！把你的线路理清楚除非你想让我_帮你把它扯出来！_”

大黄蜂怔怔地抬头盯着闪电看，又大又亮的光镜中满是恐慌。他看上去心烦意乱的，那只令闪电更暴躁了一些，想着自己对于那个愚蠢的汽车人为什么会不高兴半点头绪都没有。而想到如果自己知道问题的根源在哪儿他可以试着帮忙解决这点只让他的怒火又升了起来。大黄蜂的问题不是他的。他没必要在乎。

闪电大声嘲弄了一下，更多是对着自己。他合上光镜。“回去睡觉，”他低吼道。“还有，别讲话。我受够了你烦人的声音。”

他听见了大黄蜂爬开时发出的几道刮蹭声，他的动作很小并显得有些沮丧。不久后他在远处停了下来。闪电仔细聆听等待着试图捕捉到大黄蜂下线的声响，在当以往安静的呼噜声从未响起时想着自己为什么会感到内疚浸透了他的传感器。

* * *

隔天早晨的行程绝对比以往任何的都要尴尬上无数倍。

大黄蜂甚至都没有以一句“早上好”来给这一天开个头，单只沉默地躲在一棵树后面等着闪电醒来。闪电没有向他问好，天蓝色的面甲如同他们被冲上海岸的那天一般僵硬，拉伸着自己的伤腿时视线始终没有移到大黄蜂那边。

他们单只是站起身，往南方看去，然后开始走路。

那寂静就是一种折磨。大黄蜂甚至都没办法开口道歉，不管他有多想要。他试了几次，准备好要说的语句然后感受着它们在他的发声器里被掐死掉。

_闪电，我很抱歉我表现得有些矛盾。我只是感到有些困惑因为我开始意识到你还算能令人接受，而且——不行，我不能那样说。实话实说就好了,你个胆小鬼！好的。闪电，我知道我表现得很反常，但那是因为我喜欢跟你待在一块然后开始觉得我不该这样因为你是个霸天虎。看见没？完美极了。就那样说。 三，二，一，走。_

大黄蜂张开嘴接着很快又闭上了它。

_或者不了，_他酸酸地想着。

* * *

他们跋涉过森林深处时愧疚一直在闪电的火种上啃噬着。大黄蜂是不可思议地容易读懂，他的肩膀耷拉着，姿势松垮，步子完全没有以往那般轻快劲。闪电对此感到很糟糕：当然，那虫子是很恼人，但冲着他大喊大叫无疑对解决那个沉甸甸压在他处理器上的事物一点帮助都没有。

_也许我该道歉，_闪电想着。_没道理表现得这么粗鲁。就算他自己的表现是完全令人无法容忍...愚蠢的汽车虫子，我就应该直接捶上他愚昧，蠢笨的——_

大黄蜂扭头瞄了一眼，跟闪电的目光遇上了大概有半秒钟然后缩着身子再次向前看去。闪电感到他的油箱沉了一下。

_他在怕我，_他酸酸地想着，强迫自己冷静下来，晚一步意识到他的视线已经模糊成了深红色。_干得好，闪电。还是正当这糟糕的局面开始变得勉强过得去的时候。_

他盯着大黄蜂看了一会儿，希望对方最终会对此感到厌倦然后再一次活跃起来。他们吵过架之后他没少这样做过，所以逻辑上来讲，这次也不会有什么不同。但大黄蜂始终保持着沉默，走路时佝偻着身形，无视了他们身周所有那些无比具有怂恿性的泥坑。

闪电尽可能安静地叹了口气。看样子，比起没有答案的问题，他更讨厌愧疚感。

* * *

一整天都在保持安静真的令人累极了。到当闪电沉默地指向了一小片能让他们在里面休整的树林的时候，大黄蜂已经是在拖着自己的机身走。他一次又一次地试着说点什么，_任何东西。_但他除了点点头并倒塌到一块在常青木下形成的针叶丛上之外什么都做不到。

他抬头凝视着上方的枝条，光镜睁得大大的，想数一数天上的星星。现在很难看见多少，有这些昨日风暴残留下来的厚重乌云铺在空中，但他勉强挑出来了一两颗就在不远处闪烁着。其中一个看起来像颗流星，而看见它身边伴随着的一道红光令他莫名有些失望。

那是一架飞机，不是流星。大黄蜂叹了口气然后开始数地上的松针。他感到很疲惫,全身都在酸，但是他的处理器仍在向先前一样不停运转着。_道歉就行了，_他第一百万次告诉自己。_告诉他到底怎么回事就好，大不了最糟的情况也就是他笑你然后你可以假装那是个玩笑。在你发疯之前说点什么！要知道你们可能还得在这荒郊野外里待上几个星期！_

大黄蜂叹口气，朝身前的黑夜中丢了一个松果。这真令人绝望。他合上光镜，祈祷着，盼望自己能直接下线睡几个小时而不用对付这些恼人的情感。

_呼。_

“天，你一定是在逗我，”大黄蜂恼怒地嘟哝道，双手拍到了自己的面甲上。在所有可能的糟糕时机中，闪电非得要现在睡着？大黄蜂完全不知道要是闪电再发作一会自己该怎么办——他已经被先后嘱咐过了别把对方吵醒，但是昨晚上，他的面甲转了有足足五分钟。他怎么能不弄醒他？

_呼。_

“你那处理器在处理什么鬼东西呢，漏电的？”大黄蜂耳语道，像是在期待着一个回答。他从树后探出头，首先进入视线的就是闪电乌黑色的面甲，那笑容宽得足以把他的脸一分为二。他的嘴角微微向下弯着。大黄蜂皱起了眉。那张脸总是在笑着的。

_呼。_

闪电的手握成了拳开始轻微地抽搐起来。大黄蜂困惑地歪了歪头雕，看着闪电往常带牙缝的怒容融成一副恐慌的神色。

_呼。_

他的蓝色面甲只停留了一会，紧接着那就再次发生了。不间断的转换，不间断的_噪音，_大黄蜂皱了皱面甲。那景象诡异极了，看着闪电的三张面甲转成一团彩晕。大黄蜂捂住音频接收器并转过了身，等着它停下来好让他能睡会觉。

而几分钟之后，当大黄蜂试着把双手从自己的音频接收器旁边撬开时，闪电依然在继续。

那能意味着什么呢？大黄蜂想着，朝面甲转得失去控制的闪电瞥了一眼。_他的脸代表了他的情绪，是吧？所以可能他...当时是什么情绪都没有？或者是同时有太多种了？炉渣，我完全不知道他是怎么运作的...啧，我明明只想去睡觉。_

大黄蜂又盯着看了有起码五分钟直到那声响对他神经的碾磨程度能胜过指甲刮黑板。他恼怒地嘟囔一声，双手在音频接收器上摁得更紧了，但那呼呼声似乎根本就没法挡住。大黄蜂迟疑了一会，之后本能地朝闪电跑了过去用力地在他手上扇了一巴掌。

“嘿，漏电的！”他呵斥道。“你又在——”

意识到那三变战士在有些剧烈地颤抖着让大黄蜂突兀地停了下来。大黄蜂盯着他凝视了一会，接着轻轻地把闪电的另一只手从他的履带旁拉了开，担忧紊绕着他的火种。

“漏电的，出什么事了？”他问道，看着闪电的神色稳定下来，先前那阵战栗逐渐退去。深红光镜遇上了蔚蓝色，接着闪电耸了耸肩。

“没什么，”他安静地说。

“闪电——”

“真的没什么，”闪电说道，语气严厉了许多。“这是常态，只不过...通常没有这么频繁。螺母也经常抱怨这个。”

大黄蜂停了下来，让处理器慢慢接受进他们正在说话的事实，紧张地缩了缩。

“抱歉，”他咕哝着。“对-对不起我把你叫醒了。”

“我明白，”闪电说。“我相信那的确挺恼人。”

“那是，可...不，我很抱歉把你弄醒，”大黄蜂说。“你跟我说了不要的，但我还是动手了。所以...我很抱歉。”

闪电的光镜在大黄蜂身上锁了一会儿，面甲上闪过一丝细微的颤动。

“我原谅你，”闪电回复。“说真的，我也不知道那为什么会发生。距离上一次发作已经有好一阵子了，而现在一连几晚...的确很反常。”

“你知道那到底是为什么吗？”大黄蜂问道。“哪怕只是理论上？”

“不幸的是，不，否则我早该能...找到一个解决的方法了。”

大黄蜂点点头。“没事的，”他说，抿着嘴唇开始往他先前那棵树爬去。闪电突然抬起头，那副古怪而难以捉摸的神情再次在他的面甲上浮现了出来，在介于希望与恐惧和烦躁之间的某处定格着。

“你想不——待在我旁边会省事一点，”闪电说。“以免那再一次发生。那对电钻要用来弄醒我是挺有效的。”

大黄蜂抬起一边眉梢。“所以我现在是_该_把你叫醒的喽？”他问道。

闪电轻轻耸了耸肩。“我随时可以再回去睡觉，”他说。“而且如果你在事发后把我叫醒，我兴许可以找到问题的源头。可能那的确只是一场噩梦。”

一股莫名的感觉告诉大黄蜂闪电对于所谓问题的源头是什么知道得一清二楚，而且要再睡在他身边这个主意让他的油箱不安地打了个颤。那行为算不算亲热，如果大黄蜂已经承认了自己并不恨那个霸天虎战士？

他又衡量了一阵子才迟疑地朝闪电爬过去，在他的一条腿旁边蜷了起来并把头枕在他的手臂上。“好，”他不确定地说。“但是别在我真的叫醒你的时候冲我发火。因为我会的。”

“明白，汽车人。”

大黄蜂叹口气，朝闪电挪近了点，希望能汲取些他机身上传出来的热量。

“叫‘大黄蜂’就好，”他安静地说。

闪电轻笑几声。“所以我现在是_该_叫你大黄蜂的？”他挖苦道。

“闭嘴，不然我就让你的面甲一直转到掉下来。”

“我并不觉得那会发生。”毫无预兆地，闪电轻轻把大黄蜂拉了过来靠在他的大腿边。大黄蜂扭了扭作为抗议，但在意识到闪电的机身究竟比他的暖了有多少之后他还是单只发了几句牢骚然后安定了下来。他的自尊芯近来已经受过不少打击了，不多这一次。

“可能吧，但是谁知道呢，”大黄蜂轻声偷笑着说。“一台机要活得乐观点还是可以的。”

闪电制造了一个兴许是声轻笑的声响。“是的，”他温柔地回复道。“他们当然可以。”

“你那又是什么意思，废物？”

“回去睡觉，大黄蜂。”

“不，_你_回去睡觉，闪电。”

“你真烦人。”

“你真-呃-丑。”

“显然你还不怎么会骂人。”

大黄蜂对自己嘲弄了几声。_该死的，_他想着，合上了光镜。_我明明想生他的气但是我现在还在笑...我真的死定了。_


	14. 第十四章

闪电意识到自己近来很难好好休息一晚，时常精疲力竭地醒来，他的腿因过度使用而不停发疼，他的处理器始终在运转着。每一天这般无休无止地行进愈发令他感到厌倦，而且闪电确信自己的不情愿正是导致近日他们旅程得不到多少进展的主要原因。

虽然如果大黄蜂在乎这点，他并没有发表什么言论。事实上，他就没怎么说过话。闪电试图无视那死寂，感到庆幸这起码没有往常那般令人不适但仍希望大黄蜂能在自己每次试着说话时能给他哪怕一句回音。

毕竟，他仍然对于大黄蜂的问题出在哪里没有任何头绪。有时候他似乎回到了原样，四处蹦蹦跳跳地还时不时闲聊起小小的碳基生物，但其他时候他似乎又迷失在了自己的思绪中，闭着嘴，来回游走着的视线始终没落到闪电身上。

那很古怪，同时也是个挺有趣的谜题。闪电越是盯着大黄蜂看，光镜尤其，大黄蜂就越是往回缩。闪电本会认为那是出于恐惧，但每当夜幕降临，大黄蜂依旧总会在他身边蜷成一团，小小的排气扇换出一缕缕在寒风中清晰可见的暖流。

如此反常的行为只有一种合乎逻辑的解释。

“大黄蜂，”闪电叫他，看着那个小汽车人把一只十分慌乱的松鼠赶上了树。大黄蜂被这突然的声响吓了一跳，转过身面对闪电，然后再转回去看着那只松鼠在枝叶中不见了踪影。

“噢，它溜了！”大黄蜂生气地撅起了嘴。“多谢了，漏电的。”

“你抓松鼠做什么用？”

“你还说我呐！”

闪电感到一丝笑意让他的嘴角翘了起来，但他很快压下了那股冲动。“有道理，”他说。“不过我有个问题要问你。关于你的反常举动。”

看见大黄蜂的身躯僵直起来并不让闪电感到惊讶，不过光镜中充满了惊慌这点到是一个比他预料中要强烈了点的反应。“真的？”大黄蜂挤出一句。他咳一声并重置了他的发声器，以一个仅是稍微比较稳的声音再次开了口。“呃。真-真的？”

“是的，”闪电说。“我相信我知道是什么导致了你近来的古怪行为。”

有那么一会大黄蜂停下了步子，他的手一次又一次地握成了拳然后再松开。“是...是这样吗？”他说，每个字都走了音。

“没有必要感到窘迫，”闪电向他保证说，弯下身轻轻拍了拍大黄蜂的头雕。可怜的小东西肯定紧张极了，有这样一个话题临近。“我知道你与你的队友之间是亲如家人，要想念他们是很正常的。没理由对这点表现得如此封闭。”

闪电本以为大黄蜂会对任何提及汽车人的话题都感到十分敏感，尤其还是从闪电的嘴里说出来的。他没有，无论如何，预料到此时闪过大黄蜂脸上的那丝困惑。

“什...什么？”大黄蜂说。“你觉得——我，呃——我是说，对啊。大概。一定是因为那个。”

闪电好奇地歪了歪头。“我说错了吗？”

“没有！”大黄蜂说，语气不可思议地急促。“不，完全没有。肯定就是因为那个。没别的了。啥都没有。我...确实想他们，是啊。我们在外边儿都已经过了,多少,大概,起码有几个月了，对吧？”

“差不多是这样，”闪电同意了。

大黄蜂叹了口气，揉着他的前额，他的神色令闪电感到有些不解。他看起来的确很心烦意乱，如同他几天来一直的表现，但这似乎是另一种。此时在大黄蜂的光镜中悔恨多过了愤怒，忧伤多过了困惑。

“我跟他们待过了这么久，我不敢相信我到现在都已经有几个月没想到他们了。”大黄蜂说道，声音轻而柔。“我们在一起当太空桥技工当了这么久，然后就是所有地球上的那些事，然后现在我就被跟你困在一块儿。一切都就...糟透了。”

“你看起来很内疚，”闪电记道。

大黄蜂的眉头皱得更紧了。“可能有一点吧，我猜，”他迟疑地说。“我只希望我走的时候他们有在干正事，不只是找我。监视虎子的行踪，确保Sari还好好的...天，我真希望Sari还好。”

“‘Sari’是不是那个你们似乎总随身带着的小碳基生物？”闪电狡黠地问道。

“她可不只是一个‘小碳基’，她是我最好的朋友，”大黄蜂辩护着，挺了挺胸膛。“呃，她和隔板。不过她多一点。别告诉隔板。”

“我会试着闭口不提的。”

大黄蜂干巴巴地轻笑了几声。“我只知道工头肯定已经担心死了，”他说。“擎天柱，我是说。他不知道我们的去向的时候都挺提心吊胆的。有人失踪的时候总能吓坏他。不确定是为什么。”

“有趣。”

“是啊...”大黄蜂的声音渐行渐远，他的光镜在自己的足尖上停留了一会儿。“你会想那些霸天虎的吗？”他问。

闪电没能忍住——他笑了。一声短而急促的笑，但仍然是一声笑。“不，”他说，捂着嘴堵住了他的轻笑声。“一丁点都没有。”

“真的？”大黄蜂问，看起来有些诧异。“你跟螺母几乎是，像，如胶似漆。”

“就我们的军职而言，这里没多少其他选择，”闪电揶揄般说道。“我不会说我们有多处得来。我也同样不可能会将他视作一个‘朋友’一般的人物。”

大黄蜂在寂静中多沉思了一会儿，闪电发现自己有些感激这安静的氛围。这是一种会出现在对话之中的较于自然的沉默，比他们很长一段时间以来所拥有过的氛围都要安宁。大黄蜂正在揣摩着自己的话语，考虑着，认真地听着他讲。相比起先前被指使来指使去这样子要受欢迎得多。

“红蜘蛛呢？”大黄蜂问道，脸上一副恶作剧般的微笑。“他有什么能让你看得上眼的吗？”

“普神啊，不，”闪电嘲弄一声，没能藏住自己神情中的那抹厌恶。“红蜘蛛就是个可恨的叛徒，在我看来他连一个霸天虎都算不上，别说是一个朋友。”

“威震天吧，那就？”大黄蜂问。“他是你的领袖，离了他你肯定也得有起码_一丁点_情感波动的,对吧？”

闪电几乎停下了步子，勉强保持着才没有让自己定在原地不动。“不，”他再次开了口，声音扁平。“我并不想念威震天。”

“真的？一点都不？”大黄蜂步子里浮现出来的那股子轻快是哦-如-此-明-显地象征着他开始对闪电说的话感到不是一般的好奇。闪电不确定自己欢不欢迎那恼人蹦哒的回归。“我是说，我们都有时候会烦擎天柱有多专横，但我还是会想念他的。虽然你要不想威震天的话我也不怪你，那炉渣比你大，还可怕上了不下十倍。无意冒犯。”

“没事。”

“_而且_他还那么凶！他甚至都算不上,像是说,一个酷酷的黑老大，他只是怪。让人毛骨悚然的那种。要是每天都跟他打交道我得疯掉，不管你们是待在哪儿的。你说那里通风挺好的是吧？所以那儿大概是个又大又宽敞的房间之类的东西，然后你就永远都躲不开他——啧，我得把自己的处理器给烧了。我听别人说他同类都吃，那是真的吗？他在战争期间的时候有没有吃过人？你那时候是不是都不认识他？我是说，如果你也是在那艘我们之前炸掉的船里跟着他的人的其中之一的话那你的军阶肯定特别高，但那个时候他是不是还要再吓人一点儿？直到我被学院开除之前我本来都是要加入战争的，但是——”

“大黄蜂？”

大黄蜂停下了步子抬头看着闪电，嘴巴仍然微张着。“咋了？”

“我并不怎么想谈论威震天。”

大黄蜂的嘴又张了一会儿，然后闪电为他自己的虚伪缩了一下。他想要对话要了这么久，然后现在他终于得到了，他就要把它掐掉？难怪那虫子会觉得他烦。

但令闪电惊讶的是，大黄蜂闭上了嘴然后点了点头。“好的，”他说。“好，没事。那你_想_聊什么呢？”

闪电好奇地盯着大黄蜂看了一会儿，过于困惑而没功夫感到感激。如此通情达理并不符合对方的性格，但他可不会为了这个抱怨。“继续跟我说那些汽车人吧,如果你想的话，”闪电耸了耸肩说。“虽然我也不怎么在乎他们的事，不过那总比沉默要好一点。”

大黄蜂偷笑几声，看起来颇为自鸣得意。“还记得你以前动不动就叫我闭嘴的时候吗？”他狡黠地说。

“或者说你想要我继续那样做？”闪电回嘴，猩红色的怒火闪过了他的处理器。

大黄蜂只是咧开嘴并抬起胳膊耸了一下肩。“那可要不得，漏电的，”他说。“给我几秒钟想个好开头出来就行了。”

* * *

大黄蜂完全算不上一个合格的讲述者，但闪电发现自己对于这天下午那汽车人滔滔不绝的长篇大论也并没有那么反感。他说的故事在平平无奇与激动人心却荒谬至极之间来回游走，而尽管闪电怀疑大黄蜂为能达到引人入胜的效果对一些细节进行了修改，他仍在聆听着并配合般地不时点点头。

能再次听到对方这样喋喋不休似乎还不错。反正那肯定要好过不停思索为什么比起沉默他会更喜欢大黄蜂闲扯的声音。

“于是警车接着就染上了那些藤壶，是吧？”大黄蜂说，单脚站着模仿起了那忍者的标志性站姿。“接着我就得带上Sari一起落荒而逃了，因为他开始不停嚎叫、嘴里冒白沫出来还走路歪歪扭扭的，简直恶心死。然后——听听这个——我们逃回了那个山洞那里让我炸了一堆石块砸到他头上，但是然后Sari告诉我我们应该把他_自己_封在里面而_不是_连我们一块儿！于是我们还是得赶紧逃命！_又一次！_”

“那似乎是你的一贯作风，”闪电说，感到自己的嘴角微微上弯了一些。

大黄蜂瞪他一眼并对空气来了一拳。“闭上嘴吧,漏电的，我没说完呢。于是接着我就找到了这条上面写着‘救火专用’的橡胶管，但是你知道那些喷的是水，而不是火么？然后我们逃进了这间锅炉房里面，接着我就只知道这些了因为我自己也染上了那些藤壶！我只能记得清醒过来以后看着Sari站在我面前，全身上下湿了个透，看起来累得半死。那次是真的一团糟。”

“所以，让我把这捋清楚，”闪电说，仍在窃笑着。“你根本就是搞砸了一次救援任务，一如既往地,就你告诉我的来说，而你还为此感到自豪？”

“搞砸东西我是一流的！”大黄蜂辩护道。“我是说，太空藤壶？那也太疯狂了！我们本可能会被吃掉的！”

“‘大黄蜂’，”闪电轻笑着低语道。“其实是‘_熊_蜂’吧？看样子你这个名字可不是白取的。”

“对啊，超配的是不是！”

“那是贬义。”

“嗯哼，我只是干脆开始把你说的都当成褒奖了，”大黄蜂自豪地回复道。“我有跟你说过我的名字是怎么来的吗？”

“没有。”

“想听么？”

闪电感到自己面甲上仅剩的那抹嘲讽也褪去了，换成了一副细微但真诚的微笑。他点了点头。“无论我是否愿意你都要告诉我的，是吧？”他说，希望那掩盖住了自己因他们显然又开始说话了而生出的几分庆幸。

“那是肯定的。知道这边那个特别混账的教官，御兵*中士吗？”

“蓝色，较大型的机子，近来才被更名提升为领袖，下巴还特别大那个？”

“嗯哼，就那个。所以——稍等，让我再过一遍——首先我还得把黄蜂那事儿从头解释一下...”

闪电发现在大黄蜂讲话的时候很容易就能跟上他的步伐，为了故事的生动性那迷你金刚时常慢下来用挥舞的双手在空中比画着。虽然闪电的腿伤并不比之前好上多少，线路总在朝着错误的方向愈合，但看着大黄蜂在那儿上蹿下跳那阵疼痛似乎也没那么恼人了。

* * *

当太阳开始落下的时候大黄蜂的发声器也开始有点哑了，在所有那些他想跟闪电分享的故事之中完全忘了自己当下的窘况。那挺好玩的，有机会能把这些故事说给一个不相干的人听，意味着他可以随心所欲地‘润色’它们而不用担心被揭穿。他相当确定闪电能看出来自己什么时候是在夸大其实，但那三变战士仍然没有说什么，所以大黄蜂继续着。

那很好玩，这点可以确定。而大黄蜂很高兴自己能找点乐子，能暂时不去担心他对闪电的那份芯思。

在一个关于汽车人新兵营的故事进行到一半的时候闪电才终于打断了他，一只手搭在大黄蜂的肩膀上朝远方指去。大黄蜂抬头试图跟随他的视线，但所能看见的只有树。看见闪电的单筒镜来回伸缩着在聚焦令大黄蜂吃吃笑了几声。

“漏电的，你知道你在用你那诡异的望远镜的时候我没法看得跟你一样远的，”他被逗笑了般说道。

闪电翻了翻他完好的那边光镜。“哦，”他嘟哝着。“好吧。远处有一栋建筑物。”

大黄蜂立刻弹了起来，踮脚站起来好像那就能扩大他的视线范围。“真的？”他说，兴奋之情溢于言表。“那是不是意味着——”

“我们很可能正在靠近底特律，”闪电说道，证实了大黄蜂的想法。“那似乎是一栋很大的平房，也许顶多只有一层。非常宽阔。”

大黄蜂禁不住有些失望。“那大概只是个货栈，”他说。“这些玩意儿到处都是。”

“一个货栈，”闪电重复，好比是在品味着那个词语。“反正往坏了打算它至少也能提供一个过夜的地方。在气温如此之低的情况下，我并不怎么想放过这次待在室内休整的机会。”

大黄蜂之前甚至都没意识到现在有多冷，沉浸在自己的故事中无暇顾及其他。他打个冷颤抱住了自己的胳膊。“加一，”他说。“而且，一个破旧的老货栈总好过什么都没有，对吧？我们在接近某个地方了，就算那不是底特律。”

闪电低头朝大黄蜂望去，面甲上挂了一丝若隐若现的微笑。大黄蜂并不喜欢看见这个笑容时自己火种悸动的方式。“正确，”闪电说。“记住，我们不能被人类看见。或者说，我不能。”

“我知道，我知道，”大黄蜂不耐烦地说，抓上闪电的手腕想把他往前拉。“但,嘿，如果附近有人类的话，它说不定还开了暖气。为了一台暖炉我现在可是什么都做得出来。”

一个有着控温设备的房间，那念头足以令大黄蜂加快了步伐奔跑起来，闪电艰难地跟在他身后。他抑制不住自己芯中的那股狂喜，把闪电逼得开始小跑的同时任由一副笑容在他的面甲上扩散开。他们终于，_终于_有点进展了。

* * *

不幸的是，那间货栈并没有开暖气，而且里边还很暗，暗到就连穿过一排接一排的货架时大黄蜂都得先把他的头灯打开。不过好的那一面，大黄蜂估计，是附近没有人类。它似乎已经被废弃了，老到足以成为岁月摧残的受害者之一，但仍有着结实的天花板和墙面能为大黄蜂挡住像刀子一样往他身上刮的冷风。

能终于拥有一个合格的落脚处令大黄蜂幸福地叹息了一声，带着一副心满意足的笑容坐在了坚硬的水泥地上。

“这真是棒极了，”他说。“我想要好好休息一晚想好久了。而且这里还没有风，一点点都没有。简直是完美。”

“我的机翼被刮到了，”闪电嘟哝着，没精打采地把一些空纸箱叠起来做了一个临时枕头。

“最起码这里还有一个能让你进得来的门，”大黄蜂轻笑着说，翻了个身仰躺在地上。

“勉强。”

“哦，别这么娇气。我们有个落脚的地方，附近没有人类，而且你的漆本来也花得跟锈铁似的，”大黄蜂轻快地说。“我们都是这样。看起来活像被丢进了一台搅拌机。没人会在乎再被什么破仓库门多划上几道。”

闪电闷哼了一声作为回应。他已经堆完了他的纸盒子堆，正在轻拍几下确保它不会塌下来。“大概吧，”他说道，语气并不比之前愉快上多少。“那就照你说的好好休息一晚吧，怎么样？”

“好主意，”大黄蜂说，对于能眯会儿光镜并能伸展开而不是缩成团躺一晚上这个想法感到有些兴奋。“盒子给我丢一个，成不？你弄得我也想要一个枕头了。”

闪电叹了口气但照做了，从自己那堆纸盒里挑了一个出来枕到大黄蜂的头雕下面。“想睡多久就睡多久吧，”他说道。“我们不知道下次要到什么时候才能再找到一个这般合适的地方过夜。”

“_那_倒是一条我能服从的命令，”大黄蜂说，把胳膊收到脑后。他感觉有点怪怪的，没有为了保持温度就被挤在闪电身旁，但他可不会对此提什么意见。这一整天他们之间都没有出现过任何过于漫长的尴尬沉默，而大黄蜂只想把这保持下去。他熄掉自己的头灯，看着那厚重的黑暗再一次覆到他们身上。

“好好睡，大黄蜂，”闪电说道，单筒镜逐渐黯淡下来，令最后一缕温暖的红光也缓缓褪去。大黄蜂咧开嘴，很高兴自己的笑容被埋没在了黑暗之中。

“你也是，漏电的。”

* * *

那声_呼_ 比大黄蜂听过的任何一次都要响，回荡在四壁之中把他惊醒了过来。他猛地睁开光镜，打上头灯跳了起来，动作幅度之大活像是醒过来之后看见的是一把枪指着他的面甲。他本能地变出自己的电钻，把它们对准了噪音的源头。

当闪电机身上的那抹紫进入视线时大黄蜂深深呼了一口气。_废话，_大黄蜂讪讪地想着，把电钻收了回来。_就是这个处理器漏电的而已，一如既往。我到底什么时候才能习惯这个？_

大黄蜂坐回来，抓上自己的胸膛试图稳住他以每小时几百万里的速度不停跳动的火种。他上一次这样被惊醒已经是不知道多久以前了，而且更糟的是，大黄蜂发现他在担心以后还会有什么在等着。一天又一天过去而闪电的噩梦只愈发严重了起来，大黄蜂不知道为什么，但他明白自己在为闪电的行为感到焦虑。究竟是什么，以普莱姆斯的名义，能把闪电这般强大的机子吓成这样？

在时间一分一秒过去让闪电的面甲转完了开头几次缓慢的转换循环的同时，大黄蜂让自己的思绪游走着。他知道自己应该休息，充分利用一下那间货栈的掩护，但他此时只顾得上担忧闪电此时的感受。他在想什么呢？究竟是什么会让他如此害怕他甚至都找不到一张合适的面甲锁定下来？

没过多久闪电的面甲就又开始转到失去控制了，整个货栈被一阵阵足以震碎音频接收器的_呼，呼，呼 _所填满。大黄蜂没有迟疑，他站了起来，几步走到闪电身边伸手在他的大腿上掴了一巴掌。闪电的机身晃了晃，光镜猛地睁开同时面甲锁成了蓝色。

大黄蜂看了一眼闪电充满恐惧的神色随后决定让自己的逻辑先缺席一会儿，把闪电的一只手拉了过来紧紧握在自己的掌心里。闪电的表情一下子就从忧虑过渡成了困惑。他把光镜眯紧了些。

“你在做什么？”他问，声音中带着一丝难以觉察的颤抖。

“看着，我不想让你有压力，”大黄蜂开门见山地说，尽可能地想让自己听起来严厉一些。“但是你这样每天醒过来都看着像被吓掉了半条命，这让我很担心，好吧？我想知道到底发生了什么。如果你真的,_真的_不想谈的话，跟我说就是，我不会再提的了，我发誓。但我-我还是很担心的。如果我能帮上一点忙的话，就算只是好好听讲，我可以做到的。真的！我话是很多，但是需要的时候我也能闭上嘴的。而且你也听了我一些故事有多笨，我用我的火种起誓，我不会笑你的。在我这小底架里没有半点容纳批判的空间。”

大黄蜂强迫自己终止了这些胡话然后抬头注视着闪电的面甲，试图显得坚定些但只做到了显得很紧张。闪电立刻回敬了对方的注视，他的神色完全无法被读懂，令他们两个就在这漫长的沉默之中对视了许久。

“我-我是说-你可以拒绝的，”当那停顿已经远远超出了可承受范围的时候大黄蜂终于怯怯地开了口。“如果你真的不想的话，我不会逼你，我只是——”

“是关于威震天的。”

大黄蜂惊讶地眨了眨光镜，松开了闪电的手。闪电移走了他的视线，深红色的光镜锁在下方，他的手指绞在一起好像自己刚刚说了什么可耻的事。

“威-威震天？”大黄蜂重复了一次。“我是说——我不惊讶，我只是——他是挺吓人，但是...”

大黄蜂把双膝收到胸前坐了回去，面对着那三变战士，作势拉上了自己嘴唇上一条不存在的拉链。闪电瞥了他一眼，面甲上闪过一丝笑意但随后又低下了头看着地面。

“大概...要告诉你也不是不行，”闪电安静地说。“毕竟在这一切结束之后，我们兴许也不会再来往了。”

大黄蜂试着不去关心那有多伤人而只是点了点头。“说吧，”他轻声说道。“拉钩保证我不会笑你。”

他伸出一根小拇指。闪电对着它分析了一会儿，看起来仍然十分纠结。好一阵子之后他才让自己大得多了的手指勾了上去，轻轻捏着对方的指头。


	15. 第十五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 准备好面对堆积如山的私设了吗？ 走起。

_没什么能比得上以第二形态坠入一场战斗，感受着自己的两只手在敌人的头雕旁合拢将他们摔到地面上，不停撕扯直到他们的残骸上只剩下断裂的线路与破碎的金属。闪电只有一个目标，而那就是将他的双手刺入一个又一个汽车人的装甲之中直到他指尖染上的那抹亮粉色永远无法褪去。_

_他甚至都没有听见威震天在他身后冲了上来，不过他的确感受到了那双大手抓上他的后颈把他扔了到地上。威震天的怒容早已成为家常便饭，起码对闪电来说，而他也早就习以为常了。_

_“怎么了，大人？”闪电笑眯眯地说，举起自己被浸透了的双手假意投降。“我赢了，不是吗？”_

_“的确，”威震天低吼着。“但那并不是我下的令。我要跟你强调多少次你得听我指挥？”_

_“嘿，红蜘蛛不也一次都没听过指示，而他是你的二把手，”闪电颇为得意地说道。“只是在试着升军阶嘛，老大，仅此而已。”_

_威震天斜眼再看了他一会，随后抓上闪电的一只机翼用力地扯了扯。闪电愤怒地吼了几声，抬腿就朝威震天的方向踢。_

_“住手！”他喊道。“你想摧毁你的空军部队吗？”_

_“你在我的部队中没有半点用处，”威震天呵斥道。“你完成过不少，但没有一个成果是我感兴趣的。别逼我帮你解决这点。”_

_威震天再次把闪电摔到地上随后一言不发地离开了。闪电安静地低吼着摸上自己被抓出凹痕的机翼。他的装甲比部队里其他战斗机要厚重得多，那是事实，但显然威震天还要更加强大。_

_反正也不是一次两次的事了。管它呢。_

_ ——————————————————————————————_

_医务室里的气氛总是很尴尬。医官们老早就不再问闪电的战损都是哪来的了，他因内斗受的伤比其他任何一个霸天虎都要多。他也同样送了很多人进来。没人想费那个时间精力一条一条记下，尤其是在威震天下令过要检查所有的医疗记录之后。_

_倒不是说他们会介意让闪电背黑锅。他是没什么人缘，但他在战场上的表现足以令任何想挑事的对他敬而远之。_

_那天威震天去了医务室，在跟黑寡妇商量着什么。她点着头，神情严肃却又带了几分玩味，她那令人作呕的有机态光镜时不时落到闪电身上。他是有点纳闷，但也没怎么在意。_

* * *

_闪电知道他不该再违令了。但他抑制不住那股冲动。一个落单的汽车人在战场边缘受了伤，而他没能忍住，冲过去对那负伤的士兵开了一炮正中在他肩膀上。他痛苦地尖叫起来。闪电咯咯笑着。威震天朝他吼了几句。闪电无视了他。_

_那天晚些时候威震天在医务室里跟黑寡妇说了些什么。黑寡妇在微笑。闪电同样无视了她。_

* * *

“等会,等会,等会。稍等一下。你说‘战斗机’。而不是‘坦克’。”

“正确。”

“你并不是作为一个三变出炉的？”

“不。”

“认真的？发生什么了？”

“那就是这个故事的重点所在。你可以让我继续了吗？”

“我——噢。好的。抱歉。继续说吧。”

* * *

_闪电不记得自己有被击晕过去。他也不记得自己的四肢有被绑上束缚带，但当他清醒过来时，他正凝视着白得刺眼的天花板，而他的每一寸机身都痛得比以往任何时候都要厉害。不只是因为那组静滞镣铐令他在这陌生的金属台上动弹不得，不，比那要复杂得多。他机身里的每一束痛觉传感器都被激活了起来，他的显像器被内线弹窗塞得水泄不通，都是各种各样他认不出来的错误警报与数据代码。这些有一半他都从未见过。_

_他无力地抬了抬手臂，意识到被用在他身上的镇定剂剂量肯定还不少。那让他有些烦躁。烦躁，而不是愤怒。情绪的匮乏令他感到有些怪异。正常情况下他将早已怒火中烧——毕竟被束缚住是他最讨厌的感觉之一。他能感觉到那股愤怒，在他油箱里的某处不停燃烧，但就是烧不到他的处理器。有什么叫不上名字的物件断开了，让他感到失落，空虚，与冰冷。 他标志性的愤懑，他易冲动的个性，那两样总让他闯祸的东西，它们都去哪了？_

_他更用力地挣扎了一会但随后便痛苦地呻吟了起来。一切都疼。为什么一切都在疼？他的腿感到僵硬而厚重，他的底架绷得紧紧的像是随时都会炸开。他想要打碎什么东西。或者说，他想要想去打碎什么东西。可每次那念头浮现都会令他的处理器抽痛起来。_

_模糊的面孔出现在他上方，都在微笑，四对光镜在两张面甲上不停闪烁。闪电分辨不出他们的容貌，但那声音他是不会弄错的。_

_“不错，”威震天拖长了腔调说。“那单片镜倒是个挺有意思的附件。”_

_那什么？闪电试着开口问，但只发出了一句呻吟。他的处理器感觉就像要爆炸了，他的身侧像是在燃烧一般火辣辣地疼。_

_“哦，那个？”黑寡妇听上去不是一般地自鸣得意。“那不过是一点个人喜好。你知道这些实验的，线路缺失，材料短缺，东西被弄得一团糟。但那只不过给予了我们更多尝试新事物的机会。它功能还挺多，他迟早会适应的。五十倍率聚焦应该能提供一个挺不错的战术优势。”_

_“好极了。”_

_闪电再次呻吟了起来，那声音软弱得可笑。威震天对上了他的视线，一副得意的笑容挂在他的脸上。_

_“欢迎回来，闪电，”他沉着地说道。“我警告过你的。”_

_“警告...什么？”闪电挤出一句。_

_威震天轻笑几声无视了他。闪电只能看清楚他的光镜，那抹亮眼的猩红色显得无比锐利。他感到焦虑在他的处理器深处不停躁动，但就是不会浮上来。到底出什么事了？_

_“他的变形齿轮呢？”_

_“最开始有些不稳定，但加过一剂五面怪CNA之后就基本上能顺利运作了。”_

_“五面怪...有意思。”_

_“我认为这将是一次有趣的尝试。赛博坦人的变形齿轮无法支撑三个形态，所以我得另辟蹊径。但这成果还是相当令人满意的，你说呢？”_

_“的确。”_

_闪电安静地呜咽了几声，强迫自己把抽痛着的头雕转过来试图检查一下自己的手臂。它们看起来并没有什么不同。他们在说什么呢？_

_“黑-黑寡妇...发生...什么了？”他断断续续地说着。响在接收器旁的声音单调而陌生，令一阵寒意涌上了他的脊柱。_

_她翻了翻她的那些光镜并走向闪电，把他的头雕托了起来。那动作险些令他昏过去。他用上了他仅剩的每一寸精力想要保持清醒，光镜勉强聚焦在了他的胸甲上，然后才一路向下望去。有什么东西不对劲。他的双腿看起来更厚实了，更为粗壮，更为暗沉，却又充斥着灼烧般的痛感。_

_“那-那是什么？”闪电问道，声音打着颤。_

_黑寡妇咧开嘴将闪电的头雕托高了一点——他挣扎着想要透过炸开在视线中的大块彩斑让自己的光镜保持聚焦。_

_“你的新家伙，”她愉快地说道。_

_“新...家伙？”_

_他勉强把视线在腿上再集中了一会，刚够他认清楚黑寡妇在说什么，而闪电所看见的东西几乎让他想呕。他的腿不再被自己保护战机模式的装甲所覆盖，取而代之的是厚实的履条。那是坦克的履带。意识到这点让闪电差点想把油箱都给清空掉。他看着黑寡妇，感到几丝愤怒开始涌上他的处理器。_

_“你...把我...做成了一个地面单位？”_

_“当然不了，白痴。为什么我会那样干？”_

_“那你做了什么?！”_

_黑寡妇耸了耸肩。“照威震天大人的旨令行事而已，”她简单地说。_

_突如其来的狂怒蒙蔽了闪电的视线，他痛苦地尖叫起来，感受着自己的面甲开始燃烧得像是被一千把熔化的刀刃扎进了每一条缝隙。随着一记足以震碎音频接收器的喀啦声他猛地挣脱了手上的静滞拷，抓上他的面甲，在痛苦与愤怒之中无法控制地尖声嚎叫着。黑寡妇很快后退了几步，脸上满是惊疑。_

_“呃，威震天大人？有什么东西不对——”_

_他只能感受到愤怒。闪电直起身抓上了腿上的镣铐，把它们扯开随后做了他能想到的第一件事：攻击黑寡妇。他需要看着能量液染上他的指尖。他要她切身感受到自己此时所承受着的痛楚。_

_他扑过来，随后便有一名医护兵拦在了他前面，手中举着的一支针管直向闪电胸前刺来。闪电抓住了那支针管，呲开牙低声咆哮着，把那医护兵拎起来再蛮横地摔到了地上。那名医护兵尖叫着看着自己的一只手臂被整截扯下来。闪电一脚踏在他的头雕上，然后朝黑寡妇转过了身。_

_“你做了什么！告诉我！”_

_她目瞪口呆地盯着眼前这一切，之后转过身逃出了实验室。闪电低吼一声，抓住了另一名挡路的医护兵并把他拦腰撕成了两半，破碎的尸体被丢到了地上。这很好玩，涌过处理器的笑意令他的面甲再次灼烧了起来。他癫狂地放声笑着一口咬上了那名医护兵的头雕，不停啃噬直到没人能认出来他口中那东西本应是一张面甲。那景象只让他笑得更厉害了。他向前跑起来，顽劣的笑声在整个走廊中回荡着。_

_“黑—寡—妇！”他唱着，无比兴奋地想要将她开膛破肚。“你在玩捉迷藏嘛？我肯定会赢的喔！”_

_他都不知道自己抓上的是谁的头雕，只知道那台机子拦住了他的去路。闪电毫不迟疑地咬上了他的胳膊，感受着自己的利齿扎进对方的装甲。是她磨尖了他的牙吗？他之前可不能用自己的下颌当武器，但现在，那感觉令他无法抗拒。他的牙深深刺入那人的脖颈，亮粉色的能量液溅了他一嘴，裹住了他长长的金属舌。那尝起来棒极了，像金属和电路之间夹杂着几分胜利的味道。_

_他的笑声甚至又加剧了几分。他不想停下来。杀戮是那么地有趣，令人兴致盎然，他有什么理由不笑呢？_

_“黑寡妇！”他又喊了一声，扯下了身旁一个储物柜上的门把它丢得远远的。“你在里面嘛？出来吧！我看见你啦！”_

_这游戏开始令他感到无聊了。他的面甲像是被强酸包裹一般灼烧起来，他感觉晕乎乎的，视线内一片模糊，白热化的愤怒在他的处理器之中浮现。他一拳捶到了储物柜旁的墙面上，无视着那行为给他的指关节带来的阵阵疼痛。_

_“滚出来见我，你这个懦弱的节肢动物！”闪电咆哮道。“你将会——”_

_闪电的话突然被打断了，一只黑色的手在他的头雕旁合拢把他提了起来，然后随着一记刺耳的嘎吱声他被狠狠地砸到了地面上。闪电吼了几声，更多痛楚被施加在了他本来就已经快要超载的接收器上，内线警报弹入的速度是如此之快他的显像器一下子就被围了个密不透风。_

_威震天再一次低着头站在了闪电身前，红色的光学镜冷冰冰地看着他。他一脚踩上闪电的胸甲把他固定在了地面上。他用力挣着，狠命踢蹬徒劳地想要挣脱。威震天只是低头注视着他，踩在他身上的一条腿加重了力道。_

_“黑寡妇，”他阴沉地说。“上镇静剂。”_

_一只巨大的蜘蛛从天花板上落下来变回了黑寡妇，从她子空间里掏出来的一支针管不到几秒功夫便扎上了闪电的腿。他低吼一声尽可能用力地挣扎起来，直到他始终抽痛着的机身开始感到不可思议地温暖而沉重，一股令人作呕的宁静覆盖在了他的火种上。他大口喘息着，每一口气都换得无比吃力，呜咽起来感受着自己的愤怒不由自主地慢慢消退掉令疼痛再一次烧上了他的面甲。_

_“有意思，”威震天说，深红色的光镜眨都不眨地注视着闪电。“我还从来没见过这样的。”_

_“大概是五面怪的CNA带来的副作用。无心之举，但别具一格。”黑寡妇说道，声音中满是兴奋。“那可能意味着他的不同面甲和载具模式之间有关联之处。兴许是他的变形齿轮与处理器建立了某种联结也说不定。”_

_“用你的空闲时间好好研究，”威震天说。_

_“威震天，”闪电倒抽了一口气，他的语调无比平淡，那股他渴求着的怒火近在咫尺却又遥不可及。“拜托——我到底怎么了？”_

_“我告诉过你在战场上要收敛一点，要听指挥。你无视了我的直接命令。”威震天说，声音中带了几丝狡黠。“所以我让黑寡妇...摆弄了一下，试图把你那桀骜不驯又嗜血暴力的性子磨掉。幸运的是，她的努力似乎也不完全算白费。”_

_威震天把脚从闪电的胸甲上移开，弯下了身正对着他的面甲，凝视着仿佛是在好奇他光镜前这个是什么物件。“这是你所需要的，”他说，语气难以承受地令人宽心。“你是个阻碍。但你同时也非常，非常强大。只需要一点简单的调整你就可以成为你生来注定要成为的，在战场上所向披靡的战士。”_

_威震天的话总是那么地具有诱惑性，但闪电知道他错了。他不该是这个样子。如果这是正常的那他不该会承受如此痛楚。他用力地摇了摇头，机身打着颤。_

_“可我不想要这样，”闪电激动地说。“拜托了。我会听你指挥的，我不想要变成这样，我不想要在腿上装履带。那很疼，威震天大人，我——”_

_“现在有点晚了，三脸怪，”黑寡妇嘲弄般说着。“你是个科学界的奇迹！你该感激我们才对。”_

_“三-三脸怪？”_

_“威震天要求我给你配备两个载具模式，”黑寡妇说。“炼制一个三变战士，这个项目我已经研究过许久了。但我所有其它的实验品都没有足够强韧的机身无法接受如此大型的手术，到后面他们的变形齿轮似乎总是会被烧得不成样子。但然后你来了，而且带装甲的喷气式战机这个载具模式也给了我一个主意：战机_和_坦克！我试着在你的CNA里加了一丝五面怪基因，那让你的变形齿轮稳定了下来。所以恭喜了，你成为了赛博坦星球上的第一个三变金刚。而且还是个怪物呐。欢迎加入组织。”_

_闪电惊惧地盯着黑寡妇看，他的油箱内现在是翻江倒海。“我—我不...”他说不出话来。他深吸一口气再试了一次。“我不—我不想装两个载具模式！”_

_“闪电，”威震天说，语气中同时充斥着温和与凶狠。“你想要什么在这里并不重要。重要的是你应得的是什么。你的战机模式中蕴含的力量过于强大了。我们只是在帮你将它的潜力尽数发挥出来。”_

_“我——”_

_“但你需要加强你的自控能力，”威震天继续说，把闪电从地上捞起来搭到了他的肩膀上。“你现在一定十分紧张且困惑，我能理解。”_

_“我——”_

_“我们在报应号上给你安排了一间训练室。你将会一直在里面受训直到你学会服从。你先前说过你会听我指挥的，不是吗？”_

_“我——”_

_“你太过不可预计了。而现在我们给了你一些可控性。学会利用这点否则你将被从部队之中驱逐出去。”_

_威震天打开一扇门将闪电丢到了地上，他躺在那里呻吟着试图把自己扶起来。一切都刺痛着，他的机身感到臃肿、鼓胀，火辣辣地疼，为什么这非得这么痛？_

_“祝你好运，闪电，”威震天说，嘴角上弯起了一个阴毒的笑容。“我真心希望我们能很快再见到你。”_

_“等等，”闪电乞求道，试图把自己的机身往门口拖。“我不知道——你是什么意思？”_

_门被砰的一声关上了，然后闪电再次感到自己的脸燃烧了起来，他尖叫着一次又一次把拳头往地上砸，徒劳地希望自己能开出一条路逃出去。_

* * *

“我他渣的流水线啊。”

“怎么了？”

“那是威震天干的？”

“技术上来讲，那是黑寡妇干的。不过那是威震天的命令，对。”

“而且这...以前你换脸的时候是会疼的？”

“十分剧烈。那是违背规律的，与我原先的构造大有不同。”

“...噫。”

“表达得真形象。”

“哦,闭嘴。到这里...就结束了？”

“还没有。”

* * *

_两个星期。闪电在那房间里度过了两个星期，无休无止的战斗模拟程序仍在进行着，他的机身抽痛得愈发严重，那股痛楚从不曾真正退去。威震天时不时会带着一桶冷油走进来，在闪电面前酌饮着确保他一滴都碰不到。_

_闪电的油箱尖叫着渴求燃料，但他没有得到一星半点。威震天深红色的光镜在不远处斜视着，面甲上一副自满的讥笑。_

_闪电花了好一会才琢磨出来自己到底出了什么问题。那阵时常攀上他面甲的灼烧感是来自它们的移动，转换，随着他的情绪一起改变。那几乎完全无法控制：轻易就能掌控他的愤怒，那股放声嘲笑自己眼下窘况荒唐之处的欲望，只有随其中一张面甲而来的静滞感能让他感到舒适。他试着保持冷静，试着麻木自己，清空自己的处理器好让他能分析当下。_

_他一直有能力做到这点的。但只有一张面甲会让这容易得多。_

_房间里的温度高得令人难以忍受。没有任何通风设备，这整个区域都密闭着不让任何新鲜空气进入。闪电几乎从未停歇，过于闷热的房间令他完全无法歇息。只是在一个尤其痛苦的晚上他知道了自己背后装载的炮口可以射出寒冰。那感觉对他而言是一种解脱。_

_要不是不知道如何控制他大概会欣喜若狂。_

_他努力试着集中注意力，试着控制住自己的芯绪，试着将他的精力耗费在面前模拟程序里从未间断过进攻的敌军上。但他总是忍不住违了自己的令，让那烦躁与痛楚与令人难以承受的高温淹没自己的想法。威震天并不高兴。_

_“拜托了，”闪电喘道，匍匐在地上，再一次跪倒在了威震天的脚下，他的双引擎因过度使用不停地在吱呀作响。“这里太热了——求你，让我出去。”_

_“不，”威震天简短地说。“你还没准备好。”_

_“我在努力了！我只是不能集中注意力！这里太热了，我累极了，还一直在挨饿。你怎么能在我连站都站不起来的时候指望我去战斗？”_

_“那就去学会适应吧。”_

_“威震天大人——”_

_威震天低吼着倾下身来，光镜直直地看穿了闪电，令他缩一下移开了视线。_

_“你将一直待在这直到你学会控制自己。”威震天说，声音低沉而又镇静得令人毛骨悚然。_

_“我做不到！我控制不了这些！这一切都是你做的所以我半点都掌控不了！”_

_威震天斜眼看着他。“那就自己琢磨出来，”他说。“你很有潜力。兴许某天你还可以加入我的私人卫队。证明给我看否则这扇门将会一直锁着，闪电。”_

_“威震天大人，拜托——！”_

_门再次关上了。威震天光镜中的那抹红晕却仍残留在闪电的视线中。他尖叫着朝投影中的一个扑了过去把它蛮横地撕成了碎片。那是现在唯一能真正带给他几丝慰藉的事。_

* * *

_三个星期。闪电全神贯注在面前的敌人上，一个手中抓着一支棍棒的庞然大物，它的阴影笼罩着他的身形。_

_他让自己的处理器保持镇静，寒流喷涌而出在地面上覆了一层厚厚的冰。那机子刚迈出一步就滑倒了。闪电一跃而起变成了自己的战机模式，划过了房间上空并迫使狂怒重新浮现出来。烈火从他的炮口中喷涌而出，点燃了棍棒，令那敌人在慌乱之中绊倒在地。闪电狂笑着跳到了对方的头雕上，指尖和利齿扎进了它的镀层。他在它的装甲上撕扯着，一直到电感器的酸味涌上他的舌尖。它倒下了，而闪电跳了下来站在它身边，喘息着试图让自己的换气频率稳下来。_

_门开了，威震天走了进来。闪电往后退了几步，为任何可能到来的惩罚感到无比地恐惧。但威震天只是递了一桶石油，脸上的笑容阴毒但诚挚、_

_“也该是时候了，闪电，”他冷冷地说。“跟我来吧。”_

_闪电迟疑了一下，紧张地挺直了身子，燃料在眼前触手可及的景象几乎让他垂涎三尺。他此时早已用掉了自己的紧急储备燃料，系统几近崩溃。他的机身剧烈地抽痛着，每个关节都绷得又酸又疼，他的显像器被内线警报淹没其中，他面甲上的钝痛依然未曾退去。见他这般犹豫不决令威震天轻笑了几声。_

_“没事的，”他安慰般说着。“我旁观了那场战斗。你准备好了。”_

_闪电已经顾不上担心这是不是另一场骗局了。他感到嘴角咧得不可思议地开，冲上去抓上了那桶油便狼吞虎咽起来。_

_“看见没？”威震天说。“这有那么难吗？”_

_那是。闪电觉得自己的机身似乎随时都要报废掉。他的火炮时不时冒出阵阵水汽，他的双腿无力地打着颤，他换的每一口气尝起来都像硝烟和火药。但他摇了摇头，冷冰冰的恐惧涌过他的全身，令他移开了视线不再去看那抹似乎直视着他的火种的猩红光晕。_

_“不，”他轻声说道。“那不难。”_

_“与我所想无异，”威震天说。“过来吧。我该向我的部队介绍一下你。毕竟你很快就会成为他们中的一员了。”_

* * *

_他们都在盯着他看。闪电感到自己的油箱在踏上报应号桥梁上的那一刻拧成了一个结。黑寡妇似乎颇为得意，看着闪电的面甲从一张转到一张。闪电有些庆幸自己早已学会了不让自己换脸时带来的阵阵灼痛流露出来。_

_红蜘蛛总在找机会讽刺他，每一次换过脸都会让他朝着闪电讥笑起来。闪电很想当场扭断那小飞机的细脖子。螺母似乎并不高兴他的威震天大人有了个新宠，闪电时常瞥见他在以为自己没在看的时候朝黑寡妇窃窃私语。_

_他并没有对此发表任何言论。“怪物”这个词对他如影随形，但没人能否认他的存在对部队而言是如虎添翼。光是一辆重坦从天而降的景象就不时将汽车人吓破胆，不过几年闪电就赢得了军中上下的尊重。_

_但威震天的身形仍令他战栗。闪电时常半夜三更剧烈地颤抖着醒过来，机身过热尽管房间里的温度已经开到了最低。_

_他比部队里其他任何霸天虎都要强大。两个载具模式，一个生物学的工业奇迹，但那标志性的三张面甲，身边每个人都知道他是个异类，是个怪胎，是个被扭曲了的产物。威震天说这才是他的真正形态，他命中注定要成为这样。但他的火种总是无法安定下来，在它的仓室内不停躁动着。_

_闪电学着接受自己，学着驱走变换产生的疼痛。而他也的确做的不错。但他仍然无法确定他对威震天究竟是感激还是惧怕。_

* * *

大黄蜂久久说不出话来，看着闪电终于结束了自己的故事，难为情一般把光镜牢牢地锁在下方。他紧张地重置了自己的发声器试着说点什么，任何东西，想要让闪电感到好受些。

“抱歉，”一会儿后他勉强挤出一句。

令人惊讶的是，闪电轻笑了几声，虽然听起来干巴巴地。“没什么可抱歉的，”他说。“是我无能。威震天只不过...帮了我。”

“以，像是，能想象到最恶毒的方式帮的！”

“也许是吧。不过我已经学会了适应它带来的改变，”闪电轻轻耸了耸肩。“要时刻向外界展露自己的情感兴许是有些恼人，但其结果仍是利大于弊。”

大黄蜂并不怎么信，尤其闪电依旧没有把视线从地面上移开。于是他做了自己能想到的第一件事——他伸出手把闪电的拉了过来，握在手中轻轻捏了捏。

“很抱歉我管你叫怪物，”他轻声说道。

闪电终于抬起了头，看起来很惊讶。“不用的，”他说。

“不，我真的很抱歉。我认真的。那真的很伤人。”

“我习惯了。”

大黄蜂低头看了会自己的手之后紧张地把它收了回来，看见闪电的手指动了动似乎并不想松开让他的火种抽动了几下。“嘿，当个怪物也没什么不好的啊，”他试着。

闪电嘲弄了一声。“其中的侮辱性足矣令人难以承受，”他简单地说。

“现在是这样，对啊，”大黄蜂说道，轻轻咧开了嘴。“收回那句话！你_就是_个怪物。别谦虚。你当怪物当得好极了。你是这儿最棒的怪物。”

大黄蜂的笑容又扩大了些，看着一丝笑意在闪电的面甲上一闪而过，消失得如同出现那般迅速。

“谢谢，”闪电安静地说。

大黄蜂笑着，再次伸出一只手但很快又胆小了，只给闪电来了个碰拳。“乐意效劳，大怪物。”

* * *

闪电不确定自己是什么时候睡着的，但当他醒来时，看见雾蒙蒙的阳光已经从货栈满是霉灰的窗口中照了进来令他有些惊讶。大黄蜂早就在他的腿旁边睡着了，面甲上一副小小的笑容，一只手搭在闪电的腿上。

他睡过了一整个晚上，闪电意识到。他们俩都是。

闪电低头看向大黄蜂和自己大腿上那只小手，惊讶地感到自己火种之中有股莫名的震颤。所以把他的噩梦说出来还是有用的。大黄蜂的反应倒是预料之外——闪电本以为对方会嘲笑他，或是不停地问为什么闪电要这样无病呻吟，但大黄蜂是认真的。急切地想要听他讲，从不打断，只是用心聆听着。

能诉说些什么的感觉很不错。闪电再看了一会儿大黄蜂的手，想知道为什么抓握这样一个简单的动作能如此令人宽心。大黄蜂绝对算不上一个当心理医生的料子，但闪电仍然从他身上感到了几丝慰藉。

真怪。


	16. 第十六章

离开那间货栈是大黄蜂有史以来最难说服自己做到的事，尤其是在这么好好睡了一晚之后。

从低悬着的云层中不停打下来的冰雹同样一点帮助都没有。

“我们就不能再等个一两天才走吗？”大黄蜂迟疑地说。“外面_冷得要命。_多待一天又死不了人。”

闪电叹了口气，伸出一只手让那小颗小颗的冰块从金属上弹开。“你百分比还剩多少？”他问。

“呃...”那是个大黄蜂并不想回答的问题。他抬起头看着闪电，脸上一副讪笑。“大概...百分之三十。”

“骗子。”

“二十五？”

“别对我撒谎。”

大黄蜂叹了口气。“好吧，它在,差不多,十五。”他呼了一口气承认道。“但是我们可以只坐着不动啊，你知道，聊聊天，谈谈心，类似的东西？待一天没事的！拜托了？”

那主意充满了诱惑性，大黄蜂发现自己处理器里有一大半都在希望闪电能够同意。昨晚能打破闪电砌起的高墙并不是一件大黄蜂想就这么留在身后的事。那三变战士身上还有那么多他想揭露的，那么多他想找到答案的谜题，那么多他想听的故事。机生中第一次地，他想聆听而不是诉说，而他也在试着忽略这究竟有多反常。

尤其考虑到这台他想谈心的机子还是个霸天虎。

“不行，”闪电说，打断了大黄蜂乱麻般的思绪。“燃料就要耗光了，我们不能冒这个险。特别是你这个贪吃的油鬼。”

“也没那么糟吧！”大黄蜂不服气地说，把胳膊抱在胸前并撅起了下唇。“好像你就好到哪里去！就算我们要去找燃料，也是给你找的。”

闪电叹了口气，面甲上闪过一丝烦躁，不过他的嘴角轻轻翘了起来。

“你也太容易被说服了，”他狡猾地说道。

大黄蜂停了下来看着闪电开始往前走。“嘿，你什么意思？”他问，小跑着跟了上去。“你什么意思？给我回来！”

“安静，走路。”

“我才不容易被说服！”

“当然。不然我们怎么会在寻找燃料的路上走着，尽管你并不想去。”

大黄蜂哼了一声，抬腿试图给闪电的脚后跟来上一脚。“闭嘴，”他嘟囔着。

* * *

大黄蜂和闪电只走了几个小时就遇上了一条马路，一种他们都有仿佛几个世纪没见过了的东西。大黄蜂第一时间跑了上去，看见那上面铺的是沙砾而不是沥青令他有些失望，但也够了。他大笑着倒在了地面上，在参差不齐的石块之间滚来滚去。

“哦,天哪，这太赞了，”他惆怅地说，手掌掘进地里挖了一把土抛到自己身上。

闪电朝他抬起一边眉梢。“一条砾石铺的路，”他毫无波澜地说。“有什么大不了的？”

“这意味着我们在接近什么了！”大黄蜂说，喜悦之情溢于言表，“要是我的轮胎没破掉，我准会在上边一路开到底特律去。”

“我们仍处在郊外，”闪电指出，似乎是被大黄蜂的兴奋逗笑了点。“而且如果我们的确是在接近城市的话，那也意味着我们得格外小心不被人类发现。”

“噢,拜托了，漏电的，”大黄蜂哀嚎了一声。“为什么你总得是对的？很扫兴的知不知道。”

“很抱歉。我忘了你并不按逻辑思考。”

大黄蜂偷笑了几声，抓起一把沙砾朝闪电甩了过去。“我会的，有时候，管你信不信，”他说，翘着嘴角。“我只是懒得去因为这儿有你看着。”

“真荣幸，”闪电干巴巴地说。

大黄蜂吃吃笑了几声开始顺着马路滚。“过来吧，废炉渣，”他喊道，无视了自己被此举刮成了锈花的装甲。“如果这里有马路，这里肯定也有车辆。而如果这里有车，那肯定也有石油！”

“还有人类，”闪电指出，跟在大黄蜂身后。“那个我们需要避开。”

“是啊,是啊，我知道，”大黄蜂说。“就算不能开变形我还是可以的。要是看见人类，躲一棵树后面就行了。”

“我有三十尺高，大黄蜂。”

“...躲在一棵很高的树后面吧,那就？”

_呼。_大黄蜂抬头看见闪电的面甲换成了红色那张，然后他意识到闪电的脸确实有好一阵没换过了。虽然他没来得及问为什么，因为闪电已经跛着脚跟了上来，护目镜威胁般闪烁着。

“你是个混账，”他低吼道。

大黄蜂停止滚动朝他耸了耸肩。“我以为我们早就琢磨出这点了，”他咧开嘴说。“现在来吧。我们还要去找燃料呢。”

* * *

寻找燃料的路途令闪电精疲力竭。他上一次油箱里有东西似乎已经是不知道多久以前了，而随着百分比下滑到了4%，他用上了全部的自制力才没有慌起来。不过他有些庆幸大黄蜂好歹能配合他找，尽管那家伙仍然坚持要像个脑残一样一路滚着走。

“你还要那样子弄多久？”闪电干巴巴地问道，看着大黄蜂一头撞上第十个岩块然后疼得嘶嘶叫起来。

“直到我终于能牢牢记住来不在泥巴里走是什么感觉，”大黄蜂回答，似乎十分满足于彻底摧毁自己的涂装。

闪电忍不住安静地轻笑了几声。大黄蜂能这么容易为一条路这样简单的一点小事兴奋起来这点莫名有些讨喜。很愚蠢,当然，看着他这么小题大做，但闪电可不怎么想去叫那个小汽车人停下。大黄蜂已经好一阵子没有这般愉悦过了，而那情绪显然还很容易传染。到后来闪电甚至还加入了他胡闹的队伍。那当时是挺好玩的，不过事后得不停从自己装甲缝里挑石子的确令他们两个都很烦躁。

终于站起了身，大黄蜂吃吃笑了几下。“好玩，”他喘息着说道。“我都要忘了马路有多赞了。”

闪电的兴高采烈过渡回了漠然，然后他耸了耸肩，把一团砾石从身上弹了开。“那彻底毁掉了我们的漆，”他说。

“那又怎么样？”大黄蜂反驳道。“有谁会看我们啊？”

闪电再次耸了下肩，愿意承认大黄蜂的确有点道理。他往前倾拍掉了大黄蜂后背一抹特别大片的灰斑，看见大黄蜂又大又亮的光镜转过来看着他的令他缩了一下。

“怎么了？”大黄蜂问。

“没什么，”闪电很快说。“只是有点...灰尘，而已。”

大黄蜂脸上一副古怪的神色令他觉得自己空荡荡的油箱紧绷了起来，随后那汽车人很快转过了身没让闪电有机会好好分析一下他的神色。

“哦，”大黄蜂说。“好好看看有没有车辆或者建筑之类的东西，行不？现在这么冷大概不会有什么人出来兜风，但谁知道呢？”

“好，”闪电说道，庆幸自己是在大黄蜂的身后。自从昨晚上之后，他发现自己很难把视线从大黄蜂的双手上移开，那双自己握起来如此温和的手。

闪电从未把自己的过往告诉任何人。唯一知道的只有威震天，黑寡妇，而现在,大黄蜂。他当时都没想过故事会传到汽车人之中这个可能性。他伸手轻轻敲了敲大黄蜂的肩膀。

“大黄蜂？”

“在。”

“别跟任何人说...我昨晚告诉你的那些。”

大黄蜂的步子停了一会儿好抬头看着闪电，明显有些不解。“为什么？”他问。

闪电讨厌无法作答的感觉，但他除了一个耸肩之外做不到其他。“我只是不想让你之外的人知道，”他咕哝着。

又出现了，那副古怪而难以捉摸的表情。闪电试图分辨，但那样的神色他以前从未见过。困惑、好奇、忧伤,和其他一些不知名的东西纠缠在了一起。那究竟是什么？

但它又很快消失了，大黄蜂轻笑几声，伸出一只拳头玩闹般地敲了敲闪电的大腿。

“‘别把你的活塞都放一个笼里，’”大黄蜂说。“我本来就没有要。别担心。你的秘密在我这安全的很。”

闪电点点头，有些宽心。“谢谢，”他安静地说道。

“别客气了，”大黄蜂说。“现在，停止你的游手好闲然后用那怪单筒镜好好侦查侦查附近有没有燃料。我要饿死了。真希望我们能自己做那个光-光学-光合——光合学用？”

“光合作用。”

“对，那个！要是我们能直接那样该有多好？在太阳底下晒一会儿然后就能撑一个星期？我会很乐意拥有这种能力的。我可以同时一起充电、坐在沙发上、打游戏、还有看电视。我理想中的生活方式。你觉得老家里会有人在研究这个吗？太阳能？人类会，那可真酷，他们用那些宽大的四方型薄板...”

闪电发现自己咧开了嘴，他听着大黄蜂喋喋不休，话题跳跃的速度之快足以令大多数正常机子望而生畏。他的确开始喜欢谈话声多过又漫长又难熬的死寂了。即使寂静再令人安心，看着大黄蜂如此兴高采烈却是,出于某些原因,要好得多。

* * *

只当大黄蜂的油箱已经低到了11%的时候他们碰上了一个肯定是普神亲赐的礼物——一个加油站。一个荒废得不成样子的加油站，但还是一个加油站。一眼扫过里面那些加油泵，大黄蜂几乎感到饥饿令自己的油箱哀号了起来。他转过身朝闪电咧开嘴。

“中大奖了，”他说，但看见闪电此时的状态很快就让他的笑容消退了下来。他看起来累极了，腿瘸得比几天来都要厉害，机身无力地耷拉着好像是重力突然增强了几倍。大黄蜂冲过去，谴责般地瞪着他然后指向了地面。

“你怎么回事儿？”他说，没能藏住声音中的那抹焦虑。“还好吗？”

闪电点点头，轻轻皱了下眉。“我很好，”他说道，语气十分不自然。

“鬼扯！”大黄蜂说。“告诉我，出什么事了。你需要维修吗？”

闪电缓缓摇头。“我动用了紧急储备，”他咬着牙关说。“所以你要是——”

“你个_白痴！_”大黄蜂呵斥道，一拳敲上了闪电的头雕。“干嘛不早说！”

“我不想拿这点事烦你，”闪电翻了翻光镜说。“但如果你能——”

“这点事？你管离断线只有几个小时叫_这点事?!_你个混账！有这种事告诉我行吗？我们是一块的，你这个木鱼脑袋。”

闪电低吼一声，他的面甲向旁边移了几寸但随后又卡了回来。“我会的，”他简短地回复道。“以及,像我先前在说的，如果你能发发善心快去弄点燃料回来，我将感激不尽。”

大黄蜂毫不迟疑地点点头，焦躁几乎让他的机身颤动起来。他已经很久没有变过型了。处于自己载具模式的感觉棒极了，但轮辋在碎石砾上不停磕碰的感觉可不是。

直到大黄蜂开到了其中一个加油泵前边他才想起来——他还从来没有去过一个加油站。桑达克教授总是会给汽车人捎燃料，确保他们不必总是暴露在公众环境中。

_你行的，_大黄蜂坚定地想道。_你也见过电视上那些。你开过去，下车，加油，然后付钱。简单。_

在加油泵前面呆了十秒钟后，大黄蜂才意识到自己的计划中有个漏洞。_渣的，_他想着。_我可没法下车。或者付钱。好吧，保持镇静就行。没事的。等有人出来就好了。_

难熬的十五分钟过去了之后大黄蜂转了转自己的侧视镜，开始觉得这个加油站可能已经废弃了。现在仍旧没人出来看看他是怎么回事，说不定还是嫌弃他破掉的轮胎和花掉的漆。有那么一会儿大黄蜂为此咒起自己来。他大概看着像是赛博坦的贫民窟里出的，倒不是说人类会知道那是什么样子。

最后他大声摁了几次自己的喇叭，看见一个困惑不已的中年男人从褪了色的告示牌中间走出来让他终于松了一口气。他又摁了一次，然后那人走了过来，抬着一边眉毛。

“你还好不，伙计？”

大黄蜂有点庆幸自己现在做不出什么表情，因为这个人类难闻极了，像是某种烧焦的轮胎、香料、再加上臭鼬的糟糕混合体。他尽自己所能地试图表现得像一辆正常汽车。

“是的，先生，”他尽可能严肃地说。“我需要一些汽油，先生。”

“两块五一加仑。”

“两... 呃... 你这儿能赊账吗？”

那家伙呛了一声，伸手敲了敲大黄蜂驾驶室车门的窗玻璃。

“并不能，”他说。“现金还是信用卡？”

“呃...”

大黄蜂有点慌了，试着回想人类在电视上是怎么加油的。他能不付钱解决吗？他记起来了以前看过的一个关于某位离家出走的青少年的电影于是决定试试那个方案。

“听着，”他尽可能诚挚地说。“我的轮胎都瘪了，我被爸妈赶出来的，现在是无处可去。我没有钱，但是我真的很需要，差不多，四十加仑的汽油。”

“在这么小一辆车里面？_四十_加仑？”

“我才不——呃——我的车才不小！而且是的。它...被我改装过。”

“没听说过有有这样改装的。那比一辆轻型坦都大。”

“我只是需要汽油。拜托了？帮把手吧。”

那人似乎衡量了一下之后才叹了口气，同情般敲了敲大黄蜂的顶篷。

“你是在躲警察还是怎么的？那就是为什么你不把窗户摇下来吗？”

“...嗯哼。”

“直觉准没错。我会帮你的，纯粹因为我在这无聊得要生锈了。别告诉我老板。”

那人转过身朝油泵里敲了几个数字，留大黄蜂在一边试着不去想为什么这个人类也能生锈，或者不管他是什么意思。那感觉挺怪的，让一个人类把他的加油盖打开然后探进一只管嘴直接往他的油箱里灌，但新鲜清凉的汽油淹没他系统的滋味可以让他兴奋地喊出声来。他耐心地等着，看着自己显像器里的警报一条一条消失，而他的储量满了以后，他感到那管嘴抽动一下被从他的油箱里拔了出去。

“里边儿差不多有二十了，”那人类说。“你这油箱还挺大的嘛。让我给你拿几个罐装的来放在后备箱里。你会用得上的，一路上颠簸可不少。”

“谢了。真的。”

那人走出了大黄蜂的视线范围，几分钟之后走回来装满了几大个红色的罐子。

“话说，是什么风把你吹到加拿大的山坷垯来了？”那人类问，试图挑起一场大黄蜂并不想加入的谈论。“最近的镇子也在向北边儿好远以外。”

“噢，我,呃，是底特律来的，”大黄蜂说。_加拿大？谁它普神的知道加拿大是什么？把那些罐子装满了走开就好！_“车开了有一会儿了。”

“看得出来，”那家伙轻笑一声说。“底特律离这里可是趟远足啊。一路到湖对面去。”

“相信我，我知道的。”

“嘿，祝你好运了,伙计，”那人类说，打开大黄蜂的后备箱在里面放了四罐满满当当的罐装汽油。“你过了界应该就没事了，山上挺冷的。”

大黄蜂完全不知道那人类在说什么，在他后备箱门关上的那一刻他就感激地发动了引擎。“真棒，”他说。“好啦，我要——”

他的话被打断了，一记特别大声的嘀在树林中回荡着传到了他的音频接收器里。那人类警觉地抬起了头看着。

“他妈什么玩意儿？”那人好奇地说。

大黄蜂慌忙地倒起车来，准备踩上油门开动。他还从来没有听见过那声音这样大声地外放出去，但他到哪都能认出它来。闪电的系统刚休克，而如果他现在得不到这汽油的话，他就是废铁了。“呃，那肯定是我的引擎，”他匆忙说。“我会在路上检查一下的，别担心。我现在得——”

“别嘛,伙计，这一整天都没发生过什么有意思的事儿！你差不多是我到现在唯一一位顾客。让我过来看看吧，不然下一次有人又不知道要等到什么时候。”

“不-不用了，真的，我该——”

在他能锁门之前那人的手已经握在了他的门把上，大黄蜂凝固在了原地，他的驾驶室车门被打开露出了里面空无一人的座位。那人惊呼一声往后退了几步，看上去有些不知所措。

“怎么——”

“得走了，拜！”

大黄蜂砰的一下甩上了门切到倒挡让轮辋打着转把沙砾溅得到处都是，他朝闪电的方向冲了过去，惊慌涌过他的机身。_撑着点，漏电的，_他想道。_可别现在断线啊。_

那人类目瞪口呆地看着大黄蜂冲进了林子里，在消失在视线之外之后他立刻变了形跌跌撞撞地跑到闪电身边。那景象让大黄蜂的油箱因恐慌拧在了一起：闪电歪靠在一棵树上，失焦的光镜大睁着，他巨大的机翼耷拉了下来靠着地面。那几声足以震碎音频接收器的嘀是大黄蜂很长一段时间以来听到过最大声的东西，他很快跪倒在了闪电身边，撬开他的嘴然后把其中一罐油直接倒在了闪电脸上。

他屏住呼吸等着让那燃料慢慢流到闪电的油箱里，而在那嘀声终于停下来之后不到几微秒闪电的光镜就闪烁几下恢复了正常，他的面甲不停转动了一会儿才停在了红色那张上。他倒抽一口气，引擎呼啸着重启了过来，随后他试探性地摸了摸自己的脸，看起来有些烦躁。

“你把汽油溅得到处都是，”闪电恼怒地说。

大黄蜂没能忍住，绷得紧紧的传感器与神经束终于放松了下来让他大笑着倒在了闪电的胸膛上。“你他炉渣休克了，白痴，”他说，几乎要哭出泪来。“下次那么低了记得告诉我不然我就让你活活饿死。”

闪电的面甲换成了黑色，咧开嘴看着大黄蜂把剩下三罐汽油从后备箱里拉了出来放到地上。闪电露出了自己锯齿状的微笑起来随后吃了其中一罐，连同塑料一起，满足地叹息着。

“值了！”他快活地说，然后大黄蜂再次笑出了声，拿起另一罐朝给闪电递了过去。

一直到那天深夜大黄蜂才意识到，前所未有地，自己关心的并不是闪电的信号干扰器。他关心的是他的性命。而尽管那认知很困扰人，大黄蜂仍尽可能地无视了它。反正又不是说闪电可以把那琢磨出来。

* * *

闪电那天晚上很难入睡，深陷在自己的思绪中看着大黄蜂在他的大腿旁边打着盹。

之前自己启用了紧急储备时大黄蜂似乎十分焦急。虽然闪电对此感到高兴，毕竟那之后顺理成章地带给了他自己急需的燃料，但他还是忍不住好奇为什么大黄蜂会那么担心。

闪电低头瞥向那个小跑车，那双小手齐整地枕在他的头雕下、托着他的脸颊的样子是不可否认地讨喜。大黄蜂无疑只是在害怕失去那一直以来保护着他没被抓获的信号干扰器。会那般担忧是完全合理的，闪电估摸着，虽然他不确定为什么那想法令他感到自己的火种中有股莫名的扭曲感。

难道闪电是想要让大黄蜂把他当成一台机子来关心，而不只是一个护身符？他安静地对自己嘶了一声，痛恨着那个没有答案的问题。近来有那么多的谜题他都得不到答案，那么多乱麻般毫无头绪的思绪不停打着转，闪电嫌恶那种感觉。他很依赖稳定，无论如何讽刺，而近来这他是一点都得不到。

但大黄蜂很稳定。总是话很多，总是有那么一丁点烦人，总是那么活泼，总是很小，总是在自然这单调的景观中显得如此亮眼，总是在倾听，用他又大又亮的蓝色光学镜四处张望着。闪电喜欢他那样子。没有什么比大黄蜂不稳定的时刻更恼人，那些他选择无缘无故生着闷气而不是跟树说话的时候。

闪电停顿了一下，视线从大黄蜂身上移开凝视进了远处的黑暗然后，难以置信地，把他的思路再过了一遍。

他... _喜欢_大黄蜂那样子？

闪电从来没有怎么喜欢过任何人的任何一点。孤身一人比应付其他所有拥有亲朋好友的霸天虎们似乎都得应付的那些乱七八糟的破事要容易得多。闪电从来没有这样对另一台机子的话感兴趣，想要听他们说话，想着他们的小手还有他们又大又亮的光镜还有他们曾经闪亮的黄色涂漆。他也从来没有那样看着他们然后好奇他们的感受，想知道他们的更多，在他们讲述烦人且明显被修饰过的故事时急切地随之点着头。

闪电叹气的声音之大令大黄蜂在睡梦中扭了扭，而当闪电坐直了一动不动确保那汽车人不会醒过来时，他只觉得更烦躁了。一个星期前，他完全不会在乎大黄蜂睡得舒不舒服，但现在呢，他在这儿，凝固在原地，提防着风雨来临的迹象以免他得替大黄蜂遮挡那冷冰冰的雨滴。

很显然，感情便是他终于分享了自己的故事所得到的不幸回报。而闪电并不完全确定他对这些感情是什么感受。


	17. 第十七章

闪电有些庆幸他选择了把自己的心绪埋起来，因为他发现自己保持沉默的次数远比往常要频繁。大黄蜂仍是，一如既往地，不停地在唧唧喳喳，仗着自己满当当的油箱一蹦一跳地转着圈子说话。闪电很享受这一切，单只看着大黄蜂热切地模仿着那些打斗的场面，四处蹦蹦跳跳还好几次差点把自己绊倒在又湿又滑满是泥水的地面上。

自昨晚的发现之后对闪电而言很多事情都说得过去了：为什么他会那么喜欢听大黄蜂说话，为什么他现在总是很容易被那小虫子吸引住，为什么他总是在盯着那双小手看。但闪电认为这事不提最好——至于是怕被拒之门外或是单纯觉得一名霸天虎不该对一个汽车人有感情，他不确定。

但他确定大黄蜂不可能会对他有同样的情感。

闪电没怎么把那放在心上。威震天绝不可能会宽恕诸如承认自己对任何人有感情这种可悲的举止，别说对象还是这么个不起眼的小汽车人。任何承认自己情感的举动，无论具体是什么，都会是一步十分冒险而又毫无回报的棋。

闪电只希望大黄蜂不会瞥见自己面甲上那丝似乎无法抹去的笑意。

* * *

“嘿！漏电的！”大黄蜂把手插在了腰上，不耐烦地瞪着闪电。“你有在听我说的吗？我问你话呐！”

那三变战士低头看向大黄蜂，然后大黄蜂好奇地歪了歪头想看清楚他脸上那副古怪的神色。闪电今天有点不对劲啊。但是他还不怎么确定具体是哪里。

他的思绪被闪电发出的一声嘲弄打断了。“我怎么能不听？”他被逗笑了般阴沉地说。“你已经讲了有三个小时了。我很好奇你究竟都是怎么找到这么多东西说的。”

“哦，闭嘴吧,你个呆鹅子，”大黄蜂不悦地说道，抱着自己的胳膊。“你可没打断我，所以你肯定还是有那么_一点_喜欢我说话的嘛。”

闪电干巴巴地轻笑了几声。“别抱太大希望，”他轻快地说。“你问了什么？”

“我啥？”大黄蜂回复，神情一片空白。“我没——哦！我问过的！你知道‘加拿大’是什么吗？”

闪电抬起一边眉梢。“恐怕是不知道，”他说“怎么了？”

大黄蜂皱起眉头，扭头望了望四周的树林子。他们选择离开了那条沙石路以甩掉任何可能会出于好奇循着他们留下的痕迹跟上来的人类，而那一决定令大黄蜂感到十分不安。毕竟他们行程的方向是他选的，而如果他们走的方向不对，那这就完全是他的错。

他摇摇头耸了下肩。“昨天那个人类，”他缓慢地说。“他说我们是在‘加拿大的山坷垯’里。然后底特律是‘一路到湖对面去’。”

“我们无疑知道那点，不是吗？”

“我就是那么说的！”大黄蜂说，感到自己的面甲有些热。“但他说最近的镇子在北边。而我们之前一直在向南走，不是吗？所以我们是不是可能...走错路了？”

闪电的停顿令大黄蜂往后缩了一下，不过前者看起来是好奇多过恼怒。他的面甲没换，起码，而那让大黄蜂安心了不少。“完全有那个可能，”闪电说，他的单筒镜伸缩聚焦着仿佛是在远处的树林中寻找底特律那由摩天大楼组成的地平线。

大黄蜂惊讶极了，垮着下巴盯住闪电看。“你还这——你不生气吗？”他说，没能压下声音中那抹紧张。“谁知道我们在哪？我们不知道自己是在哪被冲上的岸，我们一直只是在朝着大概南边行进，有一半没一半地跟着海岸线！我们可能一直以来都在朝错误的方向走！要是我们——”

大黄蜂的话被突然打断了，取而代之的是模糊的抗议声因为闪电低吼着捂了一只手在他嘴上。“能不能冷静点，虫子？”闪电低声吼道。“没必要这么大反应。闭上你的臭嘴好让我们能也许想个计划出来！”

大黄蜂不耐烦地嘟囔了一声，他的手指不停抓着想扒开闪电的手。闪电换了一口气然后把他的嘴捂得更紧了。

“你能安静下来吗？”

大黄蜂咬了他一口。闪电嘶嘶叫起来然后狠狠敲了敲大黄蜂的一只角。

“_你到底能不能安静？_”

大黄蜂不耐烦地眯紧了自己的光镜，停顿了好一会才点点头。闪电把手收了回去让他的面甲随着一声呼 转回了蓝色。“好极了，”他说。“那我们就想个计划出来吧，怎么样？”

“除非我们能弄到一张人类地图并学会怎样_看懂_它们，我还是觉得我们死定了，”大黄蜂嘟哝着。“加上，我真的不认为一群加拿大生物会给我们一张地图。因为就算他们认识我，同时他们肯定也会知道你是谁的。”

“我可以藏起来，”

大黄蜂哼了一声。“嗯，好啊。与此同时我会试着弄懂怎么看地图的。”

“问个路没有_那么_难的吧。”

大黄蜂大声地叹口气坐到了地上，揉着自己的额头。“是啊，但是那样的话我们又得算进另一大堆乱七八糟的东西。如果我在这里被发现的消息传出去了怎么办？我们可能会被霸天虎找到的！要么就是我的团队会提前一步冒出来然后正好把虎子们引过来。我不觉得威震天会喜欢看见你在这里跟一个汽车人度假一样待上个——普神啊，我们_到底_都在这而被困了多久了？几个星期？几个月？我压根不知道。我们是不是在绕圈子？我们试着往东走的那一次说不定就走偏了！而且就算我们弄到一张地图，如果它上面只标了公路怎么办？不能走正道不然你就会被人发现，而且你要是被看见了，你就——”

一只大手轻轻地搭在背上令大黄蜂突兀地停了下来，他抬起头看见闪电正低头注视着他，神情一如既往地镇静而冷漠。但这次闪电的动作中并没有威胁性，而虽然他的神色克制般紧绷着，他明显是在想安慰自己。大黄蜂想要无视这举止给他的火种带来的那股颤动。他低下头看着地面，线路轻声噼啪响着让电流涌过他的电容器。

“一切都会好起来的，大黄蜂，”闪电说，往常冰冷的语调似乎被融去了边缘。“我们会想出办法来的。至于现在，兴许我们该坐下来休息一会儿？冷静一下？你的唠叨对现况并没有帮助。”

大黄蜂用力咬着自己的下唇，完全不想扭头对上闪电的视线，想要把闪电的手从他背上推开却又并不想失去那抹温度。“就一会，”他不确定地说。“我猜停下来能让我们的思路清晰一点吧。”

“嗯，”闪电说，明显对此逻辑抱有怀疑。“不管怎样，休息一下总是有利的。你想找找不同形状的云吗？那总是会让你好受点。”

“明明没有！”大黄蜂大声地抗议道，清楚地知道着对方说的是事实。他把双腿收在胸前抱住了自己的膝盖，痛恨着他机身下地面上的那股刺骨的凉意。昨晚地上结了一层霜，而坐在地上只让那又潮又冷的感觉更糟了。

“当然，”闪电冷淡地说。他轻仰起头让单筒镜聚焦聚焦起来，然后指向了一片又大又蓬的灰色云朵。“那一朵看起来有点像一片枫树叶，是不是？”

大黄蜂咕哝几声然后抬起了头。“大概吧，”他说。

呼。闪电咯咯笑起来，猩红色的笑容一路咧到了天线后，接着他朝空中某处戳了一根手指。“噢，那个看起来像只小猫咪！”他兴高采烈地说着。

大黄蜂抬起一边眉梢，顺着闪电手指的方向看到了一片甚至都看不出来是某种四脚动物的云朵。他安静地轻笑了几声，敲了敲闪电的手肘。“我不知道哦，”他说。“看起来更像御天敌的下巴。”

闪电吃吃笑着指向了另一朵。“不，_那个_才是御天敌的下巴，”他说。他的手指移向了另一片大得多而且特别走形的云朵，咯吱笑得更大声了。“然后_那个_是螺母的底盘！”

大黄蜂忍不住大笑了起来，玩闹般撞了撞闪电的手臂。他的手在闪电温暖的机身旁感觉冷冰冰的。大黄蜂抬头看向闪电，油箱紧张地翻腾着。

“你能不能...靠过来一点？”他轻声问道。“我...有点冷。”

闪电毫不迟疑地把大黄蜂拉过来放在了自己的大腿上，带着一副宽得不可思议的笑容低头看着他。“当然，”他欢快地说，嘴角拉得如此之高几乎把他的面甲一分为二。“分享就是关爱！”

大黄蜂弱弱地咧开嘴笑了笑，试图不让自己尽可能近地窝在闪电身边。他忍不住——闪电的身躯暖和极了，大黄蜂有多享受他们的机身依偎在一起的感觉他就有多不喜欢这点。他希望自己的窘迫没有表现得太过明显，抬头望向天空想在云朵之中找到更多可识别的图案。

更别提闪电声音中紊绕着的那股子轻快。大黄蜂不敢分析太多。现在不是那个时候。

* * *

“大黄蜂？”

“嗯？”

“我有个主意。但那非常冒险。”

“有多冒险？”

“我们可能会死。或者说，你可能会死。”

“哦，天。真直白。”

“但如果成功了，我们就能得到一条直达底特律的路线。而且只有小概率会碰上人类。”

“...我不知道。‘你可能会死’就是个很大的风险了。”

“你信任我吗？”

“我-大概吧？”

“我需要一个更肯定的答案。”

“那...好吧。我相信你。”

“很好。接下来你要听仔细了，我保证我不会让你出事的。”

* * *

他们花了好一阵子才找到一片密到足以彻底将大黄蜂明晃晃的涂装遮盖住的树丛——或者，至少，他希望那能。他看不见天上的云朵，而闪电也吩咐了要他离那些树木待得尽可能地近，只为了确保他无法被从空中看见。

“你真的有把握吗，漏电的？”大黄蜂紧张地说，一边不安地摆弄着自己的手指一边四处张望。他上一次离开闪电都已经是不知道什么时候了，就算只是一小会也一样。光是那概念都让大黄蜂觉得十分地不自在。虽然闪电很明显在尽力试图让他安心下来但也只勉强露出了半个微笑，大黄蜂仍有些感激这点。

“有把握，是的，”闪电说，四处观望了一下寻找可能的藏身处。“现在太阳是在往——？”

“西边落。”

“对。而你会——？”

“往东北方向跑。有多快跑多快。”

“完美。而我会在——？”

“在最最东北那边那些奇怪的白树旁边等着。”

“白桦树，是的，”闪电的嘴角几乎弯成了一个微笑，令大黄蜂感到自己的火种跳到了喉管里。他很快低头看向了地面，朝泥土地踢了一脚，在傍晚凉爽的微风中打了个颤并祈祷着自己引擎快活的嗡鸣声不是太明显。

“这真的是个蠢计划，”大黄蜂第一百万次说道。“你拉勾发誓这会没事的？”

闪电点点头，给了大黄蜂他的小拇指。“我拉勾发誓，”他保证说。

大黄蜂做了个深呼吸然后把他们的手指勾在一起，坚定地点了点头。“好吧，那就，”他说。“开始吧。底特律，我们这就来。”

受损的膝关节刺耳地嘎吱作响着，闪电站了起来，最后看过一遍那片树丛。“我估算的干扰器范围为大约两百米，”他说。“我会走大概三百米以防万一。你准备好了吗？”

大黄蜂用力咽了口电解液，把自己贴在一棵树的树干旁边，做好了随时起跑的准备。“准备好了。”

点下头并转过了身，闪电一瘸一拐地离开了大黄蜂身边，他沉重的脚步声逐渐减弱最终随着他一起消失在了东北方向的树林之中。大黄蜂什么都没听见，只有鸟儿的鸣叫声，枯叶在小型碳基生物的脚下吱嘎作响，还有那拂过他机身的晚风，在大黄蜂的音频接收器旁不断呼啸着。

他深吸一口气，合上光镜，试图尽可能专注地聆听着。他只需要听见一记引擎的运转声，感受到一丝涌动的气流，任何东西，然后那计划便会正式开始执行。他尽可能地闭合了自己的排气扇好让那空气的流动不会令他分神。在这种时候他将无法承受分神可能带来的代价。

无比漫长的十分钟过去了，气氛紧张得几乎能绷断他的神经。此时大黄蜂比以往任何时候都要希望自己的通讯链没被损坏。能单纯确认一下闪电的确在那些白树旁等着他就足以让他剧烈跳动着的火种平静下来了。可能吧。

_保持镇静就好，_大黄蜂告诉自己。_一切都会好好的。这计划会起作用，然后你就能回家了。你那么想回去，不是吗？能再见到擎天柱还有隔板还有大家，能终于从这场噩梦中摆脱出去？...不对吗？_

大黄蜂用力地咬上了自己的下唇，鼓起勇气从那棵树旁边走开了一点点，透过层层光秃秃的枝条瞥向逐渐黯淡的天空。什么都没有。也许他该回闪电那里去，宣告计划失败，然后去找些能教他们看地图的人类。

一阵十分微弱的声响开始在枝干之间回荡，微弱得几乎细不可闻。

大黄蜂僵硬地凝固在了原地，机身像是被锁定了般无法动弹，他将自己的音频接收器发挥到极限试图倾听。那是什么？一阵风而已？那听起来几乎有些像一架直升机，在很远很远的地方，那声响似乎是在逐渐放大，从东边无边无际的湖面一直荡漾到身周纵横交错的密林。但那里好像还有别的什么，某种大声得多的声响，那种低沉的轰鸣似乎能让大黄蜂都感受到那股震颤。他突然意识到了那是什么。

“哦，渣的，”他耳语道，光镜睁得大大的满是惊慌。所以他们的计划的确起作用了。他抬头朝太阳望过去，确认过东北是哪个方向，然后迈开腿狂奔了起来。

引擎运转的声音在以一个可怖的速度变得愈发清晰，片刻之后大黄蜂开始担心他的音频接收器可能会因那噪音炸开。随着_嗖_ 的一声那其中一架飞行器划过半空在他面前不到几米的地方着了陆，一架直升机正悬停在树冠之上让他扇叶划破空气的声音把细枝和枯叶卷的到处都是。

大黄蜂绊倒在一根枯木上差点摔了个脸着地，听着那经典的机体变形声响过两次，紧随其后的便是两个体型巨大的存在坠到了地面上的响声几乎令大地随之震颤起来。大黄蜂喘息着朝太阳瞥了一眼，确保自己是在往对的方向逃，试着尽可能快的往前跑同时尽了全力想让自己保持安静。

“主人，”一个低沉的嗓音咕哝着说，音量高得足以令枝叶颤动。“那汽车人的生命信号消失了。”

大黄蜂立即就辨认出了那是螺母的声音。他的火种漏跳了一拍，决定此时安静优先过速度之后俯下了身来匍匐着往前爬。如果那是螺母，那么那架直升机肯定就是——

“胡扯，”威震天低吼道，犹如滚雷般的脚步声朝大黄蜂移了过来让他身下的地面地震般摇动起来。“除非你着陆在了他身上，他不可能这么快掩盖住他的信号。分头搜索。”

“好的，主人，”螺母说，语调一如既往地饱含着那股令人厌恶的崇拜。大黄蜂四处观望着，知道身后那两个霸天虎已经分开搜寻且无疑正是冲着他来的。

_你会没事的，_大黄蜂告诉自己，试着压下自己的慌乱。_螺母说你的信号不见了。你回到闪电干扰器的范围里了。白桦树。找到闪电就行了。这都是计划的一部分。记着一直往东北方向走，东北方向，东北..._

大黄蜂继续往前爬，急忙寻找起了那片指定的白桦树丛，他的火种在它的舱室里怦怦跳着。螺母和威震天制造的每一记脚步声都震耳欲聋，令他身下的地面不停颤动起来。

“我的君王，我的主人啊，”螺母咕哝道。“兴许那小汽车人并不值得您费这个功夫。他——”

“我会决定这值不值的，不用你来，”威震天毫不客气地打断了他。“你的确报告说了那汽车人和闪电是一并被由你在水下出拳而制造出的一股浪潮卷走的，不是么？”

“是的，但——”

“以此类推，如果我们找到了那个汽车人，我们也可以一并找到闪电，”威震天说，低沉的嗓音中满是威胁。“我需要他回到我的部队中。他至少有三分之一个能正常运作的处理器，同时你没有一丁半点。”

大黄蜂安静地发出了一声嘲笑，用手肘把自己撑起来往一丛灌木爬去，地面上的细枝、枯叶和石块刮蹭过他的装甲，涂漆被一点点地剥落了下来。螺母听起来像是在朝大黄蜂的方向走，安静地低声嘟哝着什么，令大黄蜂紧张地加快了爬行的速度。要是螺母看见了他，又或只是瞥见了一眼他的机身，他就只有死的份了。

至少闪电会是安全的。

那念头在大黄蜂的处理器中一闪而过——如果这一直以来都是闪电的计划呢？把大黄蜂当成诱饵好让自己终于安然无恙地回到霸天虎之中，同时还能除掉一个需要担心的汽车人？_没门儿，_大黄蜂告诉自己，感到螺母正在身后靠得越来越近。_他不会的。我能信任他的,不对吗？哦，天，我可不想那样死，被螺母一脚踩成铁片。我完蛋了。闪电，我向普神起誓，如果这是个陷阱，我——_

大黄蜂突然感到两只强有力的手环上了他的腰把他扯到一边，出于恐慌他狠狠地挣扎了起来，张开嘴就要尖叫。

“放——！”

其中一只手捂上了他的嘴，于是大黄蜂猛然意识到了自己正被压在冻结的森林地面和一个宽厚温暖的身躯之间。那只手在他嘴上摁得更紧了，随后一个嘶哑的声音在他上方耳语了起来。

“一个活塞子都不要动，”那声音说。大黄蜂绷得快要断掉的神经一下子就放松了下来——那是闪电。不是螺母或者威震天准备把他的头雕拧下来。大黄蜂点了点头，而且这次，他没有试图把捂着自己的嘴的那只手推开。那起码，不说别的，能让他时刻记着要保持安静。倒不是说他需要提醒，有这么两个致命的霸天虎在那儿弄得这里山摇地动。

螺母拐到了东边某处。在感觉有几个小时之后他疲惫的声音透过树林传了过来。

“主人，我不觉得他们在这里，”他说。“这里没有任何闪电或是那个汽车人的迹象。”

“继续搜，”威震天低吼到，令大黄蜂和闪电都被惊了一跳，他们的光镜锁到了对方身上。威震天离他们只有几棵树的距离，明显比他们两个所预料到的都要善于隐藏行踪。大黄蜂把自己的手盖在了闪电的上面好进一步模糊任何他可能发出的声音；闪电收紧了机翼，尽可能深地往他们的藏身处里缩。

在闪电排气扇中涌动的气流尖锐得令人惊讶，每一次换的气都紧绷得刺耳。大黄蜂抬头看向闪电，他都忘了威震天也能把闪电吓成半死。他在威震天身边服役时的每一天都是这么过的吗？

大黄蜂的手在闪电的旁边握得更紧了。闪电的排气扇发出一阵嘶嘶声缓了下来，换出一缕缕暖流的频率似乎放松了许多。大黄蜂笑了。

“螺母，”威震天突然说，他的声音再次把大黄蜂和闪电吓了一跳。大黄蜂脸上的那抹微笑立即消失了。“标下这些地址。我们明早再回来进行对闪电的搜索。太阳要下山了，在黑暗中瞎摸一点用都没有。如果我们一并找到了那个汽车人，那也不过是个意外赠礼罢了。”

“是的，主人，”螺母咕哝着，让大黄蜂感到他的火种终于稳了下来。他们要走了。总算。闪电仰起头望向天空，无比缓慢地站起了身，一只手臂紧紧地把大黄蜂抱在怀里同时另一只手捂着他的嘴。

“别动，安静，”闪电低语道。“我得仔细看看。”

大黄蜂点点头，紧紧抓住闪电的手想要尽可能地保持静止。

闪电无比缓慢地从他们的藏身角走了出来，被紧抱在他怀中的大黄蜂能分外清楚地感觉到对方一瘸一拐的步子，但他没敢说什么。他们注视着拐回到了他们视野之内的螺母——闪电稍微弯了下身躲到身旁一棵树的阴影里，眯紧了的光镜目不转睛地凝视着让自己的单筒镜不停来回伸缩。

“你还站在那里做什么？”威震天对螺母呵斥道，后者正用他那单只巨大的红色光镜看着地面。大黄蜂跟随着他的视线看见了一小块被蹭到石头上的黄漆，接着他感到自己的机身紧绷了起来。他慌乱地敲了敲闪电的手，但闪电仅仅摇了摇头，捂在大黄蜂嘴上的手加重了力道。

螺母抬头望向了威震天然后摇摇头。“很抱歉,我的君王，”他说。“坐标已经被记下来了。”

“好极了，”威震天低吼道，明显已经开始不耐烦了。他一跃而起，机身重组形成了一架巨大的直升机，之后徐徐升空，爆发出的气流把枯叶和石子卷得到处都是。紧随其后的是螺母。他们高过了树冠之后闪电猫到了一侧，聚焦着的单筒镜伸得比大黄蜂见过的任何时候都要长。

几分钟后他们的引擎声消失在了远处，而只在寂静持续了整整一分钟之后闪电才把大黄蜂放了下来。大黄蜂倒吸一口气，腿一软跪倒了下来，机身剧烈地颤抖着。

“_就差一丁点，_”他喘息道，手指掘到了地里。“有差不多五次！他们差点就发现了！螺母之前还看见了我留在地上的涂漆！”

“比起指出一项重要发现螺母对服从命令更感兴趣，”闪电镇静地说。大黄蜂抬头瞥了他一眼，惊讶地看见他居然在笑，一副微笑，在那张往时神色中不是蹙眉就是讽刺的面甲上。他诧异地眨了眨光镜。

“你在...笑，”大黄蜂指出。

闪电点点头。“西边，”他简单地说。“他们往西边去了。”

大黄蜂坐起身，抱住了他不停打颤的腿试着让自己冷静下来。“你确定？”

“是的。为了减少被人类目击的可能性他们只可能会挑直线走。底特律在我们的西边。”

“所以我们_确实_走错了，”大黄蜂嘟囔着。

闪电再一次恢复了往常冷漠的神情，他无动于衷般耸了耸肩。“现在那不重要，”他说。“我们知道要往哪边走了。而且就他们到达所花费的时间来讲，我们应该能在大致几个星期内走完这趟旅程。算上我们为了避开人类和一些障碍要绕的远路。不过如果他们的确飞过了一座湖的话，可能还得再加一个星期。”

大黄蜂感到自己的嘴角翘了起来，他满足地叹息一声躺倒在了地上。“几个星期，”他重复道。“再过几个星期我们就会到家了。这计划真棒。愚蠢，但还是很棒。我不敢相信我们一直以来都走错了...”

“如果我记得没错，_你_才是那个坚持说要往南走的，”闪电说，语气中一抹显而易见的狡黠。

大黄蜂哼了一声，不过他仍在咧嘴笑着。“我不知道你在说什么。”

只用几个星期。大黄蜂知道自己应该感到兴奋。但他处理器里有一小块地方一直在念叨着：_再过几个星期，然后闪电就又是你的敌人了。别找理由。你知道事情就得是这样的。_

大黄蜂无视了那个念头，努力试着不去想太多，而不是合上光镜让清凉的晚风涌进他的排气扇。往好了来看，他估摸着，能跟闪电再待几个星期总好过只有几天。

* * *

闪电和大黄蜂都同意在度过了这么一个惊险的下午之后最好是先休整一下，就算他们已经知道了底特律在哪个方向。额外几个小时造不成什么影响，反正他们离目的地也只剩几个星期的距离了。

闪电选择了坐在一个石块上观看日落，慵懒地斜靠在上面凝视着远方的河流，看着水天交接之处的云朵缓缓渐变成另一种色彩。

还有几个星期而已。

那是种怪异的感觉，知道他们离各自的阵营已然如此接近，在这一切之后他们的生活即将再次回到正轨。那主意既诱惑又陌生——与大黄蜂这般朝夕相处似乎早已成了常态，而不是与汽车人对战或是为了威震天的太空桥从碳基生物那里偷建材。

坐在那里看日落，无论如何奇怪，感觉似乎比做他战争中几百万年来一直都在做的事都要正常得多。

闪电叹了口气，揉着他的额头。他应该为能终于回归到百万年如一日的日常感到高兴。但那主意好像就是有些不对。大黄蜂现在知道许多没有别人知晓的东西。那就是闪电不想把他留在身后的原因吗？又或是那股忧虑，担心大黄蜂会出事，如果自己不在他身边好及时让他闭嘴。

他又叹了一口气。但愿他不会太习惯这一切。这般安逸的生活并不属于他。他不配。


	18. 第十八章

大黄蜂醒来时感到四周似乎比往常要冷得多，他本能地发了几声牢骚，在闪电的大腿旁贴得更紧了。寒流在空中肆虐着，空气几乎能在他身周凝固起来。大黄蜂困倦地睁开了光镜四处张望。

他立刻就蹦了起来，咧开的嘴角几乎把面甲一分为二。他打了个冷战但随即便握起了拳往闪电的腿上不停地捶。

“闪电！”他加重了敲击的力度。“闪电,闪电,闪电！下雪了！_下雪了！_”

闪电猛地睁开了光镜，他低头瞥向大黄蜂，单筒镜像刚启动一样伸缩聚焦着。

“对，”他说，声音中满是疲倦。“我看得见。”

“我_爱死_雪了！”大黄蜂开心地说，又在闪电身上捶了几次才跳起来，把结在他装甲上的几层霜和积雪给拍掉。“Sari和我总是在里面打雪仗玩！你打过雪仗嘛？超好玩的！你只用抓一团雪在手里，像这样子——等会儿——就这样！”

大黄蜂揉了一团雪在手里抓着，咧开嘴瞄准了闪电的面甲。闪电抬起一边眉梢。

“你们用雪来做弹药？”他干巴巴地问道。

“不知道，”大黄蜂偷笑着说，把那雪球朝闪电抛了过去。随着_啪嗒_一下它砸在了闪电的胸甲上，在那米黄色的装甲上留下了一小块白痕。闪电低下头看着大黄蜂吃吃笑了起来，不过紧接着一声_呼 _就让他的火种沉了下去。

“那真蠢！”闪电毫不客气地回复道，面甲上那抹红不知为何比以往深了些，护目镜恼怒地闪烁着。“重点是什么?! 那甚至都_不疼！_”

“本来就不该疼，你个蠢货！”大黄蜂大笑起来，很快准备起了另一个雪球，已经开始为自己在一个生气的闪电面前的命运感到担忧了。“这是为了好玩！”

闪电低声咆哮起来，胳膊往地面上一捞抓了满手的雪。大黄蜂尖叫一声就想往一棵树后面跑，但是没用——闪电并不需要做一个球来让大黄蜂被从头到脚裹在雪里面，那抹亮白色猛地盖过了大黄蜂令他连自己的脸都没来得及遮住。他惊叫一声，试图把身上的雪甩掉同时摇得自己的装甲咔哒作响。闪电阴沉地窃笑了几声。

“你是对的，”他嘲弄般说着。“这是很好玩。”

大黄蜂发现自己放声笑了起来，抹着光镜上的雪。

“看见没？”他轻快地说。“早说了！就算你是在作弊，手那么大。”

“那又不是作弊！”闪电叫道。“那叫_就地取材！_”

大黄蜂偷笑几声朝闪电跑了回去，一个新鲜的雪球被他一挥手丢了出来。闪电躲都懒得躲，轻笑着看着那雪球打到他的装甲上，消散成了冷冰冰的粉末。

“不错的尝试，小虫子，”他轻笑一声说。“但是你要想——”

“动动脑子！”大黄蜂跳起来就给闪电靠着的那棵树来了一个回旋踢，立竿见影地把满载的枝条上的层层积雪清到了他和闪电身上。闪电惊叫一声想要遮住自己的头雕，但没有用——在能反应过来之前他们两个都被裹在了一层白里。大黄蜂看着闪电震惊的神色幸灾乐祸地笑，有那么一会儿下巴几乎要脱臼，但紧接着他就又不悦地闭上了嘴。

“你——”

“你不准生气！”大黄蜂放声笑起来，抹开了光镜上的雪。“你输了！我赢了！不准争！”

对于接受一次失败闪电似乎并不怎么高兴，但他仍让自己的面甲转回蓝色并叹了口气。

“很好，”他嘟囔着。“你赢了。现在来吧，小虫子。我们还有很长的路要走。”

* * *

一片片雪花从树枝上缓缓飘落，只为落到闪电温暖的镀层上然后在碰触后顷刻间化为水汽。那几乎有些令人失望——闪电很想仔细观察一下这些小东西，想伸手触摸它们，或甚至感受一下它们是否如同看上去那般柔软。他曾听说过许多人类的说法，说天底下没有两片一样的雪花，每一片都与众不同，而那想法本身便让闪电惊讶不已。想那么多差异甚远的事物，飘洒在大地上时看起来却又是那么地相似，那么地美丽。

四周的气温刚低得足以让那些雪花停留在地面上，创造出了一层薄薄的白绒毯，精致脆弱得在微风的轻抚下都会一点点消融。大黄蜂似乎对此等美景并不怎么感兴趣，反而选择了像个幼生体一样四处乱窜，对着任何大到足以被当成目标的雪堆踢上一脚让它溅成一团白雾。闪电没能忍回自己的笑意朝他咧开了嘴。那么小一台机子里充斥着那么多的精力。究竟怎么做到的？

闪电聚焦到了一片落到大黄蜂头雕上的雪花上，看着它在着陆时融化，精致的构造在它与那被磨损了的黄色涂漆碰撞的那一瞬间堪塌消散成烟雾。那时闪电才注意到大黄蜂的状态到底有多糟糕。他花得不成样子的涂漆上满是污泥，手臂上那道不知多少个星期前的伤口依然清晰可见，扭曲的金属，磨损的线缆，已然被修复的损伤在外观上却依然是不堪入目。

闪电往自己身上瞥了一眼，开始想自己看起来是否也是这么糟。但大黄蜂显然并不在意他们两个是什么样子——他从这头跑到那头，大笑着喋喋不休起了某些闪电没怎么注意听的东西。他试图专注一点，提醒着自己注意到他在认真听会让大黄蜂有多高兴。

“——于是我接下来就那样转到失控了，对吧？还是在一条高速公路上！那里到处都是车，然后我车轮打滑打得疯了一样，然后警车就在那里不停冲我喊‘拐到防滑道上，’好像那说得通一样，是吧？于是我试了一下，然后那居然起作用了！”

“很高兴知道，”闪电插嘴说。

大黄蜂转过身，光学镜对上了闪电的，一副笑容在他的脸上扩散开来。闪电禁不住也报以微笑，不过他的神色要收敛得多。

“你有被卡雪里过吗？”大黄蜂轻快地说，急着想跑回闪电身边结果差点在雪地上滑倒。在大黄蜂能撞到他身上前闪电轻轻伸出了一只手，扶在他的肩膀上好让那小跑车重新站稳。

“没有，”闪电说。“地球文化的一种？”

“呃，差不多吧，”大黄蜂说道，找回平衡之后才轻抓上了闪电的手把它们从自己的肩膀上推开。_好软的手，_闪电想着。“我忘了你才刚来地球没多久。这是你第一次看雪吗？”

“由水形成的，对，”闪电说，看着大黄蜂放慢了步子想跟他并排走。“大概是参加战斗的时候，那个星球上有一种晶状丙酮也是以这种方式落下来的。完全比不上现在这个。”

大黄蜂大笑起来，脚步逐渐轻快了起来。“那，我还挺高兴能跟你一起看这个的，”他开心地说。“我超喜欢雪。在上边漂移特好玩的。你玩过漂移吗？”

“我是辆坦克，大黄蜂。”

“哦，那我们_准得_试试！我还从来没见过坦克漂移呐！不过说真的，他们能那样的吗？”

那句话中有些东西让闪电的火种跳到了嗓子眼里。兴许是因为大黄蜂是在暗示让他们到底特律之后继续来往，又或是因为闪电下意识地就认为他们不可能那样做。要是让威震天对此有什么看法的话。那点是母庸置疑的。

他最终决定不去想太多。

“我不知道，”闪电淡淡地说。“要不等我的变形齿轮修好了以后我们试试？”

大黄蜂给了闪电一副大大的微笑，牙就和他身周飘落的雪一样白。他光镜中的那抹蓝显得愈发明亮，温暖。

“可以啊，”他开心地说着。“就那样吧。”

* * *

大黄蜂喜欢雪。但他并不，无论如何，喜欢那随之而来的寒风。日子一天天过去了，随着太阳被厚重的云所遮挡，北风也刮得愈发刺骨凛冽。雪花开始一并钻到大黄蜂的装甲缝隙里面，激活了他所有的触感器令那小探子时不时打起颤来。

他对此束手无策。他本来个子就小，而且他的引擎也不是为了能适应诸如降雪这种外星气候而设计的。大黄蜂关于坦克漂移的喋喋不休渐渐过渡成了牙关不停打战格格作响的声音。他烦躁地嘟哝了几声，抱住了自己手臂上装甲较为薄弱的部分。

“这儿真冷，”大黄蜂说，好像那还不明显一样。

闪电似乎不怎么在意这一点——事实上，他低头朝大黄蜂看去的时候似乎还有些惊讶。大黄蜂不怪他。他说过自己更喜欢寒冷，所以那肯定也不怎么会困扰他，有这么两个引擎时刻散发着足以让白雪在落到他那巨大机身的一瞬间便消融的热量。

“也许是的吧，”闪电淡淡地说。

他们继续往前走。冷风在树丛之中穿梭着，呼啸而过的声音在大黄蜂的音频接收器旁显得格外响亮。他呼了一口气，看着那缕暖流在片刻间烟消云散，然后低下了头好让那凛冽寒风不至于刮到他的面甲上。

“我们能休息一会儿吗？”大黄蜂说，把自己的胳膊抱得更紧了。“就几个小时？等这风消停会儿？我的引擎可一点都不喜欢这样。我也不。”

“我不知道你还是个娇气鬼，”闪电说道，面甲换成了黑色让那深红色的笑容把他的神情撕成两半。大黄蜂叹口气，一记肘击敲到了闪电的大腿上。

“拜托啦？”他说，语气中带了几分恳请的意味。

“说你是个娇气鬼。”

“不要！”

“娇气鬼，小碎嘴，禁不住风吹的娇气鬼，冷风吹，冷风吹，娇气鬼只会咬碎嘴——”

“好啦！”大黄蜂毫不客气地打断了他，试着发火而不是被逗笑但失败了。“我是个娇气鬼！我们能停下来休息一下下吗？我快他炉渣的冻死在这儿了！”

闪电咯吱笑了几声才让面甲换回了蓝色，单筒镜旋转伸缩着似乎是锁定在了远处某个东西上。大黄蜂惊了一下感到一只手搭在了他的背上，引着他往左边走。

“那边那里有一个突出的岩块，”闪电说。“构造大概刚够帮你挡雪。我能帮你挡风——从东边来的，我坐在它过道上就行了。”

大黄蜂咬咬嘴唇安静地点了点头，火种却是在胸腔里翻着跟斗。

“谢了，”他小声说。

“不用，”闪电平淡地说，轻轻地把大黄蜂往前推了一下。“当个娇气鬼也没什么好丢人的。”

试着不去微笑，大黄蜂咬嘴唇咬得更用力了。

* * *

留下来休息一会儿的确是个好主意，闪电决定道。一个小时之后狂风便愈发可怖地啸叫了起来，凌冽得足以刺入闪电的装甲，时不时让他轻轻打个寒战。他们在一面岩壁下找了个角落藏身，作用不大，但起码还过得去。闪电不怎么在意坐在风口上——他本来也对寒冷没有多少厌恶。

从某种意义上来说那还挺令人神清气爽。几乎像是在云端之上飞行的感觉。又湿潮又寒冷，再加上那呼啸的寒风，但同时又令人释然。

_反正比高温要好。_闪电想着，轻笑了几声。

大黄蜂抬头看向他，光镜在云层所投下灰蒙蒙的阴影中发着光。他仍在打着颤，护甲绷紧了贴合在任何外露的线缆上，但他似乎起码比先前舒适了些。舒适到足以重新开始说话了，至少。

“你在笑什么？”大黄蜂说道，语气中几乎有几分愤慨，仿佛是认定了闪电笑的是他。

闪电摇了摇头。“在想事情而已，”他说。

“想的什么？”

“风，”闪电轻耸了下肩说。“它让我想起了飞行的时候。大概那就是为什么我受得了它而你不行。”

“我受得了！”大黄蜂争辩道。“我只是——不怎么想！”

闪电安静地嘲弄般笑了几声，轻拍着大黄蜂的头雕。“你当然可以，”他诚挚地说，话语中满是讽刺。“现在安静吧。你得省点燃料。”

大黄蜂哼了一声把下巴靠在了自己的膝盖上，整个人蜷成了一个小球，胳膊抱着自己的腿。闪电重新把视线缩在了他们藏身处之外的世界上，想要瞥上一眼那些各不相同的雪花，希望他可以把时间放慢好更加近距离地观察它们。

“那是什么样子？”

闪电望向大黄蜂，歪着自己的头。“嗯？”

“飞行，”大黄蜂说。“那是什么样子的？好玩吗？”

“你不会喜欢的，”闪电简单地说。“那很冷，尤其是进入平流层的时候。而且风也很大。”

“是啊，但是你会去飞，”大黄蜂惆怅地说着，扭着身子把重心前后移来移去。“要是你会去的话那肯定也是值得的。”

“我估计是这样。”

“好玩吗？”

“令人愉悦，我猜那可以这么说，”闪电说道。“虽然我们很少有机会能为了享乐而飞。那只是浪费时间。”

闪电看着一副满是心事般的忧虑神色浮现在大黄蜂脸上，他绕过闪电的机身凝视着外面的世界，看着雪花在风中不停打转。闪电真希望他的计时器没坏。那是这一带的典型气候么？抑或又可能只是个冰冷的魔咒？

“战争期间的时候，”大黄蜂安静地说，“你有见过地面单位飞吗？汽车人？哪怕一个？”

闪电感到好奇让自己翘起了嘴角，他耸耸肩。“没怎么见过，”他说。“你怎么突然对这感兴趣了？”

大黄蜂耸了耸肩。“不知道，”他说。“只是在想。我有点想试试。如果你觉得那称得上是‘令人愉悦’，试一试总还是可以的。”

闪电又凝视了一会儿大黄蜂，庆幸那汽车人似乎并没有注意到。他从未把飞行当作什么有意思的事来看，更像是...自然而然地。那是一种技能，为了战斗被写进了他的编码之中，不是什么用来找乐子的途径。

_也许我会在这该死的变形齿轮能用了以后试试享受飞行的，小虫子，_闪电思索着，想要说出来但又下意识地保持了沉默。

“你能偶尔带带我吗？”大黄蜂说，声音透过狂风几乎听不见。

不知道如何作答，闪电用力地咬了咬他的脸颊内侧。这是大黄蜂第二次提议做些只有他回到了底特律才能做到的事情了。他们很快就会再次成为敌人，闪电不确定大黄蜂是忽视了这点抑或只是忘却了。

“带你？”他迟疑地说。

“是啊，”大黄蜂说。“我不怎么重的。一点点而已。”

“我可以试试看，”闪电缓慢地回复道。“但... 你知道——”

“我知道，”大黄蜂说，音量高了许多，突兀地打断了闪电的话。“我知道。那大概也只是... 我一厢情愿罢了。飞行听上去挺好玩的。仅此而已。别把这放在心上。当我没说过就行了。”

“一厢情愿？”闪电问，火种中多了股轻微的颤动。

“是啊，”大黄蜂说，声音再一次微弱得细不可闻。“在想... 飞是什么感觉。”

闪电点了点头，再一次把视线投回了树林之中试图把它聚焦在那片片白雪之上。回到了各自阵营之后他们该怎么做？他发现自己在回避那个问题。闪电那边无疑就连让威震天知道他接受了来自一个汽车人的帮助都不行，别说是情感的滋生。大黄蜂兴许可以与汽车人分享他的故事，但他们仍得再次成为宿敌。

在所有这些同舟共济的日子之后，闪电想着，他们还得再回到先前的相互残杀么？

他尽可能小声地叹了口气，相信那风会把这声响盖过去的。兴许在某些状况下，问题没有答案反而更合适。

* * *

大黄蜂很高兴他们能有个遮挡，无论如何简陋——本就蒙眬的太阳朝着地平线滑了下去，风声越来越大，气温也越来越低，令他的护甲收得紧紧地好像是想把他引擎中产生的热量封存住。大黄蜂发现自己正在一点一点地朝闪电挪想要避开那刀刮一样的寒风。

“你还好吧？”大黄蜂安静地问道，戳着闪电受损的膝盖，想要找理由碰碰对方的机身。

“我的膝关节？”闪电说。“大概也就那样子。”

“那个也是，不过像说——你，”大黄蜂说着，莫名有些结巴。“你不冷吧？”

大黄蜂看见一丝笑意出现在了闪电的光镜之中，虽然他的嘴角依然轻垂着。那一开始是挺奇怪的，闪电表露情绪的方式。当面甲没在转的时候他的情绪波动总是，有些讽刺地，显得格外微妙。嘴角上弯起的一丝弧度，护目镜上闪过的一缕红光，笑容中长出的一抹延伸。大黄蜂记得闪电说过得时刻展露自己的情绪是个很恼人的特性，那样从来无法多加掩饰，但他慢慢了解到了闪电拥有的不仅仅是会转换的面甲和庞大的体型。

大黄蜂喜欢对方既显而易见又难以觉察的个性。闪电的许多特性他都喜欢。而他们离底特律如此之近的距离也开始慢慢成为了他处理器上一个沉甸甸的重压。在这之后他们该怎么办呢？假装他们没有用几个月的时间朝夕相处，互相扶持，在彼此身边酣然入睡？

大黄蜂抬头望向闪电，火种在它的仓室里怦怦跳着。他炉渣的要怎么样才能假装自己恨他，恨那个此时正替他承受外界凛冽寒风的三变金刚？那个即使护甲紧锁、因过度寒冷的气候不时轻打寒颤但仍任劳任怨不求任何回报的霸天虎战士？

_不如好好利用一下这个机会，_大黄蜂勇敢地想着。没必要在回底特律的旅途上一路闷着。如果他们真得重新成为敌人，那也无所谓了。但现在，他们仍是朋友——或者，至少，大黄蜂希望他们是。

没多细想，大黄蜂爬到了闪电的腿上，抓上闪电的双手把它们拉过来搭在了自己身上。它们挺宽大的，很容易就绕住了大黄蜂的机身，帮他挡下了不少的风，虽然算不上全部。闪电似乎很惊讶，低头看着大黄蜂，单筒镜不解般地伸缩着。

“你在做什么？”闪电问。

“你看起来有点儿冷，”大黄蜂说，轻哼了一声。“你一直在帮我保暖，我可以起码试试回敬一下吧，不行吗？”

闪电安静地盯着他看了一会儿，抿紧了嘴好像有点想笑。“大概吧，”他轻柔地说。

“那就好，”大黄蜂说，双腿收了起来让他的膝盖贴上了闪电的指关节。“手肘弯一下。你让风漏进来了。”

_呼_。闪电瞪着他，嘴角上浮现出一抹嘲讽，牙关上的空隙刚是隐约可见。“你才是那个自己爬到我腿上的混账，无礼的小昆虫。”他呵斥道。

“是啊，然后你让风进来了，”大黄蜂说。“手肘。”

闪电不悦地低吼了一声但仍照做了。大黄蜂咧开嘴，向后靠着蹭了蹭身后那个温暖的身躯。

“有什么作用吗？”他问。

“我本来就不冷，死虫子，”闪电毫不客气地回复道。

“我就当你默许了咯。”

闪电又瞪了他一眼。他的十指在大黄蜂身周轻轻收拢，把怀中的小跑车抱得更紧了。“随便，”他嘟哝着。

大黄蜂咧嘴笑了，把下巴搁在了闪电的手指上，注视着他们身前这场暴风雪。那看起来很漂亮，至少——片片雪花在风中划出了一道道优美的弧度，破碎的晶片组成的一团团白色尘雾时常遮住他们的视野，狂风的嗥叫声在这一切之中显得既突兀又合拍。

大黄蜂的手指在闪电的手下动了动，调整成了一个更舒服的姿势。闪电随着他的动作自己适应了一下。

“这真蠢，”闪电突然说。大黄蜂大笑起来，玩闹般扭动着自己的手指。

“_你才蠢。_”

“你更蠢！”

“你最蠢！”

“但是我比你暖。愚蠢的小臭虫子。”

“闭嘴。想试试数雪花片吗？”

“想试试_闭上你的嘴_吗？”

“完全不想。而且我打赌你也不想让我安静。”

“我——不，我想！闭嘴！”

“才不要！想听听我把一座小山弄倒了砸到隔板头上那次吗？”

“就算我不想难道你就会不说吗？”

“绝对不会。”

_呼_。“那我估计，只要你想，你可以跟我说任何事。”


	19. 第十九章

醒来时大黄蜂的显像器噼啪几下才慢慢上了线，一晚比往时长了许多的觉让他感觉光镜前朦朦胧胧的。四周的环境裹上了薄薄的一层雪，在勉强爬到了冰点以上的温度下正缓慢消融，流水柔和的滴答声形成了这死寂沉沉的自然中唯一的声响。

大黄蜂伸了伸手指，仍是一片蒙的处理器还在疑惑着那股僵硬感是从何而来的时候他低头就看见了那些大得多的黑色手指正握着他的手。闪电的。大黄蜂的视线顺着他的手臂移到了他的面甲上，红色，他的上唇带了丝以往讥讽般难以察觉的颤动。大黄蜂轻笑几声让自己放松了下来，往闪电的怀里钻得深了一点听着他下线引擎那阵安静的轰鸣声。

他没有想到自己会在闪电的怀里睡着，不过他也没有要抱怨的打算。闪电暖极了，他的机身融化了不少夜里飘到他们身周的雪，令雪水在他们周围形成了一个湿哒哒的圆。大黄蜂低头看着自己的足尖然后把自己往闪电腿上贴得更近了些——闪电显然睡得太熟了而没注意到，只是把大黄蜂的手握紧了一点，排气扇缓慢转着带入了一阵清冷的早风。

大黄蜂四处望了望，想着他是不是该把闪电叫醒好重新上路。在他们走了这么就之后底特律应该也没多远了。他们可能离目的地只有几天，甚至更少，而那个想法令大黄蜂兴奋地扭了扭。

只有一会儿。

他的确想回到汽车人之中，他对这点很确信。但要把闪电留在身后，逼迫自己忘却他们一路走来所发生的全部... 大黄蜂一点都不喜欢那个主意。他把自己的手指钻到了闪电的之间，感受着他指缝中残留的那丝暖意，对自己轻轻笑了笑。

他选择了让闪电继续睡。现在已经没什么匆忙的必要了，如果他们离底特律真的有他预料中的那么近的话，额外几个小时不碍事。他再一次合上了光镜，感受着闪电的双手握紧他的，看着对方做梦时发声器中泄出了一声嘟哝。大黄蜂禁不住咧开了嘴。

最起码他不再做噩梦了。

* * *

“过来吧，大黄蜂。我们还有路要走。”

闪电，有些莫名地，觉得他好像是在拖着大黄蜂走，看着大黄蜂以一种一反常态的缓慢步伐开始了他们的例行旅程。不过闪电选择了不发表任何言论——那不值得费这么多功夫。他隐隐觉得大黄蜂是故意在拖延的，不想那么快到达底特律，但那念头很快就因为太过荒谬被他驱走了。大黄蜂当然会想回到他的基地，回到他的团队中，回到那个他们留着做宠物的人类幼体身边。他叨叨这些都唠了几个星期了，他有什么理由会现在改主意？

松软的白雪在闪电脚下塌陷，大黄蜂在他身后跟着，似乎有些不悦。地面上的雪湿极了，被他迈出的每一步压得滩在一块儿，把土地和雪水混合变成了一种烂泥状的东西。而且那也很重，附着在闪电脚底下显得沉甸甸的，水珠时不时顺着枝条滴下来打到闪电的肩膀上。四周死寂沉沉的气氛也就一样紧绷，白雪铺成的地毯糊住了除大黄蜂闷闷的脚步声之外的任何声响。

大概十分钟之后闪电叹了口气，一阵阵暖空气从他的排气扇里呼出来。他转过了身看着大黄蜂。

“你今天挺安静的，”他评论道。

大黄蜂的反应就好像他并不知道这结论是从何而来的，随后一个不自然的笑容在他的面甲上蔓延了开来。强迫的，闪电判断道。

“只是有点累，”大黄蜂耸了耸肩。

“你确定么?”闪电说，突然开始担心是前晚上依偎着睡的行为让那小汽车人有些不高兴。“如果有什么问题，你可以告诉我的。”

“我知道，”大黄蜂说，一脚踢上了一个小雪堆然后看着它_扑嗒_ 一声落回到地面上。“我只是有点累，真的。”

“你睡得还好吗？”

大黄蜂的排气扇突然发出一阵嘶嘶声刹住了。闪电假装没注意到，仅是歪了歪头等待着一个回答。 

“嗯，”大黄蜂说。“肯定是睡歪了还是怎么的。关节有点酸而已。真的。没事儿。我保证。”

“你——”

“闪子。”大黄蜂往前迈了几步走到闪电身边然后把一只手搭上了闪电的胳膊，面甲上的微笑之中似乎带着几分忧虑。“我很好。真的。不用老这么担心。”

闪电叹口气点了点头。他望向前方想要看见任何自然之外的事物，想着他们离底特律到底有多近，但他视野中所出现的就只有树丛，树木，和更多的树。他真的开始痛恨这些碳基植物了。

* * *

大黄蜂努力试着表现得正常些，对于闪电能察觉到自己的情绪波动这点他不确定自己是该心烦意躁还是受宠若惊。_又不是说我能控制，_大黄蜂想着，试着为自己的行为辩护。_不想离开自己的朋友是正常现象。没事的。_

他一边走路一边走神，看着白雪在自己脚下被压实，抱着自己的胳膊，时不时打个寒颤，感受着大颗大颗的雪水滴到自己头雕上然后顺着面甲滑下去。他本能地抹开了那些水珠，深陷在自己的思绪当中，希望自己能想出个故事来打发时间。

_难以置信，我居然能和闪电交朋友，_他闷闷不乐地想着。_我都不确定自己词用没用对？天，我回去的时候工头肯定得困惑死..._

深陷在自己的思绪中的大黄蜂直接撞上了面前突然停下来的闪电，后者的单筒镜来回伸缩着。大黄蜂抬起一边眉梢，往前走了几步。

“看见什么了？”他问。

“是的，”闪电说道，光镜眯紧了注视着远方某些大黄蜂看不见的东西。“有一块很大的山岩构造物体挡在了路中间。”

“‘很大’是多大？”大黄蜂说，往前瞥了一眼。

“我看不见它的全貌，”闪电说道。“所以，挺大的。”

一丝希望在大黄蜂的胸腔里燃了起来。他戳了戳闪电的手臂。“所以我们得把行程延后一点？”他问，试图抑制住自己那股莫名的兴奋感。

“理论上来讲，”闪电说，再次迈开了步往前走，大黄蜂紧跟在后面。“不过我认为我们应该可以攀过去。我可以在我们到了的时候再仔细判断。”

“绕开走会容易点！”大黄蜂坚持道。“不对吗？到现在这样，我不觉得去底特律要花多久有多重要了，反正已经过了那么久，多几天无所谓的，对吧？”

“我更担心我们会走丢，”闪电反驳。“如果又走偏了，谁知道我们会跑到哪里去？”

“底特律那么大！走偏一点点没关系的！”大黄蜂说道。“对吧？”

“正确，但拐出这样一条道路可能会让我们碰上人类，”闪电说。“而且——”

“是啊,是啊，我知道，不能接触人类，”大黄蜂嘟囔着，不耐烦地挥了挥手。“我们先看看吧,行吗？我不觉得你这个状况会适合玩攀岩。”

闪电低吼一声，面甲锁到了红色那张上转过来瞪着大黄蜂。“我应付得来，虫子，”他。

“你还说我倔，”大黄蜂轻笑起来。

“我只是不觉得你会_想_被拖延，”闪电讥讽般反驳道。

大黄蜂生气地皱起了眉头，抱着自己的胳膊。“我不！”他说，反正只有一半算撒谎。“但是我也不想让你在我们离底特律这么近的时候摔下悬崖死掉！那样的话我们互帮互助了这么久还有什么意义？”

_呼_。闪电的冷笑让他的嘴角弯了起来。“意义？”他反问道。

“是啊，”大黄蜂简短地说。“如果你断了线然后我被虎子们抓了，结果发现我们才,像说,有一公里就能到底特律，我准得把你复活了揍一顿。”

“记下了，”闪电说道。“那就这么决定了吧。我们会先仔细观察一下那里的地形。”

“好。”

“然后攀过去。”

“然后_决定_要不要爬过去！”

“嗯哼。当然。”

* * *

闪电抬头注视着面前的山崖，试着在脑海中构建另一侧的模样。大黄蜂仰着头，下巴脱臼了一样张着。闪电忍回想笑的冲动俯下身，手指托在大黄蜂的颏下帮他合上了嘴。

“也没那么糟吧，”闪电说。

“我坚持认为我们应该绕开走，”大黄蜂说，双手插在了腰上。“上面盖着的全是雪！”

“那雪已经准备融掉了。”

“好啊，那上面盖着的就是雪水，”大黄蜂说。“所以上边儿肯定是又湿又滑。不错的计划啊，漏电的。”

“也没那么糟吧，”闪电重复道，伸手摸了摸面前的障碍物。那斜坡显得挺缓的，直到大约半山腰的地方开始变得愈发陡峭，形成了一个就连健全的赛博坦人都很难继续攀爬的角度。但闪电已经下了决心要翻过去——他是不想走偏，但他同时也是在希望这一切快点结束。他想要让自己的变形齿轮能重新运转，要自己的腿能再好好走路，要自己的油箱不用继续维持这种半饥半饱的状态，

而且最重要的是，他想驱走自己线路里那股莫名的扭曲感，那阵自从他们找到了通往底特律的直达路线之后就一直在逐渐蔓延的感觉。他不想继续思考当他们分道扬镳时可能发生的一切。他只想把路走完了，本着长痛不如短痛的心态赶紧把那绷带撕了。不过大黄蜂显然并不抱有同样的态度。

“绕开走也慢不了多少的，”大黄蜂坚称，往左边跑了几步，光学镜在面前的石壁上打着转。“我是说——好吧，可能有一点点，我看不见这到底有多长...”

“我也不行，”闪电指出。“我们可能会大幅度偏离原定路线的。翻过去不会那么冒险。”

“那也不是没道理，但要是你的腿撑不住了怎么办？”大黄蜂说，叉着腰走了回来。“没那么冒险，但是危险得多了好嘛？”

“那些是近义词，大黄蜂。”

“才怪！”

“我们得翻过去，”闪电说，话中没留半点质疑的空间。“你也想尽可能快地回到汽车人之中，不对么？”

看见大黄蜂停顿了一下才回答让闪电有些讶异，他的声音有点结巴。“是-是啊，”大黄蜂说。“对。尽可能地快。”

他似乎并不怎么高兴，而闪电趁着这短暂的沉默开始了自己的攀登。大黄蜂的迟疑只让他更想直接越过这个障碍好继续向底特律行进了。那水泥森林组成的地平线说不定就在山崖对面。而那就是他一直以来所期待的... 不是么？

闪电强迫自己集中注意力，单筒镜频繁地来回转动着，估量着地面好避开任何可能堪塌的落脚处。随着他们迈出的每一步，地面越来越倾斜，坡度越来越陡峭。闪电回头瞥向大黄蜂，手还撑在身前的一个岩块上。

“还好么？”他问道。

大黄蜂已经被落在了身后，他的步子比闪电的要小得多以至于被稍大些的障碍物减缓了不少。但他似乎也跟得上，只是在闪电开口时惊到般滑了一下。

“还行，”大黄蜂说。“但是_绕开走_的话我会_更好。_”

闪电叹了口气，想回嘴但又忍下了那股冲动。一阵担忧萦绕着他的油箱——他还没想过对大黄蜂来说要爬这样一座山脊会困难多少。他的腿要短上许多，大幅度限制了他的能力令他无法直接跨过那些似乎并不稳固的岩块和盖满了雪的土坡。闪电紧张地咬了咬嘴唇。

“你确定吗？”闪电喊道。“如果你想的话，可以爬上来让我背。那样会容易得——”

“这是你出的馊主意，漏电的！”大黄蜂毫不客气地打断了他的话，明显比闪电意料到的要气恼。“我知道，好嘛？”

闪电眯紧了光镜，看着大黄蜂再往上攀了几步，专注般皱着他的面甲。“我只是想确保你不会摔下去，”闪电说，压下了视线中闪过的那抹深红色。

“我不会的，”大黄蜂反驳。“我更担心你那条烂腿会撑不住。现在安静，转身，继续爬。我_没事。_”

闪电呼一口气转过了身面对着身前的石块，伸手摸索着一个稳固的支撑把自己再往上拉了几码。那感觉真的令人很不自在，处在这样一个要走太陡峭要爬又太平坦的角度。一丛丛雪塌下来擦过闪电的装甲落下去，一团团白在它们落地的地方_噗 _一声散开。闪电咕哝几声，转向灰蒙蒙的天空继续着他别扭的半走半爬。

大黄蜂的固执是，不知怎么地，既可喜又恼人。虽然闪电不怎么能怪他——他自己也没什么不同。毕竟是他坚持了要攀登过去，而为此他的奖赏便是身后那个烦躁地不停嘟囔着的小汽车人和自己膝关节中愈发明显的那股钝痛。

_好极了，_闪电悻悻地想着。_我的腿疼。...可能这的确不是最佳方案。_

闪电咬了咬牙关继续爬。大黄蜂是对的——这是他的主意。他得坚持下去。他伸手想抓住另一块突起把自己往上拉，接着他腿上的伤处就炸开了一阵剧痛让他的显像器一并被警报点亮了起来。闪电蹒跚着错过了他的目标，急着想找回支撑却只抓上了一把雪并不小心把它抛到了身后。

_渣的，_他想着，牙关狠狠地咬在了一起，强迫自己伸手好找到另一个坚固些的岩块抓稳。

大黄蜂在下面某处惊呼了一声，在一声轻_噗_ 落地之后他恼怒地低吼了起来。“嘿，混账！”他叫着。“你能_别_往我这儿丢雪块吗？”

“那是个意外，”闪电咕哝道。

“我听不见你，蠢家伙！”

“我说，”闪电低声咆哮道，视线中糊着的满是腥红，“那是个_意外！_”

他抓起满手的雪把它抛到了身后。大黄蜂惊叫起来，白雪正砸在他的头雕上让另一声_噗_在空气中回荡着。“住手！”他咒骂道。“那它渣湿答答的！还冷！”

“那是雪，”闪电喊着。“它当然是冷的！”

“继续走就是了！我有种不祥的预感！”

“哦，就像你认为往北走不是个好主意的时候？”闪电吼道。

“闭上你的臭嘴！我们离城市很近了，你自己说的！”大黄蜂的排气扇轰鸣着换出了一阵接一阵的热气，他荡上另一处落脚点，眯紧了光镜。“继续**走**就是了！现在可不是生气的好时候！”

“我_正在_走！”闪电恼火地踩上了另一块大石头，没能准确判断到此举会在他腿上施加的压力，一下子失去了平衡，双手拼命扒拉起来想找回支撑点。大黄蜂喊了些什么闪电没办法透过滚石的声响听见的东西。之后他勉强抓上了一棵树，安静地喘息着让视线中那抹深红色退了下去。

“闪电！”大黄蜂叫道，愤怒显然已经消退被担忧所取代了。“你还好吗？”

闪电花了好一会才让换气的频率换下来，没有会话，只是看着几块卵石从身边掉了下去不见踪影。他随着它们的路线向源头望去，注意到他正拉着的那棵树的根正被滴落的雪水一点一点暴露出来。

不妙。

“Blitzy！”大黄蜂重复道。“你——”

“安静，”闪电说，不敢轻举妄动，看着自己紧握着树干的手微微颤动起来。

“怎么啦？”大黄蜂在他身后喊着，几道细微的刮蹭声表明着他正在往上爬。“是不是你的腿？我_早说了——_”

“别动，”闪电命令道。那刮蹭声突兀地停下了。“我们处的位置离地面有多远？”

“什么？”

“回答我，”闪电很快说，那棵树的根系正在逐渐脱离地面，恐惧在他的处理器里缓缓蔓延开来。几块松脱的石子从他身边滚落了下去，他望向它们的来源，看着白雪上压着的一个岩块基部渐渐松动，正以一种令人心惊胆战的速度慢慢滑下来。他踏在那不稳固的突起上的腿因无力打起了颤，那股钝痛显得愈发尖锐，他的膝关节仍保持着一个随时都要崩溃的角度。

“呃——大概几百尺吧？”大黄蜂回道，语气中满是疑问。“为什么——”

“不要待在我后面，出来，现在，”闪电说，试着尽可能快地理清现状。眼下要么是这棵树支撑不住被连根拔起让他滑落下去过个几百尺，可能还会直接撞到大黄蜂身上，要么就是他先撑不住然后毫无疑问地引发一场雪崩。他盯着那棵树，另一条根脱落出来，树干在他的重压下紧绷般弯曲着，

“到底怎么回事儿？”大黄蜂说道。“你说了别动！”

“我改主意了！”闪电叫道，恐慌占据了他的火种，他感受着腿上的金属开始逐渐扭曲，努力试着让自己保持在原地不动。那树吱呀几声，更多根系从地里脱开溅了几块土到闪电的面甲上。“_快走！_”

闪电几乎没有听见大黄蜂攀动的声音，他的腿终于崩溃然后不由自主地弯曲让脚下本就松动的岩块滚落了下去。大黄蜂慌乱地喊出了声，紧接着一声**铛**就在闪电的音频接收器旁无比清晰地回荡了起来。

“大黄蜂？”他喊道。“渣的——”

闪电的腿就像烧着了一般火辣辣地疼，正当他拉着的那棵树被整个连根拔起时他一使劲儿抓上左侧一个坚固些的岩块把自己拉了上去。他转过身，祈祷着大黄蜂有及时躲开，看见对方正紧靠着一个不大的屏障让他顿时松了一口气，不过他的额头上多了个不小的凹痕。

“你还好么？”闪电喘着气，伤腿失去了支点无力地在他身下悬空着，他的手指轻颤着紧扒在地面上试着让自己保持平衡。

“你砸了一块石头到我头上，”大黄蜂说，声音有些嘶哑。“但是，呃... 大概吧？你... 你的腿。”

“先别担心那个，”闪电深呼一口气，盯着他刚离开那个位置上的雪一点一点地滑落下去。在保证不松脱的情况下他尽可能远地向下伸出了一只手。“爬上来。快点。”

大黄蜂的光镜在煎熬般漫长的一秒钟之后才得以聚焦到闪电身上。“有什么东西掉下来了，”他迟钝地说道。

“是的，”闪电说，摆了摆手要求他照做。“许多石块都被我弄松了。你需要在别的东西砸到你之前赶紧爬上来。”

“欸额... 好，”大黄蜂说道，声音含糊。他伸手碰了碰自己的额头，几丝亮粉色染上了他的指尖。“嗷。”

“我可以帮忙维修，”闪电说道，语气快了许多，他的危机感每秒钟都在成倍增长，看着更大块的岩石也开始逐渐松动，根基部位的泥土在它们底下慢慢崩塌着。“但是你得上来。现在。”

大黄蜂晕乎乎地盯着自己的手指，以一种反常的兴趣审视着它们。“可我不想，”他说。

“什么？”

“不想回去。”

“你在说什——大黄蜂，现在就给我上来！”一块闪电拳头那么大的岩石落了下去与大黄蜂擦肩而过，顺着山脊滚动带下了许多额外的泥雪。“你被砸到头了，在胡思乱想而已。但是你得上来这里。_现在_。”

“哦，”大黄蜂木木地回道。“好。来了。”

他连一步都没来得及迈出就听_喀砬_一声，一层厚厚的淤泥加页岩崩塌掉顺着陡峭的山崖滑了下去，一路连带扯下了好几丛灌木还撞散了过道上的雪堆。一棵枯木被扯断了根系，沿着坡滚落下来让越来越多的石块开始松脱。闪电咒骂一句转身朝向了大黄蜂，手仍然伸着。大黄蜂似乎才注意到事态的严重性，光镜中闪烁着的满是恐惧。他慌忙朝闪电爬了过去。

“就这样，”闪电低语道，强迫自己忽视腿上伤处的灼痛感，驱走了任何弹进视线的警报。“就差一点了，大黄蜂。”

“别——”

另一块石板从地面上脱了出来径直朝大黄蜂滑过去。尖叫了一声，自卫本能让大黄蜂条件反射地捂上了自己的头雕。闪电差点摔了下去急着想拉住对方，他的火种感到像是被什么紧紧攥住了无法动弹。但另一个朝他们两个砸了下来的庞大石块令他只得躲开，还险些把他的手也碾成粉末。

“大黄蜂！”他叫道，惊恐地看着一场雪崩就发生在了他的脚下，雪水、淤泥、石块和植株卷在一起崩塌坠下了他们身下几百尺高的山崖。闪电刚瞥见大黄蜂的明黄色涂装他就被完全淹没在了一片灰与褐之中，如同他们身边的泥石流一般失控地往下坠。

“炉渣！”闪电喊出了声，不得已把自己拉了上去好扶住另一棵似乎还算稳固的树，焦急地把他目前的选择一遍又一遍地在脑海中过。如果他现在下去，他不但会失去营救对方的机会，还很可能让自己也被卷走并受损。但如果他继续等，就怕那山崩会将大黄蜂掩埋损害至无法修复的地步。

“_炉渣！_”闪电又喊了一声，抓在树干上的手剧烈颤抖起来。“炉渣,炉渣,_炉渣！_大黄蜂！”

他别无选择只得继续等，颤抖着看着眼前的山脊崩裂，一块接一块的石头不断滚落。闪电闭紧了光镜，祈祷着兴许奇迹般地，大黄蜂能及时做出反应保护自己不会受到什么致命伤。

_去他渣的，这都是我的错——！_

那场雪崩无疑只持续了几分钟，但在闪电听来却像是像是几个小时，随着滚雷般的响声几千块岩石不停互相碰撞，铺满了山崖的白雪混杂在其中一路滑落令其颇有些势不可挡的意味。当响声终于停止剩下的只有死一般的寂静，闪电睁开了光镜，单筒镜在远处的废墟上不停地来回搜索着。

“大黄蜂？”他叫道。“大黄蜂——哦，渣的。”

闪电想都不想便松开手，顺着满山的新鲜淤泥连滚带爬地滑了似乎有几个世纪之后才停下来。伤腿灼烧一般痛着，他挣扎着站了起来冲向在山脚下形成的那团乱，搜寻着任何那抹亮黄色的迹象。

“大黄蜂？”他呼唤着对方的名字，抓起一把又一把的污泥和石块就往旁边丢。“大黄蜂!”

他的视线被红色模糊成了一片，闪电愤怒地尖叫起来，把成堆成堆的残渣挖起来甩到一旁。

这是他的错。在那么久的共处，那么长的路途，在所有他们共同度过的一切之后，他们的旅程就要以这种方式结束？

“大黄蜂！”

那唯一一个会认真倾听闪电诉说，唯一一个真正关心过他的机子，被他愚蠢的固执掩埋在了一场雪崩之下——

“大黄蜂，你个死虫子，要是你_现在还不给我露面——！_”

闪电俯下身搬起了一个岩块尖叫着把它抛到了一旁。它在远处某个地方砸倒了棵树让一声巨响回荡在整个森林中。

“大黄蜂！”

_对不起，_闪电不顾一切地想着。_拜托了，别出事，让我找到你——_

闪电抬起了另一个石块，他的火种怦怦跳着，面甲抽疼起来，腿上的灼痛愈发严重。正当那石块要被他咆哮着抛开的时候他看见了什么——一丝，细微得几乎难以觉察的亮黄色。他凝固在原地让一抹凉意涌上了他的脊柱，随后把那块石头丢在一边，对着面前无穷无尽般的一堆淤泥石块就挖了起来直到他的指尖拂过了什么光滑的物件——_金属_。

“大黄蜂？”他倒吸一口凉气，慌忙使劲扒拉起来想找回他刚碰到的东西。几下子之后一条几乎彻底报废的手臂露了出来，差不多所有的漆都被刮掉了，曾经光滑的表面上密密麻麻的全是凹痕。但闪电可顾不得这么多——他抓住大黄蜂的手臂，把对方了无生气的身躯从石块之中扯了出来抱在自己怀里。

“大黄蜂，”他又说了一次，打量着对方的机身。大黄蜂的光学镜半睁着，其后的光芒微弱但仍在亮，胸甲上横过的一道裂口露出了他依然在跳动的火种。闪电的面甲再一次抽痛起来。他抱起大黄蜂离开了那座山崖，急着想找到任何可以落脚的地方。

“你不会有事的，大黄蜂，”他说道，不在乎对方能否听见。“你不会有事的。我会把你修好的，行吗？就像你之前修我一样。”

闪电不知道没了大黄蜂的电钻他要怎么做到这点，但他此时已经顾不上逻辑了。无论付出什么代价，他都要确保大黄蜂能够平安无事。无论如何。


	20. 第二十章

_给他找个安全的地方待。_那念头一直在闪电的处理器内回荡着，迫使他机体中的每一寸线路都在按这个纯粹的本能运作。闪电甚至都没停下考虑自己该不该往西走，或者至少找一条让他们能循着走回来的路。他只顾得上把大黄蜂紧拥在胸前，焦急地找寻着任何能落脚的地势，任何能给大黄蜂提供一个遮掩的地方。

太阳仍在高高挂着，灰蒙蒙的日光透过云层洒下来。有那么一会儿闪电咒起了这阳光的明媚。他想把大黄蜂的事故怪在消融的雪水上，让本来就松软的泥土进一步崩塌，但那个想法始终在他处理器里挥之不去——这是他的错。他很清楚这一点，但他强迫自己振作起来。大黄蜂需要他的帮助，他得帮他，自责可以等会再说。

在一个离那片泥石流产生的废墟还挺远的地方，看见山脊旁那个不大的洞穴着实让闪电松了一口气。他抬起一只手往穴壁上捶了几下确保它不会倒塌。在结结实实地敲了十下之后他才满意，在洞穴后方坐了下来靠着后墙，轻轻把大黄蜂在他的膝上放了下来。

“大黄蜂？”他耳语道，沙哑的声音里满是不安。

大黄蜂没有回应，半睁光镜中的蓝晕摇曳不定地闪烁着，随着一阵液压变动制造的杂音几颗火星从他口中溅了出来。闪电小心翼翼地检查起了他的机身——他的一个轮胎已经碎成了橡胶条，胳膊上之前才痊愈的伤口再次裂开令粘稠的黑色石油漏了出来，挡风玻璃破成了碎片，胸口一道裂痕露出了满是泥渣的磨损线路和他火种散发出的摇曳微光。闪电深吸一口气，手悬在大黄蜂的机身上方不知如何是好。他背后的炮口抽动着，好像在希望它们能增温好把几条较大的裂口焊上，但无论闪电怎么尝试它们仍和之前一样无法上线。 

_就算我知道怎么修，我的手对于他那些线路来说也太大了，_闪电酸酸地想着，把手收了回来。_该死的，大黄蜂！为什么你非得这么小个？_

尽管再想下手维修，闪电知道自己更可能把现况弄得更糟。他深吸一口气，靠在大黄蜂机身旁的手握成了拳，猩红色在他的视线内蔓延开来但很快又被冰冷的恐惧所取代了。有股异常的感觉牵扯着他的火种，像是想要他去感受某种似乎遥不可及又仿佛只是潜藏在深处的情感。闪电得强迫自己不去多想。眼下有比他阴晴不定的心绪更重要的事情要对付。

“我很抱歉，大黄蜂，”他耳语道，托起大黄蜂的头雕枕了一只手在下面，希望这个稍微舒服些的角度能起到哪怕一丁点作用。“拜托了...醒醒。”

闪电不确定为什么他会这么迫切地希望大黄蜂平安无事。他不该在乎。大黄蜂只是个爱抱怨的话痨汽车人。要是他带回一个汽车人的首级作为战利品威震天定然会欣喜不已，赋予他最高的赞赏并无疑会令螺母被忌妒冲昏头脑。但出于某些原因，单是那个念头都会让闪电的油箱难受地拧成一团。

面部的抽痛感令闪电痉挛了一下，潮水般的情感在他的处理器之内冲刷着。他目不转睛地凝视着大黄蜂的火种，一遍又一遍地提醒自己，只要他的火种还在跳动，他就还没断线。

他的手指轻拂过大黄蜂的面甲，帮他合上了他的光镜，下意识地认为这样能让他好受点。自我修复系统无法对如此严重的损伤起到多少作用，但闪电现在只能把希望寄托在它身上。一只手仍托着大黄蜂的头雕，闪电放轻了力道好掸开大黄蜂身上的沙石和泥土。那并不算什么，但知道那行为，最起码，也有一点点帮助，总让他感觉好了些。

* * *

全身都在疼。大黄蜂感觉自己像是被一群河马踩过了一遍。又或者是大象。Sari之前说是哪个比较大来着？无论如何，他机身中的每一根线路都感到像是被往错误的方向掰折了不下十次，他的关节僵硬极了，护甲碾磨着所有那些不该被触碰的电路和神经束。大黄蜂徒劳地试着开口说话，光学传感器试图启动但只让一串错误弹窗划过了他的显像器，他的视线中依然一片漆黑。

他正试着重置的音频接收器吱呀响起来，勉强让几阵模糊的声响通过并传到了他的处理器里。那是什么？他现在在哪儿？发生什么了？他放任自己的光镜徒劳地四处张望，试着理清传进自己神经网络里所有那些令人困惑的数据。

“停下。”一个突然的声音传进了他刚上线的音频接收器，他发出一阵满是杂音的嘶嘶声，烟和能量液的味道染上了他的舌尖。他咳了几下，触感器突然探测到了护甲下的外来物体并开始试着清除，他的机身剧烈抽动着想把它们从那脆弱的线路之中抖出去。有什么东西，锐利而坚硬，在他的护甲下摩擦着。发声器溅出了更多白噪音，他焦躁地朝那块区域抓挠起来。

“停下，”同一个声音重复道，这次严肃了许多。大黄蜂感到一只大手小心翼翼地按上了自己的胸口，轻轻敲了敲那层护甲。“别动。它在哪？”

大黄蜂抓上自己的胸口，一只手指探进了装甲下面。他立即慌了起来，感到痛楚在他手指与机体无疑不该被触碰的区域接触的顷刻炸进他的传感器。他的排气扇。他的排气扇一抽一抽地转着，想提问却只让发声器冒出了一阵蒸汽来：_发生什么了？_

“别慌，”那声音再一次说，轻轻往他的胸口按了下去，刚够让大黄蜂混乱的处理器镇静下来。“也不要说话。坐好了，要是你保证别乱动我就能帮你清出来。”

大黄蜂在呛出一句满是杂音的抗议之后点了点头，他的光镜仍然拒绝上线，无数弹窗裹着他的显像器，让他的思绪中只剩下一片猩红。数据在大黄蜂的处理器之中乱成一团，他甚至都顾不上好奇是谁在说话，为什么现在明明是冬天他却一点都不冷，然后干脆忽视了事情的来龙去脉。他打了个寒颤，紧张地感受着对方的两根手指钻到了他的护甲层下面。安慰的话语在他音频接收器旁轻轻回荡着，几近细不可闻但依然让他安心了几分。

有什么东西在大黄蜂的胸甲内刮蹭着，他让出了一声沙哑的呜咽，感受着对方的手指收了回去，接着某个又小又硬的东西敲上了他的胸甲。

“又一块石子而已，”那声音轻柔地说。“很抱歉，我以为我已经把它们清干净了。这一块肯定卡得挺深的。”

大黄蜂感到对方的语气莫名让他镇静了下来，他无力地点点头，随后咳出了几声杂音并疑问般指向了自己的光学镜。那只大手移向大黄蜂的手臂，轻轻把它压了下来。

“别动，”那声音提醒道，听上去几乎带了几分笑意。“光学传感器都很脆弱，在那样摔下去以后会出现零部件松动是必然的。休息就好了。维修系统会应付这些。”

_摔下去？_大黄蜂试着开口说话，他的发声器不停噼啪作响，制造出各种不连贯的词句随后再次过渡成了刺耳的白噪声。

“——什么意 - 怎么——？我 - 发生——”

“我说了，安静，”那声音说，这次显得尖锐且有些不耐烦，那只手摸向了大黄蜂的并紧紧地握着它。一种奇怪的呼 声传进了大黄蜂的接收器，他茫然地四处张望了几下，想知道那声响是哪儿来的。

“你需要节省精力，”那声音说，再一次显得镇定且柔和。“我认真的。我知道要忍住不用杂音轰炸我的音频接收器可能很难，但你需要休息。”

大黄蜂的手指无力地动了动，感受着那只握住它们的手，描摹着上面突起的关节，那粗大的手指，糙厚的掌心，和镀层下柔软的原生金属。对他而言那只手有点似曾相识——不止有点，事实上——然后大黄蜂感到了自己的光镜在转动，试着瞥上一眼证实他的猜想。他试了几次才让自己的发声器能够运转，但在长达几秒钟的杂音之后，大黄蜂也只勉强念出了一个音节。

“——电？”

那只手紧了紧，尽管粗糙但仍显得很温软。大黄蜂感到身下那股温度似乎在轻微颤动着。奇怪。

“是的，”闪电说，低沉的嗓音莫名显得有些不安。“我就在这，大黄蜂。你需要休息。当你再醒过来的时候我也一样会在，我保证。”

大黄蜂立刻宽心了不知多少，有那么一会就连那阵痛楚和堵塞在显像器中的弹窗都被他遗忘了。他疲倦地点点头，躺了回来依偎上身后的暖意，排气扇缓慢地转动着。

“——会死-么？”大黄蜂勉强挤出一句。

闪电的手指在大黄蜂的旁边合拢，对方微紧的力道让他不禁放松了几分。“不，”他说。“不过要是你继续像以前那样过度使用自己的发声器，我可能得先直接把你解决掉。”

大黄蜂呛出了句正被扼死般的轻笑声，紧紧握住了闪电的手。

“谢-谢，”大黄蜂试着，声音嘶哑得难以辨认。“——你。”

“_别说话了，_大黄蜂，”闪电说，虽然他语气中的那抹笑意简直再明显不过。“不用谢。现在_好好休息_。”

大黄蜂点点头，显像器在他合上光镜的那一刻下线，处理器像个电灯开关一样被嚓的一声关上了。

* * *

太阳东升西落，一次，两次，但闪电始终拒绝离开。大黄蜂还是没有脱离停机状态，不过他的手指一直和闪电的交织在一起。闪电每时每刻都在聆听着他排气扇的嗡鸣声，注视着他的火种缓缓跳动，确保他的情况不会再恶化下去。

大黄蜂的机体时不时会发出一种奇怪的嘶嘶声，很可能来源于他正在忙碌的维修系统，但闪电还是经常会被吓一大跳。任何稍有不寻常的声响都会让他的机身紧绷起来，让恐惧紧攥住他的火种，但大黄蜂始终没有表现出任何异常反应。

或者，至少，闪电是这么想的。他并不是个医官，而且很清楚这一点。维修飞行途中的受的损是一件事，但这种全身性的大面积损伤可远远超出了他匆忙学就那些医疗技术的范围。

这就是为什么大黄蜂的突然反应会差点吓得他火种骤停。他的机身吱呀作响着动了动，排气扇换出的阵阵浓烟在空中逐渐扩散。闪电松开了大黄蜂的手，面甲抽痛起来，他的手悬在了半空中仿佛触碰大黄蜂会把他变成尘土。

“大黄蜂？”他紧张地问道，手轻摆掸开了视线中的烟雾，“你还好么？”

大黄蜂的发声器喀嚓几声，闪电感到自己的胸口紧绷了起来——发声器重置的经典声响。大黄蜂醒了。他在试着说话。若是目前的状况不是如此惨淡闪电可能会笑出声来，但他只是看着大黄蜂，仍莫名有些害怕碰到对方。

嘶哑的白噪音与刺耳的咔嗒声在洞穴内回荡着。闪电注视着大黄蜂，他的嘴一张一合却没能发出任何声音。更多咔嗒声响了起来。

“慢慢来，大黄蜂，”闪电说道，做了个深呼吸。“我们有的是时间。”

大黄蜂嘴角上翘形成了一个微笑，随后他恢复了先前平静的神色，那些声响立即停止了，他的排气扇也渐渐慢了下来。闪电的光镜自动落到了大黄蜂火种暴露在外的那抹银上，看见它的光芒正缓缓律动着让他松了口气。

他叹口气，头一歪靠回到了身后的墙面上。虚惊一场。

* * *

大黄蜂第三次醒来时，不知怎么的，感觉似乎比上两次还要糟。他的排气扇断断续续地换进来阵阵凉风，显像器里充斥着熟悉的猩红色弹窗，试着思考处理器却直发晕。负责维修的纳米粒子正在他身上来来回回，目前好像在专注着应付他的内部系统和他的... 发声器？

**发声器**，大黄蜂当即想道，无视了有关他几近崩溃的系统的警报窗。那些都不要紧。他张开嘴，一次又一次地重置自己的发声器让火星溅落到了他的舌尖上。

“停下，”闪电的声音从他上方某处传来。“你会伤到自己的。”

大黄蜂朝闪电的方向不耐烦地吐了吐舌头然后再次测试起了自己的发声器。又一次。又一次。一阵阵烟开始从他嘴里冒出来，大黄蜂突然猛地咳了几声，感到自己的换气管道紧绷得有些难受。

“大黄蜂？”闪电的声音说，听上去有些惊慌。大黄蜂无视了他，使劲儿压下那阵疼痛翻了个身趴在地上，他把自己撑了起来，接着气管的突然扩张就令他猛地弯下了身。大黄蜂痉挛了几下，一边听着刺耳的研磨声在洞穴中回荡一边感受着被研得再匀细不过的沙土从他嘴里溅出来，他抱着一丝希望重置了自己的发声器，听着那些咔嗒声缓缓过渡成杂音，最后变成词句。

“——那样，我肯定是吞了点土而已... 嗷，_渣的。_”他抬头，光学传感器仍没上线但还是咧开了嘴。“嘿，真棒！声音！我-嗷——”

大黄蜂没撑住瘫了下来，得回一个完好发声器的喜悦之情很快被在他神经网内炸开的痛楚掐灭了。他呻吟一声，捂住了自己的头雕。他的视线闪烁了几下，刚够他瞥见身旁那几抹深紫和米褐色，但剧烈的疼痛显然让他顾不上为了把土咳得闪电腿上到处都是而感到窘迫。

一只大手搭上了大黄蜂的背，似乎有些迟疑地抬了抬最后放在了他的肩膀中间的位置上。“一台机子究竟是怎么吞下那么多土的？”闪电安静地问道。

大黄蜂大笑起来，发出来的声音与其说是笑声更像是动物的濒死哀嚎，不过意思还在。“那真的重要？”他喘息着，揉起了自己的太阳穴想要把那股疼痛驱走。“去它流水线的，闪电——这样疼死了。”

“放轻松，”闪电说，手指描摹着大黄蜂护甲的边缘。那动作竟真的让他放松了几分。“绷太紧了反而更疼。你看得见么？”

大黄蜂安静地呜咽了几声试着重启自己的光学镜，视线勉强恢复了几秒钟随后便回归了黑暗。“就要成了，”他咬着牙说。“谁会知道咳上几吨土还对-嗷-对我有好处呢？”

“如果你别老是试着用满是沙砾的发声器说话，维修系统早该能去对付些更重要的损伤了。”闪电说道，明显被逗笑了。

大黄蜂恼怒地倒吸了一口气，打着颤的手指用力摁在他的太阳穴上。“闭嘴，”他说。“我晕了多久？”

“四天。”

“_四——?!_”

“没必要慌，”闪电说道，手环在大黄蜂腰上把他翻了个身。“现在要紧的是你的伤。你都收到了些什么样的警报？”

“嗯...”大黄蜂试着捋清那堆裹着他处理器的错误弹窗随后无力地耸了耸肩。“所有的？”

“不可能。那样你已经死了。”

“嘿，我真的不想坐在这儿一条一条读，”大黄蜂嘟哝着，再次试了试自己的视力，光镜闪烁着启动了没几秒就又再次回到了黑暗之中。“挺多的。主要几个有，呃... 我的手臂报废了，胸口有条裂缝，护甲层下面好像还进了不少东西。啧... 我感觉自己像个沙锤。”

“一个... 什么？”

“一种你拿在手里摇的乐器，那玩意儿——甭管了。反正也不要紧。”大黄蜂把注意力放到了自己的光镜上，再次测试了一下，他的显像器闪了几下才完全上线。他咧开嘴笑了，眨了眨光镜清理掉残留的泥沙。视线内仍是十分模糊，但大黄蜂很容易聚焦到闪电亮红色的单筒镜上，他闪着红晕的单只光学镜里满是担忧。

“嗨，”大黄蜂轻声说。

闪电嘴角翘起来形成了半个微笑，大黄蜂见过最完整的一个。“你好，”他安静地说。

“嗯...所以... 到底发生什么了？”大黄蜂问道，低头打量自己的身躯，为眼前的惨状不悦地皱起了眉。“噢,普神啊，那是我的火种吗？我能_看见_我的_火种_。那肯定不是什么好事。”

“你醒了，这才是最重要的，”闪电说，意外地有些严肃。“你记得的最后一件事是什么？”

大黄蜂努力回想着，试着忽视那只轻轻搭在自己背后的手和对方轻颤着的指尖。闪电真的在怕？为了他？“我，嗯... 我们在爬那座坡，”大黄蜂说，在记忆档案中不停翻找着。“你喊我移开，然后一块石头砸到了我头上，接着，呃，就没了。然后我就醒了过来在这里觉得自己像是去了趟黑洞。”

闪电似乎有些紧张，手从大黄蜂的背上拿开了收回来搭在他自己的腿上。“是的，”他说。“关于那个。你摔下去了，那... 是我的错。”

大黄蜂歪了歪头，脖颈上一记刺耳的嗞啪声令他不禁缩了缩。“我摔下去了？”他问。“而且为什么那会是你的错？”

“我低估了翻越那座山崖的难度，”闪电嘀咕着，光镜锁在了下方。“我的腿支撑不住了——”

“哈！”大黄蜂无力地咧开了嘴。“早跟你说了嘛。”

闪电低吼一声，面甲_呼_ 的一下换成了红色。“我本来就已经觉得够糟糕的了，虫子，”他呵斥道。“是的，你早跟我说过。我的腿支撑不住，于是我被迫冒险闪到一边去，弄掉了一块石头砸到你头上。融化的雪让地面本就不怎么结实，然后那突然的举动引发了一场山崩让你被卷了进来。_开心了吗？_”

大黄蜂耸了耸肩，慢慢抬起一只手试着弯弯手指。“老实说，不怎么开心，”他简单地说道。“但那又不是_你的_错。傻子。”

闪电的面甲换回了蓝色，看上去有些诧异。“什么？”

“我是说，那地面不本来就又湿又滑的嘛，”大黄蜂说，伸手揉了揉光镜然后痛得呲牙咧嘴。“嗷。但是那不怪你，你只是想快点到达底特律。你没法指望我为了那个生你的气。”

“但是——”闪电看上去讶异极了。大黄蜂费了好大劲才没对着他这副表情笑出声来。“但你之前也说过那不安全，可我还是坚持要越过去！而且把石头弄下去的也是我，还有——”

“闪子啊。”大黄蜂甩了闪电一个他当前状态下能做到最严厉的眼神。“你是想帮忙。每个人都时不时会把事弄砸一次的。而且我也没死，对不？在这儿好好的呢... 勉强算吧。我的左腿好像没有知觉了已经。”

“你的传感神经很可能已经焦了，”闪电指出。

“管他的呢，”大黄蜂轻轻咧开了嘴。“我还活着，好嘛？反正我很好。而且是，你引发了一场雪崩，但那不是_你的错_。讲真。没关系的。”

“那般定义分明就是‘我的错’，”闪电阴沉地说道。

“好吧，我再说一次，_管他的呢，_”大黄蜂说道，有些恼火。“所以，就算这是你的错吧。你内疚吗？”

闪电似乎迟疑了一会儿才点点头，视线再一次移回到了地面上。“是的，”他说。“非常。”

“那我原谅你了，”大黄蜂说。“现在，和好。”

闪电的嘴角微微翘了翘，之后又恢复了他往常的冷漠神色。“谢谢，”他轻声说。

大黄蜂咧开嘴，合上了光镜，一条一条地拣过他的内线弹窗。“那，我把这些读出来，然后你告诉我什么意思，行不？”他说，即便一说话发声器就疼也在努力试着让自己听起来开朗些。

“你会把你的声带报销掉的，”闪电翻了翻光镜说。

“是么？和以前有什么不同吗？”大黄蜂眨眨光镜然后再次观察起了自己的显像器。“好的，那么，‘手部系统瘫痪’听上去挺直白的。”

大黄蜂低头望向自己残缺不全满是油污的手臂，试着动一下自己的手指然后痛叫一声感到疼痛深深刺入了他的神经网。“噢，好吧，差不多算是‘瘫痪’了，”他嘟哝着。“我的燃料也挺少的了。我失去了差不多... 普神啊，一半的储备？那可一点都不妙。”

“路上应当会有什么可以让我们获取更多燃料的地方的，”闪电说。

“可能吧，”大黄蜂说道。他继续读起了自己的错误警报只为了留个可以聊的话题，试着以这种方式忽略掉从他睁开光镜那刻就始终放不下的念头。

在这个小山洞里只有向内的脚印，没有一个是走出去的。没有脚印，没有刮痕，没有任何移动的迹象。闪电把大黄蜂抱在怀里一连坐了四天，一个活塞都没动过，只是在这儿等着他醒来。

_他本可以丢下你不管的，_大黄蜂一遍又一遍地想。_他本可以直接把你留在这儿等死但是他没有。他连试都没想试，一直待在这里。整整四天。_

大黄蜂希望自己火种中那股温暖的光芒只是一种感觉，而不是什么可以透过他开裂的胸甲看见的东西。他说不清楚为什么现在，即使机身正处在一个几乎完全报废的状态中，他仍感到了几分愉悦。

* * *

闪电试了几次帮大黄蜂站立，早预料到了对方会闷闷不乐的闪电事后就在那儿看着依旧不肯承认他无法支撑自己的重量的大黄蜂嘟着嘴。大黄蜂也不是没吵过，脸着地摔了好几次才终于放弃让自己被放回到了闪电的大腿上。

那小跑车比以往要安静了些，但闪电决定不去追问，只是安静地看着大黄蜂理过他的内线弹窗，时不时对自己嘟囔几句。有那么一会儿闪电在想他是怎么坚持着看完的，就大黄蜂从开始到终于结束之后叹息一声合上了光镜所用的时间而言。

“搞定了，”大黄蜂说，往后靠到闪电的腹部装甲上，看起来有些发昏。闪电好奇般歪了歪头。

“觉得还好吧？”他轻声问。

“大概也就那样儿了，”大黄蜂嘟囔着，手指在自己还在泄漏的胳膊周围缓缓合拢。“不过就是感觉好累。”

“可以理解，”闪电说。“你该休息一阵。对你的系统有好处。”

大黄蜂点点头深吸了一口气，他的排气扇嘶嘶响着擦出了几丝火花。“我知道，”他说。“但是... 我们真的该早点上路的。”

闪电突然感觉他的金属舌在嘴里容不下了，他重新将视线投向了外面的落雪。现在仍是下午，但空气中已经再一次刮起了一种刺骨的冷风，一阵薄薄的雪尘逐渐铺满了地面。

“我知道，”闪电说。

“我... Sari的火种源之匙。”大黄蜂说道，声音几乎和玻璃制品一般脆弱。“还有救护车。我要还有希望的话也只能寄托在他们身上了。我的电钻用都用不了，而且就算能用，这些伤也太多了应付不过来。我是说，你的腿老是坏掉，我的胳膊上的伤又开裂——很明显我并不是当医官的料。”

火种源之匙。闪电已经完全把它给忘了。他们留着的那个奇怪人类宠物拥有一把蕴含着火种源的能量的钥匙。如果能平安回到汽车人之中大黄蜂的损伤很快就能被修复。尽管那想法让闪电的换气系统有些卡。他安静地咳了几声好开口。

“是，”他说，实在是想不出其它的措词。

“然后你就可以回到霸天虎之中了，”大黄蜂说，声音中带了几分装出来的鼓励。“让一切...回归正轨。”

排气扇再次卡住了。“是，”他再次说道。

他们在寂静之中坐了很久，久到闪电开始觉得大黄蜂已经睡着了。他低下头，看着一丝丝蒸汽从大黄蜂的排气扇里被抽进去再换出来，在想他究竟是不是还醒着。

大黄蜂原谅了他。在引发一场雪崩，差点把他害死，毫无作为地在原地坐了四天之后，大黄蜂想都没想就原谅了他。简简单单一样举止却让闪电感到了几分宽心。他不禁好奇起究竟是什么让对方能如此轻易地接受一个错误，让他能微笑着坦然面对一切。他有那么多想问那汽车人的问题，那么多他想知道的东西，却只剩下了那么少的时间来探索所有这些。 

_只问一样又不会有什么不妥，_闪电告诉自己。他深吸一口气，搜索着自己最想知晓的那个问题，手指轻拂过大黄蜂的肩膀。

“大黄蜂？”他安静地问道。“你醒着么？”

“哈？”大黄蜂的光镜睁开了一条缝，他稍稍抬了下头，神情困倦但仍有些邀请的意味。“嗯哼。怎么了？”

“我有个问题。”

大黄蜂歪了歪头，就算透过半睁不睁的光镜闪电也依旧能看见那光晕之后的暖意。“有就问呗，漏电的。”大黄蜂说。

“你说... 在被那块石头砸中以后，你说你不想回去，”闪电说。

大黄蜂的光镜睁圆了那么一点点，视线游走了一下下才重新对上闪电的。“我...有么？”他小小声地说。

“是的。”

“说出声了？”

“不。我读了你的芯。”

“噢，”大黄蜂嘟哝着。“我，呃... 哦。不过那算不上是个问题。”

“为什么你会不想回去？”闪电脱口而出，强迫自己留住大黄蜂的视线。即使再想移开，大黄蜂的光镜中似乎总是充斥着各种各样的情感。闪电不想错过任何一刻。尤其像现在。

“我——”大黄蜂顿了一下，凝视进闪电的光镜仿佛是想在那里面找到一个答案。“我... 不知道。”

闪电点了下头，仔细地观察着大黄蜂的光镜。就算漆花得不成样子，装甲上的凹坑多得有如月球表面，大黄蜂的光镜依旧是那么的蓝，显得既清凉又温暖。闪电都没注意到自己已经轻轻俯下了身，希望能靠近点观察。

“_你_想回去么？”大黄蜂问道。

闪电摇了摇头但没有移开视线。“不，”他轻柔地说。

“为什么？”

“我不知道。”

大黄蜂似乎想说什么。他轻轻点了点头，幅度小到几乎察觉不出。“所以我们算是在同一个频道上咯，”他说，声音小得细不可闻，如同他们洞穴外缓缓飘落的雪花一般安静。

“我估计是这样。”

闪电盯着大黄蜂看了很久，凝视着他光学镜片后的每一根线路，一缕缕的微光交织错合在一起，一种比闪电见过的任何事物都要明亮的湛蓝色。大黄蜂同样注视着他，视线聚焦在闪电的单只光镜上眨都不带眨一下的。

“闪电？”大黄蜂率先打破了寂静——闪电不确定那持续了多久，几个多小时抑或仅仅几秒钟。

“嗯？”

大黄蜂抬头盯着闪电看了一会儿，双唇微张似乎要开口但很快又低下头,紧紧闭上了光镜。“我...有点累了。”

闪电用力咽了口电解液点点头。“当然，”他说。“你睡在我腿上没事吧？”

“嗯。”

“好的。”

“...晚安，漏电的。还有... 呃... ”大黄蜂不安地摆弄着自己的手指，他的动作很轻，几乎像是有些紧张。“...谢了。”

闪电有些庆幸大黄蜂看不见自己面甲上浮现出的那抹微笑。“乐意效劳，大黄蜂，”他安静地说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 死lofter审核只会一条色情相关。  
  
不过倒是依稀记起来当初作者博客上有建议说手太大了清理不方便的话让闪换成Random来用舌头给他舔干净。。。


	21. 第二十一章

“闭嘴！放开我！我这次能行的！”

“我真诚地对此表示怀疑，大黄蜂。”

“有本事咬我啊！”

_呼。_“噢，我可能还真的会喔！”

听着闪电癫狂的笑声，大黄蜂深吸了一口气，把自己从墙边推开试着伸直他不停打颤的双腿。他歪歪斜斜地站起身，无视了运转得快要超载了的硬盘，显像器内闪烁的弹窗也被他恼怒地一条一条扫开。

“我行的，”他嘟囔着，不过更像是对自己说的。他几乎能感到闪电的笑意渗进自己背后的镀层。他勉强站了起来，庆贺般得意地慢慢举起了双手。“看见没？”他自豪地说。“我——”

大黄蜂痛叫一声，一连串红色弹窗在他的视线中炸开，膝关节一下子没撑住让他与地面来了个亲密接触。他生气地抱怨起来试着直起身，只为感到一只大手按上他的背把他压制住，一声完全没被藏住的轻笑紧跟在一声轻_呼_ 之后响了起来。

“已经两天了，大黄蜂，”闪电说，语气像是被逗笑了又不好意思显露出来。“你自己也说过。我们得把你带回底特律。你的损伤已经远远超过了修复系统的可控范围。”

大黄蜂扭了扭，梗起脖子好甩给对方一个满是怨恨的眼神。“我很好！”他坚称道。“我只是感觉有点酸而已！我可以自己走的，让我再练几次就行了！”

“近几次尝试则证实了一个不同的结果。”

大黄蜂嘟囔了几声，在闪电的抓握中狠命挣扎着。一点用都没有。他的维修粒子显然更倾向于忙着确保他不会内出血死亡而其他东西，比如发动机的正常运转，则被归到了次要那一栏。大黄蜂没有从音频接收器里漏能量液就已经是个奇迹了，但无论如何，除了躺好不动之外什么都做不到是_真他渣的烦死人。_

_呼。_看见那个猩红色的微笑将闪电的面甲一分为二令大黄蜂的火种沉了一下。他热切地俯下身来，布满了刮痕的机翼一上一下地扇动着。

“我还是觉得我的建议会好一点，”闪电说，光镜中闪烁着的满是顽劣。

“绝对不可能，”大黄蜂说，翻个身躺着点了一根手指到闪电的笑容上。“不行。你_不准_抱着我走。你的腿还没好呐！而且我们离底特律都已经那么近了！你不能抱着一个快报销的汽车人就这样走进一座城市！你能想象人们会怎么说吗？”

“那会就像个电影一样！”闪电兴奋地咯咯笑起来，双手插在腰上挺起了自己的胸膛。“我将是那个救美的英雄！ 我们还可以在我身后来场爆炸好让我可以头也不回地走开！那不会很酷吗？不会吗？_不会嘛？_”

“漏电，他们会觉得是_你_把我痛揍了一顿的，”大黄蜂坚持道。“自己想想！我们独自在某个鬼地方失踪了_几个月！_如果汽车人看见你带着我——”

“那看起来将有多浪漫啊，”闪电轻声欢叫着。

“不行！”大黄蜂尖叫道，声音不由自主地抬高了将近一个八度，害得他的发声器都差点卡壳儿。他清清嗓子然后再次开了口。“不行，不准那样！他们准会觉得是你-你-我不知道，是你试着把我弄死还是怎么的！”

“不，不，不，”闪电咯吱笑道。“如果我想弄死你，我会把你带到威震天那里领赏的！汽车人总该明白那点。”

“天哪，谢了，”大黄蜂咕哝着。“但是我已经说清楚了！不准_抱着_我走！我又不是个幼生体！”

_呼。_闪电窃笑几声，单筒镜闪着光。“比起幼生体你也大不到哪去，”他狡黠地说。

“_闭嘴，_漏电的！”大黄蜂叫道。“我不_小！_而且你也不准_抱着我走！_”

呼。闪电再次咧开了那副锯齿状的笑容。他俯下身面对着大黄蜂。“好吧那就，”他轻快地说着。“如果你能躲开我，我就让你自己走。”

“_躲开_你？”大黄蜂恼怒地问道，收紧了自己的装甲。“你要干嘛，朝我开火？哦——等等。”他偷笑了一声。“我的错。你的火炮早断线了。”

大黄蜂连停止微笑的机会都没有就见对方一脚朝他的头雕踢了过来。他尖叫一声扑倒在地，试着护住自己机身的两只胳膊制造出一阵无比刺耳的吱呀声。但就如同来时一般迅速，闪电的足尖在离大黄蜂面甲几厘米的地方停了下来，如此之近他甚至能感受到其上散发的热量。

大黄蜂撬开了自己的光镜——他什么时候闭上的？——然后叹了口气听着闪电的咯咯笑声充斥在他们身周。

“有一手嘛，”闪电快活地说，弯下身把大黄蜂捞了起来。“可惜还是不够！别踢我了，那很粗鲁的。”

“你差点把我_弄死，_”大黄蜂嘟哝着，向命运投了降把胳膊抱在胸前，无视着此举在他传感器内触发的红色弹窗。

_呼。_“我要弄死你的话很久以前就应该下手了，”闪电说，声音冰冷而刺耳，脸上那丝笑意却是再明显不过。“你还舒服么？”

“不，”大黄蜂撒了谎，试着不去太在意闪电对他损坏机身小心翼翼的态度，即使手掌再粗糙对方的触碰依然显得很轻柔。“我_不喜欢_被抱着走。”

_呼。_“_再抱怨一次_我就把你留在这_生锈，_没礼数的小害虫，”闪电低吼着。

大黄蜂在对方怀中扭了扭，撅起了他的嘴。“得了吧,你不会的。”

“你这是在挑衅么，汽车人？”

“_不！_滚开，开玩笑而已,你个混账！”

* * *

直到被对方抱在怀中了大黄蜂才意识到闪电的腿瘸得究竟有多厉害，他排气扇中的气流嘶嘶响着来回抽动。闪电的整个身子都在随他重心的移动倾斜着，他腿关节弯曲发出的吱呀声令大黄蜂每时每刻都在担心它可能会啪嚓一下整个断掉。

倒不是说他敢发表什么言论，无论如何缓慢，他们还能有点进展就算幸运的了。他们身周的树林时不时变得稀疏一点，城市的嘈杂声在远处隐隐可以被听见，迫使他们一次又一次地改变路线好避开任何遇上人类的可能性。更糟的是，光绕开那座差点要了大黄蜂命的山崖就花去了起码半天的时间，别提还有先前那五天大黄蜂动都动不了的时候。

大黄蜂想着，安静地叹了口气。看见闪电低下头好奇瞥了他一眼地并不让他惊讶。

“有什么不对劲的么？”闪电好奇地问道。

“没有，”大黄蜂嘟哝着。“只是... 也就，你走路跛成这样我很难休息一会。”

“_真是对不起啊，_”闪电回嘴道，换成了红色的面甲冷笑起来。“我会试着_别_让自己那么疼的。”

“谢了，”大黄蜂说，轻笑起来听着闪电的低吼声让他的胸腔都震了震。“开玩笑嘛，漏电的。只是有点烦人而已。我这里好像有几根线都挨抖松了。”

“你才是那个自己从一座悬崖上摔下去的笨蛋！”闪电反驳道。

“你说了那是你的错，不是我的！”

“_你不也这么说的！_”

大黄蜂张开嘴但很快又闭上了，试着压下他面甲上逐渐浮现出的那副微笑。“我错了，”他耸耸肩说，往回缩了一下。闪电的面甲几乎是立刻就转回了蓝色，他的光镜眯了起来。

“你做了个鬼脸，”他针对性地说。

“是啊，”大黄蜂翻了翻光镜。“疼，不行吗。我觉得某个地方有根线松了，有什么东西老是在我胳膊里面蹭。或者二十个什么东西。三十个？”

“一百个还差不多吧。”

“有理。”

大黄蜂低头看着自己的手，第几百万次视察起了它们的伤势，试图拉伸一下关节然后看着他的一根手指朝一个完全错误的方向弯折了下来。他疼得呲牙咧嘴的，听着闪电的叹气声从他上方传来。

“别那样干，”闪电说。“你可能会把它弄短路的。”

“我忍不住嘛，”大黄蜂哀嚎一声，把手指紧紧并在一起用力捏了捏。“我自带多动症！你早该知道的了！这就是为什么我不想被抱着走！”他顿了一下，倒吸一口冷气把脱臼的指节错回了原位。“我们到了没有？”

“没多远了，”闪电说，明显很恼火但那试着掩藏的意图还是相当令人钦佩的。大黄蜂忍回了一丝笑意。“大概一两天，还可能更少。”

“真不敢相信，”大黄蜂说道，任由自己的身子垮了下来，闪电为此做出的动作微调在他光镜中简直是无比清晰。“在这荒郊野外待了这么久以后，我们真的要回去了。回底特律！回到队伍之中，让一切回归正轨。我又能见到Sari了，还有工头，还有警车、隔板和救护车——好吧，可能并没有那么想再见到大夫——但那还是会棒极了！不是吗？回到我们各自的基地里和我们的朋友一起！或者说，我们的,嗯... 同事？你那儿...”

大黄蜂不禁缩了一下，紧紧闭上了嘴。他看不出闪电有没有注意到他只是在努力假装自己很兴奋。 看在他流水线的份上，他都已经承认了自己不想回到底特律——或者，具体一点，他不想离开闪电。再次成为闪电的敌人，光是那想法都让他觉得莫名难受。要去攻击一位他如此熟稔的友人，一个大黄蜂终于能够承认自己在乎的对象，此时似乎是个不可能完成的任务。

虽然如果闪电真的注意到了大黄蜂的意图，他并没有就此发表任何言论。“我估计能回到一个熟悉的日程循环当中的确会挺不错，”闪电淡淡地说道。

_真笨，_大黄蜂告诉自己，紧紧咬着他的牙关。_普神在上，你是真的笨。你开始有... 感觉是，多少,一个月以前的事了？或者更久？这甚至什么时候开始的？然后你一直到昨天才承认？你是真的蠢啊，大黄蜂！说点什么！比如像，嘿，漏电的，我不想让你回到虎子们中间，而且我好像有点喜欢你！那能有多难？才，差不多，二十五个字！你能说出区区二十五个字的，不是吗？_

大黄蜂缩紧了一点点，感受着机体内冷冰冰的线路被自己蒸气腾腾的处理器暖上了那么一丝。_他还说过他也是这么想的呢，_大黄蜂想着。_说不定他也喜欢你呢？有一点？大概？呃啊，我不敢相信我居然会喜欢上一个虎子。擎天柱准得训到我音频接收器起茧为止。但是又不是说这是，像，言情方面的... 是吗？哦，炉渣啊，我对他是那种喜欢？看在流水线的份上，Bee，你真他渣笨死了！在所有可选的对象当中，你非得挑——_

“你似乎很安静，”闪电心不在焉地提道。

大黄蜂的思绪来了个急刹车。他过于迅速地耸了耸肩，挣扎着想把镇静找回来。“只是在想事情，”他故作高深地说。“你知道，回去和大家待在一起还有别的那些。”

“我很高兴你会感到兴奋，”闪电说。

大黄蜂的处理器再次疯转了起来，徒劳地试着忍住不去过度分析闪电似乎有些紧绷的语气。

* * *

闪电并不想去思考为什么大黄蜂会这么安静，一遍又一遍地提醒自己那汽车人无疑只是累了，被难以修复的损伤和日渐干涸的燃料弄得精疲力竭。大黄蜂坐立不安的表现肯定也只是来源于伤处的刺痛，来源于那淹没了他显像器的一片弹窗。

再无其它。

不过大黄蜂上一回表现得如此反常的时候，事出为何的疑问最后也只是不了了之。闪电从没有这么迫切地想知道一件事的底细，想窥视一眼对方的思绪，只为了知道大黄蜂的处理器到底是在想什么。昨晚大黄蜂睡着之前，他们之间的气氛之凝固令闪电确信就连用一把斧子都砍不开。但_为了什么？_他一直在大黄蜂的光镜之中搜索，所寻的对象却连他自己也不知为何物。

大黄蜂的神情中写满了不情愿，只进一步证明了他并不想回到底特律。他不想回到自己的阵营，自己的朋友，自己的生活当中去。但是_为什么呢？_

闪电对那无解之题的痛恨显得比他经历过的一切都要鲜明。他也不想回底特律，即使他的理由要浅显得多。他甚至不想知道威震天对他的回归会是什么反应——是会为了他得力部下的归来感到高兴，亦或是惩罚他的长久以来的一直缺席？那念头让闪电打了个寒战，把注意力重新放回到了腿上的酸疼感只为了能想些别的。

“大黄蜂？”闪电说道，无法再忍受那股死寂。

大黄蜂抬起头，光镜半睁着，不过那抹蓝色光晕仍是一如既往地明亮。“嗯哼？”

闪电顿了一下，有些不确定自己是想说什么。那又不会有多困难，直接开口问大黄蜂是怎么想的，问他为什么会不情愿回底特律就可以了。但词句似乎总在到达他的舌尖之前就逃匿得无影无踪。

“你...感觉还好么？”就是闪电所能说出的全部。

大黄蜂衡量了一会，一边沉思一边检查着他的手指尖。“还好吧，大概，”他说。“就是有点累。还有点无聊。非常无聊，事实上。我正想玩赛车，然后没有任何能用的轮胎，或者腿。多没劲啊？”

“是挺没劲，”闪电说，强压下了自己的那抹笑意。“会累很正常。你的内置系统工作量是很大的。”

“我感觉像摊铁渣，”大黄蜂咕哝着，抱起了胳膊，几颗火星从他胸口的电路里溅了出来。“感觉就像我机身里面... 是脆的。真想知道救护车平时是不是就_这个感觉。_老了就是这样的吗？又破又锈的？啧。要那是真的话，我可不想变老。”

“你老了的时候至少会有能用的轮胎，”闪电说道。

“是啊，还顺带附加一个满是污垢的引擎，”大黄蜂轻笑一声说。“不过威震天好像很老了的吧？他运转得好像也还可以啊。而且你肯定也挺老的，是吗？要是你真的参加过那场战争的话？”

“我不老，”闪电辩护道，咬起了牙，他的视线中满是深红。“我只是... 年长。”

“老家伙们都这么说，”大黄蜂故作睿智地回复道。

“_我将把你摔到一棵树上，_虫子。”

大黄蜂干巴巴地轻笑了几声，发声器中满是杂音。“逗你玩而已，漏电的，”他叹息一声说。

只在那个时候闪电才意识到大黄蜂看起来有多疲惫：他的双唇已然开裂，面甲上布满了刮痕，干涸的石油形成了一条细线挂在他嘴角边上。他看起来糟糕透了，但他的光镜仍充满了活力，一如既往地骄傲明亮。

闪电咬咬牙加快了步子，即使阵阵钝痛依然在他腿上伤处的传感器中抽动着。尽管再想放满步伐，再想开口问对方那些无解的问题，大黄蜂需要帮助，而闪电并不是能提供这点的那一个。即使他无比心焦地想要知道更多，关于大黄蜂,关于昨天夜晚,关于一直以来的任何事物，他的当务之急仍是先把大黄蜂带回一个安全的地方。

大黄蜂眨眨光镜，扭头四处望了望。“你加速了，”他说。

“一点点而已，”闪电嘀咕着。

“为什么？”

“然后我们好_早点_回底特律让我把我这条_锈腿_修了，蠢汽车人！”闪电毫不客气地怼道，只希望自己有勇气吐露真情，告诉他自己是在担心他的安危。但他一个字都说不出来，他对自己固执感到的气恼只让他走得更快了。“还有，你看起来就像是垃圾场里捡来的。滚去睡觉。”

“我不累！”大黄蜂说道，用力撅起了嘴。“我还清醒得很！”

“得了吧，你看起来就像堆废铁，”闪电说，痛恨着自己发出的每一个音节。_问他他是怎么想的就好了！_闪电不顾一切地想着。_你知道在把他带回去之前不开口问会让你疯掉的！_“而且我可不想被你们的领导追杀，要知道你现在看起来就像挨塞进了一个_搅拌机。_”

“我之前不就是这么说的，但_不，_我们就是_得_回底特律，”大黄蜂咕哝着。“混账。”

“笨蛋。”

“口臭。”

“_螺栓脸的智障。_”

大黄蜂更不悦了。“嘴巴放干净点，”他说，一根手指直戳到闪电的面甲上，接着那副皱眉过渡成了一个大大的微笑。“我要跟工头告状，说你欺负我了，然后他就会把你一脚踢到下个星期天。”

所有的不悦都瞬间从闪电的处理器中蒸发了，接着他发现自己笑出了声，一副灿烂的笑容刚好和大黄蜂的相映衬。“我倒想看他试试，”他得意地咧开了嘴。

* * *

又拌了几个小时的嘴之后，大黄蜂无比戏剧性地在半截句子中间就那么睡过去了，光镜眨巴几下合上让疲倦压下了他继续喋喋不休的欲望。有那么一会儿闪电为此默哀了一下，随后便允许自己为大黄蜂终于能休息松了一口气，把那小跑车紧抱在胸前，希望能保护他不被寒冷侵袭。

倒不是说这低温会对闪电造成多少困扰——事实上，他比以往任何时候都要钟情于此。拂过他镀层的寒风麻木了伤处的传感器，连带那片时不时弹进内线的错误警报也减少了些。

他知道他该停下来休息一晚，雾蒙蒙的月亮此时已经躲到了一层厚厚的云朵之后，但他还是选择了继续，一瘸一拐地向前走着，脑内只剩下了两件事：别让大黄蜂出事，别让大黄蜂着凉。

月亮像个聚光灯一样照到闪电身上，映出了他装甲上的每一处缺口，每一丝裂痕。没了他光镜中那抹温暖的蓝色光晕，投到大黄蜂面甲上的阴影比以往任何时候都要暗沉，他睡梦中的神情似乎有些焦虑。闪电开始想他是不是在做梦，如果是的话,他又是梦到了什么。

但愿他是在想电玩，赛车，所有那些提及时总会让他的光镜放出异彩、又令他人忍俊不禁的过往时光。光是构思一下都会让他情不自禁地微笑起来，想象大黄蜂带着充满气的轮胎，以一个无疑违了法的速度在底特律的街道上飞驰。

即使再不想回到自己的基地当中，时刻战斗好协助威震天完成随便什么他感兴趣的所谓一番事业，他把注意力都放在了大黄蜂身上。就算底特律对他自己而言意味着的只有不幸，它无疑会让能让那小跑车开心起来。现在那是唯一重要的。

闪电不确定自己是怎么做到让思绪始终保持在一个方向上的，但他几乎没注意到黎明的到来，没注意到太阳已然升起，为云层染上了一抹绚丽的桔红色。他继续向前走着，看着树木的阴影缩得越来越短，把大黄蜂抱在胸前，努力试着保持他步伐的的平稳好让不至于惊扰到那熟睡的汽车人。

只当他的单筒镜捕捉到那抹熟悉的景色时他才慢了下来。那儿有什么东西，看上去比这么久以来一直环绕着他们不修边幅的大自然要规整得多。闪电突兀地停下了，单筒镜尽全力聚焦起来，手在大黄蜂身上缓缓收紧，他透过亮眼的阳光望向了远处方正的一片。

建筑。拔地而起的摩天大楼，一扇扇窗户在初升旭日的照射下闪烁着，把刺眼的光芒破成了几千片投映到四面八方。

闪电感到自己的火种像是停止了跳动。还有几个小时的路程，但它就在那儿，明如白昼。 底特律由钢筋水泥组成的森林。闪电抱紧了大黄蜂，没有意识到自己颤抖的双手已经开始挤压对方的机身，好似是不想松开。

他低头望向大黄蜂，他轻轻扭了扭，发声器中泄出了一句不满的嘟囔声。闪电把怀抱放松了些，没能把他的凝视从大黄蜂憔悴的面容上移开。

_我们真的做到了，大黄蜂，_闪电想着，咬破了自己的舌尖。_你很快就能回家了，安然无恙。_

试着无视油箱里那阵渐渐蔓延开来的不安，闪电再次迈出了他沉重的步伐。一步，又一步。他只需要一直走，就能让一切恢复原来的样子，让大黄蜂得以被修复。

他拒绝再想其他。


	22. 第二十二章

大黄蜂安静地呻吟几声醒了过来，慢慢重启的机体以一串猩红色的警报提醒他他现在，确实，仍是损坏得不成样子。他对自己的维修程序翻了翻光镜然后清开了那些弹窗，拉伸着指关节并眨了眨惺忪的光学镜好把那抹困倦从他的处理器里清掉。

发现自己仍在移动，而且还挺快，着实让他挺惊讶的。他花了几刻钟来辨认托着自己机身的那组金属，随后大声地打了个哈欠，下巴上几个松动的活塞喀嚓几声错了回来。

“你醒了，”闪电说，换气换得似乎有些吃力。“别老是打呵欠。你的下颚会掉下来的。”

大黄蜂给了一个歪歪扭扭的微笑，揉揉光镜，他的视线一路滑到闪电的面甲上，感到自己咧开了嘴。“你也早上好啊，”他玩闹般说道。“抱歉，我没打算要睡着的。看样子去普神那走过一遭还挺费神儿。”

“真叫人意想不到，”闪电轻笑了几声。

大黄蜂咧开嘴然后四处看了看，吸收着对于驱走空中残留的那刺骨寒意并无多大用处的阳光，看着一团团雾气涌出闪电的排气扇。他又打了个哈欠，伸了伸自己又酸又疼的背随后便在闪电怀里瘫了下来，闭上光镜想再小睡一会儿。 

“你睡得怎么样？”大黄蜂问，摆弄着胸甲上的那道裂口，指尖轻划过那些破裂金属的锋利边缘。

“我没睡。还有，别挑了。”

大黄蜂皱了皱眉头，睁大了光镜好认真地瞪闪电一眼。“你_什么？_”他严厉地说道。“一点都没有？”

闪电摇摇头，一侧的脸颊似乎在抽动。“没有，”他说。

大黄蜂一只手握上了闪电的一根指节把它往后扳，不悦地瞪了他一眼。“为什么不睡？”他说，努力试着让自己喀嚓作响的发声器听起来严肃一些。“我睡了多久？”

“自从日落以后，”闪电说，似乎有些敷衍。大黄蜂的眉头深深蹙在一起，更用力地扳起了闪电的手指。

“然后现在呢，是多少，上午了吧？”大黄蜂回嘴。“你得休息！我知道我现在是半只脚踏进回收厂里了，但是你既然要抱着我走就别把自己累着啊！你会把我弄掉的！”

“我不累，”闪电争辩道，脸颊上的抽动明显了些。

“这么搞通宵怎么可能不累！”大黄蜂呵斥道。“现在就给我躺下来。你得让你的系统休息一会。你油箱才剩下百分之负五十还是多少？这次耗光了我可没法帮你弄燃料！干嘛这么倔！去打个盹！就算只有一小会儿也行！普神在上，要是你真的整晚都在这样子走你的腿该有多烂了？如果它就这么断了，我会笑你的，很大声，希望你知道这点。单脚跳的大蠢货。事实上，那好像还挺好笑的唉。你觉得——”

身周的两只胳膊突然动了，大黄蜂惊叫一声，感受着闪电双手环住自己的腰把他举了起来。“嘿！”他抱怨道。“你在干嘛？你会——嗷,嗷,_嗷，_别抓那么紧——你会害我摔下去的！”

闪电没有答话，举止大黄蜂让他从树冠上望过去。突如其来的光亮让他眨巴了好几下，眯紧了光镜盯着前方。

“太亮了，笨蛋，”大黄蜂嘟囔着。“你想让我看什——”

词句模糊成杂音。光镜终于适应了阳光的亮度，他一下子醒悟过来为什么闪电几乎是在小跑着。底特律规规整整的建筑线是如此之近那高大的阴影几乎都已经笼罩到了他们头上，棱角分明的摩天大楼在已然习惯了草木流水景象的光学镜看来显得是如此地异样陌生。大黄蜂感到自己的火种先是跳到了嗓子眼随后便沉到了油箱深处。

“哦，”他安静地说。

闪电把大黄蜂放低了些搂回自己怀里，让他窝在自己胸前并跛着脚继续往前走，轻轻呲开了牙。“惊喜，”他说。“不错的景色，是不是？”

大黄蜂只堪堪点了点头。他再一次感到了精疲力竭，四处观望着，想知道这儿还有没有另一座能让他摔下去的悬崖。但他的火种只沉得更低了，当他看见四周那些散布的蜿蜒小径，那些人类想出城区呼吸一下新鲜空气时所走的沙石小路。

“是啊，”大黄蜂无力地说。“那是底特律，对吧？哇哦。真... 等不及了。”

他顿了一会儿才抬头望向闪电，现在后者的下颌正不停抽动着，他的目光牢牢锁在前方。

“还有多久我们... 才会到？”大黄蜂安静地问。

“至多一个小时，”闪电说，排气扇换出来一阵满是蒸烟的热气。“我们还有一条河得跨过去，然后你就能到家了。”

_我真的会吗，不过？ _大黄蜂想着，缩回到了闪电的怀抱里，摆弄着自己的大拇指。“真棒，”他撒了谎。“等不及了。”

“你已经说过一遍了。”

“嗯，我呃... 超级兴奋而已，”大黄蜂睁着光镜说着瞎话，试着在闪电怀里找条缝钻进去。“你看不出来吗？”

闪电的面甲上闪过一丝笑意。“嗯哼，你差不多是在上蹿下跳了，”他挖苦道。

大黄蜂干笑几声，试图无视掉处理器分析各个可能性时正啃噬着他火种的那股不安。那之后他们还能继续做朋友吗？领袖会允许他们么？威震天无疑不会。他们会不会得像从前一样与对方战斗？闪电要怎么被修好？难不成霸天虎们暗地里还有个医护官？威震天会伤害那三变战士吗？他的队伍会不会问大黄蜂他是怎么撑过了这么久的？他能跟他们说实话么？向闪电诉说真情值不值得他冒这个险，又或者那会不会只能以灾难收尾？闪电有可能抱有同样的感受吗？

“你兴奋吗？”大黄蜂问，只祈祷自己的处理器能慢下来一回儿。

闪电沉默地思量许久，随后心不在焉地耸了耸肩。“和你一样吧，我觉得，”他说，神情中没有分毫兴奋的迹象。

_你还真它渣说对了，_大黄蜂酸酸地想着。

* * *

那着实是种异样的感觉，慢慢接近河岸边缘，看着如此之多的碳基生物在生化人和智能机械旁奔波，不知疲倦的机械住手们在各自的人类身边进行着一天的忙碌。无论在这星球上待过多久，闪电也不可能习惯那景象。那念头就是有些诡异，没有自我意识的机器人，只一具躯壳，四处奔走服务着花了钱将他们购置回来的人类。

他们的迟钝程度的唯一好处便是似乎没有人类怎么把闪电的存在放在心上。他行至岸边时慢了下来，不悦地低下了头注视着河面。抬头向闪电望过去，大黄蜂疲倦的光镜睁大了那么一点。

“我们走不走的？”那迷你金刚安静地问。

“我正在考虑是跨河还是走桥会比较好，”闪电回复，清楚地知道自己想选哪一个，但并不想操之过急。这些将是他与大黄蜂最后的独处时光。兴许他该咬咬牙直接向那汽车人坦白自己的心意——他将会远比自己所能预料到的要想念那只烦人的小虫子。

他深吸一口气然后张开嘴，试图鼓起勇气来。最糟糕的情况又能是怎么样？大黄蜂可能会告诉他他并不抱有同样的感受，然后闪电可以把他直接丢在其他汽车人脚下好让这破事到此为止。这点小事他能熬过去的，不是吗？

“从水底下过去？我不知道，”大黄蜂说道，打断了闪电想开口的念头。“机身进水还没有被我的内线警报包括在内，我不确定我想改变那点。”

闪电干巴巴地轻笑了几声。“就算是真的吧，我担心从桥上过会过于引人瞩目了，”闪电说，决定暂时先把自己的思绪埋藏起来。那不值得冒这个险——要是大黄蜂跟汽车人泄露了他可悲的情感然后，不知怎的，让威震天听去了怎么办？他就完了。可还不只会是被因叛变处死这么简单。

“噢，拜托！”大黄蜂抱怨道。“我不想弄得湿答答的！要是有什么东西短路了呢？我们又不能完全防水，你也知道，而且我胸口上那么大一条_裂缝，_你看不见吗?！”

“声音压低点，”闪电说。“你的声线很容易辨认，尤其在这座城市之中，所以我将交给你这个不可能完成的任务：保持安静直到我把你送到某个安全的地方。”

大黄蜂哼了一声，把手臂抱在胸前撅起了他的下唇。“这真糟透了，”他嘟囔着。“你确定我们不能直接过桥么？”

“桥上全是车，”闪电翻了翻光镜说。“依我现在的状况要躲开一堆每小时五十迈的车辆可不是什么易事。”

大黄蜂又生了一小会儿的闷气才叹口气点了点头。“大概吧，”他说道。“我是说，反正我也没得选，是么？你是那个能走的，所以你才是那个做主的。”

“聪明，”闪电说，试着忍住没咧开嘴笑。他把一只手捂在了大黄蜂的胸口上，想要挡住那冰冷的河水。他们得从河里趟过去。闪电得最后跟大黄蜂独处一次，再无他人，如果他真想说出自己的感受。“等下会很冷的。你不会有事吧？”

“得了吧，”大黄蜂说道，笑容中带了几分得意。“我什么时候抱怨过冷？”

“别给我开头。”闪电深吸进一口气走进了水里，当即渗入装甲缝隙的凉意刺得他呲牙咧嘴，感受着冰冷涌过他的触感器。大黄蜂紧闭上了嘴，他的两只小手钻到了闪电的底下，在他的胸口与逐渐逼近的河水之间创造了另一层阻隔。

“这肯定感觉会糟透了，”他叹口气说，蹭着闪电的胸膛把自己挪高了一点，想让自己离水面离得越远越好。

闪电点点头。“你不会有事的，”他说，希望那话语能让对方宽心几分。“手就放那儿吧。能尽量让你的内置电路保持干燥。”

接下来的几步被他尽快走完了，上下牙关咬在一起，他只庆幸那严寒起码起到了点麻木神经的作用。大黄蜂的手捂紧了些。虽然他感到那汽车人在机身触水之时便开始打颤，对方似乎没怎么想要抱怨出声。

“要走多久？”大黄蜂紧张地问道。他们的机身完全没入了水下，大块的浮冰在入水时撞上了闪电的头雕。

“没多远的，”闪电安静地说。“这条河还挺小。”

“而你觉得两个巨型机器人从水里走上来就没有两个巨型机器人走过一座桥引人注目了？”大黄蜂问道，打着颤，发声器时不时卡几下。“呃-是啊，那开始进了，顺便说一句。”

“什么开始进了？”

“水。再快点，行么？”

闪电点点头想要保持镇静，听着大黄蜂的声音里浮现出几丝慌张，加大了步子的幅度。这是他们所能拥有最私密的时刻，在水下，最后一次他们能真正独处的机会。闪电强迫自己走快了一些不想让大黄蜂的火种进水，不确定那甚至能造成什么后果.

机不可失。

“大黄蜂？”闪电说，紧紧拥着那汽车人，用力咽了口电解液，祈祷希望自己的发声器能跟处理器就那么好好合作一次。

一丝蓝光透过了稍有些浑浊的河水，闪电低下头看见正望着他，神情中似乎带了几分... 希望？那肯定只是闪电多想了。

“什么事？”大黄蜂问道，光镜闪烁着，几乎整张面甲都明亮了起来。

闪电的手颤抖了一下，他张开了嘴，准备放声。他必须得说。他必须得告诉大黄蜂他在乎他。那小跑车应当知道他有多宝贵，不只因为他是底特律的英雄。

“进了多少水？”他愚钝地问道，话语脱口的那一刻便暗地咒骂起自己来。现在他们进的水受的冷都白费了。为什么要说句话就那么难？ 

大黄蜂低下了头看着自己的胸口。闪电试着没去在意他神情上闪过的一丝不悦。_你想太多了而已，闪电。别自以为是了。_

“呃... 不怎么多，”大黄蜂说。“就一点。漏了而已。用不着担心的。”

“那就好。”

大黄蜂轻笑几声看着闪电的头雕离水面越来越近，一块块块浮冰擦过他作废了的火炮。“你知道，这大概就是我们最后能独处的机会了，”大黄蜂说，十指在闪电的手掌下动了动。“像说真的，只有我们两个。一旦我们出了水，就到此为止了。我是个名人，然后你是那种负责给大家炸桥的恶棍。你想过这点吗？”

头顶破开河面，闪电咬着牙关，点了点头，对自己的恨意随着每一步都在逐渐加深。“是的，”他说道。“想过。”

* * *

大黄蜂试着压下那股失望，看着闪电从河里跋涉出来，排气扇嚓的一下启动让冷冰冰的河水流过他们两个的机身滴到地面上。

_他没有要说那样的话，_大黄蜂告诉自己，任他的护甲放松开清掉了冰冷的水珠。_别再这么自作多情了！他只是要问个问题。别老胡思乱想的。_

唯一让他没去继续在意自己脑内窘境的事就是所有那些人类，中止了他们的闲逛抬头盯着闪电，脸上满是震撼。看着闪电给他们的厌恶神色，大黄蜂想要咯咯笑几声，但他提不起劲来。他的火种沉甸甸的，被太多远远数不清的问题紧紧缠绕。

“嘿，”其中一个人类说道，指着一瘸一拐向前走的闪电，他的碳基面甲上满是不安。“那不是... 大黄蜂么？”

另一个人类倒吸了一口气。“Bee还活着？”

“不可能！”

“但是新闻上——”

“谁叫一下警察！”

相机的闪光灯相继亮了起来，闪电低吼一声，沉重的步伐逐渐加快，把大黄蜂抱紧了想挡住人类的视线。“啧，你可真受欢迎的，”他嘟哝着。几个人类尖叫起来，差点没躲过闪电落在坚硬的水泥地上的沉重脚步。

“我也没办法。”大黄蜂耸了耸肩说，试着把声音压下来些。“继续走就是了。”

“你基地在哪？”

大黄蜂感到自己的发声器错了位。他无力地耸耸肩。“我不能说，”他说道，搜肠刮肚想找个理由让闪电能继续走，没有做好面对结局的准备。他不想回到底特律，被人类环绕着，不管他们有多在意或是崇拜他。他只想和闪电待，在一起，哪怕只是几分钟。

不过闪电显然并不同意，低吼着，他的面甲_呼_ 的一声换成了红色。“你什么意思，_不能说？_”他斥骂道。“你_以为_我们到了城市以后是该干嘛的？”

“你可以就把我放在这，”大黄蜂说，很清楚闪电并不会。“我可以自己走完剩下的。”

“_你根本不能走！_”

“嘿，你不能知道我基地在哪儿！工头会杀了我的！”

“我又没有要跟别人说，你个铁皮脑袋！”

“是么?! 我怎么知道那是不是真的？”

闪电恼怒地叫了一声然后踢向一个有些好奇的人类女孩儿，她尖叫一声朝反方向跑开了。“告诉这些烦人的小害虫让他们离我远点，”他低吼道。

“他们没那么糟糕！”大黄蜂反驳道，差点因闪电为了躲避一辆警车做出的左急转从那三变战士怀里跌出来。

“愚蠢的碳基生物！”闪电叫道，把大黄蜂扯了回来紧抱着，冲靠近人类咆哮的模样活像只喷火巨龙。“_不准_过来！”

另一辆警车鸣着笛朝他们驶了过来。闪电冲着它就是一脚，把它踢飞了砸到街对面。大黄蜂倒吸一口凉气，紧紧合上了光镜。

“伙计！”他厉声说。“别伤到他们！”

“_他们很烦！_”

闪电加快步子跑了起来。大黄蜂得搂住他的脖子才没有掉下去，害怕地睁大了光镜。“慢点！”他叫着。“你会害我摔下去的！”

“_不，我不会！_”闪电吼道，即使瘸着一条腿也轻易地大踏步把人类甩在了身后。“你的炉渣基地究竟在哪儿，混账？”

“我不能说！”大黄蜂提高了音量，透过闪电响在沥青路上震耳欲聋的脚步声扯着谎。

“_骗人！_”

“才没有！”

闪电嘶吼一声，看那样子几乎要从嘴里冒出泡沫来。他跑进一条还算偏僻的小巷，把自己挤进两栋楼房之间并弯下身来好躲过墙面上的窗户。他低下头看着大黄蜂，带缺口的牙关形成了一副冷笑，排气扇转得呼呼作响。

“你现在究竟想怎样，虫子？”闪电呸道。“你是想把我害死么？因为你_会_的，要是你再不给我个机会从这些..._碳基_身边跑开。”

“他们才没那么糟！”大黄蜂辩护道，绞尽脑汁想编个谎出来。“而且我-我不知道！我就是不能让你知道我们的基地在哪里！威震天会把那儿炸平的！”

“_我又不会告诉威震天！_”闪电叫道，警笛声在远处安静地呼啸着。“我_早说过！_告诉我它在哪儿好让你能把自己修了，死鬼！”

大黄蜂支吾了一会，再找不到任何借口，感受着自己排气扇中的空气加快了流速，每分每秒都在逐渐升温。“我-我只是——”他试着，结结巴巴地开了口。“我不-你——”

“有话直说，死虫子！”

“我不在乎！”大黄蜂叫道，终于失去了控制，抓上闪电的胸口把指尖扎进对方的装甲缝隙，机身剧烈抖动着任困惑与愤怒与哀伤把他淹没其中。“我不想管我的基地，好吧？我不想待在底特律！我不想靠近它一步！我想回到那林子里边，像个傻子一样到处乱转，四处搜刮燃料，跟你在一起做所有那些蠢事！我还想追松鼠还有打黑熊还想给你讲故事！我也想听你的故事、跟你看云朵、听你讲飞行是什么感觉！”

大黄蜂几乎没注意到闪电面甲换回湖蓝时的那声_呼_ ——他当即闭上了光镜，不想看见闪电挂着的随便哪副冷笑。

“我不想离开你！”大黄蜂继续说道，哀求着想让自己停下来，但现在发声器已经开始运转了他根本无能为力。“我们刚被冲上岸的时候我是真的恨你，好嘛？你自己清楚！但是——我不知道——那几乎开始有点好玩了！然后我开始有点——可能吧——我不知道——我觉得我开始有点_喜欢上_跟你待在一起的时候了。我是说... 不是有点。不只是有点。我喜欢待在你旁边，我不想离开你。而且我它渣的肯定也不想当你的_敌人！_”

大黄蜂的声音只在变得愈发高昂，愈发凛冽。他喘了几次，试着逼自己停下来但均以失败告终。“我-我要怎么再站到你的对立面去？在知道了所有这些之后？”他说道，手掌紧贴着闪电的胸膛，十指拂过满是伤的镀层。“我不想跟你打！我只想-我-我不——我自己都不知道！我不想让你再做噩梦，我也不想让威震天伤到你，而且我不明白-我不-——我恨_现在这样！_你就是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋而且我真的讨厌我_居然会在乎你！_”

大黄蜂浑身都在颤抖，颤抖得如此剧烈他都能感到自己的护甲敲到了一块去咔嗒作响，他紧紧地闭着光镜。 他有些想吐，只希望他能把刚才说过的全部尽数收回，在闪电的怀里僵起了身子，祈祷闪电会最终把他摔到一面墙上，那冲击应该能让他当场断线。他抽噎了几声，排气扇拖进阵阵冷风。

“大黄蜂，”闪电说，于是大黄蜂用力摇摇头，提前打断了任何那三变战士可能说出口的冷嘲热讽。

“无视我就好，”大黄蜂说，用剧烈地打着颤的手指揉了揉自己的光镜。“我逗你玩的。那是个玩笑而已。就... 走开就行了。只要我出了你的信号范围，汽车人就能找到我了。我不会有事的。我们离基地也差不多挺近了——拜托——我——”

“大黄蜂，”闪电说，似乎更严肃了。“看着我。”

“绝对不要！”大黄蜂尖声叫道，双手捂上了自己的光学镜。“那只是个玩笑，所以你就可以笑我了！哈，哈！懂了吗！多好玩！把我放下然后_走开_——求你——！”

“_大黄蜂。_看着我。”

大黄蜂感到一只大手按上了他的指尖，没有反抗让闪电慢慢把他的手从他脸上拉开。他顿了一下才睁开光镜，正对上闪电的凝视，眼前对方的神色不禁让他的火种漏跳了一拍。他见过那副神情，却始终无法辨认：比往时要温和许多，单只光学镜中的深红色显得温暖而轻柔，稍稍咬紧了下颌。

“怎么了？”大黄蜂嘟哝着，羞得机身直发烫。

“你远比我所能预料到的要勇敢，大黄蜂，”闪电安静地说。

“谢了，”大黄蜂不耐烦地说道。“我能走了吗？”

“我不是那个意思，”闪电说。注意到闪电朝自己靠近了那么一点令大黄蜂的火种翻了个跟斗。他把双手握成拳准备打人，可视线却牢牢锁在闪电的光镜上无法移动分毫。

“你在做什么？”大黄蜂问，发出来的不过一阵沙哑的低语声。

“试一试，”闪电简单地说。

他又靠近了些。大黄蜂呛了一下下，颤抖得更厉害了。

“好，”他轻语道，感到自己稍稍挺直了身子，处理器高速运转起来看着他们的面甲靠得越来越近。他是什么时候开始一并向对方靠的？他不记得自己有那样过。但他无疑也不想停下来。警用车辆的鸣笛声逐渐淡去，大黄蜂的接收器中只剩下闪电排气扇的轻声嗡鸣，随着吱呀一声轻响闪电伸出一根手指托在大黄蜂颌下，让他轻轻扬起了头。

大黄蜂的火种从没有跳得这么厉害过。他能感受到闪电面甲上散发出的温度，他双唇之间轻吐出的温热气流，然后大黄蜂合上了他的光镜，意识中只剩下一片空白。他的处理器停止了运转，一只手抬起来，打着颤的手指轻轻搭在闪电棱角分明的颧骨上试着诱他继续靠近，不禁想知道能终于让他们之间的距离归零将会是什么滋味。他的火种在胸腔内直冲撞着，但他一点都没注意到，他几乎能尝到闪电的气息正当——

“_大黄蜂！_”

一声_锵 _破空而来将原先的宁静如同锡纸一般撕得稀烂，闪电痛苦地尖叫着，松开手让大黄蜂摔到了坚硬的水泥地上。大黄蜂惊叫出声，手臂中嘎吱作响的零部件一下子将他的意识扯了回来，猛地睁开光镜感到阵阵钝痛扎进了他的神经束。

闪电正试着站起身，深红色的面甲上一副带了几分酸楚的怒容。他从自己肩膀上扳下了一把斧子丢到地上，能量液和石油同时从他肩上那道深深的裂口中喷涌而出。大黄蜂挣扎着把自己撑起来刚够看清楚罪魁祸首，倒不是说他会为对方的身份感到哪怕一丝惊讶。那把斧子他是不可能认错的。

“等等 - 擎天柱——”大黄蜂断断续续地吐出几句，呲着牙抓上自己弯错了方向的手臂。“住手！”

把斧头捡了回来，擎天柱在他视线中只剩下一抹红蓝。他威胁般把斧子高举过头，斧刃正对着闪电。“别靠近他，霸天虎，”擎天柱说道，声音低沉而阴暗。

“_等等！_”大黄蜂又喊了一次，试图往前爬想让自己拦在闪电和擎天柱之间。“擎天柱！_住手！_”

擎天柱抬起一只手示意大黄蜂留在原地，随后嚓地一下合上了他的面罩。“别靠近他，大黄蜂，”他严厉地说。“他很危险。”

“_听我说！_”大黄蜂拼命喊道，把自己再往前拖了几尺。“他——”

随着_呼_ 的一声闪电的脸换了回来，有那么半秒他对上了大黄蜂的视线，湖蓝面甲上的神色充斥着大黄蜂无法辨析的情感。大黄蜂注视着他，无声地恳求着，只希望他的领袖能够停下，好让大黄蜂有机会解释事情的来龙去脉，给他自己和闪电再争取那么一会儿独处的时间。大黄蜂几乎仍能感受到闪电近在咫尺的气息——他只需要几秒钟去把他们之间的距离缩短为零，去道谢，去说他很抱歉事情得就这么了结。

但在大黄蜂能开口之前，闪电已经转过了身，把擎天柱撞到一边去并逃开，能量液滴落留下了一长条亮粉色的痕迹。大黄蜂无声地张开了嘴，火种像是被撕裂了一样抽痛着。擎天柱看着闪电逃走，仍做着一副战斗的架势。大黄蜂的发声器呛在了空气上。

_不——！_大黄蜂使劲儿想着。_闪电,别走！拜托了，回来！转身啊，你个该死的蠢货！_

那一分钟显得无比漫长。闪电的撤退终于让擎天柱终于满意了，于是他立即将斧头归了鞘冲到大黄蜂身边，面部护甲收回去露出了他脸上写满的担忧。“大黄蜂，”擎天柱说，跪坐下来把一只手在大黄蜂面前挥了挥像是担心他已经昏了过去。“大黄蜂？”

大黄蜂盯着闪电在远处消失不见的地方，浑身都在颤抖。_结束了，_他想着，瘫倒在了地上，把光镜紧闭起来。_他现在是我的敌人了。结束了。_

“大黄蜂！”擎天柱第二次说道，声音因警觉提高了些，碰了碰大黄蜂的后脑勺。“你还好么？发——普神在上，大黄蜂，出什么事了？他对你**做**了什么？”

大黄蜂说不出话来，只发出了一声啜泣，把手紧紧握成了拳。擎天柱似乎把这当成一个暗示把大黄蜂托了起来，他的怀抱完全不如闪电的那般温暖舒适。大黄蜂黯然地靠在擎天柱怀中，努力试着不让泪珠滚落连抗议都顾不上。

“有我在呢，Bee，”擎天柱说着朝基地奔了过去，速度之快令大黄蜂觉得有些不可思议。“Sari拿着她的钥匙呢，好吧？她会把你修好的。还有救护车也在。你会没事的。”

大黄蜂并不这么想。但这一回，他没心情争了。


	23. 第二十三章

大黄蜂不确定是悲伤还是他机体当前的惨状让回工厂的旅途显得如此不真切，但当大门升起让擎天柱带着他踏进屋内时，那声刺进他音频接收器的叫喊可还真是有够突然的。

“_大黄蜂？_”隔板的声音比大黄蜂记得的要响亮了许多，他一下子睁开了光镜听着隔板沉重的身躯在那水泥地面上踩得咚咚响。擎天柱抬起了一只手示意他停下，神情显得相当严肃。

“现在不行，隔板，”他坚称。

隔板往前挪的动作就好像大黄蜂是个动物园展览，啧啧称奇般将他上下打量着。大黄蜂回敬了他的凝视，不确定该作何感想。盯着蓝色的光镜看感觉怪怪的，大黄蜂发现自己在这么想着。红色总要亮的多，不知道为什么。

“你还好吗，小兄弟？”隔板说，语气中带了几分焦虑。

大黄蜂呛了一下，把正漏油的手臂抬了起来，脸上浮现出一副虚弱的微笑。“我觉得还能抢修一下，”他说。“你用不着压低声音讲话的,好吧？我又不是要死了。”

“我保留意见，”擎天柱说道，声音紧绷着。“隔板，Sari在哪儿？我们需要她的钥匙，尽快。”

“呃，不清楚，”隔板说，双手笨拙地在他子空间里翻找着。“这就给她打过去！她大概跟那家教机器人在一起。”

大黄蜂四处张望着，眨巴几下光镜，试着重置光感器好让他适应那阴暗的环境。看见头上一个屋顶，那熟悉的沙发和电视坐落在将整个大厅一分两半的运输带的另一端——那感觉有些怪异。陌生，即使这里几年来一直是他的家。他扭了扭，希望自己能单独呆一阵子好把他的思绪理清楚，但那动作只让擎天柱的手抓得更紧了些。

“哦,不，你想都别想，”擎天柱命令道。“医务室。来吧。”

“噢，拜托，”大黄蜂哀号一声。“只要Sari一来我就没问题的了！我不能就躺会儿吗？”

“你可以，”擎天柱说。“在_医务室_里躺。”

大黄蜂叹口气合上了光镜让擎天柱带着他走进工厂内部，处理器中缠绕着无数乱麻般的思绪。他不禁担心起了闪电——他会好起来吗？他能让自己的腿被修好吗？威震天会得知他们之间发生的事么？“

_别再想了，_大黄蜂告诉自己，紧闭上了渐渐开始刺痛的光学镜。_你们现在是敌人了。你不能为你的敌人操心。_

就这么一次，大黄蜂为那轻和脚步声的出现感到了庆幸，他看都不用看就知道是警车走了过来。他轻轻咧开嘴，光镜仍然闭着，朝那声响的来源挥了挥手。

“嘿，”他说。

“我们以为你断线了，”警车直截了当地说，语调一如既往地波澜不惊，只是边沿处显出了一丝不安。

“别那么失望嘛，”大黄蜂嘟喃着。

“我不失望。”

“瞧他这样，就跟断线也差不了多少！”一个更加粗哑暴躁的声音传进了大黄蜂的音频接收器。他无奈地笑了笑。

“我也很高兴见到你，救护车，”他说。

“你是跳进了一个巨型搅拌机还是怎么的？”救护车说道，话中的烦躁远比宽慰要重。“看在普神的份上,孩子，我它渣能看见你的_火种。_” 

大黄蜂胡乱想了一阵子，与自己的心理斗争可谓是进行得如火如荼。他该不该告诉他们这几个月来都发生了什么？所有那些与闪电一同相互依靠，相互扶持的时光？

“我... 摔了一下，”大黄蜂心虚地说，很快决定现在还不是时候。

“是啊，摔下一座悬崖了，看样子，”救护车斥责道。“放他下来，擎天柱。我想在Sari来之前先把他看上一看。”

“为什么啊？”大黄蜂疲倦地问道，感到后背贴到了一张手术台冰冷的金属上，终于睁开了光镜看见四张面甲带着不同的神色俯视着他。“我只需要Sari的钥匙就够了吧？为什么你还要给我检查过先？”

“因为你看起来就像刚跟个霸天虎来了场单挑！”救护车简明扼要地说。“而且不管怎样我也是个医官。没了钥匙我也可以起码_试着_动手修补一下。我修过的战损可比你所能想象的都要多得多。”

大黄蜂的发声器嗞喀了一下，他看见擎天柱用手肘顶了顶救护车身侧，接着他俩交换了一个眼神随后才再低下头望着他。大黄蜂瞪着他们，恼怒地抱起了胳膊无视着顺他手臂缓缓流下的黑色泥浆。

“怎么？”他说道，语气远比自己料想的要强硬。

“没什么，”擎天柱很快说。“只是... 听着，大黄蜂，你不想告诉我们发生了什么吗？你失踪了_几个月。_我们找了你很久，真的，但——”

“但然后警车说我们的资源最好用来对抗螺母和威震天，”隔板说道。朝警车皱了皱眉头。

警车耸耸肩。“我不过是想从战略性上思考，”他说。“我估计你要还在线的话应该能自己找回来。”

“而且我也跟你说了他还在！”隔板说，似乎很自豪。“所以我们是该多找找，看见没？他还_好好的！_”

“我不知道能不能用‘好好的’来形容这个，”救护车说，使用某种重钳将大黄蜂胸口上的裂缝合拢起来。“但你能回来就好，孩子。”

“Sari会高兴坏了的，”擎天柱轻轻微笑一下说。

大黄蜂的头开始疼了。太多人在同时说话，太多杂音传进来，太多诡异的感觉当救护车正拨弄着他的机身——所有这些都让他感觉晕乎乎的。他已经习惯了宁静的氛围，习惯了除风声与虫鸣与落雪之外再无他物的时候。他再次闭上了光镜，试着忍住没去把自己蜷起成一团。

“你要能恢复原样就好极了，Bee，”隔板兴奋地说。“威震天肯定是有什么打算，现在我们的侦察兵一回来，要打探准不是什么难事！而且听听这个——我们甚至可能都不用再对付闪电了！你失踪的时候他也不见了，所以我们觉得他——_嗷！_”

大黄蜂睁开光镜就看见擎天柱用力踩了一脚隔板，暗示般摇了摇头。大黄蜂又瞪了他一眼。

“_怎么了？_”他再次说，语气愈发不悦。

擎天柱耸耸肩，摆出了一副无辜的神情看着他。“没什么，”他说。“只不过... 嗯。你懂的。我来跟他们说就行了。别为了这个操心。”

“你来跟他们_说什么？_”大黄蜂尖声问道。

擎天柱只是拍了拍大黄蜂的肩膀，温和地笑了笑。“没事的，Bee。你就专心好起来，行吗？”他温暖的笑容与大黄蜂逐渐加深的蹙眉形成了一个相当鲜明的对比。“等Sari一到基地我们就让她过来。见到你她肯定会很开心的。自你离开以后她就一直非常担忧。”

大黄蜂感到他的火种砰砰跳着，只想知道擎天柱究竟把找到他和闪电躲藏在一条小巷里这件事臆测成了什么样子。擎天柱看见他们几乎吻在一起了吗？又或者他认为闪电才是他伤势的罪魁祸首？他正要问但只痛叫了一声，感到某个尖锐的物体扎了一下他的腿。

“_嗷！_”他刻意叫起来。“能不能_看着点，_大夫？”

“噢,那就好，所以你这里还是有知觉的，”救护车一本正经地回复道。

“_你它渣的！_”

“我们就不打扰了，”擎天柱说，示意要把警车和隔板赶出医务室尽管隔板明显不怎么情愿。“好起来，行么？救护车，有需要的话随时可以叫我们。”

救护车嘟囔一声表示听见了，于是他们俩个被留在了一片寂静之中。大黄蜂让自己的处理器走了会儿神，希望能让自己脑内清净一阵什么都不想。他一边观察起了身周的维修器械一边看着救护车拨弄他的机身，对他自己喃喃自语着什么。

几分钟之后大黄蜂都懒得去管自己身上的疼痛了，光顾着想闪电。他在自己的记忆档案中翻找着，回想起所有他们共同渡过的所有，刻意避开了他们该何去何从这个疑问。在这次经历之后他怎么还可能让一切回到原样？他先前离吻上一个_霸天虎_才隔了几毫米。有谁能在那样一件事之后表现得好像什么都没发生过一样？他当然不能把这告诉任何一个汽车人——他们要么会判他谋反，要么也是类似的东西。而且要是让精英卫队得知大黄蜂几个月里一直在与一个霸天虎来往...

“你似乎很安静，”救护车说，让大黄蜂的思绪当即脱了轨。

“抱歉，”大黄蜂咕哝着。

“我只是以为经历了那些你大概会想喋喋不休地说下去，仅此而已，”救护车说道，语气莫名有些不自然。

“我... 只是累了吧，可能，”大黄蜂轻轻耸了耸肩说。

救护车轻哼了一声作为回应，大黄蜂几乎能感觉到那医官的一个个疑问在空气中跃动。但谢天谢地，救护车明白自己该保持安静，任大黄蜂的思绪再次脱了缰。

* * *

能量液和石油顺着闪电的腿流下来溅得地上到处都是，伤处仍在抽痛并随着锈掉金属外壳的剥落吱呀作响着，但他不敢移出威震天凛冽的视线。威震天已经这样盯着他有一会儿了，一丝难以察觉的自得笑意拉紧了他的嘴角。

离开底特律下城区的旅途之所以难熬并非只有一个缘由，但闪电强迫自己没去想。他内芯纠结挣扎得比以往任何时候都要厉害，无法确定对于没能吻上大黄蜂他是暗自庆幸，还是满腔失望。他的火种无疑为此感到十分低落，在它的仓室深层某处无精打采地跳动着，但他的处理器仍在试图说服他这样更好。既然已知结局必然不会完满就没必要再为这一切开头。 

再加上，就威震天打量闪电的目光来看，他们的君王知道事情有蹊跷。闪电不确定自己当他面撒谎的技术能有多好。

“你到哪儿去了？”

一阵轻微的颤栗涌下闪电的脊柱，但他强迫自己站稳了，直直注视进威震天的光镜。“螺母的攻势在湖中创造出一阵潮汐将我卷到了湖对面，”他说道，竭力让自己的语气保持冷漠。“我在湖岸边醒过来，之后便一直在设法回归。”

“我们无法追踪到你的生命信号。”

“我的信号干扰器，同我的变形齿轮、通讯设备和右腿一样，受到了严重损伤。”

“那样一趟旅程不该花上超过几个星期。”

“我被迫等待直到我的腿初步痊愈，所花费时间大约有两个月。”

“所以那段时间内你一直坐在湖岸边上无所事事？”

“...是的。”

威震天顿了一顿，闪电畏缩了那么一会儿，不禁为第一个谎之后他发声器中那阵短暂的蹒跚咒起自己来。威震天的光镜小心翼翼地在闪电身上来回转悠了好一会儿。那死寂对闪电而言无疑是种煎熬，以至于听见威震天终于开口都让他松了一口气。

“你身边还有他人陪同么？”威震天问道，绸缎般柔滑的声音中满是凶险。

闪电的火种几乎跳到喉头处。他强迫自己冷静下来，摇了摇头。“不。据我所知，并没有，”他说。

“个儿最小的那个汽车人是与你同时失踪的，”威震天追加道。

闪电觉得自己快昏过去了。“是这样么？”

威震天点点头，他的笑意消失了，被一副比寒冰更冷酷的神情所取代。“那个汽车人，在当螺母释放他那一拳时正试图攻击你，是不是？”

闪电用力咽了口电解液。“不错。”

“所以要推断那汽车人就在你附近被冲上岸并不是毫无逻辑的，若是你们真被卷进了同一阵浪里，”威震天说道，丝毫没有移动过的视线几乎能在闪电身上灼出洞来。“为什么他没有被定位并收到援助？”

闪电担心自己可能会呕，但他竭力鼓起勇气面对着威震天的视线。“相比起区区一个汽车人的状况，我更在意我自己的安危，”他说。“我若在途中遇上了他，我向你保证，我会毫不迟疑地将他的火种扯出来为您奉上。”

“我自己曾与螺母定位到他的信号，”威震天说，光镜不停闪烁着。“可一当我们到达现场，信号就消失了。”

闪电得集中精力才没让自己失态。 他逼迫自己咯咯笑了几下，希望一点诙谐的气氛能让威震天别再盘问下去。“噢，可能那汽车人在跟踪我！”他咯吱笑着。“这么久以来我一直能干掉他的嘛？真失败！”

“专心，闪电，”威震天呵斥道。闪电连忙点点头，让恐惧再一次顺着电路蔓延进了他的系统。“那汽车人是如何在不让你察觉的情况下把自己的信号一并隐藏的？”

闪电显然多迟疑了几毫秒。威震天挺直了身，光镜眯成一条缝。

“回答我，”威震天斥骂道。

“我不知道，”闪电勉强说出一句，试着没在对方面前退缩。“兴许他一直在我信号干扰器的范围内尾随。像我先前说的，我更倾向于把注意力集中在——”

“你让一个汽车人就这么从你的指缝之间溜走了，”威震天低吼着说。“不准再有第二次。我说清楚了么？”

闪电急忙点了点头，感到一丝无法辨析的情感在他的处理器中闪过。“是，我的君王。”他回道，只希望自己听上去没那么无力。

威震天放松下来恢复了平时的模样，冷冷地看着闪电。“螺母和桑达克教授将会为你提供援助，”一阵死寂之后他开口说道。“走吧。在你能正常行走之后立即来向我报道。霸天虎事业未成，我们总能多少利用一下你的...能力。”

闪电转过身去找螺母了，火种几近跳出从它的仓室里跳出来。他甚至没问为什么螺母,在所有可能的人选之中,会被指派来照应他精细的线路，希望起码威震天偷来的那个人类在维修方面多少有些拿得出手的本事。他只想逃开对方凛冽的目光。

有那么一小会儿他希望大黄蜂收到的迎接能比这要暖心一些，但随着一丝烦躁划过他的处理器闪电逼迫自己驱走了那个念头。他不能再允许自己去想那个汽车人了，无论他火种深处有多难以放下对他的关切。 

若是威震天得知了事情的真相他无疑会将他们两个的头颅都卸下来当摆设。闪电不能冒险让那发生在大黄蜂身上。

* * *

“大黄蜂！大黄蜂，大黄蜂，大黄蜂，_大黄蜂！_”

“Sari，看着点！他受伤了！”

“_大黄蜂！_”

大黄蜂根本来不及做准备，下一秒Sari就跳了上来把他排气扇里的空气都压了出去。他喘了会儿气等着扎进他传感器的痛楚慢慢退去，梗过脖子看着Sari的小细胳膊用力环上了他的腰，眼泪像断线的珠子一样从她两颊上滚落下来。

他无奈地笑了笑——毕竟这可是他世界上最好的朋友啊。“哦，嘿，”他无力地说，一只手搭上Sari背后试着也给她一个拥抱。“真高兴见到你，嗯？”

“你跑_哪儿去啦？_”Sari喊道，拥抱的力度之大几乎让大黄蜂疼得呲牙咧嘴。“我就跟警车说你没事，但是他说我们不该继续找了，然后-然后你-我想死你了，你个欠揍玩意儿！为什么你不_好歹打个电话呢？_”

“嘿,嗷，冷静一下，”大黄蜂说，拍了拍Sari的头。“通信烂掉了。相信我，我也想的！我也想你啊！超级想！但是我还好好的，行吧？差不多。别哭了，真的，我没事！”

Sari无视了大黄蜂的建议，靠着他的的腹部用力吸了吸鼻子。救护车翻了下光镜。

“你会让他线路进水的，”他简短地说。

Sari哑着嗓子笑了笑，终于坐起来，手在脸上抹几下把眼泪擦掉朝大黄蜂咧开了嘴。“抱歉，”她说，眼眶仍然湿湿的。“天，你看起来真糟透了。”

“多谢夸奖，”大黄蜂干巴巴地说。“想帮个小忙用用你的钥匙吗？真谢谢了。”

Sari低头望向了她项链上挂着的那把钥匙，几乎像是已经忘了它的存在。“哦，对欸，”她咯咯笑着说道。“当然。坐好了别动。”

“小心点，”救护车警告说，后退了几步。“就他当前的状况来讲，就算你用过了钥匙那孩子也还得再在这儿待上一阵。”

“噢，他也没那么糟糕啦，”Sari偷笑几声，伸手够到大黄蜂前额上把钥匙前端贴上了那凹凸不平的护甲。它当即滑了开，大黄蜂抽了一下感到那把钥匙被插入他的电路之中随后狠狠地拧了半圈。

把大黄蜂显像器糊成一团的那些错报几乎立马就消失了，他忍不住夸张地大松了一口气听着他护甲散出蓝光自动焊回原位时的喀啦声在他音频接收器旁边响起来。胸甲合上来重新封住了他的火种，花掉的涂漆回到了以往那明晃晃的亮黄色，他的胳膊错回了正确的角度，伤痕和凹陷缓缓褪去。单单几秒钟之后，他机身中的疼痛感就尽数消失不见了。他花了片刻来品味那感受，深深吸进几口气并满足地叹息着。

“好些了？”Sari问道，笑容比阳光还要灿烂。

“何止，”大黄蜂说，合上了光镜把双手举到空中，兴奋地拉伸起了自己的指关节。直到那些感觉都消失了大黄蜂才意识到自己的机身疼得有多厉害，但现在，他只好奇自己都是怎么撑过来的。

他的火种抽动了一下。可怜的闪电。他可没有这样一把方便的钥匙来帮他，而且——

_停下，_大黄蜂严厉地告诉自己。_就... 停下。真是的。早点忘了吧。_

他想把自己扶起来，但救护车伸出一只手把他按住了。大黄蜂不耐烦地叫了一声，试着挣开。

“怎么啦？”他恼怒地问道。

“待着别动，你的状况还是很糟糕，”救护车严肃地说。

“哦,拜托，我状况才不糟！”大黄蜂争辩道。“火种源之力，记得不？我很好，真的！连弹窗什么的都没有！我不能就回房间去吗？”

“不，”救护车毫不客气地说。“我知道那钥匙是万能的，但你当下最不需要的就是跟个傻子一样到处乱转。你得_休息_。你经历得够多的了。”

“又没有！”大黄蜂抗议道。“我就是走了会儿路而已！”

“走了_三个月！_”救护车说。“你起码到明天之前都别想离开这间医务室，而且你这段时间里也别它炉渣的想出基地了。”

“_什么？_”大黄蜂叫道。“为什么不行？隔板不是说那帮霸天虎整天搞袭击吗？拜托，你们得让我帮把手！”

“我_得让_你在我把你个混小子磁化了粘在这台子上面之前闭上你的嘴，”救护车说道，语气清楚表明了大黄蜂再没有任何争吵的余地。“你不想跟Sari聊聊吗？我敢打赌你肯定有不少... 好玩的故事想说出来。”

大黄蜂不确定为什么那句子会让他浑身发烫，但他低头望向自己的脚尖然后耸了耸肩膀。“大概吧，”他嘟囔着。

“是啊！”Sari同意了，跳到大黄蜂的胸口上两只手不停地敲着他的护甲。“来跟我说说！你去哪儿了？为什么花了这么久才回来？你有没有碰上几个熟人？你怎么补充燃料的？你是不是去_抢劫_了？求你,求你, _求你_告诉我了嘛！”

大黄蜂张一下嘴但随即又把它闭上了，他的机体再次开始升温。“只是走路，大部分，”他心虚地说。“说起来也没那么激动人心。我确实偷了,大概,好多油。从某人的房车上，还有一个加油站。”

“酷！”Sari欢呼着。

救护车可没被糊弄过去，眯紧了他的光学镜。“你总得告诉我们究竟发生了什么的，孩子，”他说。

大黄蜂朝他皱了皱眉头。“是么？”他回嘴道。“而且你什么意思，‘究竟’？我只是走了一会儿路而已！而且那花了这么久也只不过是因为闪-我把我的腿给摔坏了，我觉得。某个时候。大概。”

“真 的 么？”

大黄蜂把胳膊抱在胸前，撅起了嘴。“真的，”他说。“我现在能跟Sari讲了吗？单独？拜托？”

救护车不耐烦地挥了挥手，耸耸肩走出了医务室。“好吧，”他咕哝着。“有需要的话通信找我。”

大黄蜂没回话，单单等着救护车带上了门，他的油箱翻腾得有些难受。他不能对Sari说谎的，不是么？看见她的眼睛兴奋般睁得大大的满是期望，他强迫自己也轻轻咧开了嘴。

只说_一部分_真话算不上说谎的。对吧？

“嗯，在螺母在水底下用了他的拳头功夫以后，我被这阵浪困住了，是吧？”大黄蜂起了个头，竭力没让自己说出闪电的名字。“然后我在这个沙滩上面醒来的，而且那显然还是个_加拿大_沙滩，你能想象吗？”

* * *

就这么一次，比起螺母闪电会更情愿与一位人类待在一起。但不幸的是，他两个都得面对，一面试图躲开螺母审视般的目光一面看着威震天的人类宠物摆弄他腿上的器械组织。

“你背弃了我们，闪电，”螺母说道，手抓在闪电小腿上的力度一下子加重了许多。

闪电嘶嘶叫起来，怒火为他的视线染上了一片猩红。“我没有‘背弃’你们，”他斥骂道。“你那一拳才是导致我当下得容忍一个人类把它肮脏、油腻的双手探进我护甲底下的原因。我跟你说过多少次了_在动手之前警告一声？_几百次？_几千次？_”

“我们伟大的领袖拥有许多宏伟的计划，”螺母低吼一声，完全忽视了闪电的话语。“若是你没有像个莽夫一般攻击那迷你金刚，我们早该能得到不少进展的。”

“_那是你的错！_”闪电毫不客气地回道。“_动手之前警告一声！_你是不是非得让我亲手把那概念揍进你的厚脑壳？”

“别动了，拜托，”那人类，桑达克教授，无力地说。“我快修完了。”

“不，你没有，”闪电嘶嘶叫道。“我的变形齿轮仍然是焦的。”

“嗯——我快修完你的_腿_了，”桑达克说，很快纠正了自己。“把他定住别动，拜托了，螺母。”

螺母和闪电不约而同恼怒地咕哝了一声。闪电强迫自己冷静下来，不耐烦地等着维修结束。桑达克是有本事，但他算不上个医官，进展速度也充其量快不了多少。而且闪电现在只想回到自己的房间里躲开螺母对威震天美妙计划的高声赞扬和对自己如何如何拖累了他们的尖声抱怨。

“你速度就不能快一些么？”螺母第几百万次问道，令闪电翻了翻光镜。“威震天大人已经等了你许久了。”

“我想也是，”闪电嘟哝着。“而且不，我不能。如果那还不明显的话，我先前的状况并不适合赶路。”

“那你本可以飞过来！”螺母说。“你——”

“又错了。我的变形齿轮被烧焦了。多亏了_你_那一拳。我有说过因何这都错在_你_么？”

螺母愤怒地咆哮了一声开始狠狠地拧闪电腿上的金属，只当桑达克惊慌地抗议了一句时才停下来。

“你们两个都是，行行好吧！”他恳求道。“别动！”

“对，螺母，别动，”闪电阴毒地说道。“我越快能痊愈，我才越早能执行我们_至高无上_的领袖的伟大计划。”

那似乎终于让螺母闭上了嘴。闪电松了一口气，看着另一条错报缓缓从他的显像器里退去。接下来的几分钟都是在寂静中度过的。正当螺母显然沉迷于臆想着威震天的诡计而无法自拔时，闪电给了自己一点思考的时间。

威震天显然对他起了疑心。接下来的几个星期他都得小心行事才好了。兴许他该把那些谎言规划好编织到一起来确保自己不会露出破绽。只要他把整个故事重复一遍同时略过大黄蜂在他的存活中扮演的角色，他应该就不至于会吸引更多怀疑的目光。

闪电突然发现自己在想大黄蜂可能在做什么，然后那丝笑意能在他面甲上显露出来之前赶紧推开了那个念头。现在可不是举止反常的好时候，有所有这些光镜聚焦在他身上。

“完成了，”桑达克突然说，后退了几步自豪地观赏着他的成果。“你能估测余下自我修复所需的时间么？我担心我做的可能不完全够。“

闪电查看了一下他的系统，点点头。“完全恢复需要两天，这么看来，”他说道。“谢谢。”

桑达克和螺母的视线都锁在了闪电身上，同等困惑的神情在他们脸上浮现出来。闪电暗地里咒了自己一句，手握成了拳感到愤怒洗刷过他的系统。

_住嘴，现在，_他严厉地告诉自己。_向这个毫不起眼的小碳基道谢？想都别再想。_

“嗯，呃...不客气，”桑达克弱弱地说道。

“_闭嘴，_”闪电低吼道。“变形齿轮。然后是我的信号干扰器。在我把你的小脑袋拧下来之前修好它们。”

“好，”桑达克很快说，匆匆赶到闪电身侧并从他的工具箱里拉出一个钻头。“这可能会有点疼。”

闪电不在乎，他都没怎么感觉到那钻头扎进他胯部上方装甲缝隙时应有的那阵刺痛感。他刻意扭过头躲开了螺母打探般的凝视，咬牙咬得牙关生疼。

那该死的汽车人让他变得软弱了,显然。多可悲。兴许这般真的才是最好的，像他先前那样把大黄蜂抛开不顾，猛地推开对方近在咫尺的面孔。他们一开始是怎么会凑得那么近的？ 那真叫人作呕。那是背叛，变节，对自己胸甲上那个标徽的不忠。闪电很_庆幸_那没发生，或者，至少，他强迫自己去这么想。

_这样是最好的，_闪电再一次对自己说，以几乎能把牙给崩碎的力度咬紧了下颚，觉得他好像连自己都说服不了。特别是因为，无论有多努力，他就是无法停止想象大黄蜂的嘴唇尝起来可能是什么味道。

* * *

“我不知道，擎天柱。那未免太扯了。”

“嗯，可他们都在那儿。我不知道还有哪种可能性了。”

“那为什么他不会直接把他带到威震天那里呢，如果你真这么想的话？”

“我不知道。但... 那可是_闪电_啊，救护车。我不觉得那台机子处理器里有哪怕半根晶体管是直的。”

半夜某个时候大黄蜂睁开了光镜，听着一阵低语声传进了他的音频接收器。现在几点了？工厂里漆黑一片，医务室里的各种器械安静地滴答响着，有那么一会儿大黄蜂不禁疑惑起为什么他会醒。他几个小时前就睡着了，疲惫不堪的系统再无法支撑着继续运转，可现在又有什么东西使他猛然清醒了过来。

有那么一下子他怕是闪电的面甲又失控了，但意识到此间再没有别人很快让他的肩膀垮了下来。

他坐起身，屏息聆听着在水泥墙之间回荡着的模糊声响。一句疲累的叹息声渗进了大黄蜂的处理器，一个只可能来自救护车发声器的声响。

“他什么都不肯说，”救护车说道，声音低得细不可闻。“我不知道问题出在哪儿。我想你大概能说我很担心吧。”

“担心？”那声音绝对是擎天柱的。大黄蜂翻身下了床把头雕一侧贴到墙面上，一只手环在他的音频接收器旁边想要听清楚些。

救护车再次叹了一声沉重的叹息。“我不知道，”他说。“他几乎像是在掩藏什么东西。我不知道他为什么要。”

“这毕竟是大黄蜂。我不觉得他会就这么承认他让闪电把自己伤了成这样。你也看到他的状况了。”

“可疑的正是这点。那看起来不像是战损。一点都不。”

“什么？”

“他满身都是泥巴，身上每一个角落缝隙里都卡了几块石子。闪电很大个。他造成的损伤面积会比这种大得多，所以除非他的攻击方式是把大黄蜂丢下一打悬崖，我看不出这怎么能是他的手笔。”

“所以你... _不_觉得这会是闪电害的？”

“当然不是。你自己也说了，闪电的处理器有点毛病。我担心的是... 我不知道，可能他说服了大黄蜂好帮他的行为开脱。因为技术上来讲，那该死的虎子好像根本没碰过他。而且受过那种欺骗，在心理上能造成的损害... 那可不是一把钥匙就能修好的。所以是啊。我很担心。”

大黄蜂惊了一下意识到自己正在颤抖，他的十指在墙上抓得生疼。他们没觉得闪电有伤过他吧，会么？一直以来闪电都在帮助大黄蜂。他救了他的命，一次又一次保护他远离危险。为什么他们会就这样_认为_闪电只是个幕后黑手一类的人物？

单那念头都让他感到难受。他现在，普莱姆斯在上，要怎么样才可能改变他们的想法？闪电不坏。有点怪,那是真的,而且还有点神经质，可他不是个坏人。但他不能告诉他们究竟发生了什么——没门儿。他不能告诉他们他对闪电是什么感情，不能说他们几乎能共同分享的那一刻，不能说他们为对方所作出的一切。最好的情况，他也永远都不可能再被允许上战场了，或者最坏的，被判与敌人勾结然后天知道等着他的会是什么。而且如果消息不知怎么地传到了霸天虎那里，大黄蜂相当确定威震天可不会像汽车人这般宽容。

“我明天跟他谈谈。”擎天柱的声音略显疲惫，但一如既往地坚定。“我确定他没事的。可能只是有些困惑，但肯定被吓得不轻。你真该看看闪电抓着他的样子，救护车，就好像他是个... 是个奖赏。是某种战利品。真病态。”

“我只能庆幸你及时赶过去，”救护车认真地说。“再晚几分钟大黄蜂肯定就落到威震天手里了。”

“只要... 确保他这阵子别上前线应该就好了，行么？我们最不需要的就是让闪电再搅得他心神不宁。他需要一些时间恢复正常。”

“就这样吧，擎天柱。”

大黄蜂感到什么又湿又热的东西顺着他的面甲流了下来。他恼怒地把它抹开了，跳回床上捂住了音频接收器好让自己用不着继续听。

他们一点都不了解他都经历过什么。大黄蜂相当确定这一点。特别因为，他现在最不想要的一定就是让事情恢复‘正常’。


	24. 第二十四章

大黄蜂眯紧了光镜，竭力全神贯注起来。只需要完美一击，他就能从这场战斗中脱身了。一次恰到好处的攻击，分毫不差，之后他将终于能把胜利握在手中。

他深吸一口气，低下头，然后发起了进攻。

“噢,真是的，Bee！”Sari大声地抱怨着，看着她的操纵对象倒在了地上，电视屏幕上的画面最终以大黄蜂的角色跳起了一段讨人厌的舞庆祝胜利而收尾。“你就不能放我一次水吗？”

“才不，”大黄蜂得意地笑了笑，把摇杆丢到一旁在沙发上伸起了懒腰，叹息几声听着自己脊柱上的几个节点喀嚓作响。

“我只想赢你那么一次，”Sari咕哝着，把她的控制器朝屏幕砸了过去，双手抱在胸前撅着嘴的样子还有几分可爱。“这不公平，你总是让我输得一塌糊涂！”

“你得练习才能进步啊！”大黄蜂耸了耸肩说，起身捡起了Sari的摇杆在她面前晃着。“三十七局十八胜怎么样？”

“不要，”Sari说，刻意无视了几乎碰上她鼻尖的那个摇杆。“我这一天已经输够了。”

“再来一次嘛？”大黄蜂恳请道，拿着那控制器顶了顶Sari的下巴。

Sari哼了一声扬起头。“我不想了！”她嘟着嘴说，一个发脾气八岁小女孩儿的经典模样。

“就一局！”大黄蜂又说，发现自己愈发执着了起来。 “_拜托了？_”

“你跟这游戏之间到底怎么回事儿？”Sari说道，眯紧了眼睛丢给大黄蜂一个怀疑的目光。“自从回来了以后你就一直没停过！现在都过了,多少,差不多两周了！说真的,你是不是连觉都没睡过？每次我过来的时候，你都就腻在这电视机旁边！”

“那又怎么样？”大黄蜂为自己辩护道，皱着眉坐回了沙发上准备开一局单人。“我又不是没睡过一堆觉。而且我几个月都没碰过这个了，普神在上，所以原谅我难免会想玩它！又不是说我有什么别的可以做，毕竟_某人_连工厂大门都不让我出！”

救护车那标志性的叹息声在大黄蜂身后某处响了起来，他窃笑几声看着那游戏加载好，把他的角色丢进了一场连热身环节都没有的BOSS战。Sari看上去仍有些好奇，但她还是在大黄蜂的腿上坐了下来，合上双眼听着他手指狠狠敲上了那些按键。

他只庆幸Sari不像他一样了解这个游戏，因为如果让她琢磨出自从回到工厂他已经把这游戏从头到尾循环过了整整六次，她大概又要跟他叨一堆废话。但要他在坐在寂静之中片刻不停地担心闪电跟试图用无休无止的电子游戏把他的处理器化成布丁之间选一个，他显然只可能会要后者。

* * *

闪电的变形齿轮用了一整个星期来完全痊愈，他也一直在期待自己能在战斗中释放一下，去感受气流划过机身、履带碾过路面，护甲折叠展开时的行云流水，变换成比霸天虎部队当中所有事物都要强大的载具模式。但古怪的是，闪电近来一直在找理由从工作中脱开身去，从没在威震天分配任务时露面过，一心想躲开破坏大帝审视的目光。

螺母，即便如闪电认知中的那般愚蠢，也很快意识到了他的懒散。并直接导致了闪电现在的状况，头朝下仰倒在他的卧铺上跟螺母进行着一场互不相让的对视，单筒镜收紧了聚焦着希望螺母会先退缩好让闪电可以把他揍成铁片。

“你在做什么？”螺母最终说，仍旧是目不转睛。

“什么都没在做，”闪电说道。“不挺明显的。”

“你近来一直在逃避你的职责，”螺母继续说。

“我近来一直感到十分不适，“闪电说道，挖苦般撅起了自己的嘴。

“你明明一周前就痊愈了，完好如初，”螺母低吼一声。

“_完好如初？_”闪电拖长了腔调，一条腿冲着矿道那阴森森的天花板高举起来，被四周暗沉的光线映出了一道巨大的伤疤。“我可不会那么说。”

“你的腿完全能正常运转，”螺母咆哮道，本就易怒的脾性显然已经临近爆发了。

闪电感到嘴角扩得更开了，他抓上自己的大腿，脚在空中乱晃着。“可它是那么地丑陋！”他忧伤地说道。“带着这样一道伤疤我怎么还能跳芭蕾？世上没人会聘用一个拥有如此瑕疵的个体！”

“你能不能消停一回，闪电？”螺母毫不客气地打断了他。“别再整天哼唧了，去为威震天大人履行你的职责。他应得的是你的忠诚，而不是你的懒惰。”

闪电感到愤怒像辆卡车一样从他身上碾过，他呲牙低吼一声，随手抄起一个数据板就朝螺母的光镜砸了过去，差一点没打中。“别再_缠着我了！_”他喊道，一下子坐起了身恼火地把胳膊抱在胸前。“我什么都不想干。我这么久以来已经走了几个月的路。我应得的是段假期，去你管子的_职责！_”

“而我这么久以来一直在为我们的主上付出双倍的劳动好弥补你的空缺！”螺母反驳道。“我们的君王要求你在今天的任务中协助我。五个循环之后离开。别迟到了。”

“_管他的呢，_”闪电嘶嘶叫道。“我会在那儿等的，你个只会漏油的白痴。”

螺母哼一声大踏步走出了房间，让闪电再次独自一人待在寂静之中。他叹口气，捡回了自己的数据板在床铺上重新躺下来，划过威震天给他分配的几页阅读材料。倒不是说他的处理器真的能接收进里面的内容，反正读就是了。

他当然没有要上前线，就算螺母已经下了指令。即使机身兴许已经被完全修复，闪电无法信任自己此时在战场上的作为将能符合一个霸天虎的标准。

他清楚地知道自己总有一天要攻击大黄蜂的。他将不得不朝他开火，试图伤害他，为了完成威震天的要求而不顾一切。

但那无论如何不会是今天。

* * *

一直紧盯着电视屏幕令大黄蜂的光学镜开始发酸，但他无视了那股刺痛，手指在控制器上跃动着试图让他的最终BOSS死个第七次。他已经对它的招式走位都了如指掌了，操控着角色左挡右闪时基本看都不用看。

_我可能得弄个新游戏了，_大黄蜂疲惫地想道，看着他的操纵对象朝怪跃过去扎了一把剑到它的脖子上。_或者在线玩一会儿。这游戏还有再加难度的设定吗？说不定我可以去打个比赛。_

大黄蜂正准备要一击结束游戏当他听见了基地大门滑开的声响，然后被他猛地丢到一边儿去的摇杆就差点把屏幕给砸了。他跳起来向出任务归来的擎天柱和警车打了个招呼，任Sari惊叫一声摔到地上，怒视着坐了起来。

“嗷！下次警告一声，行不？”

“抱歉——嘿，擎天柱，嗨，嘿，出什么事了？”大黄蜂问道，紧张得有点喘不过气来，不停绕着他的队友转。 “任务进行得怎么样？完成了什么吗？有没有找到几块火种源碎片啊？”

“某人似乎精力过剩了点，”警车轻笑着说。

“闭嘴，”大黄蜂说道，瞪了他一眼。“所以到底怎么样？谁-呃都有谁在那儿？”

擎天柱给了大黄蜂一个奇怪的眼神随后摇摇头，摆手掸开了些机身上的尘土。

“还是只有螺母，”他说，大黄蜂只祈祷自己那抹失望没在他面甲上显露出来。“他从城市外围的一间货站那儿偷了许多补给。似乎都是建材一类的物品。”

“我们觉得那些霸天虎们可能是在进行某种大型施工项目，”警车会意说，向救护车点了点头看着那医官加入了他们的讨论。

“起建筑？”救护车说道，不耐烦地抱起了胳膊。“为什么他们要当在这星球上到处散落着火种源碎片的时候去玩搭积木？”

“我不知道，”擎天柱沉重地说。“可我的确知道我们得尽可能快地找出他们的目的。”

“是啊，对，好啊，肯定的，”大黄蜂说，试着顺对方的话语说下去但处理器只会来来回回在同一个问题上打转。“所以-呃-威震天不在那儿。什么？闪电也不在？只是好奇，我是说，可能他们分头行动了或者怎么的，我不知道。你确定你没看见闪电？或者-或者威震天？”

三对带了几分怀疑的光学镜落到了大黄蜂身上。他紧张地笑了笑，辩护般举起了自己的双手。

“嘿，大夫连工厂门都不让我出，所以我想起码试试帮忙做做其它的嘛，”他说，声音破了好几处。“而且我也只是想确保... 你知道... 确保我们为了打倒霸天虎把能做的的都做了，你懂不？”

那几道质问般的目光在他身上逗留了许久，直到救护车叹了一口气，揉着他的前额。

“我只是想保证你的安全，孩子，”他说道，刻意朝擎天柱使了个眼色。大黄蜂感到怒火涌进了他的传感器。他学起了救护车的僵硬站姿，胳膊抱在胸前用力皱起了眉头。

“我_很_安全！”大黄蜂简短地说道。“我的机体早痊愈了！我想帮忙，可你们一直就只想把我关着！所以你们是要告诉我_究竟_为什么你们不肯让我出基地，还是要继续扯谎说那是为了我的安危？”

侦察兵的突然爆发令救护车吃惊地眨了眨光镜，那反应让大黄蜂很想得意地冲他笑笑。_叫你跟我撒谎，_他想道，胳膊在胸前抱得更紧了表示自己是认真的。

“听着，大黄蜂，”擎天柱说，声音很轻柔。“我们... 我们能不能私下谈一谈？”

大黄蜂突然感到像是泄了气，一阵病态的感觉爬进了他的油箱深处。他听过擎天柱和救护车对闪电是怎么说的，而他全身上下没有一个零件会想任他们的想法继续发酵下去，但他猛然觉得无论他怎么说他们都不可能听。他深吸一口气，闭上光镜想了会儿闪电，翻过那三变战士单纯出于关切为他做过的每一件事。

就算他们听不进去，大黄蜂可以起码试一试。他至少能为闪电做这么多。

“好啊，”大黄蜂鼓起勇气回复道，咬咬牙下了决心。“不错，让我们谈谈。”

* * *

“闪电。”

那句传进他音频接收器的冰冷声线差点让闪电吓得一蹦七尺。他当即直起了身，双手锁在了背后佯装镇静。

“威震天，”他安静地说，点了点头示意问好。

威震天的神情完全算不上愉悦。他靠在闪电的房间门口，强有力的胳膊抱在胸前，光学镜眯成了两条猩红色的细缝。“螺母通知我说你没有参加今天收集我太空桥建材的任务，”他冷冷的说，指节有节奏地在手臂上敲击着。

闪电安静地点了点头表示赞同，机身收紧了些。“正确，”他说道。

“为什么？”

闪电咬了咬他的嘴唇，翻找着想编出一个借口可脑内只有一片空白。“我最近有些不适，”他勉强试着。

“你从来就没有‘适’过，”威震天嘲讽般说道。“再试一次。”

“我-我恐怕并没有您想要的答案，我的君王，”闪电说。“我单纯只是感觉我无法以当前的状态在战场上发挥作用。”

“而那又是为什么呢？”威震天问。

闪电不安地耸了耸肩。“我不知该如何解释，”他说，希望威震天能接受这半个真相。“我大概是有些生疏了，可能。我不认为以自己当前的状况能好好为您服务。”

“闪电，”威震天低吟道，语气中突然多了几分凶险，向前走过几步。“没事的。我明白。”

闪电眨巴了几下光镜，视线移到威震天脸上，单筒镜聚焦了在对方神色之间不断搜寻着一个谎言的痕迹。

“你... 明白？”闪电小心翼翼地说道。

“当然，”威震天说道，又朝闪电走近了些，几乎是懒散的步调让闪电有些不安。“你算是历经磨难了吧。在一个陌生星球的荒野中孤身一人待上三个月... 有谁会能够在短短几个星期之内就从那样一次远征中恢复过来呢？”

红色的报警信号接连不断地窜进了闪电的处理器，但他强迫自己站直了没动，点着头。“我... 估计事情应该就是那样的，”他说。

“虽然我得说，你所运用的生存手段还真显得心灵手巧，”威震天继续说着。“桑达克教授告诉我你似乎自己对你的机身作过些维修。”

闪电的火种一下子沉进了他的油箱。威震天得意地笑了笑，光镜闪烁起来。

“我可以冒昧问问你是怎么做到的么？”威震天轻声吟着，靠得如此之近几乎得让闪电抬起头来才能保持眼神接触。

闪电张开嘴想编出一个谎言，却只发出了一声抽噎。威震天的冷笑扩宽了。

“医官在我们这儿一直是个紧缺职位，”威震天说道。“而你能做到在所有武器都下了线的情况下修复自己这一点... 你还真是惊喜不断啊，闪电。”

“威震天，”闪电支吾着，“我——”

“除非，当然了，你_并不是_孤身一人，”威震天说，他的声音令一阵战栗涌上了闪电的脊梁。“但你不会在这种事上对我撒谎的，对吧，我忠诚的三变战士？”

闪电不知该如何是好了，单单盯着威震天看。他的嘴微张着，试图透过一个满是白噪的发声器说出话来。

“是那个黄色的小家伙么，闪电？”威震天轻哼道。“毕竟他就是我们定位到的那一个。”

“不-不对，”闪电勉强说。“我告诉过你，我——”

一只手狠狠扼上闪电的脖颈以足矣致死的力道封住了通往他处理器的输能管线，任他的话被呛在了发声器里。他本能地抓上了自己的脖子，想要喘几口气，却只能看着威震天漫不经心地把他提了起来，让他们得以面对面。

“你不欠那个汽车人任何东西，明白了么？”威震天说，声音低沉而致命。“我不在乎你是否觉得你受过他的恩惠。那汽车人不会在任何情况下得到你的饶恕。”

闪电无力地挣扎几下，忙点了点头，感受着意识渐渐模糊。威震天再次冷笑一声松开了手，任闪电一边咳一边蹒跚着站起身，视线中一片天旋地转。

“我能原谅如此罪行的唯一理由，闪电，便是因为你只是为求自保，”威震天说道，语气再一次带上了几分逗弄的意味。“非常时期，非常手段。相信我。我相当清楚这一点。但你仍有要任在身，别辜负了你胸前那个霸天虎军徽，你对我的忠诚将再不容许动摇。”

他错得离谱，闪电想道，用力咽了口电解液。他说对了,当然，但他错得不能更离谱。对闪电而言自保几个月之前就不再重要了。但他仍然点了点头，没感承认如此一件事，不想失去这最后一缕谎言的庇护。

“明白了，我的君王，”闪电低声说。

“好极了，”威震天温和地说。“你明天将会协助螺母收集其他材料。与此同时，兴许你该把你的思绪清一清。”

“明白。”

威震天的笑意渐渐淡去，他转身走出了闪电的房间。闪电坐直起身，呻吟了一声揉着自己的前额。

他不敢相信自己的运气。不过威震天仍是对的，某种意义上——闪电不能对大黄蜂留情。否则他们两个的生命都会处在危险之中。他站起身，决定采取威震天的建议把处理器上清一清，完全不想继续呆坐着等威震天再套出更多话来。

大黄蜂曾经提到过他有多渴望拥有飞行的能力，惆怅地说着若是能凌驾在云端之上将是何等奇妙的感受。而且闪电也有一阵子没能活动活动他的机翼了。

他溜出了基地走到外面，变换形体的感觉令他顿时舒畅了不少。他听着自己引擎的轰鸣声，激活他的推进器飞进了夜空中。一丝寒风划过他的装甲，于是他安静地叹息了一声任自己徐徐升高朝云层攀去，迫切地想要感受它们所挟带的那阵刺骨凉意。

* * *

大黄蜂大概从五分钟之前开始就没在听擎天柱说话了，保持着一个怒视的神色抱着胳膊看着擎天柱喋喋不休地说下去。

“而我们只是担心你，大黄蜂，”擎天柱说道，倒不是说大黄蜂对于他指的具体是什么有哪怕半点头绪。“我们知道要历经这一切对你来说一定很难接受，被与闪电困在一起,在所有可能性之中但——”

大黄蜂突然皱起眉，坐得直了些。“哦，是啊，那个，”他打断了擎天柱，语气相当刺耳。“你能别那样说话了吗？”

“哪样子说什么？”

“我不知道，像你那样说闪电，”大黄蜂烦躁地说，瘫回椅子上撅起了下唇。“你说得就好像他是整个星球上最糟糕的东西。那很烦人的。”

救护车叹了口气，无视了擎天柱为此举丢给他的一个眼色。“孩子，听着，”救护车说道，蹲下身来面对着大黄蜂。“擎天柱告诉我他看见你和闪电在一起了，说他抓着你的样子就好像在说你归他所有，那——”

“不，他没有！”大黄蜂恼怒地说。“他本来才是那个把我带回底特律的！他可没觉得我_归他所有_或者怎么样！你们到底什么_毛病？_”

擎天柱看起来不安极了，不停地朝救护车瞥上几眼。“大黄蜂，我们在说的可是闪电啊，”他说道，明显是想让他安下心但只做到使大黄蜂甚至更加不悦了起来。“可能他... 可能那看起来他表现得是很友善，从你的角度看来，但——”

“我_就在那儿，_我认为我知道那_看起来_是什么样子，”大黄蜂呸了一声。

“你能别再打断我们了么？”救护车呵斥道。“我们担心的就是这个！闪电是一个_霸天虎_。_欺骗_这一项就写在他的工作介绍里。我知道他看起来像是在帮你，但是——”

“他_就是_在帮我！”

“不准_插嘴！_”

“救护车！”擎天柱说，语气中满是警觉。“Bee，会困惑是很正常的。我确定闪电大概对你表现得是很友善，”

“但那都只是为了蒙骗你，”救护车说道，语气要露骨得多。“而且... 这从我嘴里说出来可能有点古怪，但... 你不能向他露出自己软弱的那一面，明白我什么意思么？”

大黄蜂的火种抽了抽，他再次坐直起身，对着救护车怒目而视。“你在暗示什么吗？”他阴沉地说道。

“我认为你知道得很清楚，”救护车说，面甲上的神色甚至比大黄蜂的还要不悦。“我知道日子过得很艰难，独自待在这个陌生的星球上与所有这些，但——”

“_你到底想说什么？_”

“那不可能会发生的！”救护车说，大黄蜂从来没见过他这般蹙着眉的样子。“看在普神的份上,大黄蜂，他是个霸天虎。让你像现在这样被迷惑_正是_他的目的！是他们这一类人_赖以生存的手段！_他在试着让你放下戒心来！霸天虎新手教程里最容易的一条！相信我，我见得不少了，简直是屡试不爽！”

“他_帮_了我！”大黄蜂说，音量越提越高。“就因为你们两个_觉得_他把我推下了一座悬崖不代表他_真的就做过！_我_自己_摔下去的！”

擎天柱的面甲顿时失了颜色。“你... 听见了？”他问。

“是啊！都听见了！”大黄蜂说，几乎是在喊了。“你们两个都_错了！_他救了我的命，好吧！要不是他我现在只是废铁一摊！”

“他帮你只他渣是为了自己的安危！”救护车叫道。

“救护车，别冲他吼——”

“他才不_在乎_你呢，大黄蜂！”救护车继续说，无视了擎天柱的乞求。“他是在_利用_你！据你所知，他接下来就会直接把你带到威震天那里去，然后谁知道他们会对你做些什么？肯定不会是什么_好事！_”

“噢,得了，就因为你老不代表你什么都知道！”大黄蜂厉声说，一下子站起身来，手掌拍上救护车的胸口用力把他往后推。“你_他渣_什么都不懂！你一点都不了解他！_一点都不！_”

“别激动,大黄蜂，我们只是想和你谈——”

“好像_你_就懂了?!”救护车回敬道，反过来推了大黄蜂一把。

“大黄蜂，”擎天柱大声说，明显只急着想了结这场争吵。“你经历得够多的了。坐下来冷静冷静，好么？你还没完全痊愈，而且——”

“滚！”大黄蜂吼道，双手握成了拳。“去它渣的！我不待了！”

“哦,不，想都别想，”救护车说，抓上了大黄蜂的一边肩膀。“你必须待在基地里。那是个**命令。**”

“是么？”大黄蜂说道，蛮横地甩开了救护车的手，火种差不多能从喉口跳出来。“有种就试试拦我啊，你这摊生锈到烂的螺栓管！”

大黄蜂用这片刻的自由迅速跑过他们身侧，一闪身朝大门拐去，无视了身后那个不停叫喊的救护车。他恨跟他的队友吵架，但他们死活听不进的性子几乎能让他彻底崩溃。他现在只清楚一件事：他得离开这基地。在街区区附近兜一圈无疑能让他感觉好些，兴许去警车拖着他走过的那些林子里转转也行。只要不是基地。

Sari困惑地在他身后喊了几句，而尽管他再不想这样转身把她丢在后面就走，他不能冒险让救护车追上来。大黄蜂一翻身变了形，引擎轰鸣起来载着他冲出了基地，扬起一片沙尘。

* * *

闪电有些惊讶，这样飞行感觉好极了，漫无目的地，不需要时不时放慢速度或是去注意他前进的路线。他身周的气流温度极低，许多冰冷的水珠挂在他的装甲上。他向左一倾潜进了另一片云。

普神在上，那寒冷是真令他陶醉其中。

下方的城市若隐若现，在这么高的海拔之上很难看清楚什么细节，于是他绕着它转了几圈，只为欣赏那原本针眼一般细小的光亮连成一大片在黑夜之中闪烁。如此之多的人造光源聚集在一起依旧是个奇异的景象，但闪电估计它也有它自己的美。兴许没有一个满是繁星点缀的夜空那般璀璨，但仍是个值得赞叹的景观。

他下坠了几千尺直到自己与城市的高楼相齐平，在离路面大约一千米的高空追在几辆车后，看着他们像交错线路里的纳米机器人一样在街道之中穿梭。它们是如此色彩斑斓，各种各样深浅不一的蓝、黑、灰还有——

看见那熟悉的色彩令闪电又坠了几千尺，然后他很快又扳回了原来的高度。

黄色。

_这星球上黄色的车可不止一辆，_闪电严厉地告诉自己，侧过一边机翼往城市外围飞去。_你出来就是为了能别再想他的。停下。别想了！_

他用几分钟划过了湖面，竭力试着保持镇静，几乎没注意到自己又朝城市拐了过去，再次搜寻起那辆黄色的车。只是确定一下，他告诉自己，他可不想再被有关大黄蜂的想法搅得寝食不安。找到那辆车，确认过那不是大黄蜂，然后再继续飞。在空中翱翔的感觉直到现在都相当令人舒畅——没道理为了区区一辆车弄得自己又开始闹心。

显像器上再次闪过一抹黄，他拐了过去，随后很快又飞走了。那色调可比大黄蜂的要深得多。

_看见没？_闪电想着，抬高了机身盘旋着朝云层飞去。_不是大黄蜂。别再想他了。他不值得被你这么挂在心上。_

他又飞了几分钟才降下来，在城市周围再飞过几圈之后又瞥见了另一丝黄色。即使再想抗拒，他终究还是忍不住稍稍降低了高度，看着那一小块明亮的色彩在街道之中飞驰而过，朝着城市的外围驶去。那景象令他的火种颤了一下，在胸腔中怦怦跳动着几乎像是想要逃脱出去。

没有人类会把车开得这么莽撞。同样也没有人类会给自己的车辆漆上这么一条俗不拉几的黑条纹。

_你想到哪儿去呢，大黄蜂？_闪电想着，无意识地跟了上去飞在那小赛车手身后。_到林子里转转？而我还在这儿以为你讨厌大自然。_

* * *

轮胎打着滑擦过沥青路面发出的声响永远不会让大黄蜂感到厌倦。

反正他也不会被交警叫停，大概算作为城市守护者的特权之一。或者至少大黄蜂希望是这样的，毕竟他现在红灯闯过不下一打，拐角转得比什么都急，同时旁若无人般把车速提到了限定值的二十迈以上。

有好一阵子，大黄蜂都不知道自己在往哪儿开。他只想_走掉，_任由自己漫无目的地驾驶着，只顾着逃出基地，一路上无视了所有交规。救护车又老又旧的载具模式永远不可能追上来，如果擎天柱还真费这个功夫叫人把他追回去的话。

大黄蜂觉得他没有。擎天柱那种类型就是负责把救护车这种拦下来的，告诉他要给大黄蜂一点时间所以他们可以等下再谈。倒不是说大黄蜂这辈子会再有哪怕一点想再跟他们谈论闪电。 无论他怎么努力解释他们都不会相信闪电不是像威震天那样为达目的不择手段的人的，所以他把这些念头都藏在芯里就好了。余生如此，如果需要的话。

不过大黄蜂的确希望自己能把思绪从闪电身上移开，哪怕只有一小会儿。自分别的时候开始那三变战士就一直占据着他的脑海，甚至都要让他开始有点神经过敏了。每一架经过基地上空的飞机都能让他痉挛一下，每天晚上那侦察兵魂牵梦萦着的都是他。就连现在，他都仿佛能听见闪电涡轮的嗡鸣声就响在他耳畔。

听得很清楚，事实上。好像有点太清楚了。

大黄蜂把视线投向上方然后感到他的火种翻了个跟斗，一个没注意差点撞上前面一辆车的后尾。他还从来没见过一架这种配色的飞机，至少不会是出自人类之手，而且他这辈子都不可能弄混那个调的紫色。

只剩一个念头占据了大黄蜂的处理器：_闪电没事。_

他顿时感到舒心了不少，不过那感觉很快就被惊慌取代了，忍不住开始想闪电是不是看见了他的信号被派过来杀他的。他向左一个急转弯拐往了城市边缘的方向，希望自己兴许能在茂密的树林里甩掉他无法逃脱的宿命。

闪电紧随其后。

_炉渣，_大黄蜂想着，改向驶出路面还碾过了几条绿化带想赶紧躲到林子里去。_炉渣，炉渣，我死定了。我向救护车说的最后一句话还是‘你这摊生锈到烂的螺栓管’。也没说错,事实上。我认为那——专心点，大黄蜂！_

大黄蜂熄掉了头灯变回人形，脚跟上的轮子一拐转过身来变出了电钻背朝后撞到一棵树上，喘着气。他甩掉他了嘛？大黄蜂屏住呼吸倾听着，那架喷气式战机逐渐逼近的引擎声令他火种沉到了油箱里。他迟疑着打开了内线频道想要呼叫支援，但只深吸一口气随后又关闭了通讯。

他知道他现在该联系汽车人来把他救走，但他似乎就是下不了决心，即使枝叶折断的声音已经几乎能震碎他的音频接收器。大黄蜂后退半步看着闪电在站在了他身前几米的地方，火种拧成了一个结。电钻瞄准了那三变战士，大黄蜂竭力控制住机身试着不让自己发颤。

随着几声咔哒响闪电压低了炮口，大黄蜂把电钻抬得更高了，颤抖得如此剧烈他几乎能感到自己的护甲互相敲击起来。

“闪电，”他说，试着忽视自己声音中那抹再明显不过的抽噎。

“大黄蜂，”闪电回复道，肩膀松下来了些，蓄过能的炮口发着光。

他们在一片死寂中站了许久，双方一个活塞都没在动。正试图思考下一步该做什么，大黄蜂这辈子都没感到这么僵硬过。他该进攻吗？还是逃跑？或者说点什么？

说话一直是他最拿手的。总该值得一试。

“你... 的腿看起来好些了，”大黄蜂生硬地说道。

“你的胸口护甲也是，”闪电说，下颚连接件抽动了几下。

沉默。

“出来飞一圈？”

“明显是的。”

沉默。

“为了好玩？”

“某人曾建议过飞行可以很好玩。”

沉默。

大黄蜂咬着他的下嘴唇，感觉自己的火种怦怦跳得几乎能把他的胸甲震下来。“你要... 你还要不要开火的？”他问，声音小得不可思议。

“我该的，”闪电说道，闪烁的光学镜中带了几丝残酷，单筒镜不停来回收缩着。

有那么一会儿大黄蜂想知道闪电的火种是不是也像他的现在这样失了控。“你没回答我的问题，”他说，试着把音量提高一点。

闪电顿一下，稍稍站直了些。“不，”他轻声说。

“解除武装吧，那就？”

“可以接受。”

“数到三？”

“如果你真的想。一...”

“二...”

“三...”

大黄蜂收回了电钻看着闪电的炮口重新抬高，其中散出的那抹冰冷的蓝色光晕缓缓褪去。大黄蜂用力咽了口电解液，打着颤的双手放回身侧并握成了拳向让自己看起来不至于太过可笑。尽力保持着他们之间的距离，他瞥向闪电的腿然后干笑了几声。

“补丁不错嘛，”他说，指向了闪电膝盖上那道伤疤。

闪电低吼一声，面甲换成红色时的那声_呼_令大黄蜂感到火种都跳到了嗓子眼里。“不是所有人都有一把神奇的火种源之匙的，**虫子，**”他恨恨地说。

“起码你现在能走了，”大黄蜂提议道，耸了耸肩膀。“谁修的？螺母？”

闪电的面甲转回蓝色，深红色的光镜翻了翻。“威震天叫来了一个... 技师。”

“噢，还卖关子呐？”大黄蜂弱弱地取笑道，光镜盯着地面。 他的手平时也是这么垂着的吗？他通常都用自己的手来干些什么？他试着插在腰上，随后决定那看起来太嚣张了，但握起来放在腹部前面看起来又太幼稚。手都是放哪儿的？

“你很紧张，”闪电安静地评论道。大黄蜂抬头看见那三变金刚朝他走了几步，好奇地歪着头。

“呃，一点，考虑到你是我的... 敌人了现在，”大黄蜂说，又一次破了音。

闪电轻笑几声，突然看上去十分疲惫。“对，我想我是，”他安静地说。

四周再次回归了沉默，一阵令大黄蜂感到比以往任何时候都要不安的沉默。他最后就让两只手垂在了身侧，希望自己看起来一副漫不经心的样子。

“我——”大黄蜂用力咽了口气，往地面看去。“我之前,有点,在担心你。”

“哦？”闪电镇静地说。“为什么呢？”

“嗯啊-你知道-有几个星期没见到你了，”大黄蜂说道。“我以为威震天可能-我不知道-我大概以为可能是威震天发现我帮过你。然后你也帮了我。然后他接受不太了。”

“是这样，”闪电说，语调随意，不过大黄蜂能看见传过他机身的那抹战栗。“从某方面来讲。他相信你和我是为求自保而选择了合作。”

“嘿，汽车人也是这么想的欸！”大黄蜂说，无力地咧开了嘴。“我想他们觉得你把我丢下一座悬崖了。”

闪电的面甲换成漆黑，扩宽了嘴角咯咯笑起来。“我干嘛要那样做？”他嘟喃着。

“为了杀我。废话。”

“哦,不，如果我杀了你，我做的会比那出色得多。你将不得好死。”

“谢谢啊，”大黄蜂干巴巴地说，忍回一个微笑听着闪电咯吱笑了几声。

仍是沉默。

“所以是吗？”大黄蜂问。

闪电好奇地歪了歪头，面甲一转变回了蓝色。“什么是吗？”

“那真是...‘出于自保’吗？”大黄蜂轻声问道。

闪电叹一口气，往后退几步扩大了他们之间的距离。“你自己知道，大黄蜂，”他柔声说。

“我是说-是啊，可-我不知道，”大黄蜂结结巴巴地说着。“救护车和擎天柱，他们认定了是你-你是-我不知道，像说你不是真的想帮助我，你只是在给我下套，然后我-他们也把我给弄糊涂了，而且他们就是不肯听我说你是真心想帮我的然后我也在帮你，而且那也不只是因为我想不想死。我是说，我确实不想死，从头到尾都是，而且我——”

“大黄蜂。”

大黄蜂顿了一下，抬头看见闪电，站得比先前还要近，近得足以令大黄蜂的火种做起了一系列空翻。

“呃？”他紧张地问。

“那曾经是，”闪电说。“一开始而已。你知道得和我一样清楚。”

“我——嗯，对啊，我一开始也是那个心态，”大黄蜂说道，在自己的句子上绊了几下。“但然后那——我不知道什么时候开始的，但是——我不知道。”

“你从某个时间点开始举动就变得反常了起来，”闪电说，挑了挑一边眉稍，看上去几乎有几分得意。“而且我觉得我已经知道原因了。”

“你不也是！”大黄蜂辩护道，抱起了自己的胳膊。“自从你告诉了我那-那些_东西_以后就一副糊涂了的样子，还孤立我，弄得我浑身不自在，但是然后你-你又-又一直对我好，然后-然后你——”

“我知道，大黄蜂，”闪电干巴巴地说。“我就在那儿。”

大黄蜂大声哼了一下，用力翻了翻光镜。“你就不能闭嘴让我好好说吗？”

“不，”闪电说道，单膝跪了下来让他们两个处在同一高度。“你这晚上说得够多的了。”

大黄蜂一口气断在了半路，他盯着闪电，嘴巴无意识地微张着。“所以-问题来了-先前当-工头露面之前-你正要-我要-我们正-那个-那——”

“看在普神的份上，住嘴吧，”闪电低声喝斥道。

闪电的手轻轻往前挪了挪，而那景象就是大黄蜂所需要看到的全部。他感到机体自动做出了反应，冲向前扑到闪电身上捧住了他的面甲，感受着手指轻颤起来当他终于，_终于_能让他们唇齿之间的距离荡然无存。

闪电毫不迟疑紧紧抓上了大黄蜂的腰，吻着他把他拉得更近，让他们的身躯紧贴在一起，颤抖得几乎和大黄蜂一样厉害。大黄蜂的指尖划过闪电的双颊，拒绝放开对方，在闪电试着拉开时不满地叫了一声把他又拽了回来想要索取更多。

他无法呼吸，感到火种像是在自己的胸腔里放起了烟花。闪电的唇瓣远比大黄蜂想象中的要柔软，即使脸颊烫得像着了火他依然能感觉到其上暖热的温度。那三变战士的一只手摸上了大黄蜂的胸口，明显是想感受他剧烈跳动着的火种。

那个吻可能只持续了几秒钟，又或是几个小时。但当大黄蜂第二次感到闪电试图拉开的时候，他没有抗拒，单只把头雕靠在闪电的前额上试着让自己的排气扇重新开始正常运转。

“你在打颤，”大黄蜂低声说，完全缓不过气来。

“_你_才在打颤。”闪电说，大黄蜂的光学镜依然闭着，但他能感觉到一个微笑牵动了闪电的嘴角。

“你抖得更厉害。”

闪电轻笑一声，前额紧紧贴在大黄蜂的头雕上，一只手描摹着大黄蜂的腰线。

“我们不能这样，”闪电低语道，手指在大黄蜂背后收拢。

“是啊，”大黄蜂悄声说。“我知道。”

“要是被威震天知道了——”

“我知道。而且我是说，要是让汽车人知道了——”

“我知道。”

他们在寂静中又坐了好一会儿，两人都在颤栗着任由寒冷、恐惧与兴奋紧紧交织在一起。大黄蜂咽了口电解液，双手摸上了闪电的脸颊，想要用指尖记住他面甲的形状，不知道下一次再能触碰它们又将会是什么时候。

毫无预兆地，闪电朝他靠了过来。大黄蜂没有拒绝，轻轻地吻回了他，任自己的呼吸再一次被夺走。

“这是个馊主意，”闪电在大黄蜂唇齿边轻声嘟喃着。

“能在我有过的馊主意里排上前三了，是啊，”大黄蜂同意道。

“才前三？”

“我干过不少蠢事的。有一次我——”

“嘘。”

他们再次纠缠在了一起。一会儿后大黄蜂才强迫自己拉开，注视进了闪电的光学镜，紧张地咬着自己的下嘴唇。

“想继续吗,那？”他问道。

闪电的头雕歪到了一边，“继续什么，具体来讲？”

“我不知道。你，我，...在一块儿。我不知道。有谁会知道呐？我能保密的。”

闪电轻笑几声，大拇指描画着大黄蜂的下颚。“我真诚地对此表示怀疑，大黄蜂，”他说。

“我帮_你_保密了啊，”大黄蜂说道，咧开了嘴。“我能保住秘密的，只要是为了你。而且我的意思是，要是我们... 这样，被抓到，我们也就死定了。干嘛不干脆一点？亲个够，那样就算要死也值了。而且我... 必要的话我还是可以跟你打的，只要那意味着我们可以继续。我说真的哦。”

闪电盯着大黄蜂看了好一阵子，于是大黄蜂也盯了回去，神色比以往任何时候都要坚决。

“那主意糟透了，”闪电终于说，嘴角微微上翘。“但是我找不到一个充分的理由来拒绝。”

“除了，你知道，立场不同，阵营敌对，你首领会把我们干掉，我的会把我们关起来，诸如此类的玩意儿，”大黄蜂挖苦般说着。

“我说了要_充分，_”闪电安静地说。“你冷么？”

“哈？”

“回答我。”

“呃... 不，”大黄蜂说。“不怎么冷。你挺暖的。我还好啦。”

“那就好，”闪电说，紧接着大黄蜂再次感到自己被拉了过去，任他疯转着的处理器只剩下一片空白。

Fin.

。

后记:

然后--- 到这里就先收尾了:)

非常，非常感谢你们能加入我这场慢得要死的旅程！我很感激你们给我的支持，请一定期待更多！这俩我离玩完差得还远呐。欲知详情可以到我的[汤博乐](https://morethanmeetstheass.tumblr.com/)或是[推特账号](https://twitter.com/sunaspeaks_)上翻一翻哦 :)

我个人挺享受这一篇的创作过程的，希望你们也能喜欢吧 [笔芯~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上面是作者的部分。我就不在这儿多唠嗑啦。新篇章Auf Nimmerwiedersehen预计24号在LOFTER开更。至于这儿  
有空再说吧 [仰头望天


End file.
